Siempre junto a ti
by Apheront
Summary: La familia azul regresó a la pacífica vida en Río, alejada de los malos recuerdos y experiencias de su aventura en el Amazonas. Ahora viven felices junto con sus dos nuevos amigos, una vida sin preocupación, hasta que viejos recuerdos amenazan con destruir todo eso, los vínculos formados serán puestos a prueba ¿Tendrán la fuerza para resistir o será el fin para todos?
1. Solo un desacuerdo

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno, se cumplió el plazo que prometí, y bien, ésta es la sorpresa de la que les había hablado, damas y caballeros, todos mis lectores les traigo la secuela de "Todo por ti" aunque algunos ya sabían de esto y pienso que otros ya se lo esperaban, pero igual ¡Sorpresa! Bueno, este es el capítulo 1, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

Una noche perfecta en la mágica ciudad de Río de Janeiro, un cielo estrellado sobre la brillante y animada ciudad la cual festejaba una gran fiesta de año nuevo, la música en las calles y la multitud en la playa, todos festejando alegremente, comida, bebida nada podía faltar, al igual que no faltaban las innumerables aves que al igual que los humanos se encargaban de festejar el año nuevo aunque claro, muy a su manera.

Perfectamente alejados de las personas, todas las aves se encontraban festejando en el Cristo del corcovado, todas celebrando haber dejado un gran año atrás e impacientes por la llegada de uno nuevo en tan solo unos minutos.

Todos bailaban y disfrutaban al ritmo de la música, las luces de colores contrastando a la perfección con las distintas especies que festejaban, Nico y Pedro como buenos anfitriones se encargaban de mantener el ambiente de la fiesta y no dejarla detenerse por nada. Entre toda la multitud se encontraba la singular y ya muy conocida pareja azul, nadie más que Blu y Perla quienes no paraban de divertirse hasta que un pequeño paso en falso de Blu lo hizo tomar a Perla de una manera irónicamente elegante.

-Para ser un ave de Minnesota tienes buenos pasos- Dijo Perla mirando a Blu a los ojos.

-Pues eso no fue un paso, fue un accidente, pero, agradezco el cumplido- Respondió Blu mientras retomaba el baile junto con Perla.

-Todo un año Blu, un año más junto a ti-

-Lo sé… Aun después de… De todo eso- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Tranquilo Blu, todo eso quedó en el pasado, ahora solo somos tú, yo, y los niños- Dijo Perla besando a Blu en la mejilla.

-¿No estás olvidando a alguien?- Aclaró Blu con una sonrisa.

-Sí, también ellos dos… Qué pena que no vinieran, hubiera sido aún más divertido-

-Sí, es cierto ¿Por qué no están aquí por cierto?- Preguntó Blu curioso.

-Bueno, no estoy muy segura pero supongo que ellos festejaran año nuevo a su manera, por ahora eres mío toda la noche- Respondió Perla de manera provocativa.

-Sí, es una suerte que Rafael pudiera cuidar a los niños-

-Así es, no tienes excusa para no estar conmigo- Dijo Perla alegremente, al mismo tiempo que retomaba el baile con Blu.

-Y tú tampoco…- Respondió Blu, acercando su pico al de Perla listo para darle un beso.

-¡Oigan tortolos, feliz año nuevo!- Escucharon entre toda la multitud, una voz particularmente conocida.

-¿Rafael?- Dijeron confundidos –Pero… Dónde están los…-

-Los niños están con Luís, no se estresen- Interrumpió Rafael con una sonrisa mientras seguía bailando con Eva.

-Esto no está bien…- Dijo Perla preocupada.

-¡Oigan aves feliz año!- Llegó diciendo el buldog aparentemente despreocupado.

-Luís ¿Y los niños?-

-¿Qué?, no, yo no tengo hijos-

-¡Los nuestros!-

-Oh, los dejé con sus amigos, ya saben, el otro azul-

-Bueno… Si están con Ahri supongo que están bien…- Dijo Perla levemente aliviada, hasta que volvió a escuchar una voz bastante conocida.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?- Saludó Ahri alegre, mientras aterrizaba a lado de Perla.

-¿Ahri?-

-Hola Perla, que tal Blu-

-Creí que no iban a venir- Respondió Perla aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-No, dije que no podríamos llegar temprano, Matt y yo teníamos un asunto que atender, pero no nos íbamos a perder esta fiesta… Por cierto ¿No lo han visto por aquí?- Blu y Perla solo intercambiaron miradas por un momento, ambos sin lograr entender bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Para nada… Creímos que estaba contigo- Respondió finalmente Blu.

-¿Y no saben dónde puede estar?- Preguntó Ahri confundida.

-Espera…- Repentinamente Perla comenzó hablar –Nosotros, Rafael y Luís estamos aquí… Si nuestros hijos y Matt no están… Y Luís dijo haberlos dejado con él… Hay no-

-¿Están seguros de que sus padres están de acuerdo con esto?- Decía Matt mientras veía cómo Bia, Tiago y Carla acomodaban varios juegos de fuegos artificiales.

-Claro que sí, no seas tan aburrido- Respondió Tiago alejándose de la pirotecnia.

-Son muchos más que el año pasado- Decía Bia mientras hacía sus cálculos al igual que la vez anterior –Todo debería salir bien si encendemos las mechas en el orden correcto-

-Y esta vez será aún más morado- Dijo Carla bastante emocionada.

-Me gusta tu estilo- Dijo Matt chocando su ala con la de Carla –Bien, encendamos esto-

-Bien, Tiago tú encárgate de esos, Carla de esos, y Matt, tú y yo encendemos estos- Bia tenía todo listo, las cuatro aves azules tenían un fosforo en sus garras, Bia, Tiago y Carla lo encendieron de inmediato, mientras que Matt aun lo mantenía apagado.

-Bien, a las tres… Uno, dos…-

Antes de que el guacamayo adulto pudiese terminar, las tres pequeñas aves se lanzaron hacia la pirotecnia, todos listos para encenderla y hacerla volar hasta el cielo.

-Wow, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Perla había llegado a tiempo para detener todo el alboroto, junto con Blu y Ahri, mientras que Perla detuvo a Tiago, Blu se encargó de Carla y Ahri de Bia.

-Mamá…- Replicó Tiago.

-Ya se los dijimos una vez, nada de pirotecnia sin la supervisión de un adulto- Dijo Blu apagando los 3 fósforos "Esta vez no me va a pasar nada" Pensó Blu victorioso.

-Matt está aquí- Respondió Bia con una sonrisa.

-De un adulto maduro- Aclaró Perla burlonamente.

-¡Oye!-

-Matt…- Dijo Ahri aparentemente molesta.

-¿Qué? No pasó nada malo-

En ese momento, Blu comenzó a sermonear a las cuatro aves azules frente a él, mientras que Perla y Ahri los veían con desaprobación. Bia, Tiago y Carla tenían que soportar todo el discurso de Blu, mientras que Matt por otro lado comenzó a moverse discretamente y aprovechando que aún conservaba el fosforo que Bia le había dado, comenzó a encender todas las mechas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Y por eso es peligroso que hagan esto, más aun ahora, son demasiados fuegos artificiales, podrían ocasionar un gran problema- Terminó de decir Blu, solo para darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien frente a él –Dónde está…-

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Interrumpió Ahri confundida, Blu y Perla de igual manera comenzaron a escuchar algo, al darse media vuelta pudieron ver cómo las mechas de pólvora se consumían poco a poco.

-¡Matt!- Reclamó Ahri casi al instante.

-Vamos, qué es lo peor pasar- Respondió sonriente, Blu, Perla y Ahri estaban furiosos, mientras que los niños estaban emocionados a la espera del despegue de todo.

-Muy bien, se acabó, los 4 están castigados- Dijo Blu molesto sujetando a los niños con sus alas.

-No puedes castigarme a mí- Aclaró Matt victorioso.

-No, pero yo sí- Interrumpió Ahri poniéndose frente a Matt.

-Hay vamos… Nadie salió herido- Dijo retrocediendo levemente, logrando atorar su pata con una de las cuerdas que sujetaba los cohetes, antes de poder reaccionar, todos los fuegos artificiales volaron hacia el cielo llevando a Matt junto con ellos.

-¡Ahhhhh!-

-¡Matt!-

El spix azul se alejaba cada vez más, tratando de liberarse.

-Me lleva… Solo un poco más- Debido a la velocidad era difícil alcanzar la cuerda con su pico, no fue hasta una altura muy elevada que logró liberarse, solo para ser aturdido por la explosión unos segundos después.

-¿Pueden verlo?- Decía Ahri preocupada, observando desde uno de los brazos de la gran estatua.

-No… Y el cielo oscuro no ayuda- Respondió Perla mirando al cielo

Todos miraban el cielo, esperando encontrarlo por alguna parte, hasta que volvieron a escuchar un grito acercándose hacia ellos, nadie menos que Matt, con varias plumas quemadas estrellándose contra el brazo de la estatua, casualmente el mismo en el que se encontraban todos.

-¡Matt! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Ahri preocupada, acercándose rápidamente al semiconsciente guacamayo.

-Eso dolió…- Murmuró con la voz ahogada, tratando de recobrar la conciencia.

-Miren, funcionó- Dijo Carla emocionada, al ver todos fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo entero.

-Bueno tengo que decirlo… Estuvo genial- Admitió Blu viendo todo.

-Lo ven… Todo salió bien…- Dijo Matt acercándose a la familia azul junto con Ahri.

-¿Seguro que tú estás bien?- Preguntó Blu levemente preocupado.

-¿Ya lo olvidaron? Soy inmortal-

-Empezamos bien el año- Dijo Perla juntándose con Blu y sus hijos, mientras que Matt se recargaba con Ahri. Sin duda alguna, un principio de año perfecto.

Los fuegos artificiales en el cielo y las fiestas en tierra, el año nuevo había llegado, ¿Qué clase de sorpresas traería consigo? Sin importar lo que venga, no sería fácil sorprender a este singular grupo de aves, que están por vivir otra aventura extraordinaria… Aunque no hay que adelantarse, aún hay unas cosas que se deben arreglar antes de que la aventura pueda comenzar.

Una mañana tranquila y apacible en la ciudad, 2 días después de la gran fiesta de año nuevo, todo retomaba su curso normal, la gente en las calles, el sol brillando y las aves volando, un día normal para todos.

Al igual que todos los días Perla era la primera en despertar, o al menos solía serlo.

-(Bostezo) Buen día Blu…- Para sorpresa de Perla, esa mañana, Blu no estaba en el nido, ni él ni sus hijos, aparentemente todos habían salido ya –Bueno… Ya me esperaba esto…- Murmuró Perla en cierta manera decepcionada –Seguramente están en casa de Linda-

A penas terminó de despertar, Perla salió del nido hacia la casa de Linda, un distancia considerablemente corta, incluso esperaba escuchar las voces de los niños apenas salió del nido, aunque nuevamente Perla terminó sorprendiéndose al no encontrar a nadie en la cocina.

-¿Blu? ¿Niños están aquí?- Perla miraba en todas direcciones, aunque la ventana estaba abierta, no parecía haber nadie, ni siquiera Linda, Tulio o Fernando. Habiendo revisado toda la casa, Perla decidió ir a revisar el nido de Matt y Ahri, en donde tampoco encontró a nadie -¿En dónde están todos?-

-¡No me van a alcanzar!- Escuchó detrás de ella, al darse vuelta solo alcanzó a ver brevemente a aun ave azul volando a toda velocidad, seguida por otras 4, aunque la voz que había escuchado era muy familiar.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Les hizo daño la fiesta?- Decía Matt altaneramente mientras volaba por los árboles, seguido por Blu, Bia, Tiago y Carla.

-¡Matt! ¡Nosotros la vimos primero!- Gritó Blu furioso, el motivo de tal ira, no era otra cosa que una nuez de Brasil, la cual Matt llevaba en las garras.

-Ustedes la vieron pero yo la tomé… Yo gané- Respondió sin detenerse.

-Papá, es nuestra nuez…- Dijo Bia levemente decaída. Blu no podía dejar a Matt salirse con la suya, por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces, aumentó su velocidad de vuelo, al punto que poco a poco comenzaba a emparejarse con Matt, hasta que finalmente logró atraparlo contra la rama de un árbol.

-Eso es todo… No vas a…- Decía Blu jadeante.

-Lo hiciste bien… Es toda tuya- Interrumpió Matt entregándole la nuez a Blu.

-¿Pero qué?-

-En realidad no quería esa nuez, solo quería probar tu condición- Explicó Matt con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía en pie. Tal como dijo Matt, la condición de Blu había cambiado drásticamente, desde resistencia hasta apariencia, ya no tenía aquel estomago repleto de galletas y panqueques, por el contrario, ahora se veía fuerte y en forma, incluso más que como recordaba a Roberto -¿Todo este alboroto solo por eso?-

-Vamos, como si no estuvieras acostumbrado ya- Respondió Matt poniendo un ala sobre el hombro de Blu.

-Supongo que sí-

En eso Bia, Tiago y Carla finalmente lograron alcanzar a Blu.

-¿La tienes pa?- Preguntó Tiago entusiasmado.

-Claro que sí, aquí la tienen, recuerden que deben compartir- Respondió Blu entregándoles la nuez a sus hijos.

-¡Blu!- Escucharon todos a lo lejos, se trataba de Perla, quien los había estado siguiendo.

-Buen día Perla- Respondió Blu mientras la veía aterrizar junto a él.

-¿Dónde habían estado?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, despertamos y tú seguías dormida, así que los niños y yo decidimos ir a buscar el desayuno y nos topamos a Matt por el camino- Respondió sonriente.

-¿Solo por una nuez?-

-Sí bueno, aquí no hay muchas y los niños querían una, pasamos un buen rato buscándola antes de que Matt intentara robárnosla-

-Ya veo, por cierto hola Matt-

-Qué tal Perla- Respondió sonriente.

-¿Dónde está Ahri?- Preguntó Perla confundida, Matt rara vez se separaba de ella en las mañanas.

-Am… Ella está bien…- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Blu igual de confundido que Perla.

-No pasó nada solo…-

-¿Pelearon?- Interrumpió Perla sorprendida.

-No… Solo fue… Un pequeño desacuerdo…- Respondió Matt sin darles la cara.

-¿Y en dónde está?- Continuó preguntando Perla.

-Se quedó en el estanque… Bueno tengo que ir a atender otros asuntos… Nos vemos más tarde- Se despidió Matt aparentemente decaído, Blu y Perla simplemente no lograban comprender lo que había pasado.

-Blu, ¿Por qué no llevas a los niños al nido? Los veré allá- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-Está bien pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Solo iré a estirar las alas- Respondió besándolo en la mejilla –Nos vemos en un rato-

Mientras Perla se alejaba del lugar, Blu se llevó a los niños de regreso al nido, aunque más exactamente a casa de Linda, aunque ciertamente ya pasaban mucho más tiempo en la selva que en la ciudad, había hábitos que simplemente no podían cambiar.

Mientras tanto, Perla había volado hacia el estanque en busca de Ahri, quien a decir verdad no fue muy difícil de encontrar, estaba sentada sobre una roca, con la mirada perdida en el agua.

-¿Ahri?- Dijo Perla aterrizando a lado de ella.

-Hola Perla- Respondió con una voz tranquila, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Perla.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que sí ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno, me topé con Matt hace un rato y bueno… Sé que no es de mi importancia pero, dime ¿A caso pelearon?- Preguntó confundida.

-(Suspiro) No fue una pelea… Solo un desacuerdo- Respondió desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia el agua.

-Él dijo lo mismo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije días antes de la fiesta de año nuevo?-

-Oh… ¿Aún no lo decide?-

-No… Aunque pienso que realmente no quiere hacerlo… Y yo no quiero tener que obligarlo a nada… Mucho menos a tomar una decisión así de importante- Respondió Ahri un tanto decaída.

-¿Entonces eso pasó en la mañana?-

-Algo así-

* * *

**HACE UN PAR DE HORAS**

Matt comenzaba a abrir los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol chocando contra su rostro, como siempre, al despertar se aseguró de que Ahri estuviese bien, al igual que todos los días ambos dormían abrazados, por lo que Matt aprovechaba para acariciarle las plumas de la cabeza con cuidado de no despertarla.

-Un día más junto a ti- Murmuró sonriente, mientras lentamente se separaba de ella, aunque eso último logró despertar a Ahri, quien al hacerlo logró ver cómo Matt salía del nido, por lo que Ahri decidió seguirlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Después de un rato de vuelo, Matt finalmente llegó al estanque, por esas horas el lugar era realmente tranquilo.

-Bueno, me hace falta un baño- Dijo poco antes de entrar en el agua, sin saber que lo estaban espiando comenzó a asearse las alas y la cabeza, removiendo todo rastro de pintura de sus plumas hasta que era un ave cien por ciento azul, era un tanto extraño verlo así. Matt continuaba aseándose, hasta que de la nada sintió cómo alguien comenzaba a frotarle los hombros.

-Siempre olvidas lavarte la espalda…- Dijo Ahri sonriente mientras acicalaba al ave frente a ella.

-Supongo que es uno de mis defectos- Respondió Matt viendo a Ahri de reojo.

-Es extraño verte completamente azul, a veces pienso que eres de otra especie- Dijo Ahri entre risas sin retirar sus alas de la espalda de Matt.

-Hehe, se volvió un hábito, marca mi personalidad-

Ahri seguía detrás de Matt, más que acicalarlo había comenzado a masajear su espalda, de un momento a otro, deslizó su pico suavemente por el cuello de Matt, respirando tranquilamente.

-Adoro cuando haces eso…- Murmuró Matt entre suspiros al mismo tiempo que las plumas de su cuello se esponjaban levemente.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa, para luego acercar su pico al de Matt hasta besarlo –Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo rompiendo el beso.

-Ahri estamos bañándonos juntos, puedes decirme lo que sea- Respondió Matt entre risas, a lo que Ahri respondió con un leve golpe en el hombro a manera de juego.

-Y bien ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es… Bueno, hemos pasado todo un año juntos, y…- Ahri comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, a tal grado que comenzaba a sentir cierta dificultad para hablar.

-¿Y?-

-Dime… Has… Has considerado formar una familia…- Dijo Ahri finalmente.

-Ya lo hicimos, tú y yo juntos- Respondió con una sonrisa, aparentemente sin entender bien a lo que Ahri se refería.

-Yo me refiero a… Tener hijos…- Dijo humildemente sin dirigirle la mirada. Esas palabras bastaron para dejar helado a Matt, aunque ya habían hablado de eso en días anteriores, seguía siendo motivo de shock para él.

-A… Ahri ya hablamos de eso…- Tartamudeo Matt desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé, y dijiste que lo pensarías…-

-(Suspiro) Ahri… Sé que anhelas eso más que nada pero… No has considerado que podría ser imposible… No somos de la misma especie- Explicó Matt mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo saberlo si no lo intentamos?-

-Lo hicimos hace un año en el Amazonas ¿Recuerdas? No pasó nada…-

-Matt, hace un año ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de hacerlo… Ambos tenemos 10 años ahora… Maduramos… No lo hemos intentado realmente…- Respondió Ahri con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Matt no respondió de la misma manera –Matt…-

-Por favor… No digas que no te amo solo por eso…- Interrumpió decaído.

-No, claro que no… Esta decisión es solo tuya… No voy a condicionarla, solo… Piénsalo ¿Sí?-

-(Suspiro) Lo intentaré…- Respondió dando media vuelta –Necesito… Necesito tiempo…- Dijo antes de irse volando, dejando a Ahri en el estanque.

**DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE**

* * *

-Eso fue lo que pasó-

-Tranquila, a veces no es tan sencillo- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Cómo convenciste a Blu?- Preguntó Ahri curiosa.

-Bueno, la verdad no hubo ningún problema con eso, tanto Blu como yo queríamos formar una familia, así que lo hicimos en la primera oportunidad, ambos estábamos seguros de quererlo-

-Ojalá Matt fuera así…- Ahri solo conseguía desanimarse cada vez más, Perla al notarlo, pensó en una manera de facilitar un poco la decisión de Matt.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte un poco- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ya verás, por lo pronto ve a buscar a Matt, yo iré a hablar con Blu, nos vemos en la casa cerca de mi nido-

-¿En la casa?-

-Sí, conociendo a Blu seguramente está ahí en este momento- Respondió Perla extrañamente feliz por el hecho de que Blu estuviese en casa de Linda.

-Está bien, iremos en cuanto lo encuentre, creo saber dónde está-

Habiendo acordado eso, tanto Ahri como Perla se fueron del lugar, mientras que Ahri fue en busca de Matt, Perla simplemente regresó con Blu, tal como dijo estaba en casa de Linda junto con los niños.

-Hola Blu-

-Que tal Perla-

-Supongo que ya preparaste el desayuno para los niños ¿Cierto?- Dijo Perla segura de la respuesta, aunque ese día no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Algo así, solo traje algo de fruta que Linda tenía guardada, una nuez no bastaría para ellos- Respondió sonriente, Perla por su parte, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía.

-¿Tienes hambre mami?- Preguntó Bia con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Perla con un mango en las alas –Papá dice que son tus favoritos-

-Sí, así es- Respondió Perla mirando a Blu.

-Papá, después de desayunar ¿Podemos ir a jugar en la selva otra vez?- Dijo Tiago aterrizando en medio de Blu y Perla.

-Claro que sí Tiago- Respondió Blu sonriente, mientras que Perla por alguna razón no dejaba de verlo.

-En verdad cambiaste…- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa acompañada por una pequeña lágrima de alegría.

-Sí bueno… Cosas como las que vivimos siempre dejan marca… Esto es lo que querías ¿No?- Preguntó Blu temeroso.

-No, a ti es a quien siempre quise- Respondió abrazando a Blu fuertemente.

-Y yo a ti-

-Bueno, más tarde iremos a la selva con los niños- Dijo Blu rompiendo el abrazo.

-De hecho Blu, hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno, debemos esperar a que Matt y Ahri vengan-

Mientras tanto, en la gran estatua del corcovado, un guacamayo de plumas azules descansaba recostado sobre la gran cabeza de piedra, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

"La amo con todo mi corazón… Pero no estoy seguro de hacer eso, no sé si yo sea el ave adecuada para esto… Cómo verla a los ojos y decírselo sin romperle el corazón…" Matt no paraba de pensar en lo mismo, temía no ser lo que Ahri esperaba de él.

-Aquí estás- Ahri literalmente apareció de la nada, posando su rostro frente al de Matt.

-¡Ahri!- Dijo Matt sorprendido, poniéndose en pie rápidamente –Yo… Lamento haberte dejado así…- Se disculpó desviando la mirada.

-Descuida, solo fue un desacuerdo- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, pero necesito que me acompañes, tenemos que ir con Blu y Perla, date prisa-

Sin haber entendido muy bien el asunto, Matt siguió a Ahri hasta la casa de Linda, en donde encontraron a Blu y a Perla conversando con los niños.

-Aquí estamos- Llegó diciendo Ahri.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Matt con curiosidad.

-No, nada- Respondió Blu acercándose a la pareja junto con Perla.

-Bueno, necesitamos que cuiden a los niños por hoy ¿Pueden?- Dijo Perla sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Matt inmediatamente.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió Ahri con una sonrisa, cuidar de Bia, Tiago y Carla era una de sus cosas favoritas.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Matt angustiado.

-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que Blu y yo no hacemos algo juntos, y habíamos planeado esto desde hace tiempo y a los niños les gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes-

-No tanto como con ustedes- Interrumpió Bia con una sonrisa mirando a sus padres.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?- Dijo Blu cargando a Bia con sus alas.

-Su… Supongo que no estaría mal…- Respondió Matt, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Genial, bien niños ¿Les molesta en algo?- Preguntó Perla curiosa.

-Para nada, pero nos deben nuestra visita a la playa- Respondió Tiago.

-Así es, siempre vamos los cuatro en familia, desde que regresamos aquí- Agregó Carla con una sonrisa.

-Descuiden, lo haremos mañana-

Habiendo conversado un poco y arreglado algunos puntos, Blu y Perla estaban listos para irse, aunque se detuvieron a hablar con Ahri.

-Esto es lo que podemos hacer por ti- Dijo Perla recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Blu.

-Perla me lo contó todo, espero que esto pueda servir de algo- Agregó, abrazando a Perla con su ala

-Enserio muchas gracias a los dos, quizá esto lo haga cambiar de opinión- Dijo Ahri desviando su mirada hacia Matt, quien estaba jugueteando con las 3 pequeñas aves.

-Él aun no lo sabe… Pero sé que será un gran padre-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, entretenido etc. Ahora con otro punto a tratar: Sí, vieron bien el rating del fic, dice M, tenía la idea de hacer el fic en esta categoría por algunas escenas pero, como yo estoy aquí para complacerlos, aprovecho para decir que el fic aún está a tiempo de cambiar, así que lo dejaré a su juicio, dos opciones**

**1: Que regrese este fic al rating T y haga las escenas M en otro apartado, algo así como escenas eliminadas en otro fic**

**2: Que este fic siga su curso con todo lo que implique.**

**Bueno eso sería todo, elijan y en el siguiente capítulo yo anunciaré los votos, y el destino del fic. Bueno me despido por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	2. La decisión final

**"Hello Everyone" Que tal finalmente actualización de la secuela, sé que tarde mucho con esto pero bueno ésta semana yo aun no estaba de vacaciones pero ahora ya lo estoy y espero tener más tiempo para actualizar, segundo punto a tratar sobre la votación, este fic será cambiado a rating T con su apartado de escenas eliminadas, espero no les moleste pero bueno ustedes votaron, ahora los dejo con esto**

* * *

El cielo nocturno cubría la ciudad entera, las aves comenzaban a regresar a sus nidos y las calles comenzaban a vaciarse poco a poco hasta que solo quedaba silencio. La luna en el cielo acompañada por las estrellas se reflejaba en el mar, contrastando a la perfección con la arena en la orilla.

-Bien, al fin se durmieron- Decía Ahri mirando a las 3 pequeñas aves azules.

-¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?- Dijo Matt acercándose a Ahri aparentemente no muy complacido.

-No te pongas así, hasta tú te divertiste- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no lo niego… Pero aun así fue agotador, además Blu y Perla un no llegan, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?-

-No lo sé, pero prometimos quedarnos con sus hijos hasta que ellos regresaran- Dijo Ahri saliendo de la "Habitación" De los niños junto con Matt.

-¿Y qué haremos mientras esperamos?-

-Se me ocurre algo…- Ahri tenía una mirada un poco extraña, la cual no alejaba de Matt quien después de un tiempo comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Por qué me ves así?-

Antes de poder hacer nada, Ahri pegó su cuerpo al de Matt mientras lentamente deslizaba su pico por el cuello del Spix frente a ella.

-Adoro cuando haces eso…- Dijo Matt entre suspiros.

-Por eso lo hago…- Lentamente Ahri comenzó a acercar su pico al de Matt hasta besarlo, un muy largo beso que parecía no tener fin, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos besamos así?- Preguntó Ahri con una voz coqueta mientras acariciaba el pecho de Matt con sus primarias.

-¿Estás seduciéndome?- Respondió sonriente y "Confundido"

-Tal vez…- Respondió Ahri antes de hacer caer a Matt al suelo, quedando ella encima de él.

-Ahri éste no es nuestro nido-

-Dime, si lo fuera ¿Lo harías?- Preguntó curiosa y a la vez emocionada.

-No lo sé… Tal… Tal vez…- Respondió apenado sin ver a Ahri quien se puso en pie al escuchar eso, se podía ver claramente una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces ¿Ya lo pensaste?-

-Algo así…- Dijo Matt mientras se levantaba del suelo –Hoy… Cuidar de esos tres fue genial… Agotador y un poco molesto pero… Fue divertido-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?-

-(Suspiro) Es difícil…- Respondió desviando la mirada nuevamente –No sé si pueda decirlo…-

-Inténtalo-

-Yo…- "No puedo decirlo así como así… Si no soy delicado sé que voy a terminar metiendo la pata…" –Yo…-

-Lamentamos mucho llegar tan tarde- Finalmente Blu y Perla habían llegado, con un aspecto un tanto extraño, las plumas de ambos estaban mojadas y los dos se veían muy agitados.

"Gracias" Pensó Matt aliviado.

-¿En dónde estaban? ¿Y qué les pasó?- Preguntó Ahri confundida por el aspecto de ambos.

-Pues…- Comenzó a decir Perla–Fue una noche agitada- Dijo, mirando a Blu con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están los niños?- Dijo Blu.

-Ellos están bien, los tres están dormidos- Respondió Matt acercándose a Ahri.

-Y nosotros deberíamos estarlo también- Aclaró Matt sonriente.

-Sí, Ya es un poco tarde para todos- Dijo Perla mientras bostezaba.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- Matt tenía cierta prisa por irse del lugar, tenía varias cosas en qué pensar.

-Claro, solo hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con Perla- Dijo Ahri mientras se alejaba un poco del lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?- Preguntó Perla.

-Pues… Eso creo, parece estar cambiando de opinión-

-¿Parece?-

-Sí, aún hay algo que no lo deja decidir… Pero no sé qué pueda ser-

-Ya se lo preguntaste ¿Cierto?-

-Sí… Aunque en parte tengo miedo de saber la respuesta- Respondió Ahri desviando la mirada.

-(Suspiro) Descuida… Seguro no es nada importante- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa, aunque Ahri no reaccionó de la misma manera.

-Claro que lo es, cualquier cosa es importante en esto… Para él no es una decisión fácil…- Explicó decaída, con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué?- Perla estaba confundida, para ella parecía ser algo sencillo de decidir, no se explicaba porque era tan difícil para Matt.

-Realmente no lo sé… Pero en verdad siento que lo necesita…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno… Supongo que después de un año entero de vivir aquí ya conoces bien a Matt ¿No?-

-Algo así, a veces puede ser muy extraño-Respondió entre risas –Su actitud es su rasgo más importante, siempre animado y parece que nada le preocupa-

-Ese es el problema…- Interrumpió Ahri tomando una actitud bastante seria –Hoy en día siempre está feliz, con esa ridícula sonrisa en su rostro… Eso no significa que su pasado no le afecte-

-De… ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Perla confundida.

-Hablo del Amazonas… Cuando Matt terminó siendo odiado por todos…- Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Perla, había olvidado por completo los antecedentes de Matt en el Amazonas –Ahora siempre está alegre, siempre despreocupado… Pero todo lo que vivió en ese tiempo es algo que no puede olvidar… De vez en cuando despierta agitado o gritando… Eso era algo que ni yo sabía hasta que comenzamos a vivir juntos… Y no lo sé… Creo que su indecisión tiene que ver con eso-

-¿Entonces por eso quieres formar una familia con él?-

-Sí, quiero que olvide todo eso, y pensé que una familia podría ser perfecto, después de todo lo que pasó, sería bueno para él saber que no volverá a estar solo… Además a mí también me gustaría tener ese vínculo-

-Wow… No… No sé qué decir- Admitió Perla desviando la mirada "Y pensar que yo llegué a querer matarlo… ¿Qué clase de ave soy?"

-Le teme a la soledad… Tal vez no lo sepas pero… Esa fue la razón por la que ayudó a Blu hace un año-

-E… ¿Enserio?-

-Necesitaba un amigo, alguien en quien pudiese confiar… Después de todo éste tiempo descubrí todo eso… Por favor no se lo digas a nadie ¿Está bien?-

-Descuida, no lo haré- Respondió Perla con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

-¡Ahri ya es tarde!- Dijo Matt desde la salida del nido.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, hasta mañana- Se despidió Ahri, dejando a Perla con sus pensamientos por un momento hasta que Blu fue con ella.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, solo un poco confuso- Respondió Perla mientras se acomodaba con Blu para dormir.

-¿Y cómo resultó?- Preguntó Blu curioso.

-Pues, creo que está funcionando-

-Tranquila, seguramente mañana ya lo habrá decidido… Por ahora (Bostezo) Lo mejor sería dormir- Dijo Blu mientras cubría a Perla con sus alas, los dos estaban por quedarse dormidos hasta que sintieron algo que los movía lentamente.

-¿Bia?- Dijo Perla confundida.

-Hola… Vi que ya habían llegado y… Puedo… ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- Respondió tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Blu.

-Tuve una pesadilla…- Dijo desviando la mirada, Blu y Perla solo intercambiaron miradas por un momento para luego regresar su atención a Bia.

-Claro que sí hija- Respondieron finalmente. Bia sin pensarlo dos veces se acomodó en medio de sus padres y se dispuso a dormir.

-Descansa Bia- Dijo Blu felizmente mientras cubría con sus alas tanto a Perla como a Bia.

La noche seguía su curso, todo estaba tranquilo y callado, después de un tiempo, Matt y Ahri habían llegado a su nido, y de igual manera se habían dispuesto a dormir, Ahri prefirió ya no darle más vueltas al tema de Matt, decidió dejar que todo siguiera su curso, al menos por esa noche, puesto que al día siguiente volvería a intentarlo.

Mientras que Ahri ya estaba dormida, Matt no lograba conciliar el sueño, veía a su pareja fijamente aunque su mente divagaba en una y mil cosas.

"Una familia… Volver a sentir ese cariño y amor… Es algo que realmente deseo pero… No quiero volver a perderla, no lo soportaría… Ojalá pudieras entenderlo Ahri" Pensaba mientras le acariciaba suavemente las plumas de la cabeza "Ojalá lo entendieras"

Después de unas horas más de pensar, Matt finalmente terminó quedándose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, un cielo grisáceo cubría la ciudad, sin pinta de despejarse pronto. Aún era muy temprano, por lo que la selva seguía tranquila, a causa de las nubes aún no había suficiente luz de sol como para que los animales comenzaran a despertar a excepción de un ave en particular.

-No… No lo hagas… Detente… No la lastimes…- Murmuraba Matt aun estando dormido, poco a poco comenzaba a moverse cada vez de manera más brusca, hasta que Ahri comenzó a sentirlo.

-¿Matt? ¡Matt!- Dijo preocupada al ver cómo comenzaba a temblar y retorcerse mientras dormía.

-¡Alto!- Finalmente Matt despertó de una manera un tanto violenta, haciendo que Ahri se apartara de él – (Suspiro) Solo un mal sueño…- Murmuró aliviado, aunque Ahri aún estaba preocupada.

-¿Matt?-

-Ahri… Lo… Lo siento mucho yo no quería…-

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa… ¿Otra vez lo mismo?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No… Esta vez solo fue una pesadilla…-

-¿De qué?-

-Nada importante- Respondió sonriente, lo cual Ahri no tomó muy bien.

-Fue por lo de ayer ¿Cierto? Fue por mi culpa…-

-No, claro que no, ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa?-

-Todo el asunto de formar una familia… Te hizo recordar cosas ¿No?-

-Pues… Sí un poco- Respondió desviando la mirada.

"Quizá no sea una buena idea después de todo" Pensó Ahri sintiéndose culpable.

-Oye, eso no significa que sea tu culpa, ya me ha pasado antes ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Matt al notar la reacción de Ahri.

-Lo sé pero… (Suspiro) No te había pasado en un tiempo… Tal vez no debería seguir presionándote con esto- Admitió decaída y a la vez triste.

-No me estás presionando… Te prometí una respuesta… Solo no he podido pensarlo bien-

-A eso me refiero… Has dicho lo mismo una y otra vez, que lo pensarás pero… Nunca llegas a decidir nada… Matt si en verdad no quieres hacerlo solo tienes que decirlo… No es justo de mi parte seguir insistiendo si eso no es lo que quieres- Aunque Ahri quería apoyar a Matt en todo aspecto, no podía evitar sentir cierta decepción por todo eso.

-Ahri no lo tomes así…-

-¡¿Cómo dices que no lo tome así?!- Reclamó furiosa –Entiendo que no te sea fácil decidir, pero ya fue mucho tiempo… (Suspiro) No quería llegar a esto, créeme que no… Pero ya no soporto más esto, no quiero seguir lastimándote así… Por favor Matt, dame una respuesta, por favor que sea ahora…- Suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, Matt solo sentía cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo… Yo… Lo siento…- Respondió antes de salir volando del nido sin decir nada más, Ahri por su parte se sintió devastada al ver a Matt huir de esa forma, no sabía si estar enojada o preocupada por él, todo era muy confuso, al final optó por dormir un poco más, no tenía ánimos de salir ni ver a nadie en esos momentos.

Avanzada un poco más la mañana, Blu y Perla finalmente despertaron, y se llevaron una gran y un poco extraña sorpresa.

-¿Niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Blu confundido al ver a Tiago y a Carla acostados en medio de ellos junto con Bia.

-(Bostezo) Bueno, no vimos a Bia en la cama y al verla con ustedes creímos que sería mejor si les hacíamos compañía- Respondió Tiago sonriente.

-Entonces ¿Durmieron aquí toda la noche?- Dijo Perla incrédula.

-Más o menos, un poco después de que Bia vino con ustedes- Dijo Carla mientras se levantaba, Bia por su parte se veía muy feliz de haber pasado la noche con toda su familia.

-Hay que hacer esto más seguido- Dijo Bia sonriente, a lo que Blu y Perla solo abrazaron a sus tres hijos.

-Bueno hay que ir por el desayuno, y hoy vamos a ir a la playa- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron las 3 pequeñas aves, mientras que Blu se dirigía hacia la salida del nido solo para ver color gris en el cielo acompañado por una fuerte corriente de viento.

-Tal vez no podamos ir a la playa hoy-

-¿Por qué?- Replicó Tiago.

-Bueno según parece va a llover y no creo que vaya a pasar pronto, creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí- Respondió Blu.

-¿Todo el día?- Dijo Carla –Que aburrido-

-Blu ¿Linda y Tulio aún están en la casa?- Preguntó Perla.

-Pues no lo creo, aun con éste mal clima siempre van a trabajar a la clínica ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos pasar un rato en la casa mientras el clima mejora un poco, ya sabes para no estar encerrados aquí todo el día- Explicó Perla, dejando a Blu sin palabras, eso no era algo que ella dijera todos los días, de hecho no era algo que ella dijera.

-Pues… Supongo que sería buena idea, ¿Qué opinan niños?-

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar encerrados aquí- Respondió Carla.

-Además siempre hay algo que hacer allí- Agregó Bia sonriente.

-Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Dijo Perla entusiasmada, Blu solo estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

Sin más qué decir, la familia azul salió del nido y se dirigió a la casa de Linda, la cual como todos los días tenía una ventana abierta en caso de que Blu decidiera ir de visita.

-Bueno niños hagan lo que quieran, estaremos aquí un rato – Decía Blu mientras revisaba el lugar.

-Yo iré a leer- Dijo Bia casi al instante.

-Carla y yo veremos televisión- Dijo Tiago con el control en sus patas, el cual Carla rápidamente le arrebató.

-El primero en llegar elije el canal-

-¡No es justo!-

-Bueno, los niños estarán ocupados, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?- Preguntó Blu a Perla.

-Bueno, sé que sonará extraño pero, solo quiero descansar un poco, no podemos salir a volar y no hay muchas cosas que yo pueda hacer aquí, solo quiero un día tranquilo con mi mascota- Dijo tiernamente mientras besaba a Blu en la mejilla.

-Lo que tú quieras- Respondió sonriente –Ya sé, vi un poco de fruta de camino aquí, ¿Te parece si tú y yo comemos algo?- Sugirió Blu.

-Suena bien, solo no tardes mucho, podría empezar a llover en cualquier momento-

-Descuida, lo haré rápido- Dijo antes de salir del lugar. Todo parecía ir a la perfección, sería un día de descanso con toda la familia azul reunida, aunque no todos corrían con ese tipo de suerte.

-Bien con esto será suficiente- Decía Blu mientras cargaba una pequeña bolsa llena de fruta –A Perla le encantará, y aun no empieza a llover, ésta vez lo logré- Dijo victorioso mientras emprendía el vuelo de regreso a casa de Linda, antes de que algo en el camino lo hiciera detenerse.

-¿Matt?- Murmuró al ver al guacamayo azul a volando a lo lejos, aparentemente no muy feliz.

"Metiste la pata Matt, la metiste hasta el fondo" Pensaba mientras aterrizaba sobre una rama -¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarla así como así?... Realmente la hice enojar… (Suspiro) Este día no puede ser peor- En eso irónicamente la tormenta se desató, Matt solo seguía parado sobre la rama mientras sus plumas se mojaban cada vez más –Tenía que abrir el pico…- Después de empaparse por un rato, Matt decidió volar hacia algún posible refugio, al final su mejor opción fue acomodarse debajo de un gran hoja para cubrirse de la lluvia –Este día va a empeorar antes de mejorar…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Escuchó Matt, al darse la vuelta se topó con Blu quien de igual manera estaba completamente empapado.

-Que tal Blu- Saludó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí, solo salí a dar un paseo bajo la lluvia- Respondió sarcástico.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Otro "Desacuerdo" con Ahri?-

-No… Ésta vez sí fue una pelea…-

-Oh, lo siento no lo sabía- Dijo Blu apenado.

-Descuida, además fue mi culpa…-

-Ya veo… Oye no es que no me importe pero creo que sería mejor si vamos a otra parte a hablar- Sugirió Blu un tanto apresurado.

-Bien, te sigo-

Blu llevó a Matt a casa de Linda, para así poder hablar con un poco más de tranquilidad, además de contar con la ayuda de Perla ya que Blu no era muy bueno en el tema de problemas de pareja.

-Blu al fin llegas- Dijo Perla aliviada –Tardaste mucho y vi que comenzó a llover ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que sí, solo algo mojado, pero creo que alguien más necesita ayuda- Respondió Blu mientras Matt aterrizaba a lado de él.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Perla confundía.

-Soy yo Matt-

-Oh, lo siento pero es raro verte sin pintura en la cara-

-Sí, lo sé, la lluvia me dejó en blanco, técnicamente en azul pero entienden la expresión-

-Sí, bueno ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó curiosa, a lo que Matt no encontró palabras para responder.

-Tuvo una pelea- Respondió Blu.

-¿Con Ahri?- Dijo Perla sorprendida.

-Sí, con ella…-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Les parece si hablamos en un lugar más privado?-

Blu y Perla no entendían bien de qué iba todo, al final decidieron aceptar la propuesta de Matt e ir a otra parte a hablar, ahí fue donde él comenzó a contarles todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-Eso fue lo que pasó…-

-Pero… ¿Por qué no le das una respuesta?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-No es tan fácil…-

-Claro que lo es- Interrumpió Perla -¿A caso no la amas?-

-Claro que sí, pero es… Es complicado…

-Matt, estar nervioso no es una excusa para tardar tanto en responder- Dijo Blu casi indignado.

-No estoy nervioso, es otra cosa…-

-¿Qué? ¿Temes perder la libertad que tienes?- Cuestionó Perla de igual manera que Blu.

-¿Qué? Claro que no-

-¿Entonces qué?- Blu y Perla no paraban de asediar a Matt con una y mil preguntas, fue un largo rato de discusión hasta que Matt no pudo más.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil decidir para ti?-

-¡Porque tengo miedo sí!- Respondió finalmente –Tengo miedo… No de perder mi libertad ni nada por el estilo… (Suspiro) Hace 6 años, antes de conocerlos a ustedes y a Ahri… Perdí a mi familia… A toda, un día solo salí y al regresar se habían ido… Solo era un niño… Fue un golpe muy fuerte, tengo miedo de perder a mi familia otra vez… Por eso no puedo decidir… No quiero pasar por ese sufrimiento otra vez… Y no quiero lastimar a Ahri, sé que ella anhela formar una familia… Pero no sé si yo pueda hacerlo…- Finalmente Matt había dicho la verdad, aunque no fue tan liberador como él esperaba, en vez de eso terminó sintiendo aún más culpa.

-No… No sabíamos eso…- Dijo Blu apenado.

-Lo sentimos- Agregó Perla acercándose a Matt junto con Blu.

-No hay problema… No se lo había dicho a nadie. No es que no quiera formar una familia con ella, pero no quiero volver a estar solo… No quiero que nada le pase-

Blu y Perla intercambiaron miradas por un momento, para luego tomar a Matt por los hombros suavemente.

-No estás solo, además de Ahri nosotros también somos tu familia- Dijo Perla gentilmente.

-Además ahora estamos aquí, nada malo le pasara a nadie- Agregó Blu sonriente –Y Nadie te va a dejar solo otra vez-

-Aves azules en vuelo juntas en tierra y cielo, ¿No es así Blu?-

-Claro que sí Perla-

Matt no sabía cómo responder a eso, aunque esas palabras fueron muy reconfortantes para él.

-Gracias chicos…-

-No hay de que- Respondió Perla –Solo dile a Ahri la verdad, estoy segura de que lograran resolverlo-

-Y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos a los dos- Dijo Blu.

-Enserio muchas gracias a los dos, ahora será mejor que regrese con Ahri-

-¿Con la tormenta?-

-Sí, de igual manera no debí dejarla sola-

-Está bien, mañana tal vez nosotros no estemos aquí, saldremos en familia así que suerte- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa, la cual Matt simplemente respondió, después de haberse despedido de todos salió de la casa en busca de Ahri quien aún seguía en el nido.

-Quizá no debí haberlo tratado así… (Suspiro) ¿En qué estaba pensando?- Se preguntaba Ahri –Solo le dificulté más las cosas-

Ahri seguía culpándose por todo lo ocurrido aunque en parte seguía molesta con Matt, era un mar de sentimientos dentro de su cabeza, los cuales se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien entrar al nido.

-¿Matt?-

-Lamento haberme ido así… Fue estúpido y desconsiderado de mi parte-

-Sí, lo fue… (Suspiro) Aunque yo también fui muy dura contigo, perdón-

-Ahri sobre la respuesta que quieres…-

-Matt, no… No quiero que lo hagas solo porque yo lo dije, quiero que estés seguro de lo que sientes… Y si necesitas más tiempo…-

-No Ahri- Interrumpió Matt –Tienes razón ya te hice esperar demasiado-

En ese momento el corazón de Ahri comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, en parte asustada por saber la respuesta.

-E… ¿Entonces qué dices?- Preguntó temerosa.

"No hay vuelta atrás… Tengo que decirle la verdad" -Ahri la verdad yo… Yo también quiero formar una familia contigo- Respondió finalmente, el rostro de Ahri se iluminó al escuchar eso, de un momento a otro se lanzó hacia las alas de Matt para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Dijo con una pequeña lágrima.

-Sí, perdón por tardar tanto pero… Tenía… (Suspiro) Tengo miedo…- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿De qué?-

-De no ser un buen padre…- Eso último claramente era una mentira, pero Matt tenía ciertos motivos para haber dicho eso. Ahri por su parte respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es lo divertido, aprender a ser buenos padres… Y sé que lo harás bien-

-Gracias Ahri, por soportar todo esto-

-Tú fuiste quien tomó la decisión, gracias a ti… Entonces… ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Ahri con cierta pena.

-Pues… No lo sé- Respondió Matt igual de ruborizado –Mañana se cumple otro año desde que nos conocimos, ¿Por qué no hacemos que sea especial?-

-Sí, tienes razón- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa.

El día siguió su curso, la tormenta estuvo presento hasta el anochecer, Blu, Perla y los niños terminaron quedándose en casa de Linda esa noche, cosa que a Perla extrañamente no le molestó, por el contrario le gustó la idea de dormir sobre un suave cojín junto a Blu, mientras que Matt y Ahri se la pasaron en su nido la mayor parte del día conversando, mañana sería un día muy importante para ellos dos.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como habían acordado, Blu y Perla tenían todo listo para ir a la playa, ahora que el día era soleado y despejado, incluso Linda y Tulio terminaron acompañándolos a la playa. Por su parte, Matt tenía otros planes para ese día.

-Bueno, si quiero hacer las cosas bien tendré que darme prisa- Hacía ya un tiempo que había despertado, esta vez asegurándose de que Ahri siguiera dormida –Bueno, Blu y Perla no están, pero se de alguien que podrá ayudarme con esto-

Así Matt emprendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad, con la intención de visitar a un par de amigos muy singulares.

-Amigo estas aves no me convencen- Decía Nico.

-Necesitamos algo que nos haga vibrar algo genial para el carnaval- Respondió Pedro.

-Lo sé hermano, nuestra reputación está en juego-

-¿Pero qué dicen? Aún tenemos a Eva- Dijo Rafael bastante entusiasmado.

-Claro, tenemos un lugar para ella… En la Antártida- Murmuró Nico cerca de Pedro.

Mientras que los 3 amigos seguían discutiendo, de la nada Matt llegó resbalándose con la saliva de Luís.

-Gracias por el aventón Luís- Dijo Sarcásticamente mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Matt? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó Rafael.

-Como si no lo supieras Rafi, nuestro rey del carnaval está aquí- Respondió Nico.

-Sí, lo siento éste año no-

-¿Qué? Amigo por favor, después de Rafael eres lo mejor que ha llegado a ésta ciudad, te necesitamos en el carnaval de éste año- Explicó Pedro.

-Muy bien lo pensaré, pero a cambio necesito que me ayuden con algo-

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Rafael.

-Bueno Ahri y yo tenemos una ocasión especial hoy y quería que me ayudaran a hacer algo para ella-

-Lo que quieras amigo- Dijo Pedro.

-¿Qué necesitas, una fiesta?- Sugirió Nico –A las mujeres les encantan los bailarines-

-Suena bien, pero tenía en mente algo más privado, solo para nosotros dos- Explicó Matt.

-Oh, creo saber cómo ayudarte con eso- Respondió Rafael –Hay un lugar cerca de aquí perfecto para lo que ustedes quieren, los muchachos y yo podemos arreglarlo - Después de haber recibido las indicaciones de Rafael Matt regresó con Ahri.

-Buen día- Dijo al entrar al nido.

-Matt, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Por ahí, no tienes planes para ésta noche ¿O sí?-

-Nada en especial ¿Por?-

-Es una sorpresa, estoy seguro de que te gustará-

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, el día fue relativamente tranquilo, ya que la familia azul no se encontraba, Matt y Ahri ocuparon todo el día en ellos mismos, hasta que la noche finalmente llegó y Matt llevó a Ahri donde Rafael había dicho.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- Preguntaba Ahri mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad junto con Matt.

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro pero sé que será perfecto- "Eso espero"

Después de un rato más de vuelo finalmente llegaron a su destino, una especie de bodega abandonada con un muy mal aspecto por fuera.

-¿Seguro de que es aquí?- Cuestionó Ahri.

-Pues es lo que dijo Rafael… Tal vez sea mejor por dentro que por fuera-

Sin estar muy seguros de hacerlo, ambos entraron en la bodega, en donde por un momento no había nada más que oscuridad, hasta que de la nada las luces se encendieron, dejando ver una espléndida decoración en todo el lugar.

-Bienvenidos dama y caballero a nuestro futuro nuevo club de Samba- Dijo Nico aterrizando frente a Matt y Ahri junto con Pedro y Rafael.

-¿Nuevo?- Cuestionó Matt, aparentemente confundido.

-Sí, se nos acababa el espacio en el anterior y ningún humano viene a este lugar, así que lo hicimos nuestro-

-Así es, y ya que ustedes necesitaban algo privado decidimos que serían los primeros en ver éste lugar, antes de abrirlo al público- Explicó Rafael.

-Pues se ve muy bien- Dijo Ahri mirando todo el lugar -¿Qué tienes planeado Matt?-

-Bueno, dejaré que nuestros anfitriones nos digan de qué va todo- Respondió sonriente.

-Bien, según dijiste es una ocasión especial para ustedes dos, así que en vez de hacer una fiesta, les preparamos algo más romántico- Explicó Rafael mientras los guiaba hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña mesa repleta de fruta.

-¿Tú planeaste todo esto?- Preguntó Ahri mirando a Matt.

-Pues… Sí y no, yo les pedí ayuda y ellos se encargaron de todo-

-No nos des todo el crédito, tu novio se tomó la molestia de participar en el carnaval de éste año a cambio de todo esto- Respondió Nico.

-¿Qué?- Replicó Matt.

-Ese fue el trato- Dijo Pedro.

-Bien así será, pero por ahora solo somos tú y yo Ahri- Sin más que decir, Matt y Ahri comenzaron con lo que podrían llamar su cena de aniversario, mientras que Nico y Pedro se encargaron del fondo musical, era una velada simplemente perfecta, romántica y sin interrupciones, la hora avanzaba rápido, antes de que se dieran cuenta la media noche había llegado, después de despedirse y arreglar otros asuntos, finalmente Matt y Ahri regresaron a su nido, aunque ya era bastante tarde, la noche aun no terminaba para ninguno de los dos.

-Entonces ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo ahora?- Preguntaba Ahri tímidamente.

-No diría que seguro… Pero ya no quiero seguir aplazando esto…- Respondió Matt sin verla a los ojos.

-Si quieres podemos esperar un poco para que sea natural… No forzarlo así…-

-Creo que ya te hice esperar mucho ¿No crees?- Dijo sonriente, a lo que Ahri también sonrió.

-Bueno hay… Hay que empezar ¿No?- Dijo ruborizada.

-Sí, sí hay que hacerlo… (Suspiro) Solo que no sé cómo empezar…- Admitió apenado.

-Ya hicimos el amor una vez…-

-Lo sé pero… Eran circunstancias diferentes… Nos dejamos llevar en ese entonces pero… Realmente no sé cómo empezar…-

-Creo que yo sí- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa, mientras se desplazaba detrás de Matt, y comenzaba a masajear su espalda suavemente.

-Es un buen inicio…- Murmuró Matt mientras se sentía cada vez más relajado, después de un tiempo, Ahri dejó de masajearle la espalda y se posicionó frente a él para robarle un muy largo beso.

-¿Mejor?- Dijo Ahri rompiendo el beso.

-Mejor…- Respondió Matt antes de volver a besar a Ahri, ésta vez más apasionado que el anterior, poco a poco comenzaron a acariciar sus cuerpos, cada beso era más largo haciéndolos jadear, hasta que de un momento a otro Ahri hizo caer a Matt al suelo del nido con ella encima de él.

-Ahri qué…- Trató de decir Matt antes de ser silenciado con un beso.

-Sé que ésta decisión no fue nada fácil para ti… Por todo lo que viviste sé que tenías mucho en qué pensar… Por todo eso quiero que ésta noche sea la mejor de tu vida…- Respondió con una sonrisa –Te amo Matt…-

-Y yo a ti Ahri…-

Nuevamente ambos comenzaron a besarse, por esa noche Matt y Ahri se unieron más que nunca, una noche perfecta y un tanto agitada, algo que seguramente ninguno de los dos olvidaría. A la mañana siguiente, una vez Matt abrazaba a Ahri quien poco a poco comenzó a despertar, al ver al spix azul frente a ella embozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ahri recordaba bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lentamente pasó una de sus alas por su vientre.

-Gracias Matt…-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por éste cap, bastante largo no? Ojalá les haya gustado y bueno les anuncio que aquí hay una escena eliminada que ya subí en otro fic el cual si gustan pueden ver, solo entren a mi perfil y busquen "Siempre junto a ti escenas eliminadas" Sí, no es muy creativo pero era lo adecuado. Ojalá les haya gustado el cap, y nos vemos en el siguiente**

**"See you next time"**


	3. Mi nueva familia

**"Hello Everyone!" Y aquí está el tan esperado capítulo 3, muy largo debo decir y perdón por tardar tanto, esto debí haberlo subido desde el Viernes pero estuve muy ocupado, pero no los iba a dejar sin esto, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde el amanecer en la ciudad de Río de Janeiro. Al igual que todos los días, Blu y Perla esperaban encontrarse con Matt y Ahri en la casa de Linda para conversar o planear algo para el día, en esta ocasión la joven pareja nunca se presentó, Blu y Perla esperaron por varios minutos pero seguían sin aparecer, aunque bien sabían que no pudo haberles pasado nada malo, no dejaba de ser extraño no verlos a esa hora, después de todo, Matt y Ahri siempre se levantaban temprano.

-¿Dónde crees que estén?- Decía Perla mirando a Blu quien estaba jugando con los niños.

-Ni idea, deberían haber llegado hace más o menos una hora-

-¿Vamos a buscarlos?- Sugirió Bia sonriente mientras saltaba a las alas de Blu.

-No lo sé Bia, ellos también deben tener cosas que hacer en la mañana- Respondió Blu lanzándola levemente en el aire para volverla a atrapar en sus alas.

-Deberíamos ir a ver, tal vez algo los atrapo y los convirtió en su cena- Dijo Tiago entre risas mientras se lanzaba hacia la espalda de Blu.

-No digas eso Tiago- Replicó Perla –Están en el santuario de aves, nada los pudo haber atrapado-

-Bueno tal vez no, pero el punto es que ya es tarde- Dijo Carla un tanto impaciente –Espero que no tarden mucho, hoy iba a ir con Nico y Pedro-

-Descuida Carla, si en 20 minutos más no aparecen los dejaremos ir- Decidió Blu dejando a sus hijos en el suelo.

-Sí, mientras Blu y yo vamos a buscarlos- Agregó Perla.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ninguna señal de Matt o de Ahri, al final Blu y Perla tuvieron que dejar ir a los niños, mientras que Carla fue directamente al club de samba con Nico y Pedro, Bia y Tiago se quedaron jugando cerca de la casa de Linda, Blu y Perla por su parte, hicieron lo que prometieron y fueron a buscar a Matt y Ahri.

-Hablando en serio… ¿Qué crees que les haya pasado?- Preguntaba Blu un poco preocupado mientras volaba junto con Perla.

-La verdad no se me ocurre nada, siempre se despiertan primero… Esto es raro-

-¿Crees que hayan peleado otra vez? Ayer no los vimos en todo el día por nuestra salida a la playa… Pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa- Dijo Blu pensativo.

-No lo creo, Matt o Ahri habrían ido a buscarnos… O al menos eso creo – Respondió Perla desviando la mirada hacia el frente –Espera… Qué no es…-

-Definitivamente es ella- Dijo Blu retomando el vuelo.

-¿Ahri?- Dijo Perla al aterrizar sobre la rama en la que se encontraba.

-Hola Perla, buen día Blu- Saludó gentilmente.

-¿Están bien? ¿Dónde está Matt?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Claro que estamos bien, y Matt aun está dormido- Respondió sonriente.

-¿Dormido?- Cuestionó Perla – ¿Qué no siempre despierta primero?-

-Bueno normalmente sí pero… Bueno tuvimos una noche poco común- Respondió Ahri ruborizada, sin dirigirles la mirada.

-¿Qué tan poco común?- Preguntó Perla, con una idea más o menos buena de lo que Ahri quería decir.

-Pues… Salvaje- Respondió apenada.

-¡Espera! Ustedes ya…- Decía Blu sorprendido, a lo que Ahri simplemente asintió.

-¡Felicidades!- Gritó Perla casi al instante, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Ahri.

-Gracias, no fue fácil pero, al final Matt aceptó- Dijo separándose de Perla.

-Entonces ya estás…- Trataba de decir Blu un tanto apenado.

-Sí… Lo estoy-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Una mujer sabe ese tipo de cosas- Respondió mirando a Perla de reojo.

-Me alegra que todo funcionara, enserio- Dijo Perla sonriente –Bien, supongo que tienen cosas de las qué hablar así que, nos vemos luego-

-Sí, justo ahora voy a despertar a Matt, y descuiden, aun podemos juntarnos al medio día-

-Descuida, tómense su tiempo- Respondió Blu preparándose para volar.

-Hasta luego- Se despidió Ahri antes de comenzar a volar al igual que Blu y Perla.

Después de unos pocos minutos de vuelo, Ahri regresó a su nido, en donde ciertamente, Matt aun dormía. Ahri se le acercó lentamente, procurando no despertarlo, hasta recostarse detrás de él, acercándose su oído.

-Ya despierta dormilón…- Dijo tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que lo movía suavemente –Ya salió el sol-

-(Bostezo) ¿Ahri?- Murmuró despertándose -¿Qué tal?- Dijo con una sonrisa al verla junto a él -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó dándose la vuelta para estar de frente

Ahri simplemente no podía contener la alegría, lentamente comenzó a cubrir a Matt con sus alas hasta abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Vas a ser papá- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, acompañadas por una pequeña sonrisa.

-E… Entonces ¿Funcionó?- Dijo incrédulo, a lo que Ahri solamente asintió.

-Estás… ¿Estás feliz?- Preguntó Ahri tímidamente, Matt respondió con un leve silencio para luego besar el frente de su pico.

-No podría pedir algo mejor- Dijo finalmente, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de Ahri quien terminó clavando su rostro en el pecho del guacamayo azul, quien poco a poco reemplazó su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación "Solo espero que todo salga bien" Pensó preocupado, pues aun había algo en todo ese asunto de tener hijos que no lograba dejarlo en paz. Matt y Ahri no eran de la misma especie, quien sabe cómo podría terminar todo, y más importante aun "No quiero que nada malo te pase…"

Después de haber conversado un poco, Matt y Ahri finalmente se dispusieron a salir de su nido, mientras que Ahri fue a buscar comida para el desayuno, Matt optó por ir a darse un baño. Ahri habiendo despertado primero, ya se había aseado.

-Bueno… No hay vuelta atrás… Ya está hecho- Decía Matt mientras se aseaba las plumas. – (Suspiro) Pero… ¿Y si algo sale mal?... No, Matt no digas eso, todo saldrá bien… (Suspiro) Tengo que dejar de hablar solo…-

-Creí que estabas hablando conmigo- Escuchó mientras se limpiaba el rostro, al darse media vuelta se topó con Blu cargando una nuez en las patas.

-Por favor dime que no me estabas espiando-

-Claro que no, salí a buscar una nuez para Perla y te vi a lo lejos… Y bueno, quería saber cómo estabas- Explicó Blu aterrizando en la orilla del estanque, fuera del agua.

-Pues bien podría decirse- Respondía Matt acercándose a Blu –Solo… bueno…-

-Aun no logras asimilarlo ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, un poco… Pero supongo que así son las cosas-

-Tranquilo, no es tan malo como parece, de hecho no es malo en ningún sentido- Decía Blu sonriente.

-Ya lo sé, pero… Para empezar mírame, soy imprudente, irresponsable, y tiendo a hacer locuras casi a diario, ¿Cómo esperas que alguien así se convierta en padre?-

-Bien, es cierto que tendrás que cambiar un poco, o mucho en tu caso, pero todo saldrá bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-

-Para ser exacto no es eso lo que me preocupa…- Interrumpió Matt desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Bueno… (Suspiro) Ahri y yo no somos de la misma especie, ¿Qué tal si al salir del huevo tiene 3 alas o solo una pata? Sería horrible…- Dijo en cierta manera alterado, y también muy preocupado.

-Eso jamás pasará- Dijo Blu conteniendo la risa.

-Podría-

-Muy bien, si tanto te preocupa, podría decirle a Tulio que la revise- Sugirió acercándose a Matt.

-Pues… Supongo que es lo mejor, así podría estar más tranquilo- Admitió un tanto más relajado.

-Muy bien, llévala a la casa en cuanto puedan, Perla y yo los estaremos esperando-

-Gracias Blu- Respondió Matt, preparándose para comenzar a volar.

-Y Matt… Felicidades- Dijo Blu poco antes de irse.

El día era en cierta forma perfecto, y la noticia de de Ahri comenzó a esparcirse con el transcurso del día, varias aves ya conocían a la joven pareja al igual que a Blu y a Perla, por lo tanto no duró siendo un secreto mucho tiempo. Para el medio día, casi toda la arboleda en la que vivían ya se había enterado.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que Tulio la revise?- Preguntaba Perla.

-Claro que sí, es el mejor para asegurarse de que todo irá bien- Respondió Blu -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, ambos sabemos que a Ahri no le agrada mucho… ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí… Es cierto pero… Quién sabe, tal vez cambie de parecer con lo que está pasando-

-Blu… Tulio trató de cruzarnos a Matt y a mí… Ahri por poco le saca los ojos cuando se enteró-

-Lo sé, pero al final no pasó nada, Matt y tú terminaron escapando del hábitat artificial y Tulio dejó de intentarlo después de eso, además fue hace mucho, tal vez Ahri ya lo olvidó-

-Yo no lo creo, por un momento también estuvo molesta conmigo, hasta que Matt y yo le explicamos cómo pasó todo-

-Vamos Perla, ten un poco de fe-

-¡De ninguna manera!- Escucharon cerca de la ventana.

-Ahri… Solo esta vez- Decía Matt aterrizando sobre la mesa.

-No, no, no y ¡Mil veces no!- Respondió furiosa.

-Creo que aun no lo olvida- Dijo Perla a Blu, mientras se acercaban a la joven pareja.

-Mira, estoy consciente de lo que trató de hacer, pero no pasó nada, además esto es diferente, es por tu bien- Decía Matt tratando de persuadirla, aunque sin lograr nada más que enfurecerla.

-Él tiene razón- Dijo Perla antes de que Ahri dijese otra cosa –Nunca antes había escuchado de dos especies diferentes que se cruzaran, no sabemos cómo puede terminar todo-

-Lo ves, hasta Perla lo sabe y ella también estuvo involucrada en lo que pasó- Agregó Matt victorioso –Por favor Ahri, por mí-

-No uses eso en mi contra- Respondió Ahri con una leve sonrisa – (Suspiro) Está bien… Pero si intenta algo raro lo voy a morder- Advirtió inconforme.

Después de haber hablado un poco más, finalmente se pusieron en marcha hacia la clínica, en donde inmediatamente fueron donde Tulio, pues Ahri quería hacer eso lo más rápido posible. Blu se encargó de explicarle todo a Tulio con ayuda de una pequeña libreta y un lápiz. En primera instancia, Tulio simplemente no podía creer lo que Blu le decía, hubo un punto en el que creyó que Linda le estaba jugando una broma con la ayuda de Blu, hasta que hicieron entrar a Ahri, fue ahí donde Tulio se dio cuenta de era muy enserio todo lo que le decía. Sin estar muy seguro, accedió a revisar a Ahri, consciente de que no era algo normal entre las aves, o al menos no algo normal para lo que él conocía.

Mientras que Tulio revisaba que todo estuviese en orden con Ahri, Matt no se atrevía a entrar en la habitación con ella, temía recibir malas noticias, por lo que decidió esperar fuera mientras que Blu escuchaba todo lo que Tulio decía. Matt esperaba pacientemente con Perla.

-Oye cálmate un poco- Decía Perla, viéndolo caminar de un lado al otro.

-Ya tardaron demasiado… Y si algo salió mal… Y si está sufriendo ahora…- Decía una y otra vez, sin darse el tiempo de razonar. Se movía y actuaba como loco en manicomio, alterándose cada vez más, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Blu y Ahri junto con Tulio quien, extrañamente no se dio el tiempo para saludar a Perla o Matt, en vez de eso, fue rápidamente a hablar con Linda, en el jardín trasero del lugar, dejando a las aves solas.

-Y cómo… ¿Cómo estuvo?- Preguntó Matt temeroso.

-Tranquilo, según Tulio todo parece estar en orden, Ahri no corre ningún tipo de peligro, pero…-

-¡¿Pero qué?! Hay… Hay algo malo dentro de ella cierto… ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podría terminar bien- Nuevamente Matt comenzó a alterarse, gritando al aire una y otra vez, los ornitólogos de la clínica solo escuchaban graznidos en todo el lugar. Blu, Perla y Ahri comenzaban a fastidiarse un poco con todo eso, de un momento a otro, Blu no se contuvo más y terminó golpeándolo en el rostro, logrando hacerlo entrar en razón, al menos un poco.

-¡Ya contrólate!- Exclamó Blu tomándolo de los hombros.

-Muy bien… Lo siento…- Respondió tomando aire.

-No pasó nada malo, solamente iba a decirte que Tulio quiere mantenerlos aquí hasta que Ahri dé a luz en unos días-

-Y yo me negué- Interrumpió Ahri.

-Eso supuse, entonces ¿Todo bien?-

-Todo bien- Respondió Blu con una sonrisa –Lo mejor será irnos antes de que vengan a encerrarlos-

Más temprano que tarde las 4 aves volaron fuera del lugar, para cuando Tulio regresó con Linda y otros ornitólogos, Matt y Ahri ya estaban bastante lejos.

-Bueno supongo que ahora solo queda esperar- Decía Matt aterrizando sobre una de las ramas del nido de la pareja azul.

-Sí, descuida, el tiempo pasará rápido- Respondió Ahri sonriente.

Las dos parejas dedicaron toda la tarde a hablar de lo que estaba pasando, más que nada, trataban de educar un poco a Matt, y convencerlo de que los niños no eran algo de lo cual preocuparse ni temer, el futuro padre primerizo tenía mucho que aprender. Antes de que se dieran cuenta la noche había llegado y ambas parejas fueron a sus respectivos nidos a la espera del día siguiente.

-Seré sincera… Sigo sin poder creerlo- Decía Perla mientras se preparaba para dormir.

-Pues, sí es algo un poco raro pero… Me alegro por ellos- Dijo Blu.

-Sabes, todo esto me hizo recordar cosas…-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Nuestra boda Blu- Respondió con una sonrisa –Antes de que los niños salieran del huevo, solo tú y yo-

-Yo también lo recordé… Fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida-

-No lo sé Blu, me gustaría hacer algo por Matt y Ahri, después de todo lo que ellos hicieron por nosotros en el Amazonas e incluso aquí…-

-Ya es un poco tarde para que tengan una boda- Aclaró Blu entre risas.

-Ya lo sé, yo me refería a hacer algo por lo de su nueva familia, una pequeña fiesta-

-Suena bien, ¿Cuándo lo haríamos?-

-Yo pienso que sería mejor hacerlo en estos días, antes de que Ahri dé a luz, después de eso, no tendrán mucho tiempo para fiestas-

-Tienes razón aunque… Tú y yo seguimos divirtiéndonos…- Dijo Blu de manera coqueta.

-Bueno sí, un poco…- Admitió Perla sonrojada –Lo… Lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana será un día ocupado-

-Sí, tienes razón. Iré a ver a Rafael temprano para empezar a preparar todo-

-Buenas noches Blu-

-Descansa Perla-

El cielo oscuro cubría toda la ciudad, el mar reflejaba las estrellas y la suave marea acariciaba la orilla de la playa, revolviendo la arena, la brisa entre los árboles mecía las hojas de un lado al otro, una noche hermosa pero fugaz, el sol salió llevándose consigo la tranquilidad de la selva, la marea comenzó a agitarse y el silencio se convirtió en música, las aves comenzaban a despertar y a cantar. Entre ellas una pareja inusual comenzaba su mañana lentamente, apenas despertaban al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su plumaje.

-Buenos días dormilón- Dijo Ahri gentilmente, con los ojos entrecerrados, aun encandilados por la luz.

-Buenos días dormilona- Respondió Matt sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-De maravilla… Solo pensando en lo que haremos hoy- Respondió poniéndose en pie, abriendo finalmente los ojos, tallándolos suavemente con sus alas – ¿Alguna idea?-

-Nada en especial, creo que solo un día tranquilo con mi mejor amigo- Respondió abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó sutilmente al escuchar un leve rugido.

-A… Algo…- Dijo apenada.

-Tranquila, volveré enseguida-

Tal como le dijo, Ahri se quedó esperando en el nido, Matt no quería que se esforzase demasiado por su actual estado, el macho estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por su pareja, así que sin demora fue en busca de fruta para el desayuno. No fue mucho trabajo encontrarla, y mucho menos transportarla, estando cerca de regresar comenzaron las sorpresas de ese día.

-Matt, amigo ¿Cómo has estado?- Saludaba Rafael alegremente acercándose al guacamayo azul en pleno vuelo.

-Rafael, qué tal- Respondió aterrizando sobre una rama, dejando la fruta cerca de él, asegurándose de no dejarla caer.

-Dime, ¿Es cierto que serás padre?- Preguntó impaciente.

-C… Como… ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Dijo Matt sorprendido.

-Toda la selva lo sabe, un guacamayo azul y una roja que forman una familia no es algo que pase todos los días-

-Bueno eso creo… Dime de casualidad quien se los dijo fue…-

-Perla-

-Lo supuse… Pues sí, voy a ser padre-

-En verdad te felicito amigo, siendo sincero jamás creí que lo lograrías-

-Sí, la verdad tampoco yo lo creía la mañana pasada… Pero así son las cosas- Dijo pensativo –Oye Rafael, sé que ya te pedí ayuda una vez pero…-

-¿Necesitas algo cierto?- Interrumpió sutilmente.

-Sí…-

-Pues que coincidencia, Blu y Perla vinieron a verme temprano y ellos ya tienen su sorpresa planeada para ustedes dos- Explicó Rafael sonriente, mientras que Matt no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Enserio hicieron eso?-

-Así es… Te diré algo, nunca había visto una amistad como la suya, y me alegra poder formar parte de ella- Dijo agradecido.

-Igual a mí-

Después de haber arreglado unos detalles, Matt retomó su vuelo, ahora ya tenía planeas para ese día, e iba a hacer todo lo posible porque fuese especial.

-Ya volví-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Ahri.

-Me topé con Rafael, y ya sabía de lo nuestro-

-Fue Perla ¿Cierto?-

-Así es-

-Bueno supongo que no es ningún secreto… Al fin y al cabo, somos una pareja poco común-

-¿Qué hay de malo en ser diferente? Así nunca sabes lo que podría pasar, hace la vida más divertida- Dijo Matt comenzando a comer un poco de la fruta que había traído, al igual que Ahri.

La mañana siguió su curso normal, o quizá no tan normal, las felicitaciones y elogios no paraban de llegar a los oídos de la joven pareja, a cada parte que iban las miradas estaban siempre sobre ellos hasta que decidieron darse un respiro, terminaron encerrados en su nido por lo que quedó de la mañana y parte del medio día, hasta que se dio la hora de la pequeña fiesta que Blu y Perla habían planeado para ellos. Discretamente, Matt y Ahri se reunieron con la pareja a azul para que la familia entera asistiera a la fiesta, además de ser un festejo para los futuros padres, se trataba también de la inauguración del nuevo club de samba de Nico y Pedro. Todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que en un punto de la fiesta, Matt se perdió entre toda la multitud sin que Ahri se percatase de ello.

-Muy bien damas y caballeros, hasta ahora ha sido una fiesta tremenda, pero ahora queremos hacer un anuncio- Dijo Nico pausando la música, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Tenemos aquí a una invitada muy especial- Dijeron Blu y Perla subiendo al escenario –Una buena amiga, futura madre…-

-Y el amor de mi vida- Interrumpió Matt posándose frente a todos cosa que de hecho nadie estaba esperaba, o al menos nadie del público, Nico, Pedro y Rafael por otro lado, ya sabían lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero no son de la misma especie… ¿A caso es una broma?... Debe ser algún tipo entretenimiento- Varias voces al azar se escuchaban entre el público, aves que simplemente no lograban concebir esa idea, dos aves así de diferentes no podían estar juntas.

-Agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios para después- Dijo Matt callando todas las voces del lugar –Hemos vivido mucho Ahri… Mucho en verdad, desde el primer día en que nos vimos, cuando intentaste matarme- Decía alegremente.

-¿Intentaron matarse?- Murmuró Perla, sorprendida.

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?- Respondió Blu de manera irónica.

-Recientemente le diste un giro enorme a mi mundo- Continuaba Matt, comenzando a caminar –Lo único que quiero decir es que… Me cambiaste la vida…-

En ese momento la música comenzó a sonar, una música tranquila y melodiosa, Ahri simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, no apartaba su vista de Matt, quien de la nada comenzó a cantar.

**(La canción se llama "Me cambista la vida" de Río Roma por si la quieren escuchar)**

_**Fue un día como cualquiera… nunca olvidaré la fecha **_

_**Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar **_

_**Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó **_

_**Sin permiso me robaste el corazón **_

_**Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor **_

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida… desde que llegaste a mí **_

_**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir **_

_**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti **_

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida… por ti es que he vuelto a creer **_

_**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel **_

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí **_

_**Y todo gracias a ti **_

Matt caminaba lentamente hacia Ahri, viéndola cariñosamente desde lejos, ella tenía los ojos llenos de brillo y alegría al escuchar al amor de su vida cantando de esa manera solo para ella, no importaban todas las aves a su alrededor, para ella solo existía Matt

_**Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra**_

_**Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad **_

_**Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión **_

_**Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos **_

_**Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo **_

_**Me devolviste la ilusión **_

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí **_

_**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir **_

_**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti **_

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer **_

_**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel **_

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí **_

_**Y todo gracias a ti**_

Finalmente ambos terminaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de los ojos de Ahri hacía ya un tiempo, Matt las limpiaba gentilmente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ninguno decía nada en ese momento el silencio hablaba por sí solo. Blu y Perla veían esa tierna escena llenándose de recuerdos, al final ellos también terminaron abrazándose.

-Ahri… Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto…- Dijo Matt con la mirada baja.

-Eso no importa… Ya pasó-

-No me refiero a la decisión que tomé hace unos días… Sino a esos dos años que estuvimos separados… Todo el tiempo que no estuve a tu lado yo… Pido tu perdón por mi ausencia… En ese entonces no quería hacer caso a lo que realmente sentía por ti… Perdóname…-

-No hay nada que perdonar…- Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente –Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá… Todo ese tiempo que esperé por ti… Todo el dolor que sentí… Todo lo valió… Valió la pena soportar tanto para estar finalmente junto a ti… Y Juro que nunca más te dejaré ir…-

Ambos estaban sumidos enteramente en ese momento, tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuándo fue que la multitud comenzó a aplaudir, vitoreando el nombre de Matt, aunque para él, no existía nadie más que Ahri.

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Amanecía en la selva, una mañana tranquila. Matt abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al no ver a Ahri junto a él, al buscarla con la mirada la encontró sentada cerca de la salida del nido con un aspecto no muy bueno, se veía cansada y con ojeras muy notables en los ojos.

-Ahri ¿Estás bien?- Dijo preocupado, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-No… No pude dormir en toda la noche…- Respondió con una voz cansada –Cada vez que parpadeo me duelen los ojos-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Hehe…- Se burló levemente -¿Tú por qué crees?- Dijo señalando su vientre ya bastante hinchado.

-Cierto… (Suspiro) ¿Cuánto más?-

-No lo sé… Pero no creo que falte mucho-

-Descuida, por el momento solo descansa iré a buscar un poco de comida y…-

-Matt…- Interrumpió Ahri.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo… Creo que… ¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó fuertemente dejando a Matt en shock.

-Q… ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Tartamudeó nervioso.

-S… Sí por favor…-

-Bien… ¿Qué hago?-

-Solo trae a Perla…. ¡Ahhhhh!-

Inmediatamente Matt salió volando disparado en busca de la pareja azul, no pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que llegase donde ellos, al encontrarlos se ahorro tiempo en explicaciones y jaló a Blu y a Perla con él.

-Ahri, ya estoy aquí- Dijo Perla al llegar.

-Hola…- Saludó tratando de embozar una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, solo respira… Blu, saca a Matt de aquí- Dijo Perla al ver la expresión en el rostro del joven spix, Blu atendió a la orden y lo dirigió fuera del nido, en donde aun se podían escuchar los chillidos y gritos de Ahri.

Matt no decía ni una sola palabra y a Blu comenzaba a preocuparle un poco.

-Oye… Lo estás haciendo muy bien normalmente varios machos terminan desmayándose- Dijo sonriente, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna -¿Matt?-

De un momento a otro Matt perdió el conocimiento cayendo al suelo.

-Por qué no me sorprende-

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente todo terminó y Matt finalmente despertó aunque sin entender bien lo que pasaba hasta que recordó todo de golpe.

-¿Cómo está?- Dijo entrando de regreso en el nido, al hacerlo se topó con una escena única. Ahri cubriendo dos pequeños huevos con sus alas, dándoles un poco de calor.

-Felicidades Matt- Dijo Perla al verlo entrar.

-S… Son…-

-Van a ser dos- Completó Ahri con lágrimas en los ojos.

Matt no encontraba palabras para expresarse, solo se limito a ir a lado de Ahri quien cuidaba de los dos pequeños huevos.

-Blu creo que deberíamos irnos- Sugirió Perla acercándose a la salida.

-Tienes razón, oigan los dejaremos por ahora, si necesitan algo solo háganoslo saber- Dijo Blu poco antes de irse, dejando a la joven pareja.

-¿Cuándo saldrán?- Preguntaba Matt curioso.

-En unos cuantos días… Los cuidaras bien hasta entonces ¿Cierto?-

-Con mi vida… Antes y después de que salgan del cascaron-

En toda esa mañana la joven pareja no se apartó de los huevos, Matt se aseguraba de que todos estuviesen bien, sobre todo Ahri quien aun estaba agotada, el día seguía su curso hasta la tarde, fue entonces que recibieron otra visita de la pareja azul aunque no fueron solos en esa ocasión.

-¿Cómo están?- Saludó Perla al entrar, acompañada de Blu y Bia.

-Estamos bien- Respondió Ahri acercándosele –Gracias por todo Perla-

-No fue nada-

-Bia ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Matt al ver a la pequeña ave.

-Mamá me dijo que ya habían nacido y quería venir a verlos- Respondió sonriente.

-Ella insistió- Agregó Blu.

-Bueno aun no salen del cascaron pero será pronto- Aclaró Matt acercando a Bia a los dos pequeños huevos, al estar cerca de ellos, los abrazó tiernamente y una duda surgió en su cabeza.

-Mami ¿De dónde vienen los huevos?- El tierno momento se convirtió en algo incómodo para todos, dejándolos en shock, ese era un tema del que Bia nunca había leído y sus padres jamás le habían contado.

-Am… Pues creo… Creo que Matt y Ahri deberían decírtelo… Después de todo son suyos…- Respondió nerviosa.

-Encantados lo haríamos pero… Bueno Ahri está cansada y tiene mucha hambre… E iremos a buscar un poco de fruta…- Explicó Matt comenzando a alejarse.

-Así es…- Dijo Ahri –Blu qué tal si nos acompañas, estoy un poco cansada y no podré ayudar mucho a Matt-

-Con gusto, para eso están los amigos- Accedió Blu, librándose de toda responsabilidad.

-Además estoy seguro de que Perla cuidará bien de los huevos mientras salimos, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Matt poco antes de irse.

-Pero yo…-

-Adiós…-

Así fue como Perla se quedó completamente sin apoyo, solo madre e hija quien esperaba impaciente por la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Bia… Bueno… Verás sucede que…-

La charla fue un tanto larga, aunque Perla trataba de ser lo más sensiblemente posible en el tema, sin dar mucha información, por desgracia Bia era muy curiosa y no paraba de hacer preguntas, acorralando cada vez más a Perla, aunque al final, logró zafarse de todo convenciendo a Bia de que se lo contaría otro día, un rato después de eso, Blu, Matt y Ahri regresaron, Perla estaba furiosa, la joven pareja logró defenderse con los dos pequeños huevos pero Blu no tuvo tanta suerte, pero al menos logró evitar la incómoda conversación, al menos por ahora.

Por los días siguientes, Matt y Ahri no se separaban de los huevos casi por nada, si a caso solo un breve tiempo para salir a buscar comida u otra cosa, aunque sin dejarlos solos, normalmente era Matt quien salía y no tardaba en regresar. Los días pasaban y la joven pareja ya estaba a la espera de que los dos polluelos llegasen al mundo. Caso curioso que un día en el que Blu y Perla se encontraban en el lugar todo comenzó a pasar.

-Entonces ¿Qué nombres les pondrán?- Preguntaba Blu.

-Pues depende… Aunque ya tenemos un par de nombres- Respondió Ahri.

-No debe faltar mucho, quien sabe podría ser mañana- Dijo Perla entre risas.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Dijo Matt repentinamente, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia los dos pequeños huevos, los cuales comenzaban moverse y agrietarse.

-Están…-

-¡Ya es hora!- Exclamó Ahri impaciente.

Finalmente los huevos se rompieron, los dos pequeños polluelos llegaron al mundo, ambos lloraban fuertemente, Ahri inmediatamente los cargó con sus alas, mientras que Matt seguía en shock.

-Oye… Míralos, son nuestros hijos- Dijo Ahri sonriente, dejando que Matt cargase a uno de ellos. Se trataba de un macho y una hembra, ambos pequeños e indefensos. Mientras que Ahri ya había calmado al pequeño niño, la pequeña aun lloraba, Matt solo temblaba sin saber qué hacer.

-Dile algo… Habla con tu hija- Dijo Perla gentilmente, Matt tragó un bulto y se armó de valor.

-Oye… Hey estás bien… Estás a salvo… Yo soy tu padre… Tranquila- Decía suavemente mirando a la pequeña ave comenzando a arrullarla –Nada te va a pasar…- Poco a poco, dejó de llorar, dejando ver un par de ojos color verde, iguales a los de Ahri –Tiene tus ojos-

-Y él tiene los tuyos-

-¿De qué color tienen las plumas?- Preguntó Blu curioso.

-Habrá que esperar un poco más para saberlo- Respondió Matt.

-Vaya… Enserio los felicito mucho a ambos- Dijo Perla con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Perla… No quiero sonar grosera ni nada pero…- Trataba de decir Ahri un poco apenada.

-Descuiden, quieren estar solos, lo entendemos-

-Nos vemos luego- Se despidió Blu saliendo del árbol junto con Perla.

-Matt son… Son hermosos yo… yo…- Ahri simplemente no podía hablar, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía.

-Te amo Ahri…- Dijo Matt con una pequeña lágrima en el ojo.

-Y yo a ti…- Respondió juntando su pico con el de Matt, mientras ambos aun cargaban a los bebes.

-Al fin… Tengo una familia otra vez…-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado y este capítulo no tiene escena eliminada, fue algo tranqiulo, bueno dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	4. Una vida tranquila

**"Hello Everyone" Una vez más aquí actualizando el domingo por la noche, capítulo 4 de este fic ojalá les guste**

* * *

-(Bostezo) No recuerdo que el nido fuera tan incómodo…- Decía Matt tratando de despertarse al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie para estirar su espalda -¿Qué demonios?- Replicó al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de en efecto no estaba en su nido, de hecho ni siquiera se encontraba en un árbol –No… No, no… ¡Ahri! ¡¿Ahri dónde estás?!- Gritaba desesperado, mirando a todos lados, lo único que podía ver era una sábana blanca cubriendo los barrotes de una jaula desde afuera, rápidamente se acercó a estos y comenzó a agitarlos con sus alas e incluso los comenzó a morder tratando de liberarse, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada, incluso intento abrir la jaula como Blu le había enseñado pero la cerradura era demasiado para Matt –No… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-

-¿Matt?- Logró escuchar al otro lado de la sabana.

-¡Ahri!- Dijo aliviado, acercándose rápidamente a al origen de la voz, aunque sin poder verla.

-¿Matt eres tú?-

-Sí, sí soy yo… Por favor dime que estás bien-

-Estoy bien… ¿Dónde estamos?-

-No tengo idea… Pero puedo sentir que nos movemos… Ahri…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-L… Los… Los niños están contigo ¿Cierto?- Dijo temeroso a lo que Ahri respondió con un prolongado silencio el cual Matt no tardó en entender –No… No otra vez… ¡¿Por qué?!- Gritó furioso al mismo tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente la jaula con sus alas.

Ahri solo escuchaba como Matt comenzaba a sollozar.

-No otra vez…- Dijo recargando su cabeza contra los barrotes, con la mirada hacia el suelo –Esto es mi culpa…-

-No es tu culpa Matt… Esto no debió pasar…- Respondió Ahri tratando de animarlo un poco, aunque a ella también le dolía lo que había pasado.

-Debí asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien… Debí despertar antes de que nos atraparan…-

-Matt yo tampoco me di cuenta de nada… Ni siquiera escuché las ramas moviéndose…-

-Acababan de nacer… Salieron del huevo hace unas pocas horas y no pude protegerlos…- Matt ignoraba todas las palabras de Ahri. Se culpaba por todo, a Ahri le rompía el corazón escucharlo así y más aún ni siquiera poder verlo, solo escucharlo.

Después de algunos minutos de viaje a ciegas, Matt y Ahri dejaron de moverse para luego sentir cómo las jaulas en las que se encontraban eran levantadas, ambos supusieron que habían llegado a su destino, ahora solo quedaba ver quién y por qué los habían atrapado y más importante aún, qué había pasado con sus hijos.

-Matt… ¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó Ahri en cuanto sintió que la jaula dejó de moverse.

-Sí aquí estoy…- Respondió deprimido.

-¿Qué crees que nos vayan a hacer?-

-No lo sé… Seguramente nada bueno-

-Matt esto me duele a mi tanto como a ti… Pero si no tratamos de salir de esto… No sabremos qué pasó con nuestros hijos…- Explicó Ahri bastante preocupada.

-Ni si quiera puedo abrir la jaula… No hay manera de escapar- El guacamayo azul comenzaba a darse por vencido, y Ahri sabía que si eso pasaba todo estaría completamente perdido.

-Oye no te pongas así… Hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para que todo termine en esto, debe haber algo que podamos hacer, al menos ver en dónde estamos-

-(Suspiro) Bien, veré qué puedo hacer- Respondió poniéndose en pie, comenzando a mordisquear la tela blanca frente a él hasta que logró hacer un pequeño agujero en ella.

-¿Puedes ver algo?- Preguntó Ahri al escuchar la tela rasgarse.

-Ahri… Alguien viene hacia aquí- Respondió nervioso, debido a que el agujero hecho no era tan grande, no podía ver bien todo el lugar, pero podía notar el movimiento de una persona que iba hacia ellos.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¡Matt!- Gritó al sentir cómo levantaban su jaula nuevamente.

-¡Ahri!- Exclamó al verla alejarse, hasta desaparecer detrás de una puerta que afortunadamente quedó entreabierta –My bien Matt… Basta de depresión, tengo que salir de aquí- Dijo decidido, aunque seguía sin saber con exactitud en donde se encontraba, pues le dio más atención a Ahri que a su entorno.

Después de algunos minutos de buscar una manera de salir de la jaula, Matt escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia él, entonces una idea le llegó a la cabeza. De la nada comenzó a golpear y sacudir la jaula con la esperanza de que la abriesen para ver qué estaba pasando, a penas vio que la sabana comenzó a moverse, Matt se tiró al suelo de la jaula fingiendo estar muerto.

-Hay no…- Murmuró Tulio al ver a Matt en el suelo.

-¿Crees que se lastimó?- Sugirió Linda en voz baja, a lo que Tulio no respondió, solo se limitó a abrir la jaula y tomar a Matt con su mano quien no se atrevía a abrir los ojos hasta estar seguro de que podría escapar y en efecto, a penas calculó estar fuera de la jaula mordió a Tulio fuertemente en la mano logrando escapar, el problema fue que al estar tan concentrado en buscar a Ahri, no se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba en la clínica, al igual que no se había dado cuenta de a quien había mordido.

-Trajiste a Blu y a Perla ¿Cierto?- Dijo Tulio sobando su mano con un poco de sangre.

-¡Ahri!- Matt voló rápidamente hacia la puerta que había visto, al entrar todos sus miedos y preocupaciones se esfumaron al ver a Ahri sentada en un cojín sobre una gran mesa, cuidando a los dos pequeños polluelos, los 3 en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Detenlo!- Escuchó Matt poco antes de ser tacleado por dos aves, las cuales lo plasmaron contra la mesa sujetándole las alas.

-¡Suéltenme!... ¿Blu? ¿Perla?-

-Escúchanos bien Matt, tienes que calmarte- Dijo Perla sin soltarlo.

-¿Son parte de todo esto?- Cuestionó sorprendido.

-Claro que sí- Respondió Blu –Nosotros le dijimos a Tulio que sus hijos ya habían nacido ya que ustedes no quisieron quedarse aquí-

-¿Tulio? Pero él no…- Decía Matt, antes de ver al ornitólogo entrar por la puerta con una pequeña venda en la mano –Ups…-

-¿Ya estás bien?- Preguntó Perla soltando su ala, al igual que Blu.

-Sí… Ya… Solo que… Bueno fue extraño- Explicó poniéndose en pie.

-Tranquilo, estamos bien- Dijo Ahri acercándosele con los dos polluelos en brazos.

-Tulio quería revisarlos a ustedes y a los dos pequeños, honestamente nosotros también teníamos nuestras dudas- Explicaba Blu.

-¿Dudas de qué?- Preguntó Matt.

-De sí estaban bien- Respondió Perla.

-Pero…-

-Bueno amiguito ahora que estás más tranquilo qué tal si empezamos de nuevo- Interrumpió Tulio acercándose al grupo de aves.

-Solo es una revisión- Dijo Blu –No temas-

-Descuida, te espero aquí- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa, a lo que Matt simplemente asintió y se fue con Tulio.

-Oigan- Murmuró Ahri a penas se fue Matt.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Blu.

-Entiendo que lo hacían por buenas razones pero… No vuelvan a hacerlo de esa manera- Respondió seria.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-A separarnos así… De la nada, sin aviso… Por un momento Matt casi se quiebra cuando creyó haber perdido a nuestros hijos…-

-Lo… Lo sentimos no… No sabíamos que…-

-Descuida, no fue su intención, solo no lo vuelvan a hacer así ¿Está bien?-

Ni Blu ni Perla tenían la menor idea de cómo lo terminaría tomando Matt, ahora se sentían culpables de haberle hecho eso a su amigo.

Después de algunos minutos, Matt entró por la puerta nuevamente.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Ahri sonriente.

-Pues no estuvo tan mal, solo que me calvo una aguja- Respondió molesto -¿Y los niños?-

-Dormidos allá- Respondió señalando hacia el cojín.

-Oye Matt- Dio Perla tímidamente –Blu y yo… Bueno queríamos pedirles perdón por cómo pasó todo-

-Así es, no teníamos idea de que lo tomarías así- Agregó Blu.

-(Suspiro) Descuiden, ya pasó y nadie salió herido- Respondió aunque un tanto decaído.

-En verdad lo sentimos- Volvió a decir Perla.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Linda y Tulio seguían estudiando lo que había pasado.

-Los polluelos se ven muy bien, al igual que los padres- Decía Tulio revisando unas hojas.

-Entonces ¿No habías visto algo así?- Preguntó Linda.

-Para nada, y tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si son guacamayos azules… Necesitamos verlos por más tiempo-

-Sí, aunque Matt no lo tomó muy bien-

-Lo sé, y no quiero que los polluelos se desarrollen en cautiverio, necesito verlos en su hábitat natural-

-¿Por qué no los mudamos cerca de la casa? Ya sabes, igual que a Blu- Sugirió Linda.

-Podría funcionar, por lo pronto será mejor dejarlos descansar, o podrían morderme otra vez-

Mientras que Linda y Tulio decidían la mejor manera de mudar a Matt y Ahri, estos seguían conversando con la pareja azul.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde están Bia, Tiago y Carla?- Preguntó Ahri.

-Le pedimos a Rafael que los cuidara, ya que ustedes tendrían que venir aquí, pero debemos regresar pronto, les prometimos a los niños que hoy estaríamos juntos todo el día, o al menos la mayor parte de él- Explicó Blu.

-Hablando de niños ¿Ya decidieron qué nombres les darán?- Preguntó Perla curiosa.

Matt y Ahri intercambiaron miradas por un momento.

-Bueno- Empezó a decir Ahri –La verdad aun no pensamos en…-

-Leo- Interrumpió Matt.

-¿Leo?- Dijo Ahri confundida.

-Quiero que mi hijo se llame Leo-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Así se llamaba mi hermano menor-

-¿Tenías un hermano?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno lo iba a tener pero… No salió del huevo- Respondió bajando la mirada –Y ese era el nombre que mi madre le iba a dar-

Ahri, Blu y Perla estaban sorprendidos, sin duda alguna el pasado de Matt seguía siendo un misterio para todos.

-Entonces se llamará Leo- Afirmó Ahri con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de la niña?- Preguntó Blu.

-Nunca he sido buena con los nombres- Admitió Ahri –Aunque… Me gusta cómo suena Jaqueline, Yaqui-

-Leo y Yaqui, no son nombres muy comunes para dos aves- Dijo Perla sonriente.

-No somos una pareja común- Aclaro Matt entre risas.

El día siguió su curso normal, Blu y Perla regresaron con sus hijos a pasar el día, mientras que Matt y Ahri tuvieron su "Mudanza" A un nido cercano a la casa de Linda para que Tulio pudiera estudiar mejor lo que había pasado con ellos. La vida para las dos familias era de lo mejor que podía haber, sin preocupaciones ni problemas. Los días pasaron y las plumas finalmente crecieron en los dos pequeños polluelos, la hembra Yaqui era azul y el macho Leo era rojo aunque no por completo, ambos tenían una que otra pluma de distinto color, Leo tenía algunas azules y Yaqui algunas rojas, eran una especie nunca antes vista, aunque no parecían tener ningún problema.

Una mañana común en la ciudad, Matt y Ahri aun dormían cómodamente en su nido.

Matt dormía boca arriba cubriendo su pecho con un ala la cual se movía levemente arriba y abajo por la respiración, aunque no era de él, debajo de su ala, recostado sobre su pecho el pequeño Leo de igual manera seguía dormido, mientras que Ahri abrazaba a Yaqui. Poco a poco Leo comenzó a despertar, aun no podía hablar, ni él ni Yaqui, por lo que comenzó a lanzar pequeños graznidos hasta despertar a Matt.

-(Bostezo) Bien, bien ya escuché- Decía tratando de espabilarse.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre- Dijo Ahri sin abrir los ojos.

-(Suspiro) Así parece, será mejor salir por algo- Respondió Matt poniéndose en pie, dejando a Leo en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Sugirió Ahri mientras se levantaba.

-No, tú quédate con los niños, no tardaré- Respondió sonriente, a lo que Ahri solo le regresó la sonrisa.

Ciertamente Matt no tardaría en regresar, ahora que eran vecinos de la familia azul, la comida estaba considerablemente cerca, principalmente porque Tulio siempre dejaba un cesto con fruta en una de las ventanas de la casa. Matt solo voló allí y tomó un poco para regresar.

-A ver tranquilos, papá no tarda en regresar- Decía Ahri para calmar a los dos polluelos quienes no paraban de llorar.

-Ya volví-

-Bien hay que darles de comer-

-Am… Es te lo dejo a ti- Dijo Matt desviando la mirada.

-Deberías hacerlo tú también- Respondió Ahri con una sonrisa.

-Yo… Creo que no estoy hecho para ese tipo de cosas- Aclaró apenado, mientras veía cómo Ahri tomaba un trozo de fruta lo comenzaba a masticar –Sigue dándome miedo- Dijo al ver cómo Ahri regurgitaba en el pico de los niños.

-Matt, esto es normal, a ti también te alimentaron así alguna vez-

-Ya lo sé pero… (Suspiro) Mejor dejémoslo así-

Mientras que Matt y Ahri desayunaban, la familia azul tenía sus propios planes y actividades para ese día.

-¿Están listos niños?- Decía Perla terminando de arreglarse para salir.

-¡Listos!- Respondieron Carla y Tiago.

-¿Dónde está Bia?- Preguntó Blu al notar la ausencia de la pequeña ave.

-No lo sé- Respondió Perla –Iré a ver qué pasa-

-¿Bia? ¿Estás bien?- Decía Perla entrando a la habitación.

-(Tosiendo) No me siento bien- Respondió débilmente, tratando de levantarse.

-Hay Bia, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Creo que estoy enferma, y me duele la cabeza-Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Blu al entrar.

-Bia está enferma-

-Oh no, creo que la salida a la playa de hoy no se podrá- Dijo Blu.

-No, tu llévate a Tiago y a Carla, yo me quedaré con Bia- Sugirió Perla.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No deberíamos quedarnos todos? Linda no se molestaría si no vamos-

-Tiago y Carla estaban esperando esto con ansias, yo me quedaré, descuida- Insistió Perla.

-Bien, espero mejores cariño- Dijo Blu mirando a Bia –Te traeremos un recuerdo de la playa-

Después de despedirse, Blu, Tiago y Carla volaron hacia la casa de Linda y de ahí a fueron todos a la playa.

-Bueno Bia, solo quedamos tu y yo- Decía Perla sonriente, cargando en brazos a la pequeña ave.

-Mami… ¿Segura que no prefieres estar en la playa que aquí?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Bia, mi primera y más importante prioridad son ustedes, no puedo dejarlos así como así- Respondió tiernamente.

-Gracias-

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON MATT Y AHRI**

-Oye Matt, ¿No se suponía que Blu y Perla saldrían hoy con sus hijos?- Decía Ahri desde la salida del nido.

-Eso dijeron, irían a la playa otra vez-

-Entonces ¿Por qué solo salieron Blu, Tiago y Carla?-

-¿Qué?... Tal vez debamos ir a ver-

Matt subió a los niños en su espalda y salió del árbol junto con Ahri, solo unos cuantos metros de distancia para llegar al árbol de Perla.

-¿Hola?- Llegó diciendo Ahri.

-¿Ahri? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno vimos salir a Blu pero no a ti ni a Bia, ¿Está todo bien?-

-Bueno no todo, Bia está enferma y me quedé a cuidarla- Respondió sonriente.

-¿Y cómo está?- Preguntó Matt bajando a sus hijos.

-Un poco mejor, no se mucho de plantas así que hago lo que puedo- Aclaró un poco apenada.

-Que suerte que estoy aquí- Dijo Matt –Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco-

-Enserio te lo agradecería-

Mientras que Matt salió a buscar las plantas que necesitaba, Ahri se quedó con Perla y con Bia.

-¿Cómo están los pequeños?- Preguntaba Perla cargando a Yaqui.

-Ya prendieron a caminar, aun no vuelan ni hablan pero están de maravilla- Respondió Ahri cargando a Leo.

-Aun recuerdo cuando Bia, Tiago y Carla eran así, son muy buenos recuerdos-

-Sí, aunque Matt aun no se atreve a alimentarlos- Dijo Ahri entre risas.

-¿Mami?- En eso Bia salió de su habitación al escuchar la voz de Ahri.

-Bia, ¿Estás bien?- Respondió Perla bajando a Yaqui.

-Sí, escuché que Ahri estaba aquí-

-Hola Bia, espero mejores pronto-

-¿Dónde está Matt?-

-Salió un poco, descuida no tardará en…-

-Volví, hola pequeña Bia-

-Hola Matt- Saludó alegre.

-Escuché que estabas enferma así que traje algo para ayudarte un poco, claro si tu madre está de acuerdo-

-Está bien, solo no hagas nada extraño-

-Espera ¿Primero puedo saludarlos?- Preguntó tímidamente viendo a Leo y Yaqui.

-Claro que sí-

Bia se acercó lentamente a las dos pequeñas aves quienes no se separaban de Ahri por nada.

-Hola- Saludó felizmente aunque los dos pequeños solo la veían fijamente –Oigan, no muerdo-

-Hehe, descuida Bia, aun no pueden hablar- Aclaró Ahri entre risas.

-Oh ya veo, ¿También seremos amigos verdad?-

-Claro que lo serán- Respondió Ahri sonriente.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, Matt usó las plantas que había conseguido para tratar a Bia, era todo un experto en el arte de las plantas medicinales. Después de haberla dejado descansando, Matt y Ahri regresaron a su nido dejando a Perla con Bia.

El resto del día no fue nada fuera de lo común para ninguno, Perla se la pasó con Bia, contándole historias o jugando con ella, Matt y Ahri jugaban con sus hijos, enseñándoles a hablar o simplemente conviviendo con ellos, el cariño entre ambas familias era único y solo lograba crecer cada vez más.

Cuando la noche finalmente llegó, Perla aun esperaba despierta a Blu, quien de hecho no tardó en regresar con los niños, a penas se metió el sol, él regresó al nido.

-¿Y cómo estuvo?- Preguntó Perla curiosa.

-Bueno fue divertido, ojalá hubieses estado allí, oh y le conseguimos una concha a Bia, ¿Cómo está?-

-Pues Matt vino a darme una mano con ella, y mejoro mucho en el transcurso del día-

-Es una suerte que sepa tanto sobre plantas- Dijo Blu sonriente –Bien niños ahora a dormir-

La noche era apacible, con el cielo estrellado y la luz de la luna iluminando el océano.

-No puedo creer todo esto- Decía Perla recargándose en el hombro de Blu.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De esto, la vida que tenemos es… Perfecta- Respondió sonriente –No puedo creer que finalmente vivamos en paz-

-Perla ya llevamos un año viviendo así ¿Por qué no lo puedes creer?-

-No lo sé, normalmente siempre nos pasa algo tarde o temprano pero ahora… Nada malo parece acercarse, esta vez parece que lo logramos-

-Sí, vivimos muchas aventuras ¿No?-

-Así es ya era hora de tener una vida tranquila- Dijo Perla comenzando a quedarse dormida.

-Sí, finalmente una vida tranquila-

Los días pasaban, y se convertían en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, las dos familias se hacían cada vez más unidas una con la otra, Leo y Yaqui aprendieron a volar y hablar, ahora eran niños en vez de bebes, Bia, Tiago y Carla se convertirían a adolescentes pronto, el tiempo no se detenía, pero a nadie parecía importarle, todos aprovechaban al máximo hasta el más pequeño momento, todo era invaluable para ellos. Tal como había dicho Perla era una vida perfecta y así lo fue durante mucho tiempo, por desgracia nada es eterno y una vez más las cosas comenzarían tornarse malas e incluso peligrosas…

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará?- Decía Leo mirando a Yaqui.

-Claro que sí, Tiago me lo enseñó- Respondió tomando una rama con algo atado a la punta -¿Papá sigue ahí?-

-Sí, aun duerme- Respondió mirando hacia abajo en el nido.

-Bien ahora solo necesitamos… ¿Dónde está?-

-Ahí está… Estaba ahí hace un minuto- Replicó Leo.

-¿Me buscaban?- Dijo Matt asustando a los dos.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritaron antes de caer a la planta baja del nido, donde fueron atrapados por Ahri antes de golpear el suelo.

-¡No es justo!- Replicó Yaqui.

-Hehe, tienen que levantarse muy temprano para jugarme una broma así- Aclaró Matt victorioso –A propósito ¿Dónde consiguieron la tarántula?- Preguntó viendo la punta de la rama.

-Tiago- Respondieron al unísono.

-Debí suponerlo-

-Ya les dijimos que no hagan travesuras- Dijo Ahri dejándolos en el suelo.

-Está bien-

-Ahora arréglense, ya nos vamos-

-Con el tío Blu-

-Y la tía Perla ¿Cierto?-

-Así es- Respondió Matt.

Era una mañana de lo más normal, después de desayunar, la familia multicolor (Esta será la única vez que use esta palabra en el fic) voló hacia la casa de Linda, aunque Yaqui fue en la espalda de Matt.

Bia, Tiago y Carla ya eran adolescentes y un tanto más inmaduros de lo usual, aunque eso no evitaba que Blu o Perla los pusieran en su lugar.

-Que tal todos- Llegó saludando Ahri.

-Finalmente llegan- Replicó Tiago.

-Oigan teníamos cosas qué hacer- Aclaró Matt.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Dormir más de la cuenta?-

-Que chistoso, por cierto creo que esto es tuyo- Respondió Matt lanzando la tarántula a la cabeza de Tiago.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó antes de ponerse a volar como loco.

-Nunca me cansaré de eso-

-12 años y sigues siendo igual de inmaduro- Dijo Perla acerándosele.

-Sí bueno, nunca cambiaré-

-Hola Perla- Saludó Ahri.

-Hola Ahri, ¿Dónde están los niños?-

-¡Aquí!- Respondieron aterrizando frente a ella.

-Hehe veo que ya crecieron bastante- Dijo Blu sonriente.-

-Y ¿para qué querían vernos?- Preguntó Matt.

-Bueno Linda y Tulio saldrán de viaje y bueno, queríamos saber si les gustaría ir con nosotros- Respondió Blu.

-Bueno creo que a los niños les vendría bien un poco de aire bajo las alas aunque a Yaqui aun le da miedo volar alto-

-¿Aun no lo supera?- Preguntó Perla.

-No, pero estamos trabajando en eso- Respondió Ahri.

-Y ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó Matt.

-Bueno, ya compraron los boletos de viaje, si quieres puedo ir a revisar- Dijo Blu.

-Suena bien, nosotros estaremos por aquí.

Las dos familias se la pasaban de maravilla, mientras que Blu fue a revisar el destino de su viaje… Al hacerlo, toda la alegría y la dicha que sentía se esfumaron en un instante.

-Blu… ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Perla confundida al verlo aterrizar frente a ella con una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Blu?- Dijo Matt.

-Vamos… Vamos al Amazonas…-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, damas y caballeros aquí concluye lo que podrían llamar introducción, el ritmo tranquilo que llevaba el fic termina aquí, ahora comienza el suspenso y la emoción. Ojalá les haya gustado, dejenme sus reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	5. Motivos

**"Hello Everyone" Que tal, como han estado, bien aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 del fic, ojalá les guste, les entretenga etc...**

* * *

-¡De ninguna manera!- Gritó Matt furioso. Bia, Tiago, Carla, Leo y Yaqui quienes estaban jugando unos con otros se detuvieron al escuchar aquel grito, era extraño para todos ver a Matt así.

-¿Papi?- Dijo Leo temeroso.

-Bia… ¿Podrían llevar a los niños fuera un momento? Nosotros tenemos que hablar de algo…- Dijo Ahri un tanto seria.

-Está bien- Bia voló fuera con todos, dejando solo a los adultos en la cocina, apenas se aseguraron de que sus hijos estuviesen lejos, retomaron su "Conversación"

-Blu… A penas ponga una sola pluma en esa selva todos querrán matarme… Otra vez- Dijo Matt mirando fijamente a Blu.

-¿Estás seguro de que es al Amazonas?-Preguntó Perla, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Bueno los boletos dicen Manaos pero… Dudo mucho que Linda y Tulio se queden solo en la ciudad- Aclaró Blu.

-Oigan, hay que calmarnos un poco, de nada sirve alterarse en este momento, además hay una solución para todo esto- Dijo Ahri un poco más tranquila que los demás.

-¿Y cuál es esa solución?- Preguntó Perla.

-Simple, nos quedamos aquí- Respondió Ahri sonriente. La verdad era que la solución ciertamente era muy simple, o al menos así parecía.

-Tienes razón, es muy simple- Agregó Matt, más relajado. Todos se veían complacidos con eso, todos excepto Blu.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Perla al notar su extraña actitud.

-No… no pasa nada- Respondió Blu, forzando una sonrisa.

-Amigo creo que te lo dije una vez, no sabes mentir- Dijo Matt.

-(Suspiro) El problema es que… Le prometí a Linda que iríamos con ella, al menos Perla y yo… Ya que no hemos convivido mucho últimamente…- Explicó decaído.

-Blu… Entiendo ustedes sean muy amigos pero… No pueden hacernos regresar a ese lugar- Dijo Perla preocupada porque Blu fuera a hacer una tontería.

-Ellos no saben lo que nos pasó en ese lugar, ni siquiera saben que Matt viene del Amazonas, no puedes culparlos por eso-

-Blu, tú y yo más que nadie tuvimos problemas ahí…- Dijo Matt –Estos han sido los 3 años más felices de toda mi vida… Tengo una familia, amigos geniales… No quiero que eso se termine-

-Quizá sí debamos ir…- Dijo Ahri repentinamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Tú lo dijiste Matt, han pasado 3 años, ¿No crees que las cosas sean diferentes ahora?-

-Ahri… Cosas como esas no cambian para bien… Solo pueden empeorar-

-Blu dime… ¿En verdad vas a regresar a ese lugar solo por Linda?- Preguntó Perla incrédula.

-No… No lo sé… Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga pero…-

-No vale la pena arriesgar toda una vida solo por una amistad- Interrumpió Matt.

-No te ofendas pero eres el menos indicado para decir eso… Tú más que nadie has arriesgado tu vida por una amistad ¿Recuerdas?- Replicó Blu -¿Cuántas veces arriesgaste tu vida por nosotros? Por Perla y por mí, a pesar de que ni siquiera nos conocías bien-

-Y también por mí- Agregó Ahri.

-Piénsalo, 3 años, tal vez ya se calmó todo, no lo sabremos si no lo comprobamos nosotros mismos- Explicó Blu, aunque Perla y Matt no parecían muy convencidos de ello.

-Nada nos obliga a comprobarlo- Respondió Matt entre dientes.

-Ese fue nuestro hogar Matt… Al menos deberíamos hacer eso- Dijo Ahri.

-(Suspiro) Lo voy a pensar- Dijo Matt poco antes de irse volando del lugar.

-Igual yo- Dijo Perla de igual manera saliendo de la casa.

-Blu… ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a regresar a ese lugar solo por tu amiga?- Preguntó Ahri en cuanto se fueron Perla y Matt.

-La verdad no lo quiero hacer solo por eso…- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-Tal como dijo Matt… Él y yo fuimos quienes más sufrieron en ese lugar, bueno él más que yo… Yo solo tuve problemas familiares, pero él casi muere en más de una ocasión-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-

-Quiero superar lo que pasó en ese lugar…- Respondió Blu firmemente.

-Blu… No lo tomes a mal pero, ese motivo es un tanto egoísta, tú mismo lo viste, Perla tampoco quiere regresar, además… no eres el único con problemas familiares en el Amazonas- Dijo Ahri desviando la mirada.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que… Bueno se presentó la oportunidad y creí que podría hacerlo pero… Supongo que no es motivo suficiente y tienes razón es egoísta… Pero ¿Tú por qué quieres regresar?-

-Como te dije no eres el único que dejó problemas familiares en el Amazonas…-

-¿Hablas de Felipe?- Dijo Blu incrédulo.

-Sí, no importa lo que haya pasado, es mi hermano después de todo-

-Creí que lo odiabas-

-Claro que no lo odio, el me cuidó durante mucho tiempo, lo que pasó antes de venir aquí fueron muchos desacuerdos pero… Jamás dejará de ser mi hermano, quiero regresar y ver si al menos sigue con vida- Respondió Ahri con una pequeña lágrima –Pero no creo que Matt esté dispuesto a regresar, el no tiene ningún motivo-

-Tampoco Perla… Bueno, cuando Linda y Tulio regresen les diré que no iremos-

-Sí, bien, nos vemos luego, debo ir a buscar a Matt-

Al final cada quien se fue por su lado, mientras que Blu fue a buscar a Perla, Ahri fue en busca de Matt.

-Regresar al Amazonas… A ese lugar… Jamás supe lo que pasó con mis padres… ¿Realmente habrán muerto?- Matt solo divagaba entre sus pensamientos, parado en la salida del nido, con la mirada perdida en el cielo –Bah… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera hay probabilidad de encontrarlos, en el remoto caso de que siguieran vivos-

-¿Papá?- Dijo Yaqui sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-

-E… ¿Estás molesto con nosotros?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué lo estaría?-

-Pues por lo de en la mañana, y gritaste muy fuerte con el tío Blu y la tía Perla-

-Solo fue un pequeño desacuerdo entre nosotros, descuida, no estoy molesto con ustedes, ni contigo, ni con tu hermano, ¿Dónde está por cierto?- Aclaró con una sonrisa, levantando en brazos a la pequeña ave.

-Se quedó con Bia y con Carla, yo regresé contigo, quería ver si estabas bien-

-Gracias hija-

Mientras tanto, y de igual manera que Matt, Perla divagaba en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que pasó en el Amazonas, en cierta manera arrepintiéndose de varias cosas y también deseando que otras hubiesen sido diferentes.

-Mi padre… Roberto… Incluso mi tía… Los dejé a todos en ese lugar, y pude haber perdido a Blu, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo- Decía Perla con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Mamá?- Escuchó detrás de ella, al darse la vuelta se topó con Bia.

-Hola, ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Perla tratando de calmarse.

-Sí, todo está bien- Respondió acercándosele.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-

-Bia y Tiago se quedaron jugando con Leo, Yaqui regresó con Matt… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó finalmente.

-Claro que sí-

-¿Qué pasó en casa de Linda?- Esa última pregunta dejó en blanco a Perla.

-¿Mamá?- Dijo Bia al notar el prolongado silencio de Perla.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que debes saberlo… ¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje al Amazonas de hace 3 años cierto?-

-Sí… Los últimos días allá fueron muy extraños- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Verás… La razón por la que nos fuimos fue más que solo nostalgia como les dijimos, lo que en realidad pasó fue…-

Perla le contó a Bia la verdadera historia del Amazonas, desde que llegaron y todo lo que pasó con ella y con Blu. Bia, Tiago y Carla solo eran niños, no entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora, a medida que Perla le contaba aquella historia a Bia, todo parecía tener sentido, por qué Blu desaparecía, por qué de la nada todo fue un caos en la selva, era en verdad un pasado un tanto oscuro.

-Eso fue lo que en verdad pasó- Dijo Perla con la mirada baja, después de haber recordado todo.

-Entonces… ¿Mi abuelo no era alguien bueno?-

-Ni él ni Roberto…- Respondió Perla con rencor.

-Ya lo sabía de Roberto- Dijo Bia.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Perla confundida.

-Jamás se lo conté a nadie pero… Una semana antes de irnos del Amazonas vi cómo Roberto golpeaba y… Y casi mataba a Matt…-

-Por eso no te acercabas a él en los últimos días ¿No?-

-Sí… Y todas las plantas que te pedía, bueno las usé para ayudar a Matt- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por eso desaparecías todos los días?-

-Sí, ¿Estás molesta?-

-Claro que no Bia, estoy orgullosa, hiciste lo correcto- Respondió Perla abrazando a Bia.

-Entonces por eso no quieres regresar al Amazonas-

-Exacto, aunque…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-En estos 3 años me he estado preguntando qué pasó con mi padre… Y con todos los guacamayos azules que había en tribu… Y ahora que Linda y Tulio van a ese lugar… Me da miedo lo que puedan encontrar y…-

-Sientes que debes estar ahí- Interrumpió Bia.

-Sí, así es…-

-Deberías hablar de esto con papá… Tal vez en verdad debamos regresar-

-Bia, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, mucho menos así-

-Mamá ya no somos niños, bueno Tiago aun parece uno Hehe- Dijo logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Perla.

-Tal vez tengas razón, hablaré de esto con tu padre-

**DE REGRESO CON MATT Y AHRI**

-Matt ¿Estás aquí?- Decía Ahri mientras entraba en el nido.

-Y por eso me llamo Matt- Escuchó desde una de las "Habitaciones" de arriba.

-Entonces ¿Ese no es tu nombre real?- Preguntaba Yaqui sonriente.

-No pero suena mejor que el original, no se lo digas a tu madre- Dijo susurrando.

-¿Que no me diga qué?- Dijo Ahri al entrar en la habitación.

-Nada cariño-

-Nada mamá- Respondieron los dos.

-Muy bien ¿Qué se traen entre las plumas?- Preguntó sonriente.

-No pasa nada Ahri, solo una conversación de padre e hija, y antes de que lo preguntes Leo está con…-

-Tiago y Carla, me los topé de camino aquí- Interrumpió Ahri –Oye, ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí ya estoy más calmado-

-No creí que te alterarías tanto-

-Tuvimos muchos problemas en ese lugar, no son fáciles de olvidar, al menos no para mí-

-¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó Yaqui después de unos minutos de conversación.

-Nada importante- Respondió Ahri –Espéranos abajo ¿Sí? Iremos por tu hermanos y luego iremos a otra parte ¿Te parece?-

-Está bien- Respondió felizmente mientras bajaba a la salida del árbol. Una vez solos, Matt y Ahri podían seguir conversando.

-Matt sobre el Amazonas…-

-Quieres regresar ¿Cierto?-

-Sí… Pero sé que tú no quieres hacerlo y tampoco tienes la obligación pero…-

-Solo dime por qué quieres regresar- Interrumpió mirándola fijamente.

-Mi hermano…-

-(Suspiro) Esa es una de las razones por las que yo no quiero volver… Me mataría-

-Ya lo sé… Tengo miedo igual que tú pero… Al final nuestro pasado terminó alcanzándonos, hay cosas que debemos arreglar- Explicó Ahri un tanto insegura de sus palabras.

-Ya suenas igual a mí… Hablaremos de esto en la noche ¿De acuerdo? Yaqui nos está esperando ahora.

Mientras que Matt y Ahri salían a volar con sus hijos, Blu seguía buscando a Perla por toda la selva, no tenía ni la menor idea de que ya se encontraba en el nido, no era muy normal en ella quedarse en el árbol, además de que cuando necesitaba pensar se la pasaban volando por un par de horas.

-Oigan ¿Qué opinan ustedes de regresar al Amazonas?- Preguntaba Bia a sus hermanos mientras descansaban sobre una rama.

-Pues no recuerdo mucho de ese lugar, pero era muy divertido estar ahí- Respondió Tiago.

-Bueno extraño un poco al abuelo, y me gustaría ver a Roberto otra vez- Dijo Carla, a lo que Bia no reaccionó muy bien, ahora que sabía la verdad sobre ellos dos.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Bia?- Dijo Tiago.

-Solo curiosidad, han pasado 3 años desde nuestro viaje allá-

-Oigan ¿Qué no es papá?- Dijo Carla al ver una mancha azul a lo lejos, volando hacia ellos.

-Creo que sí- Agregó Tiago -¡Oye pa!-

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Blu al acercarse a los 3.

-Descansando un poco y pensando en qué más hacer- Respondió Tiago ¿Y tú qué hacías?-

-Busco a su madre, ¿No la han visto?-

-Para nada, estábamos jugando con Leo y Matt vino a recogerlo junto con Ahri pero no hemos visto a mamá- Respondió Carla.

-Mamá está en el nido- Dijo Bia.

-¿Ah sí?- Cuestionó Blu.

-Sí, y quería hablar contigo, deberías darte prisa e ir con ella-

-Gracias Bia, y no hagan travesuras-

-Papá ya no somos niños- Replicó Tiago.

-Sí es cierto, bueno los veo después-

-Bien se fue… ¿Quieren hacer travesuras?- Dijo Tiago con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Nunca vas a madurar?- Replicó Carla.

-Suena divertido- Dijo Bia.

-(Suspiro) Está bien, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer- Agregó Carla resignada.

Ahora Blu sabía a dónde ir. Sin demora se dirigió hacia su nido, pensando en lo que Bia le había dicho.

"De qué querrá hablar Perla… Seguramente será sobre el Amazonas, solo espero que no esté molesta" Pensaba preocupado mientras volaba, después de unos minutos finalmente llegó a su destino.

-¿Perla?-

-Aquí estoy Blu- Respondió acercándose a él –Quería hablar contigo de algo-

-Espera, no quería que tomaras mal lo del viaje al Amazonas, a mí me sorprendió tanto como a ti y…-

-No estoy molesta Blu-

-¿No?-

-De hecho… (Suspiro) Creo que yo también quiero regresar-

-¿Qué? Pero creí que…-

-No es que en verdad quiera- Interrumpió Perla –No había recordado nada del Amazonas hasta hoy, y ahora no puedo sacármelo de la mente… Siento que debo volver y no puedo evitarlo…-

-¿Estás segura de esto Perla?- Dijo Blu confundido.

-La verdad no… Pero siento que es lo correcto, después de todo, nuestra especie sigue ahí-

-No hay garantía de que siga ahí Perla-

-Vale la pena intentar-

Por el resto del día no se volvió a hacer mención alguna sobre el tema, todos tenían varias cosas en qué pensar, todos tenían sus motivos, algunos más importantes que otros, Perla sentía que le debía algo a su especie, aunque en el fondo anhelaba saber si su familia seguía viva, Blu quería superar lo ocurrido en ese lugar hacer 3 años, aunque había algo más, algo que no le había dicho a los demás, Ahri deseaba volver a ver a su hermano, bien sabía que podría terminar en desgracia por todo lo ocurrido, pero a fin de cuentas era parte de su familia, el único que no tenía motivo alguno para regresar era Matt, sin embargo había algo que lo impulsaba a seguir a sus amigos, las palabras de Blu seguían retumbando en su cabeza "En más de una ocasión arriesgaste tu vida por nosotros" Lo que impulsaba a Matt era su necesidad por proteger a todos, aunque eso más que un acto noble, podría terminar siendo un gran problema, no siempre se puede ayudar a todos, a veces hay que dejar atrás a alguien para ayudar a otros, ahora que tenía una familia propia, su responsabilidad era aun más grande.

Ahora todos habían tomado su decisión, regresarían al Amazonas una vez más, aunque realmente nadie estaba seguro de hacerlo. Implicaría un gran riesgo para todos, era un juego de azar, y cualquier cosa podía pasar.

La noche finalmente llegó a la ciudad de Río, la tranquilidad y el silencio de la selva eran idóneos para dejar en claro algunos asuntos.

Tanto Matt como Ahri seguían despiertos, sus hijos Yaqui y Leo se habían quedado dormidos hacía ya un par de horas. Matt y Ahri, aunque recostados, seguían sin conciliar el sueño.

-Matt…- Dijo Ahri en voz baja.

-Te escucho-

-Sobre lo del Amazonas…-

-Si en verdad quieres regresar no voy a dejarte ir sola…- Interrumpió dándose vuelta para verla a los ojos –No dejaré que nada te pase, ni a ti, ni a los niños-

-Y ¿Estás seguro de que tú quieres regresar?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Para nada… Pero tienes razón, dejamos cosas sin resolver en ese lugar-

-¿Sabes cuándo nos iremos?-

-Según Blu, mañana mismo (Suspiro) Solo quiero que sepas que… Pase lo que pase en ese lugar, no te voy a abandonar… No lo volveré a hacer-

-Y yo no volveré a dejarte ir- Dijo Ahri abrazando fuertemente a Matt, quien no dudó en corresponder el abrazo –Te amo Matt…-

-Y yo a ti Ahri-

La joven pareja no eran los únicos despiertos a esa hora. No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho a escasos metros Perla comenzaba a despertarse sin saber el por qué, no fue una pesadilla ni nada por el estilo, simplemente despertó, ahora que Bia, Tiago y Carla dormían en habitaciones separadas no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien la viera salir del nido, a excepción de Blu claro está, quien no tardó en darse cuenta de la salida de Perla, después de todo, él tampoco estaba dormido.

Perla necesitaba despejarse, si había despertado en medio de la noche era obvio que no podría volver a dormir tan fácilmente, solo le quedó como opción salir a despejarse, y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que el estanque, era un lugar tranquilo y en la noche el agua reflejaba el cielo estrellado. Una vez ahí, Perla se sentó cerca de la orilla, con la vista perdida en el agua frente a ella.

-¿Perla?- Escuchó detrás de ella.

-Blu… ¿Te desperté?- Preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-No, yo tampoco podía dormir, ¿Sigues pensando en eso?-

-No he podido pensar en nada más en todo el día… Blu quiero pedirte perdón-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Por todo lo que pasó en ese entonces… Por descuidarte tanto, por dejarme llevar por la selva… Por casi perderte…- Respondió derramando un par de lágrimas.

-Perla todo eso ya pasó- Dijo Blu tomándola de los hombros –Hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné… De hecho… Jamás estuve molesto contigo- Agregó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Perla.

-¿Y qué me dices de nuestro último día en el Amazonas? Cuando estabas dispuesto a irte sin mí…-

-No estaba molesto… Estaba herido, no quería perderte… Lamento si te hice sentir así-

Ambos se veían fijamente, todos los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar y la mayoría no eran buenos. Perla no quería recordar nada de eso, absolutamente nada, de un momento a otro besó a Blu fuertemente, a la par que lo abrazaba sin querer separarse de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Blu rompiendo el beso, completamente ruborizado y un poco confundido.

-No… No lo sé solo… Fue un impulso…- Respondió Perla igual de confundida que Blu, antes de ser besada nuevamente.

-¿Algo así?- Dijo Blu separándose de Perla.

-Sí algo así…- Respondió ella entre suspiros.

Más temprano que tarde ambos comenzaron a intercambiar besos, cada uno más apasionado que el anterior, poco a poco terminaron introduciéndose en el agua, el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, la noche era joven y podían hacer lo que quisieran. El agua se agitaba y ellos no se detenían ante nada, el tiempo pasaba, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, ambos agotados y cansados, reposando en la orilla del estanque, las plumas de sus cuerpos estaban empapadas, aunque carecía de importancia para ellos.

-Blu…- Decía Perla jadeante –Prométeme algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que sin importar lo que pase allá… No nos volveremos a separar-

-No… No puedo prometer eso Perla…- Respondió seriamente.

-¿Qué? Por… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Porque te lo juro- Respondió Blu besándola en la mejilla, para luego juntar su pico con el de ella.

-Gracias Blu…- Dijo Perla felizmente.

Después de algunos minutos más de descanso y de haber secado bien sus plumas, ambos regresaron al nido a dormir, a la espera del día siguiente, a la espera de su regreso al Amazonas, mañana finalmente comenzaría su nueva aventura, aunque esta vez, prometía ser más difícil que la anterior.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo, Linda, Tulio y Fernando tenían su equipaje listo, Tulio se había encargado de lo necesario para llevar a las dos familias de aves, ahora solo quedaba partir. Blu, Perla, Matt, Ahri, Bia, Tiago, Carla, Yaqui y Leo estaban listos para irse, mientras que Yaqui y Leo no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que significaba ese lugar para todos, Bia, Tiago y Carla comenzaban a tener ciertas ideas sobre el lugar, pero de todos, Blu, Perla, Matt y Ahri eran los más nerviosos, y todos compartían un mismo pensamiento.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto…-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo y de paso les aviso que aquí hay otra escena eliminada que si quieren podrán leer en el apartado de escenas eliminadas de este fic y bueno eso sería todo, dejen sus reviews y hasta el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	6. Miedos y recuerdos

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno tal como dije, no me atrasé con este capítulo, aquí está publicado a las tantas horas de la madrugada en domingo , todo normal, bueno ojalá les guste el capítulo, los dejo con esto**

* * *

-Bien llegamos, la selva amazónica- Decía Tulio eufórico mientras entraba en la espesura junto con Linda y Fernando, así mismo, detrás de ellos iba el grupo de aves, volando a una distancia considerablemente corta, procurando no alejarse mucho de Tulio y los demás, todos con el temor de descubrir lo que se ocultaba entre los árboles.

-Wow, extrañaba este lugar- Decía Tiago comenzando a alejarse del grupo.

-¡Tiago Gunderson! No te alejes- Replicó Blu al instante.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mamá por favor dile algo-

-Tu padre tiene razón, no te alejes mucho- Reafirmó Perla.

-Es una broma ¿Cierto?- Dijo Carla confundida por la actitud de Perla, normalmente ella era quien los incitaba a vivir la vida salvaje.

-Deberíamos hacerles caso- Agregó Bia, pues de los 3, solo ella sabía lo que realmente había pasado en ese lugar 3 años atrás.

-Pff, qué aburrido- Se quejó Tiago, regresando con los demás.

Después de algunos minutos más de vuelo, Linda y Tulio decidieron detenerse para montar su pequeño campamente en la selva, lo necesario para poder estudiar a las especies que habitasen en esa zona. Aunque no todos estaban tan felices de estar en ese lugar.

-(Suspiro) Entonces… Aquí estamos…- Murmuró Matt, posándose sobre una rama, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles, con el temor constante a que alguien apareciera de entre las ramas.

-¿Papá?- Dijo Leo acercándosele -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no pasa nada… Solo… Recordaba viejos tiempos- Respondió forzando una sonrisa. Ahri los observaba desde lejos, sabía lo que significaba para Matt estar de regreso en el Amazonas.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Qué pasa Yaqui?- Dijo Ahri saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué están tan raros?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Raros? Claro que no, solo cansados por el viaje…-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí… Todo está bien, solo… Asegúrate de no alejarte mucho, de hecho, es mejor que no salgas a explorar tu sola ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien- Respondió sonriente, aunque en cierta manera confundida, las actitudes de Matt y de Ahri se habían tornado un tanto serias desde que llegaron a la selva, o mejor dicho, las de todos los adultos.

-Blu…- Decía Perla en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa Perla?-

-Es solo que… Bueno desde que llegamos… Siento que alguien nos está observando- Respondió temerosa.

-Perla, entiendo que pasamos por cosas horribles en este lugar, pero dudo mucho que alguien nos esté vigilando ahora mismo, acabamos de llegar-Explicó Blu tratando de calmarla, aunque lo cierto era que él también sentía cierto temor de estar en ese lugar, lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos era no separarse de Linda y Tulio.

-Sí… Supongo que tienes razón- Respondió Perla, logrando calmarse un poco.

-Descuida, te prometo que todo saldrá bien…-

El día parecía normal, Leo y Yaqui jugaban con Tiago y con Carla, mientras que Bia curioseaba por los alrededores, buscando plantas u otras cosas para matar el tiempo. Blu y Perla, al igual que Matt y Ahri, solo volaban por el lugar, tratando de ocupar sus mentes en otra cosa, al final, todos lograron olvidarse de lo que había pasado en ese lugar hace 3 años, haciendo del día, un agradable momento de familia, risas y juegos hasta que la noche cayó. Hasta ese punto, todo parecía ir bien.

-Tía Perla… Tía Perla…- Decía dos pequeñas aves, en un intento de hacerla despertar.

-(Bostezo) ¿Leo, Yaqui? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al despertar.

-Bueno… Despertamos hace algunos minutos y no encontramos a papá- Respondió Leo.

-Y quisimos esperar despiertos a que regresara pero… No ha vuelto- Agregó Yaqui.

-Pero ¿Y Ahri?- Preguntó confundida.

-Mamá no despierta, así que vinimos a ver si podías ayudarnos- Dijo Yaqui.

-Está bien… Creo que Blu tampoco va a despertar- Dijo al verlo junto a ella, durmiendo sin siquiera saber lo que pasaba -¿Saben hacia donde pudo ir Matt?-

-La verdad no… Y la selva nos da mucho miedo de noche- Respondió Leo desviando la mirada.

-Descuiden, yo iré a buscarlo, no debe estar muy lejos, ustedes quédense aquí-

Mientras que Leo y Yaqui se quedaron a esperar en el campamento, Perla fue a volar por los alrededores, aunque procuraba no alejarse demasiado.

-¿Matt? ¿Matt?- Repetía una y otra vez mientras volaba, buscando entre los árboles que lograba distinguir en la oscuridad. Perla duró buscando durante varios minutos, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna, todo era cada vez más extraño, para empezar, ¿Por qué Matt se iría a esas horas? Un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadir a Perla, el temor de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a uno de sus mejores amigos era algo que seguramente la atormentaría durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió?... O tal vez… No Perla eso es imposible, para empezar, ellos seguramente ya ni siquiera están aquí- Decía para sí misma tratando de calmarse un poco, hasta que el crujir de las ramas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Q… ¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo asustada, aunque sin obtener respuesta alguna, cosa que solo logró ponerla más nerviosa –Matt, si se trata de una broma, créeme que no es gracioso- Replicó molesta, aunque sin lograr ocultar el temor que sentía.

Perla podía escuchar cómo el sonido se acercaba más y más, los nervios recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podría ser, un depredador u algo peor. El miedo le impedía moverse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y el tiempo de espera parecía ser eterno, hasta que finalmente una figura conocida salió de entre los arbustos, desplomándose hacia el suelo.

-¡Matt!- Exclamó asustada, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el semiconsciente guacamayo azul. Su aspecto no era nada bueno, tenía rasguños y heridas por todo el cuerpo, varias de ellas eran muy graves, pero lo más inquietante de todo era una gran mancha de sangre que le recorría todo el vientre de un lado al otro -¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Preguntaba Perla tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-C… Corre…- Respondió débilmente, antes de dejar de respirar.

-¿Qué? No… ¡Matt! ¡Matt! Por favor no te vayas…-

-Es muy tarde para él- Dijo una voz entre los árboles –Pero para un ave tan hermosa como tú, aun hay oportunidad… Perliux- Nadie menos que Roberto, saliendo de entre la oscuridad, con las garras llenas de sangre, acompañado por un gran grupo de aves azules, ellos habían asesinado a Matt.

-No…-

-Ahora… Qué tal si simplemente aceptas mi generosa oferta- Decía Roberto, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Perla no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un shock total por la reciente muerte de Matt, sin mencionar el temor que sentía al tener a Roberto tan cerca de ella, afortunadamente, algo logró hacerla reaccionar "Mi familia" Pensó, para luego salir volando de ese lugar. Mientras volaba, constantemente miraba detrás de ella, asegurándose de que no fueran a atraparla, fue una sorpresa que después de algunos minutos de vuelo, nadie parecía estar siguiéndola, eso logró reconfortarla un poco, hasta que recordó lo que acababa de pasar, Roberto asesinó a Matt, cómo se lo diría a Ahri y a sus hijos, esa duda comenzó a atormentarla enseguida, al igual que cierto remordimiento de no haber hecho nada por ayudarlo. Al regresar al campamento, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Blu, en mayor parte, buscaba cierto consuelo por todo lo que acababa de pasar, aunque no lo encontró.

-¿Blu? ¿Blu dónde estás?- Decía mirando en todas direcciones, sin lograr encontrar a nadie, literalmente a nadie. Tanto Blu como sus hijos, al igual que Yaqui y Leo, habían desaparecido. Perla comenzaba a asustarse, hasta que recordó que Ahri seguía dormida, inmediatamente fue a buscarla, pensando en cómo le daría la noticia, algo que seguramente no terminaría nada bien.

-¿Ahri? Hay… Hay algo que debes saber- Decía Perla acercándose lentamente hacia ella –Matt… Él…- Antes de decir otra cosa, algo llamó la atención de Perla, una mancha de liquido oscuro cubría el suelo, por la oscuridad de la noche, no se podía distinguir con exactitud lo que era, pero parecía que la fuente era Ahri. Perla se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta darle la vuelta, solo para descubrir una horrible escena. Ahri estaba muerta… La sangre escurría de una gran herida en su pecho. Perla contuvo las ganas de gritar, tapándose el pico, con temor de que alguien la escuchase, ahora sabía que no estaba sola, y sabía que tenía que encontrar a Blu y a sus hijos, así también a Leo y Yaqui, suponiendo que siguieran con vida.

Perla se fue del lugar, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, aunque contenía el llanto en sollozos, realmente no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, en esos momentos su mayor prioridad era encontrar a su familia y salir de ahí a como fuera, aunque, después de algunos minutos de vuelo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía a dónde ir.

-No puede ser… Sabía que no debíamos volver aquí…- Decía Perla entre su llanto, deteniéndose sobre una rama –Blu… Dónde estás- Simplemente no podía calmarse, el amargo dolor y la preocupación eran demasiado para ella, hasta que una voz logró darle un poco de esperanza.

-¿Mamá?-

-¡Bia!- Respondió Perla, abrazándola fuertemente –Dónde está…-

-Papá está en problemas… Mi abuelo… Eduardo y Roberto lo tienen y…- Decía Bia comenzando a llorar –Mataron a Ahri…-

-Lo sé… También a Matt…- Dijo Perla desviando la mirada.

-Mamá jamás debimos venir aquí…- Dijo Bia abrazando a Perla nuevamente.

-Ya lo sé… ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-

-No lo sé… Pero, espero que no los hayan atrapado también-

-Debemos darnos prisa, ¿Dónde está Blu?-

-Sígueme-

Bia guió a Perla por la selva, a un lugar muy alejado del campamento de Linda y Tulio, aunque Perla bien sabía que ese lugar jamás fue seguro para ellos. A medida que las dos aves azules seguían su camino, Perla notaba que Bia volaba cada vez más rápido, hasta el punto de comenzar a dejarla atrás.

-Bia… ¡Bia ve más despacio!- Decía Perla, tratando de alcanzarla, aunque por alguna extraña razón no podía lograrlo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la perdiera de vista entre los árboles, ahora Perla ya no sabía hacia dónde ir, lo más que pudo hacer fue seguir volando en línea recta, con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a Bia. Después de varios minutos de vuelo ininterrumpido, Perla se dio por vencida, era obvio que jamás podría encontrar nada, todas sus esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse, hasta que logró escuchar algo entre las ramas de los árboles, parecían ser voces, al acercarse a la fuente, parecía que su mala suerte no tenía fin, pues encontró a Eduardo y a Roberto, ambos golpeando a Blu fuertemente y sin piedad, Perla tenía toda la determinación y la intención de intervenir y terminar con eso, pero su cuerpo no la dejó, se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo hacían sufrir a Blu, gritaba, se quejaba y trataba de defenderse, pero Roberto seguía atacándolo.

-Me sorprende que decidieran regresar… Enserio fueron muy estúpidos- Decía Roberto jadeante –Pero descuida, después de acabar contigo, iré por Perla, pero tranquilo, no la lastimaré-

-Ella… Ella jamás se quedaría contigo…- Respondió Blu débilmente, mientras era sostenido por Eduardo.

-Tal vez, pero pienso que las vidas de sus hijos serán un buen incentivo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Buenas noches Blu-

Al decir eso, Roberto elevó una de sus garras a la altura de la cabeza de Blu, mientras que Eduardo tiraba de las plumas de su cabeza, dejando expuesto su cuello, Perla sabía bien lo que pasaría, pero sin importar eso, no podía moverse, solo lloraba y sollozaba, rezando porque algo pudiese salvar a Blu.

-Hasta nunca- Roberto cumplió su cometido, asesinó a Blu, cortando su garganta de lado a lado, poco a poco Blu dejaba de respirar, ahogándose en su propia sangre. Perla estaba devastada, poco a poco se sumió en la desesperación y una gran y pesada oscuridad comenzó a rodearla, lo había perdido todo.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

En medio de la noche, Perla despertó agitada, ahogando un fuerte grito tapando su pico, hasta lograr calmarse, al hacerlo, miró a su alrededor. Blu estaba dormido junto a ella, Bia, Tiago y Carla dormían sobre algunas maletas, y Ahri se encontraba dormida en una almohada en el piso, abrazando a Yaqui y a Leo, todos se encontraban en la habitación de una posada, junto con Linda, Tulio y Fernando, quienes dormían en las camas, la razón de esto fue que Linda y Tulio optaron por un viaje turístico, y aun faltaba un día de viaje para llegar a Manaos y al Amazonas.

Perla finalmente logró asimilar todo, aunque no por ello estaba más tranquila. Lentamente y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se acercó a la ventana para poder tomar un poco de aire, una vez allí, comenzó a llorar en silencio, recordando todo lo que había soñado hace tan solo unos minutos, era un llanto muy amargo.

-Ya… Ya basta… Nada de eso fue real- Decía comenzando a calmarse, fue entonces cuando vio algo afuera. Parado sobre la rama de un árbol, Matt tenía la vista perdida en el cielo, Perla no entendía por qué estaba ahí, pero en esos momentos, lo que más necesitaba era un poco de compañía.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- Preguntó Matt al escuchar los aleteos de Perla.

-Sí… Creo que no soy la única…- Respondió acercándose a él.

-Supongo que Ahri te contó sobre mis terrores nocturnos ¿No?-

-Sí, lo hizo-

-Bueno, éste no es el caso. No he podido dormir en toda la noche- Aclaró Matt con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Perla curiosa.

-Pues, relajándome un poco, el aire me ayuda a pensar-

-Supongo que ambos estamos preocupados por lo que pueda pasar en ese lugar-

-Así parece…-

-Sabes, jamás creí que mi padre sería un ave tan mala- Dijo Perla con cierto rencor.

-Eduardo no era malo… Por el contrario fue como un padre para mí durante mucho tiempo- Dijo Matt, sorprendiendo a Perla.

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando perdí a mi familia, él me acogió, me dio un hogar cuando era un niño, y Roberto era prácticamente mi hermano mayor-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, y ambos siempre hablaban de ti, cuando te conocí… Bueno fuiste todo lo contrario a lo que me dijeron de ti- Respondió entre risas, recordando su primer encuentro con Perla.

-Hehe, sí, eso creo… Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Perla tímidamente.

-Claro-

-¿Cómo se conocieron Ahri y tú?-

-¿Segura que quieres saberlo?

-Pues, me da un poco de curiosidad, ustedes dos se ven muy unidos-

-Bueno… Es una historia un poco curiosa-

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

-Sigues siendo una tortuga Matty – Decía Roberto mientras volaba por la selva, con otro guacamayo azul detrás de él, con el mismo peinado y con un singular par de ojos color violeta.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así- Gritaba Matt, tratando de alcanzar a Roberto, hasta que finalmente terminó dándose por vencido.

-Muy bien… Tu… Tú ganas- Decía Matt entre jadeos, mientras Roberto aterrizaba frente a él.

-Vamos, no seas tan aburrido-

-Y tú no seas tan arrogante-

-Bien, bien, ya entendí, bueno será mejor regresar a la tribu, Eddy seguramente tiene trabajo para nosotros-

-Adelántate, yo me quedaré un rato por aquí-

-Sí claro y así me dejarás todo el trabajo a mí- Replicó Roberto.

-Claro que no, no tardaré-

-Está bien, nos vemos luego-

Después de que Roberto se fue, Matt comenzó a volar en otra dirección, hasta llegar a una gran cascada en medio de la selva (Recuerden la cascada que se veía desde el árbol de Matt en el fic anterior)

-(Suspiro) Adoro este lugar- Decía Matt, mientras se recostaba sobre una de las rocas, relajándose con el sonido del agua cayendo "Descubrí este sitio hace 3 semanas y nadie más que yo sabe dónde está, es genial" Ciertamente, Matt escapaba a esa cascada cuando estaba fastidiado por los trabajos o cando buscaba un momento de relajación, aunque ese día iba a tener todo lo contrario.

-Disculpa ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Yo?-

-¿Quién más está aquí?- Respondió una guacamaya escarlata de ojos verdes, aparentemente no muy feliz de que Matt estuviese en ese lugar.

-Pues solo estoy matando el tiempo ¿Hay algún problema con eso?-

-Sí, yo encontré este lugar primero, y agradecería que te fueras- Respondió hostilmente.

-Lamento corregirte pero, yo lo encontré primero, además esto es territorio neutral, tu tribu no tiene ningún poder sobre este lugar- Aclaró Matt, tomando una actitud más firme.

-Lo sé, y eso me da la oportunidad de golpearte si no te vas-

-Lamento decepcionarte cariño, pero no está en mi naturaleza golpear a una hembra, así que será mejor que me…-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Interrumpió la guacamaya.

-Am… Espera, solo, solo fue un comentario…- Respondió Matt, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-No, adelante repítelo…-

-Mira no quiero problemas ¿Sí? Solo me iré por donde vine y tú y yo jamás nos volveremos a ver…- Dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-Bien…-

-Está loca…- Murmuró Matt poco antes de irse, aunque logró ser escuchado, apenas comenzó a elevarse para irse, la guacamaya lo atacó ferozmente, regresándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- Replicó Matt mientras era atacado por aquella ave.

-¿Crees que no te escuché? Tú te lo buscaste- Respondió para luego seguir atacando a Matt, quien hacía todo lo posible para defenderse de todos los brutales ataques de la hembra, a decir verdad, era muy buena peleando.

-Escucha, esto es una locura- Decía Matt entre todos los ataques –Detente antes de que yo salga lastimado-

-¿Es que acaso solo te preocupas por ti mismo?- Replicó la hembra, logrando asestar un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Matt.

-No… Lo digo porque yo no voy a hacerte ni un rasguño- Aclaró sobando su mejilla.

-Sí claro- Una vez más, la guacamaya se abalanzó sobre Matt, aunque en esta ocasión, hábilmente esquivo todos sus ataques hasta hacerla tropezar, dejándola en el suelo, una vez allí, Matt la tomó del cuello, aunque si hacer presión alguna.

-(Suspiro) Tenías que ser mujer- Dijo resignado, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba, con la esperanza de haber zanjado aquella pelea. A penas Matt se dio media vuelta, la guacamaya escarlata le asestó un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente y haciéndolo caer al estanque que allí había.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo- En un principio ella estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero mediante pasaba el tiempo y al no ver señal alguna del guacamayo azul, comenzó a sentir cierta preocupación –Muy bien… Ya sal de ahí… Quizá exageré un poco pero ya terminó todo- Decía comenzando a asustarse. Al darse cuenta de que seguramente no saldría él solo, ella se sumergió en el agua para sacarlo, aun estaba inconsciente y no respiraba.

-Hay no… Oye, ya despierta, no es gracioso… ¿Amigo azul?- Sin importar qué hiciera, Matt no despertaba, llegó un punto en el que comenzó a asustarse, si él moría, podría ocasionar un gran problema entre las dos tribus "Creo que no me queda de otra" Pensó resignada, entonces acercó su pico al del macho y comenzó a darle respiración pico a pico (Boca a boca) hasta que logró sacar el agua de su interior.

-(Tosiendo) Sigo… Sigo vivo…- Decía Matt, tratando de levantarse.

La guacamaya escarlata no sabía qué decir, ni mucho menos qué hacer ahora, sin más ni más, salió volando del lugar, mientras Matt veía cómo se alejaba.

-Vaya… Bueno… Creo que será mejor regresar a la tribu-

Ninguno de los dos entendía con exactitud lo que había pasado. Cuando Matt regresó a la tribu, fue bombardeado por miles de preguntas sobre su paradero o por qué tardó tanto en regresar, aunque al final logró zafarse de todo eso.

Por los días siguientes, Matt no se acercó a aquella cascada, aun tenía el temor de toparse con esa ave otra vez, no porque trató de matarlo, sino porque no sabría qué decir o hacer, al parecer lo mejor sería olvidarse de que la conoció, y no volver a aquella cascada otra vez, aunque, el destino tenía otros planes.

-Amigo estoy exhausto- Decía Roberto echándose sobre la rama de un árbol.

-Creo que Eduardo se excedió un poco en el trabajo de hoy- Dijo Matt sentándose junto a Roberto.

-Te recuerdo que fue más un castigo que un trabajo, por haber perdido las nueces de Brasil-

-Sí, tienes razón, lo bueno es que ya terminó y tenemos el resto del día libre-

-Así es, bueno yo regresaré a mi nido, tengo una cita y necesito arreglarme- Dijo Roberto poniéndose en pie.

-Muy bien Casanova, yo solo descansaré un rato-

-Bien, adiós Matty-

-(Suspiro) No me llames así, ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué decírtelo?- Murmuró para sí mismo –Necesito relajarme un poco… Quizá deba ir a ese lugar otra vez… ¿Qué garantía hay de que volveré a toparme con ella?- Sin una mejor idea, Matt regresó a aquella cascada en medio de la selva, aunque antes de acercarse, se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie más.

-Bien, creo que estoy a salvo…-

-Hola…- Escuchó detrás de él, era sin duda una voz conocida.

-Espera, no vine a…-

-Descuida… Yo… Lamento mucho lo que pasó ese día- Interrumpió la guacamaya –Lo pensé un tiempo y… Bueno tú no hiciste nada malo, yo me dejé llevar por mi temperamento y casi te ahogas aquí por mi culpa-

-Sí… Así es… Pero… Entonces ¿Estamos en paz?- Preguntó Matt temeroso.

-Sí, y sobre este lugar… Bueno aquí vengo yo a relajarme y… Bueno sentí que solo yo debía estar aquí, no quería que otras aves vinieran a arruinar todo esto-

-Toda esta tranquilidad ¿No?-

-Sí, así es-

-Podemos compartir- Sugirió Matt.

-Pero… Somos de tribus rivales…-

-¿Y eso qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo-

-Su… Supongo que tienes razón Hehe-

-Mi nombre es Matt, por cierto-

-Yo soy Ahri-

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

-¿Así fue como se conocieron?- Decía Perla entre risas.

-Sí, así mismo Hehe-

-Pero, no se parecen en nada ahora, es decir, Ahri no parece el tipo de ave temperamental-

-Bueno, los dos cambiamos mucho, ella se volvió más reservada con su temperamento y se dedico a tratar de ayudar en vez de lastimar y yo, bueno aprendí a cerrar el pico en ciertos casos- Explicó entre risas –Durante dos años nos veíamos casi a diario en esa cascada y hacíamos locuras en la selva… Eran buenos tiempos- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasó después?- Preguntó Perla, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Matt se borrase por completo.

-Después… Todo se fue al demonio…-

-Fue ahí cuando…-

-Sí… Cuando nos separamos-

-Lo siento mucho Matt-

-Descuida, eso ya pasó… O al menos eso espero-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Antes de salir de Río… Ahri me dijo algo que me puso a pensar bastante… Nuestro pasado terminó alcanzándonos… Solo espero lograr dejarlo atrás sin tener que perder a nadie esta vez- Respondió con la mirada baja.

-No lo harás, yo también tengo ese temor, pero confío en Blu, y en ustedes y sé que no dejaremos atrás a nadie-

-Ojalá tengas razón Perla… Es un temor que quiero olvidar-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, entretenido etc. Y bueno dejen sus reviews su opinion y pues nos vemos en el proximo capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	7. De regreso en la selva

**"Hello Everyone" Que tal cómo están, bueno les traigo el capítulo 7 de este fic, oajlá les guste y bueno los dejo con esto**

* * *

La noche había pasado, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, anunciando el principio de un nuevo día. En la posada del día anterior, todos comenzaban a despertar, mientras que Linda, Tulio y Fernando salieron de la habitación a preparar todo para seguir el viaje, la familia azul comenzaba a despertar.

-(Bostezo) Buen día Perla… ¿Perla?- Dijo confundido, al verla recostada sobre su pecho, aun dormida sin señales de despertar pronto "Que extraño" Pensó mientras trataba de levantarse sin despertarla.

-¿Blu? ¿Ya despertaste?- Dijo Perla somnolienta, tratando de espabilarse.

-¿Perla estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que sí, solo algo (Bostezo) Cansada…- Respondió comenzando a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Ahri de igual manera comenzaba a despertar, Yaqui y Leo aun dormían entre sus alas, solo faltaba alguien.

"Dónde está…" Pensó mientras se levantaba –Oye Blu, ¿No has visto a Matt?- Preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-No, no lo he visto, y Perla está actuando muy extraño- Respondió volando hacia Ahri –A penas despertó y volvió a quedarse dormida- Explicó confundido.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Mamá?- Escuchó Ahri detrás de ella.

-Leo ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde está papá?- Preguntó el pequeño guacamayo rojo.

-Pues, ahora mismo voy a buscarlo, tu quédate con tu hermana ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien-

-Blu ¿Podrías cuidarlos un poco?- Dijo Ahri.

-Claro que sí, aprovecharé para ver si Perla finalmente despierta-

Sin más qué decir, Ahri salió volando por la ventana del lugar, una vez fuera, comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, hasta que logró ver una macha azul a lo lejos.

-¿Matt?- Dijo aterrizando detrás de él.

-(Bostezo) Buen día Ahri- Respondió dándose media vuelta.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó al verlo.

-No, solo salí temprano a buscar el desayuno- Respondió tranquilamente, aunque había algo mal con esa historia.

-Y bien ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Dónde está qué?-

-El desayuno Matt- Respondió con una mirada sarcástica.

-Oh… Bueno el… El desayuno está en… Am…-

-No dormiste nada anoche ¿Cierto?-

-(Suspiro) Si, nada de nada- Admitió resignado.

-¿Y no viste si algo pasó con Perla?-

-Oh, ella se fue a dormir poco antes de que amaneciera- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Los dos se quedaron despiertos toda la noche?- Dijo sorprendida.

-No, solo yo, ella sí regresó con Blu-

-(Suspiro) Matt… Creo que esto les está afectando a ustedes más que a nosotros- Explicó acercándose a él.

-Claro que no… Solo… No lo sé yo…-

-No tienes que mentir… Sé cómo te hace sentir regresar a ese lugar- Dijo gentilmente, junto con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón… Tú lo sabes más que nadie- Respondió desviando la mirada –Más que encontrarme con Roberto, Eduardo o con tu hermano… Tengo miedo de revivir mí pasado…-

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien… Prometimos no separarnos ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí, gracias Ahri-

-No pasará nada Matt- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

De regreso en la posada, la familia azul estaba lista para irse, a excepción de Perla, quien seguía dormida como un tronco.

-Sabes… No entiendo cómo es que logras seguir despierto, mira a Perla- Decía Ahri entre risas mientras entraba en la habitación junto con Matt.

-Bueno, años de práctica- Respondió sonriente.

-¡Papá!- Dijeron dos voces.

-Yaqui, Leo, ¿Cómo durmieron?-

-Hubiéramos dormido mejor si hubieras estado con nosotros- Respondió Yaqui sonriente.

-Bueno, prometo hacerlo esta noche-

-Blu, ¿Todo bien con Perla?- Dijo Ahri acercándosele.

-Pues aun no despierta… Me gustaría saber qué le pasa-

-Creo que yo puedo responderte eso-

Mientras Blu y Ahri conversaban y Matt jugaba con sus hijos, Bia se había apartado de todo el grupo, saliendo a estirar las alas un poco mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos "Mamá y Matt se ven muy mal… No tenía idea de lo grave que había sido todo" Pensaba distraída, aterrizando sobre el techo de una casa "Aunque… Yo tampoco creo poder ver ese lugar como antes…"

-¡Sorpresa!- Escuchó poco antes de recibir un leve empujón.

-¡Tiago!-

-¿Qué haces tan lejos hermana? Papá dice que ya es hora de irnos-

-Ya lo sé… Solo estaba…- Decía desviando su mirada.

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo?- Dijo Tiago con la intención de fastidiarla, aunque Bia no respondió –Oye ¿Estás bien?- Dijo confundido.

-Sí es solo que… (Suspiro) ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no- Respondió con una sonrisa, la cual rápidamente se disipo al notar la seriedad de Bia –Está bien, sí, sí puedo guardar un secreto-

Bia le contó a Tiago todo lo que había hablado con Perla, todo sobre Eduardo, Roberto y el Amazonas. El lugar que alguna vez pareció el lugar más divertido del mundo para él, pronto se convirtió en algo para tener miedo, después de todo, Tiago ni siquiera conocía la historia de cómo Matt se volvió amigo de la familia, ahora todo era diferente.

-(Bostezo) Buen día a todos- Dijo Perla despertando finalmente.

-Buen día bella durmiente- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a levantarse -¿Dormiste bien?-

-Algo así… Un poco más de la cuenta- Respondió apenada.

-Descuida, lo importante es que despertaste a tiempo, es hora de irnos-

-Claro… Pero… ¿Dónde están Bia y Tiago?-

-Bia salió y Tiago fue detrás de ella, no tengo ni la menor idea de a dónde fueron- Respondió Carla acercándose a ellos.

-Qué extraño… Por qué habrán salido…-

-¡Volvimos!- Dijo Bia entrando por la ventana, acompañada por Tiago.

-¿Y en dónde estaban?- Preguntó Blu.

-Solo estirando las alas- Respondió Tiago.

-Bien, entonces creo que estamos listos para irnos- Dijo Perla.

Después de haber preparado todo, el viaje continuó, en uno de los jeeps de la clínica Linda, Tulio y Fernando viajaban por la carretera, mientras que las dos familias aladas gozaban de una vista panorámica desde las alturas. Aún faltaba un día entero de viaje para llegar a Manaos, la entrada al Amazonas. Tanto Blu como Perla, Matt y Ahri, se ponían más y más nerviosos mediante el viaje continuaba, por más que desearan lo contrario, sabían que tarde o temprano llegarían a su destino. Bia comenzaba a sentirse igual, aunque en su caso, lo que más le preocupaba era que algo le pasara a su familia, sobre todo a Perla y a Matt, quienes al parecer eran los más afectados por todo el asunto.

Después de algunas horas de vuelo, y de un par de paradas turísticas por parte de Linda y Tulio, Blu, Perla, Matt y Ahri decidieron que no iban a dejarse llevar por el miedo por más tiempo.

-Lo digo enserio, si seguimos así nos vamos a quedar sin plumas- Decía Matt parado sobre una banca de piedra.

-Tienes razón, no podemos seguir con esto- Dijo Blu.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con eso, pero ninguno puede pensar en otra cosa- Aclaró Ahri un poco desanimada –Sobre todo ustedes dos- Agregó refiriéndose a Matt y Perla.

-Muy bien ya entendimos, pero qué podemos hacer…- Respondió Perla.

-Bueno, Linda y Tulio están haciendo muchas paradas turísticas, mientras que nosotros nos la pasamos cerca del jeep sin hacer nada… ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo que ellos?- Sugirió Blu con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Matt.

-Ya saben, divertirnos un poco, pasear por ahí, como nuestro primer viaje al Amazonas ¿Recuerdas Perla?-

-Sí… Sí, tienes razón, hay que intentarlo- Dijo bastante animada.

-Bueno, haré cualquier cosa con tal de relajarme un poco- Respondió Matt.

-Además, será divertido pasear con los niños- Agregó Ahri –Suponiendo que no te quedes dormido a pleno vuelo- Dijo entre risas.

Así lo acordaron los 4, ahora cada vez que Linda y Tulio se detenían, las dos familias se aseguraban de divertirse un poco, ya fuera paseando por el lugar, o incluso jugando, había pasado de ser un incómodo viaje a una divertida experiencia familiar, todo marchaba de maravilla, incluso lograron olvidarse de a dónde estaban viajando.

Después de un día entero de diversión, finalmente llegó la noche, y con ella, el viaje había terminado… Una vez más se encontraban en la entrada al Amazonas, la entrada a todos esos malos recuerdos, algunos peores que otros… Cosas que trataron de olvidar comenzaban a hostigarlos una vez más.

-Bueno, descansaremos aquí hoy y mañana podremos ir acampar en la selva ¿Qué opinan?- Decía Tulio entrando en una habitación, seguido por Linda y Fernando. Se trataba de otra posada, la última parada antes de llegar al Amazonas. Todo fue muy rápido, Tulio no podía esperar a llegar a la selva, por lo que esa noche, los 3 se fueron a dormir muy temprano.

Después de algún tiempo todos se preparaban para dormir, Matt y Ahri nuevamente dormirían sobre una almohada, cortesía de Tulio por cuidar a Yaqui y Leo, Bia, Tiago y Carla dormirían sobre las vigas del techo, y por último, Blu y Perla se quedaron cerca de la ventana, parecía ser una noche común y corriente, o al menos lo fue por algunas horas.

Nuevamente Perla despertaba agitada y temblando, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba tan alterada como en el día anterior, después de respirar un poco, alcanzó a notar que una vez más, Matt no se encontraba en la habitación, a sabiendas de que no podría volver a dormir hasta dentro de un rato, decidió salir a buscar a Matt, quien seguramente se encontraría en el techo del edificio a falta de un árbol al cual ir. Ciertamente Perla dio con Matt apenas salió por la ventana, el guacamayo azul tenía la vista perdida en el cielo, al igual que la noche anterior.

-¿Otra vez problemas para dormir?- Preguntó Matt en cuanto escuchó a Perla aterrizar detrás de él.

-Te hago la misma pregunta- Respondió acercándosele –Matt, no puedes hacer esto, tienes que dormir un poco, ayer no descansaste nada- Agregó poniéndose a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo malo le va a pasar a Ahri o a mis hijos o… O a ustedes…- Explicó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, Perla no sabía qué decir o cómo responder, ya que ella se sentía igual, tenía miedo de perder a su familia igual que Matt. El silencio no tardó en apoderarse del lugar, tornando el ambiente muy incómodo por varios minutos, hasta que Perla tomó valor para hablar.

-Matt yo… Quería disculparme contigo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Por todo lo que te hice cuando nos conocimos… Por amenazarte, por insultarte e incluso por lastimarte- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Tú jamás me golpeaste-

-No me refiero a lastimarte físicamente sino por mis palabras… Cuando dije que tu no tenías una familia de la cual preocuparte…-

-¿Aun recuerdas eso?- Preguntó sorprendido –Perla eso pasó hace 3 años, ya no importa-

-Claro que importa, tú nos ayudaste mucho a Blu y a mí, a pesar de todo lo que te hicimos… -

-Descuida, todo eso quedó en el olvido, ahora eres la mejor amiga de mi esposa y la mía también- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, por todo-

-Así que aquí están los dos- Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Ahri?- Dijo Matt dándose media vuelta

-Te dije que no se alejarían tanto- Dijo Blu aterrizando frente a ellos junto con Ahri.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Pues vinimos a buscarlos- Respondió Blu sonriente.

-Ahri los niños…- Trató de decir Matt.

-Ellos están bien, siguen dormidos… Ustedes dos son quienes me preocupan-

-Igual a mí- Dijo Blu –Perla… Sé que todo lo que pasamos fue horrible, y sé que estas preocupada por lo que pueda pasar si encuentras a tu familia otra vez y… Lamento que por mi culpa los hayas perdido… Lamento que por mi culpa lo perdieras todo.

-No, no, no digas eso Blu, jamás vuelvas a decirlo- Respondió Perla abrazándolo fuertemente –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Fui yo quien no se quiso dar cuenta de la realidad… Te estaba lastimando y no quise darme cuenta de eso, durante mucho tiempo creí que eras egoísta, por querer regresar a la ciudad, pero la egoísta fui yo todo el tiempo… Te obligué a venir aquí hace 3 años… Y te obligué a quedarte… Ahora me doy cuenta de eso, tú lo diste todo por mí en aquel entonces, y yo… Yo te di la espalda en más de una ocasión-

-Perla no…-

-No trates de justificarme Blu- Interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos –Esa es la verdad… Lo lamento… Y la verdad… No me preocupa reencontrarme con mi familia… Lo que realmente temo es perderte…-

-Matt… Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de regresar?- Preguntó Ahri apartándose un poco de Blu y de Perla junto con Matt.

-Porque no quiero perderlos, ni a ti ni a…-

-No me refiero a eso… Se sincero contigo mismo, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de regresar?-

-(Suspiro) Hace 3 años cuando regresé aquí, cuando volví a encontrarme contigo, cuando conocí a Blu… Mi miedo más grande fue tener que afrontar todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hice… Al final no tuve que hacerlo, escapé de todo eso cuando decidimos irnos a Río… Y siento que esta vez no voy a poder escapar… Tengo miedo de repetir mi pasado Ahri-

-Matt, tú más que nadie de nosotros sufriste ahí, más que Blu, más que Perla, más que yo… Perdiste a tu familia, tus amigos, tu hogar y experimentaste el dolor en varias formas… Y sin embargo aquí estás… ¿No crees que ese temor es ridículo?-

-Ahri no te entiendo…-

-Piénsalo, tienes miedo de perderlo todo de nuevo, y a pesar de ello formaste una familia y conseguiste amigos geniales, si en verdad tuvieras miedo de perderlo todo otra vez, no te habrías dado el lujo de tenerlo en primer lugar, no me tendrías a mí, ni a Blu, Perla, ni a tus hijos… Nuestros hijos… Es por eso que tu temor es ridículo- Dijo sonriente, mirando a Matt fijamente a los ojos, quien poco a poco comenzó a embozar una sonrisa.

-Perla, tranquila- Decía Blu gentilmente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Perla –No importa cómo fue que pasó todo, lo importante es que seguimos estando juntos, y no vas a perderme, te lo juré ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí Blu… Lo recuerdo- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven, todos necesitamos dormir un poco- Dijo Blu sonriente -¿No es así Matt?-

-Sí, será mejor ir a dormir, mañana nos espera algo muy importante- Respondió preparándose para volar.

Nuevamente las 4 aves regresaron a la habitación para dar por terminada esa noche, a la mañana siguiente, todo estaba listo, todos salieron temprano y llegaron a la selva.

-Bien llegamos, la selva amazónica- Decía Tulio eufórico mientras entraba en la espesura junto con Linda y Fernando, así mismo, detrás de ellos iba el grupo de aves, volando a una distancia considerablemente corta, procurando no alejarse mucho de Tulio y los demás, todos con el temor de descubrir lo que se ocultaba entre los árboles.

Después de algunos minutos más de camino por la selva, Linda y Tulio decidieron detenerse para montar su pequeño campamente en, lo necesario para poder estudiar a las especies que habitasen en esa zona. Aunque no todos estaban tan felices de estar en ese lugar.

-(Suspiro) Entonces… Aquí estamos…- Murmuró Matt, posándose sobre una rama, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles, con el temor constante a que alguien apareciera de entre las ramas.

-¿Papá?- Dijo Leo acercándosele -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no pasa nada… Solo… Recordaba viejos tiempos- Respondió forzando una sonrisa, aun a pesar de la conversación de la noche anterior, Matt seguía preocupado por todo. Ahri los observaba desde lejos, sabía lo que significaba para Matt estar de regreso en el Amazonas.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Qué pasa Yaqui?- Dijo Ahri saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué están tan raros?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Raros? Claro que no, solo cansados por el viaje…-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí… Todo está bien, solo… Asegúrate de no alejarte mucho, de hecho, es mejor que no salgas a explorar tu sola ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien- Respondió sonriente, aunque en cierta manera confundida, las actitudes de Matt y de Ahri se habían tornado un tanto serias desde que llegaron a la selva, o mejor dicho, las de todos los adultos.

-Blu…- Decía Perla en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa Perla?-

-Es solo que… Bueno… Solo…-

-Aun estás preocupada ¿Cierto?-

-Sí… Lo siento mucho, confío en ti pero… No puedo evitarlo- Admitió apenada y muy desanimada.

-Tranquila Perla, todo saldrá bien, además, en el remoto caso de que ellos siguieran aquí, es imposible que sepan que regresamos, acabamos de llegar- Esas palabras, más que tranquilizar a Perla, la preocuparon aun más, todo parecía conocido, como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

-Sí… Supongo que tienes razón- Respondió Perla, disimulando lo que en realidad sentía,

-Descuida, te prometo que todo saldrá bien…-

El día parecía normal, Leo y Yaqui jugaban con Tiago y con Carla, mientras que Bia curioseaba por los alrededores, buscando plantas u otras cosas para matar el tiempo. Blu y Perla, al igual que Matt y Ahri, solo volaban por el lugar, tratando de ocupar sus mentes en otra cosa, al final, todos lograron olvidarse de lo que había pasado en ese lugar hace 3 años, al menos casi todos, Perla no podía para de pensar que ya había vivido todo eso, entre más avanzaba el día, el sentimiento iba aumentando hasta que la noche cayó fue cuando todo se puso peor para ella.

-Tía Perla… Tía Perla…- Decían dos pequeñas aves, en un intento de hacerla despertar.

-(Bostezo) ¿Leo, Yaqui? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al despertar.

-Bueno… Despertamos hace algunos minutos y no encontramos a papá- Respondió Leo.

-Y quisimos esperar despiertos a que regresara pero… No ha vuelto- Agregó Yaqui.

-Q… ¿Qué?- Preguntó preocupada –Y… ¿Y qué hay de Ahri?-

-Mamá no despierta, así que vinimos a ver si podías ayudarnos- Dijo Yaqui.

-Está bien… Creo que Blu tampoco va a despertar- Dijo al verlo junto a ella, durmiendo sin siquiera saber lo que pasaba -¿Saben hacia donde pudo ir Matt?- Preguntó temerosa, Perla comenzaba a recordar el sueño que había tenido, y todo se estaba desarrollando exactamente igual.

-La verdad no… Y la selva nos da mucho miedo de noche- Respondió Leo desviando la mirada.

-Descuiden, yo iré a buscarlo, no debe estar muy lejos, ustedes quédense aquí- El temor comenzó a inundarla por completo, al parecer, su peor pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad.

Mientras que Leo y Yaqui se quedaron a esperar en el campamento, Perla fue a volar por los alrededores, aunque procuraba no alejarse demasiado.

-¿Matt? ¿Matt?- Repetía una y otra vez mientras volaba, buscando entre los árboles que lograba distinguir en la oscuridad. Perla duró buscando durante varios minutos, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna, todo era cada vez más extraño, y más conocido también, para empezar, ¿Por qué Matt se iría a esas horas? Un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadir a Perla, el mismo mal presentimiento que había tenido en su sueño, el temor de que algo malo le hubiese pasado a uno de sus mejores amigos era algo que seguramente la atormentaría durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió?... O tal vez… No Perla eso es imposible… Solo fue un sueño, solo eso y nada más…- Decía para sí misma tratando de calmarse un poco, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba pasando eso en realidad hasta que el crujir de las ramas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Q… ¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo asustada, aunque sin obtener respuesta alguna, cosa que solo logró ponerla más nerviosa –Matt… Si… Si se trata de una broma… Créeme que no es gracioso- Replicó aterrada.

Perla podía escuchar cómo el sonido se acercaba más y más, los nervios recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, esperaba ver a Matt salir de los arbustos al borde de la muerte. El miedo le impedía moverse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y el tiempo de espera parecía ser eterno, hasta que finalmente una figura conocida salió de entre los arbustos.

-¿Perla?- Dijo Matt saliendo de entre la maleza. Al verlo, todo el temor y el miedo se disiparon por completo.

-Gracias al cielo estás bien- Respondió abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Claro que lo estoy… ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó confundido.

-Es solo que… Bueno no importa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Perla separándose de él.

-Bueno, haciendo vigilancia, tú sabes… Para evitar cualquier cosa- Respondió seriamente.

-Sí, te entiendo, pero… Tal vez sea mejor relajarnos un poco… Blu y Ahri tienen razón, tú y yo nos estamos dejando llevar demasiado-

-(Suspiro) Tienes razón… Será mejor regresar al campamento-

En el viaje de regreso los temores de Perla comenzaron a disiparse, Matt estaba sano y salvo, y no había señal alguna de Roberto, al llegar al campamento todo seguía normal.

-¡Papá!- Exclamaron dos pequeñas aves.

-Yaqui, Leo, ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?- Preguntó cargándolos en sus alas.

-Despertamos y no te vimos, y le pedimos ayuda a la tía Perla- Respondió Yaqui.

-Bien, lo siento, no quería preocuparlos, ¿Y su madre?-

-Sigue dormida- Respondió Leo.

-Bien, será mejor que regresemos con ella antes de que despierte-

Mientras Matt regresaba con Ahri, Perla dirigió su atención hacia Blu, quien aun dormía cómodamente. Perla se acomodó con cuidado junto a él hasta quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron bastante bien, no había pasado nada raro y nadie había ido a buscarlos, al parecer sus temores eran realmente irracionales. Después del desayuno, todos se animaron a explorar un poco más el lugar, esta vez sintiéndose más seguros que el día anterior. Bia, Tiago y Carla se fueron por su lado, mientras que Blu y Perla decidieron quedarse en el campamento para que Blu pudiera pasar un poco de tiempo con Linda, Matt y Ahri por otro lado decidieron ir a buscar nueces de Brasil, después de todo, Leo y Yaqui aun no las probaban.

-Tengo que admitir que la ventaja de este lugar es la gran cantidad de nueces- Decía Matt, mientras arrancaba una nuez de una rama.

-Estoy segura de que a Leo y a Yaqui les encantaran- Dijo Ahri sonriente.

-Sabes, deberíamos llevar para todos, aquí sobran- Sugirió Matt.

-Tienes razón, además sería una buena forma de agradecer a Blu y a Perla por cuidar a los niños este día, iré a buscar por allá-

-Yo iré por acá, nos vemos aquí en un rato-

Matt y Ahri volaban despreocupados por la selva amazónica, en verdad todo se veía muy apacible. Sin darse cuenta, Matt terminó alejándose más de la cuenta, aunque en vez de estar perdido, el lugar comenzó a parecerle familiar.

-Un momento… Acaso es…- Decía mirando un árbol a lo lejos –Imposible- Rápidamente voló en dirección hacia aquel árbol, al llegar se confirmaron sus sospechas, se trataba de su viejo hogar –Increíble, sigue igual, y aun se puede ver esa cascada desde la habitación- Decía saliendo del árbol después de haberlo recorrido todo una vez más –Extrañaba éste viejo tronco (Suspiro) Bueno, será mejor volver, tengo que llevar éstas nueces… Tal vez traiga a Yaqui y a Leo un rato- Matt estaba preparado para irse, tomó las nueces de Brasil y se preparó para volar, fue entonces cuando una voz conocida lo llamó de entre los árboles.

-Hola Matty…-

* * *

**Y es aquí cuando todo comienza a ponerse interesante, y ahora les quiero dar un mensaje: Bueno para quienes hayan leído mi apartado de escenas eliminadas estarán al tanto de que alguien me está ayudando con eso ya que to no tengo mucha experiencia, bueno esa persona que me está ayudando quería darles un mensaje y se trata de si les gustaría que hiciera una seria de One-shots de rating M en donde ustedes podrían elegir las parejas, de Río mis OCs o lo que sea, el caso es este, yo no participaría en eso, yo solo lo subiría en mi perfil y actualizaría los capítulos, pero la persona que me ayuda sería el escritor al 100% así que no afectaría mis actualizaciones ni nada por el estilo, bueno si les parece la idea dejenlo en los comentarios y yo le avisaré. Bueno espero el capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos luego.**

**"See you next time"**


	8. Reencuentro con el pasado

**"Hello Everyone" Que les parece, una actualización mia a las 10:00 de la noche, debo hacer algo así al menos una vez al año, bueno, espero que el capítulo les guste**

* * *

-Hola Matty…-

Esas dos simples palabras bastaron para helarle la sangre por completo, se quedó paralizado sin mover ni un músculo. No podía, no quería creerlo, solo había un ave en todo el mundo que se atrevía a llamarlo así. Matt sabía que debía escapar, su mente le gritaba que saliera volando del lugar, pero el resto de su cuerpo no respondía, no fue hasta que comenzó a escuchar pasos que finalmente logró reaccionar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo la voz acercándose cada vez más.

-Sí… 3 largos años- Respondió Matt, moviendo su garra lentamente hacia una de las nueces de Brasil que llevaba consigo.

-Has cambiado mucho, te vez… Como un adulto…- Matt podía sentir fácilmente que aquella voz estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, aunque aún no se atrevía a dar la vuelta.

-Sí… Han pasado muchas cosas…- Respondió alcanzando la nuez finalmente.

-Sabes… No creí volverte a ver… Pero ahora que te tengo frente a mí, hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…- Eso último bastó para ponerle a Matt las plumas de punta, aunque no por ello se acobardó, por el contrario, gracias a eso logró tomar aún más valor.

-¿Ah sí? Lamento decepcionarte pero… Tendrás que esperar aún más- Dijo Matt, para luego darse la vuelta rápidamente, arrojando la nuez al rostro del ave que hacía segundos se encontraba detrás de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Matt salió volando del lugar, sin detenerse ni mirara atrás, su corazón latía a todo lo que podía, la adrenalina lo controlaba por completo, se sentía como si hubiese escapado de la muerte misma.

Matt seguía volando, alejándose más y más, fue entonces cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que nadie lo seguía, nadie lo observaba, se encontraba completamente solo. Después de calmarse un poco, finalmente se detuvo a descansar sobre la rama de un árbol, jadeante y muy agitado, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-No cabe duda… Era… Definitivamente era él…- Decía tratando de respirar –Maldición… Me vio… Ahora sabe que estoy aquí…- Además de muy agitado y cansado, Matt también estaba muy alterado, incluso podía sentir cómo le temblaban las alas. En un esfuerzo por calmarse, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso no afectaría a nadie más que a él. –Muy bien tranquilízate un poco… No ha visto a Ahri ni a Blu o a Perla… Tal vez no se haya percatado de que ellos también están aquí… (Suspiro) Espero que en verdad no me haya seguido- Justo cuando estaba por calmarse, de la nada, un ala tocó su hombro, nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, solo que en esta ocasión, en vez de quedarse paralizado se dio media vuelta casi al instante solo para toparse con una muy confundida y conocida ave.

-¿Matt?- Dijo Ahri.

-¡Ahri!- Dijo aliviado aunque un tanto exaltado –Lo… Lo siento… Me… Me asustaste es todo-

-¿Seguro? Te ves muy agitado ¿Paso algo?-

-Bueno… Yo… Verás yo… (Suspiro) Yo perdí las nueces de Brasil… Y quise darme prisa para lograr encontrar más antes de regresar contigo… Lo siento- Dijo apenado, desviando la mirada, a lo que Ahri simplemente sonrió.

-Matt, no pasa nada, además encontré un árbol repleto de ellas, de hecho estaba buscándote para que me ayudaras a llevarlas al campamento.

-Claro, claro no hay problema- Respondió tomando aire, para luego seguir a Ahri, aunque siempre vigilando detrás de él, ahora temía que lo estuviesen siguiendo, su seguridad no le preocupaba mucho, lo que realmente le importaba era que encontrasen a los demás.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CAMPAMENTO

-¡Leo! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!- Decía Perla histérica.

-Si haces algo así Matt te matará, y luego a nosotros- Dijo Blu preocupado.

-No sean tan aburridos, esto será genial- Respondió el pequeño guacamayo rojo, mirando hacia un río lleno de cocodrilos.

-Blu tenemos que hacer algo-

-Y que lo digas- Dijo preparado para volar.

-¡Aquí voy!- Gritó el pequeño guacamayo rojo para luego saltar hacia las fauces de las bestias del río, aunque fue detenido mucho antes de estar si quiera cerca del peligro.

-Hey, pequeño e intrépido amigo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Cuestionó Matt con una semblante un tanto serio, algo muy raro tratándose de él.

-Perla, Blu… Dijeron que los cuidarían- Dijo Ahri un poco decepcionada.

-Créeme que lo sentimos, estábamos jugando con Yaqui y cuando nos dimos cuenta, Leo se estaba alejando hasta llegar aquí- Respondió Blu apenado.

-(Suspiro) Bueno, al menos no hubo ningún herido- Dijo Ahri.

-Leo ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Replicaba Matt mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho…-

-Solo dime algo, ¿Por qué querías hacer algo tan peligroso?-

-Quería ser como tu- Respondió inocentemente.

-¿Cómo yo?- Dijo Matt confundido.

-El tío Blu nos contó que una vez tu y él volaron cerca de un río de cocodrilos y lograron salir ilesos-

-¡¿Que hicieron qué?!- Cuestionaron Perla y Ahri furiosas.

-E… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…- Dijo Blu nervioso.

-Sí, así es… Fue… Fue cuando estaba entrenando a Blu… Las dos ya conocen esa historia- Agregó Matt comenzando a retroceder junto con Blu.

-Sí, aunque siempre la dejan incompleta- Replicó Perla.

-Creo que aun no nos cuentan varias de esas historias ¿Cierto?- Agregó Ahri.

-Bueno sí, tienen razón, y estaríamos encantados de contárselas, pero, bueno Ahri tú y yo estuvimos buscando estas nueces durante un largo rato, ¿No crees que deberíamos compartirlas primero?- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, Bia, Tiago, Carla y Yaqui no están aquí-

-Será mejor regresar- Dijo Perla, olvidándose por completo del asunto.

-Esto no se ha terminado- Dijo Ahri en voz baja, antes de alejarse junto con Perla y Leo.

-Blu… ¿Por qué rayos les contaste esa historia?- Cuestionó Matt, molesto.

-Bueno, Leo dijo que quería saber más de su padre y no lo sé creí que sería bueno contarle acerca de esas experiencias-

-Entiendo eso, pero de entre todo lo que hicimos ¡¿Tenías que contarle sobre los cocodrilos?!- Replicó furioso.

-¿Qué más podía decirle?"Oye Leo te conté de esa vez que tu padre trató de asesinarme con un cocodrilo" ¿Te parece eso?- Respondió Blu.

-Yo… (Suspiro) Bien te concedo eso, pero que ya no se repita… O Ahri me va a arrancar las plumas, y luego Perla me matará-

-Será mejor ir con ellas antes de que otra cosa pase, Hehe, quizá nos topemos con Roberto o algo parecido- Dijo Blu entre risas para después ponerse a volar.

-Maldición…- El último comentario de Blu disparó algo en la mente de Matt, algo que irónicamente había pasado hace pocos minutos.

Al llegar al campamento, Matt y Ahri se dedicaron a repartir las nueces de Brasil a todos, está de más decir que Yaqui y Leo no tenían ni la menor idea de que eran o cómo era que se comían. Mientras todos conversaban y se divertían un poco, Matt se la pasó alejado de todos, volando de un lado al otro, vigilando los árboles de todo el lugar, cada hoja moviéndose por el viento, cada simple crujido de las ramas lograban sacarlo de su cordura, algo así no podía pasar desapercibido por todos.

-¿Matt?- Dijo Ahri acercándosele.

-Ahri… Está… ¿Está todo bien?-

-Sí, solo, ¿Dime pasó algo?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tu más que nadie querías mostrarles las nueces de Brasil a Yaqui y a Leo, y ahora estás alejado de todos… ¿Qué tienes?-

-No tengo nada solo… Algo…-

-Por favor no me digas que sigues nervioso…- Interrumpió algo decepcionada.

-Claro que no solo… Solo… Viejos recuerdos llegaron, no necesariamente malos, solo… Recuerdos- Mintió con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices… (Suspiro) También me llegaron algunos recuerdos pero no por ello estoy alejada de todos ¿O sí?-

-Bueno… Creo… Creo que tienes razón-

-Vamos, ven con nosotros estábamos por ir a volar un rato-

-Bueno, creo que el aire me relajará un poco- "Tengo que calmarme, nadie me estaba siguiendo… Además dudo mucho volver a mi árbol… O eso espero"

Por el resto del día Matt logró calmarse un poco, divirtiéndose con sus hijos, con Ahri o con Blu y Perla, hacía todo lo posible para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa, hasta que finalmente la noche llegó, Linda, Tulio y Fernando se quedaron en las tiendas de su campamento, mientras que las dos familias emplumadas habían improvisado un par de nidos temporales en dos pequeños árboles huecos.

-Bueno, creo que me hará bien dormir un poco- Decía Matt acomodándose en el suelo del nido.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritó Yaqui, al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre el estomago de Matt, sofocándolo casi por completo.

-Yaqui… Eso dolió…- Dijo Matt con la voz ahogada, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Te asuste?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, sentándose sobre el estomago de Matt.

-Por su puesto, me dejaste sin aire- Respondió cargándola con sus alas.

Mientras tanto, Blu y Perla ya no tenían niños pequeños de los cuales cuidar, Bia, Tiago y Carla se encargaban de ellos mismos casi en todo, aunque en cierta manera Blu y Perla sentían cierta nostalgia al recordarlos cuando eran solo unos niños, eso les dejaba con más tiempo y más oportunidades para tener momentos más cercanos entre ellos.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntaba Blu mientras Perla se recargaba sobre él.

-Pues… Aun un poco nerviosa pero… La verdad ya no siento tanto miedo por este lugar-

-Todo se ha vuelto muy tranquilo desde nuestra última aventura aquí-

-Lo sé, aunque… Dime Blu ¿No sientes curiosidad?-

-¿De qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Pues… De cómo terminó todo… Qué pasó con las tribus y con el resto de los guacamayos azules- Explicó un poco decaída.

-Pues no… No me había pasado por la mente hasta ahora… Pero… ¿Realmente quieres regresar a esos lugares?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-No, solo… Olvídalo, solo fue una idea- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Perla…-

-Solo vamos a dormir ¿Está bien?-

Blu comenzaba a sentir cierta culpa por el estado de Perla, después de todo, él fue el primero en tener la idea de regresar al Amazonas, aunque en este punto, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había sido un error. En el caso de Ahri, tenía miedo de recordarle a Matt su motivo para volver, Ahri quería reencontrase con su hermano o cuando menos averiguar qué fue lo que pasó, la razón por la que no lo había hecho hasta ahora, no era otra menos que Matt, aunque en más de una ocasión quería hablarlo con él, tenía miedo de recordarle todo lo ocurrido.

Algunas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer, todos se encontraban dormidos, o al menos casi todos ellos, aunque, en esta ocasión, no fueron las dos aves azules quienes tenían problemas para dormir, ahora era Ahri quien se encontraba fuera del árbol, parada sobre las ramas con la vista perdida en el cielo.

-Creo que no soy el único- Dijo Blu aterrizando a lado de ella.

-Así parece, aunque… Dime ¿Te preocupa estar aquí o solo te preocupa Perla?-

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia… Al igual que a ti solo te preocupa Matt ¿No?-

-Sí, así es… Sabes simplemente no puedo creerlo, ellos dos no tienen relativamente nada en común y sin embargo… Ambos le temen a lo mismo-

-Puede ser pero te equivocas-

-¿Ah sí?- Dijo Ahri confundida.

-Sí tienen algo en común… Los dos estuvieron a punto de perder algo muy importante en este lugar-

-¿Y qué fue?-

-A nosotros…- Respondió Blu desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras que Ahri se quedó congelada con esas palabras –Yo estaba decidido a abandonar a Perla… No porque en verdad quisiera hacerlo, solo… Creí que sería lo mejor para ella y Matt… Hizo todas esas cosas, arriesgo su vida una y otra vez para mantenerte a salvo, y por poco muere en el intento-

-Sí, pero también nosotros pudimos perderlos a ellos ¿No lo pensaste?-

-Sí lo pensé… Pero creo que el golpe fue muy duro para ellos, más que para nosotros, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué pero así fue…-

-Supongo que sí… (Suspiro) Quisiera poder hacer algo por ellos-

-No te ofendas pero… Creo que la única forma de lograr calmarlos es irnos de este lugar-

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón… Será mejor que regresemos, antes de que Matt y Perla entren en pánico-

Blu y Ahri tenían mucho en qué pensar, ambos preocupados por sus respectivas parejas y por lo que les pudiese pasar si se quedaban en el Amazonas por más tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ahri salió muy temprano, cuando el sol recién comenzaba a verse en el horizonte, el motivo era tratar de animar a Matt con un desayuno en la "Cama" aunque terminó topándose con algo inesperado.

Avanzada la mañana, Matt finalmente despertó, para su sorpresa, ni Ahri, ni sus hijos se encontraban en el árbol, más que preocuparlo le pareció extraño.

-Al fin despiertas- Dijo Ahri entrando en el nido.

-¿Ahri? ¿Dónde están los niños?-

-Nos están esperando, junto con los demás, ahora sígueme-

-Está bien…-

Sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, no tuvo otra opción más que seguir a Ahri por la selva, sin ningún rumbo aparente, de un momento a otro Ahri cambiaba de dirección, aunque al final, el camino comenzó a parecerle conocido.

-Muy bien hasta aquí- Dijo Ahri deteniéndose sobre una rama.

-Está bien ¿Y dónde están los demás?- Preguntó confundido, mirando a su alrededor, en realidad no habían llegado a ninguna parte, seguían en medio de la selva.

-No es aquí, ahora no puedes ver- Respondió Ahri en un tono juguetón, al mismo tiempo que le tapaba los ojos con sus alas.

-¿Y cómo esperas que vuele así?-

-No tienes que volar, solo camina, descuida yo te guiaré-

Caminando de frente sobre una rama y sin poder ver nada, finalmente se detuvieron, después de varios pasos.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamó Ahri apartando sus alas del rostro de Matt.

"Hay no" Pensó angustiado al ver lo que había frente a él, nada más y nada menos que su árbol.

-Tu viejo hogar ¿Recuerdas?-

-S… Sí…- Respondió nervioso, aunque disimulándolo lo más que pudo.

-Aun recuerdo cuando llegué aquí… No fue un día especialmente bueno- Decía Blu recordando el día que conoció a Matt.

-Había olvidado cómo era este lugar… Solo estuve aquí una vez- Dijo Perla entrando en el árbol –Aunque debo admitir que es muy grande-

-¿Tu vivías aquí papi?- Preguntó Yaqui con una sonrisa.

-Pues… Sí, antes de que tu madre y yo comenzáramos a ser pareja-

-¿Podemos entrar?- Preguntó Leo entusiasmado.

-Claro que sí, este árbol era el lugar más seguro del mundo- Respondió Ahri con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí, lo era" Pensó Matt preocupado, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor –Bueno yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi garra, ustedes quédense por aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Ahri confundida.

-A ningún lado, solo veré si los alrededores siguen iguales, hace 3 años que no estoy aquí- Respondió comenzando a alejarse, Ahri por su parte parecía habérselo creído.

-Esto no está bien, esto no está bien- Repetía Matt mientras se alejaba –Quizá sigan por aquí… ¿Qué me dice que no usaron mi árbol como nuevo hogar? Tengo que buscar la manera de sacarlos pero…-

-¿Matt?- Dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Bia Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Vi que te alejaste y te escuché hablando solo…-

-¿Escuchaste todo?-

-Sí… Dime ¿En verdad crees que podrían estar aquí?-

-No lo sé… Y la verdad no quiero averiguarlo, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes o podría…-

-¡Matt!- Aquel grito a lo lejos era muy familiar, sin duda alguna se trataba de Ahri.

-¡Bia!-

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó Bia preocupada, después de escuchar aquel grito.

-Tenemos que volver ¡Ahora!- Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos emprendieron el vuelo de regreso, aunque la distancia no era mucha, para ellos el viaje parecía no tener fin, cuando finalmente regresaron al árbol de Matt, se toparon con una escena nada agradable… Todos habían desaparecido.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!... ¡Tiago! ¡Carla!- Bia gritaba con desesperación, buscando a su familia por todas partes.

-¡Ahri! ¡Yaqui! ¡Leo! ¡¿Dónde están?!- De igual manera, Matt comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, más de lo que ya se encontraba. Después de varios minutos sin obtener respuesta por parte de nadie, Bia y Matt comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

-Muy bien tenemos que pensar… No tardamos mucho en regresar, por lo que no deberían estar lejos… Pero hacia donde fueron- Decía Bia caminando de un lado al otro –Matt tenemos que encontrar a quienes se los llevaron.

-No Bia…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó furiosa.

-Porque ellos ya nos encontraron- Respondió con la mirada hacia los árboles, en donde se encontraban varios guacamayos azules parados sobre las ramas.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntaba Bia en voz baja.

-Por el momento tratar de huir… Luego… Rezar porque no les hayan hecho nada a los demás-

-¿Cómo vamos a escapar?-

-A las 3 vuela con todas tus fuerzas… Uno… Dos…- Antes de que pudiese terminar de contra, un grupo de guacamayos azules los tomaron de las alas y de las patas, llevándoselos del lugar.

-¡Matt!- Gritaba Bia con desesperación.

-Más les vale que me suelten o les juro que la pagaran caro- Decía Matt furioso, forcejeando una y otra vez, hasta que logró liberar sus garras, inmediatamente atacó al ave que sostenía sus alas y fue a liberar a Bia.

-Bia hay que irnos ya-

-Pero los demás…-

-Lo sé, pero no podemos…- Nuevamente Matt fue interrumpido, esta vez siendo atacado por dos guacamayos, los cuales lo tomaron bruscamente de las alas, llevándolo por la selva, haciéndolo estrellarse con cada rama frente a él, hasta que finalmente lo dejaron caer sobre la copa de un pequeño árbol, la cual simulaba una pequeña arena.

-Maldición…- Dijo con la voz ahogada, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¡Matt!- Dijo Ahri aliviada, corriendo hacia él.

-Ahri ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, pero no sé si lo estaremos por mucho tiempo-

-¡Suéltenme ya!- Decía Bia tratando de liberarse, nuevamente había sido atrapada. Más temprano que tarde, las dos aves azules que la traían la dejaron caer en el mismo lugar que a Matt y a los demás.

-¡Bia!- Dijo Perla aliviada.

-¿Te lastimaron?- Preguntó Blu casi al instante.

-N… No, estoy bien pero ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-

-No tengo idea… Pero esto no me gusta- Dijo Tiago acercándose a todos.

Matt y Ahri protegían a Leo y a Yaqui con sus alas, mientras que la familia azul permanecía unida, todos a la espera de lo que viniese a continuación.

-Vaya, la familia entera reunida aquí después de tres largos años- Dijo una voz saliendo de entre los demás guacamayos azules –Pare ser sincero… Los extrañé a todos- Se trataba de Roberto, había aterrizado frente a ellos. Blu y Matt inmediatamente se pusieron a la ofensiva, dejando a sus familias detrás de ellos.

-Si te atreves a tocarles una sola pluma te vamos a…- Decía Matt.

-Oiga, oigan, tranquilos… Analicen la situación, están en gran desventaja…-

-Matt… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Blu angustiado.

-Honestamente… Se terminaron los planes-

-Ahora Matty… Retomando nuestra conversación de ayer- Dijo Roberto comenzando a acercársele.

-No te atrevas a…- Antes de que Blu o alguien más pudiera hacer nada, un gran grupo de guacamayos azules los detuvieron, sujetando a Blu, Perla, Bia, Tiago y Carla, Leo y Yaqui eran muy pequeños y también estaban muy asustados, solo se limitaban a estar cerca de Ahri.

-¡No lo lastimes!- Exclamó Ahri preocupada, viendo cómo Roberto se acercaba cada vez más.

-Hay algo que había querido hacer desde hace un tiempo…- Dijo Roberto, ignorando por completo a Ahri.

-Sea lo que sea… No te lo voy a poner fácil…- Respondió Matt, preparándose para pelear.

Roberto se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que finalmente estaba frente a frente con Matt, quien por alguna razón no se atrevía a dar el primer golpe.

-Lo que quería hacer era esto…- Dijo Roberto alzando sus alas.

-¡No!- Gritaron todos al unísono, aunque al final se llevar una gigantesca sorpresa.

-Pero qué demonios…- Dijo Matt absolutamente confundido, la razón, Roberto lo estaba abrazando.

-Te extrañe mucho viejo amigo-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo ¿Qué les parecio? Un poco extraño ¿Cierto? Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, entretenido, etc y de paso quiero felicitar a la hermana de mi querida fan que hoy estuvo de cumpleaños, felicidades Ceci, oajalá te la hayas pasado bien**

**"See you next time"**


	9. Errores que se deben remediar

**"Hello Everyone" Depsués de unos problemas técnicos con mi computadora, y de un largo día de trabajo finalmente pude venir a actualizar mi pequeño fic, ojalá les guste el capítulo de hoy**

* * *

-Te extrañé mucho viejo amigo-

Todos estaban atónitos, Blu, Perla, Bia y Ahri no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, Tiago y Carla simplemente no lograban entender lo que pasaba. Aunque de entre todos, el más confundido y sorprendido era Matt, no solo estaba siendo abrazado por el ave que hace 3 años intentó matarlo, sino que esa misma ave lo había extrañado y al parecer estado esperando. Nadie decía nada, el silencio lograba explicarlo casi todo, hasta que finalmente Matt logró entrar en razón.

-¡Apártate de mí!- Exclamó furioso, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Roberto lejos de él.

-Wow, tranquilo no voy a hacerte nada- Dijo Roberto con una voz tranquila, comenzando a acercarse nuevamente hacia Matt, quien no tardó en tomar una posición ofensiva. Roberto entendió eso de inmediato y dejó de avanzar.

-Vale, lo entiendo, hice muchas cosas horribles hace 3 años… En verdad lo siento- Dijo desviando la mirada, aparentemente arrepentido por todo lo que ocasionó tiempo atrás.

-¿Lo sientes?- Replicó Matt muy indignado -¡¿Crees que con un lo siento vas a arreglar todo?!- Exclamó furioso, al hacerlo, todos los guacamayos que estaban con Roberto se prepararon para detener a Matt, aunque Roberto los detuvo con simple ademán, al parecer él era el líder.

-Oye, tranquilízate un poco ¿Sí?-

-¡¿Cómo me pides eso?!- Para empezar nos trajiste aquí contra nuestra voluntad, y aun tienes atrapados a Blu, Perla y los demás ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Usarlos como chantaje?-

-Oh… Lo siento tienes razón…- Respondió apenado, ordenando que dejaran libres a todos -¿Un poco más tranquilo?-

-Esto no cambia nada…- Respondió Matt, comenzando a acercarse a Ahri y los demás, aunque sin darle la espalda a Roberto.

-Mira, entiendo todo lo que pasó pero… Ahora todo es diferente, incluyéndome a mí y quiero empezar de nuevo- Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual nadie tomó bien.

-¡¿Quieres empezar de nuevo?!- Replicó Perla al instante –Después de todo lo que nos hiciste… Por tu culpa y la de Eduardo casi perdí a Blu-

-¡Y tú tenías toda la intención de asesinar a Matt!… Y casi lo logras- Agregó Ahri.

-No hemos olvidado nada de lo que hicieron Roberto, nada de nada- Afirmó Matt furioso.

-(Suspiro) Miren, al… Al menos déjenme explicarme ¿Está bien?-

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- Preguntó Blu.

-Bueno comenzaré por eso… No sé con exactitud qué día llegaron aquí, pero uno de mis exploradores, me dijo haber visto un grupo de guacamayos azules junto con una roja, al principio lo primero que pensé fue en ustedes, aunque no podía creerlo, fue hasta que decidí ir al árbol de Matt y lo encontré a él… Supuse que ustedes también vendrían-

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta- Replicó Blu molesto.

-Claro, claro… Bueno el punto es que… Sentí que debía hablar con todos, y sabía que si me presentaba frente a ustedes no lograría nada bueno, lamento si fui un poco brusco con la manera de traerlos aquí pero…Fue lo único que pude pensar-

-¿Y creíste que algo bueno saldría de traernos aquí así? Sigues siendo un idiota- Dijo Matt.

-Oigan… Les juro que no quiero ningún tipo de problema ¿Sí?, solo quería hablar con ustedes, y disculparme con todos… Después de todo, yo fui quien ocasionó ésta guerra en primer lugar, nada de esto…-

-Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuera por ti… Lo sabemos- Interrumpió Ahri furiosa, al recordar cómo fue que Roberto echó a perder todo.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que… Era muy tonto en ese entonces, no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo y… Bueno espero que podamos olvidar todo lo que pasó- Dijo Roberto con una sonrisa humilde, extendiendo su ala hacia Matt.

-Y supongo que si no aceptamos tu disculpa no nos dejarás ir…-

-¿Qué? Claro que no- Respondió replegando su ala –Son libres de irse cuando quieran… Y también son libres de regresar… Todos ustedes son bienvenidos aquí, Todos-

-Bien… Entonces nos vamos- Dijo Blu, dándose media vuelta, listo para retirarse, al igual que todos.

-Oye Matt…- Dijo Roberto, segundos antes de que empezara a volar –Yo… Espero que tomes en consideración mi disculpa… ¿Qué dices?- Un prolongado silencio se apoderó del lugar después de eso, un silencio que a decir verdad, estaba siendo incómodo para todos, hasta que finalmente Matt habló.

-Que espero no volverte a ver- Esas fueron sus palabras finales, después de eso se alejó volando junto con todos los demás.

Algunos minutos más tarde, todos arribaron al campamento de Linda y Tulio, ninguno decía nada, todos tenían cientos de cosas en las cuales pensar, y no era nada fácil lidiar con ellas.

-Mami… ¿Quién era él?- Preguntaba Leo a Ahri.

-Él era… Es alguien a quien no deben acercarse jamás… Ni tú ni tu hermana ¿Quedó claro?- Respondió Ahri de una manera muy seria.

-E… Está bien… Pero ¿Papá está bien?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ha estado muy callado desde que regresamos… Y me da un poco de miedo acercarme a él…-

-Leo no digas eso- Dijo Ahri cargándolo con sus alas –Tu padre es el ave más carismática y tierna del mundo… Jamás les haría nada- Decía con una gran sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad, Ahri también estaba muy preocupada por la actitud que Matt había tomado.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON BLU Y PERLA**

-No… No puedo creerlo Blu… Yo… Te… Te juro que no creí que volveríamos a verlo yo…-

-Perla… Está bien, no pasó nada-

-(Suspiro) Lo siento, tienes razón, es solo que… Ya no se qué esperar ahora… Ya no me siento segura en este lugar-

-Ni yo…- Admitió Blu –Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Tal vez sea mejor regresar a Río, estoy segura de que Linda y Tulio lo entenderán- Sugirió Perla, en cierta manera asustada de permanecer un día más en el Amazonas.

-No lo sé Perla… ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podamos escapar de esto?-

-No… No había pensado en eso… Pero… Nada nos dice que tengamos que enfrentarlo ahora mismo… Además no creo que sea lo mejor-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Blu, ¿A caso no has visto a Matt? Desde que se encontró con Roberto él… No ha hablado ni siquiera con Ahri… No creo que esto le esté sentando bien-

-Tampoco a ti- Interrumpió Blu temeroso.

-De… ¿De qué hablas?-

-Perla… Nunca en todos estos años que llevamos juntos te había visto tan asustada… Normalmente ese soy yo… Ahri y yo lo sabíamos bien… Matt y tú no pueden lidiar con esto… (Suspiro) Tal vez… Sí tengamos que irnos de aquí-

-Me alegra que lo entiendas Blu- Dijo Perla dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No haría nada para lastimarte ni hacerte sufrir… Iré a hablar con Matt sobre esto, todos debemos estar de acuerdo en situaciones como estas-

Mientras que Blu y Perla lograban resolver lo ocurrido, Matt simplemente no podía soportarlo, mucho menos creerlo, ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar?, bien sabía que Roberto no podía estar tramando nada bueno, o al menos eso era lo que su instinto le decía.

El tiempo pasaba, y Matt permanecía alejado de todos, Ahri estaba preocupada, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Matt así, hacía años que no se portaba así. Matt se la pasaba volando de un lado al otro, vigilando la selva, siempre con un semblante serio y un tanto amenazante, de vez en cuando se detenía a descansar sobre una rama, aunque siempre pendiente del movimiento de los árboles, siempre a la espera de que Roberto apareciera con un ejército de aves detrás de él. EL tiempo pasaba y la noche comenzaba a llegar, un amargo atardecer se cernía sobre la selva.

-Vaya, al fin te encuentro- Dijo Blu alegremente, aterrizando junto a Matt.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Blu?- Cuestionó de una manera un tanto fría.

-Am… Yo, bueno quería hablar contigo sobre algo- Respondió confundido.

-Bien date prisa- Dijo Matt sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¿Mi problema? Oh ninguno solo que el ave que intentó matarme hace 3 años resulta estar viva y a ustedes parece no importarles en lo más mínimo- Respondió molesto, mirando a Blu fijamente.

-¡Claro que nos importa! No fuiste el único al que le hizo daño ¿Recuerdas?-

-Oh claro, olvidé que intentó robarte a novia, el mundo va a terminarse por eso- Respondió dándole a Blu la espalda.

-Vale, ahora entiendo, nuestros problemas no son de importancia para ti- Replicó indignado.

-No lo tomes así… Solo digo que lo que me pasó a mí fue ligeramente peor a lo que ustedes tuvieron que pasar… ¡Casi muero! ¡Y en más de una ocasión!-

Todos los gritos y la discusión no tardaron en preocupar a los demás, tanto a Bia, Tiago y Carla como a Perla y Ahri, Yaqui y Leo afortunadamente no entendían bien lo que estaba pasando, mientras tanto, Matt y Blu seguían discutiendo por cosas que a decir verdad carecían de importancia en esos momentos.

-Sabes… No sabía que podías llegar a ser un cretino… Esto explica porque Roberto y tú eran tan amigos- Dijo Blu dando media vuelta.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a compararme con él!-

-¿O qué harás eh? No sé qué clase de insecto de picó… Pero mi mejor amigo no se comportaría así… Justo ahora eres la copia exacta de Roberto-

-Te dije que no me compararas con él- Replicó furioso, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Blu con sus alas.

-(Suspiro) Escúchame bien Matt… Ya no soy el mismo guacamayo torpe que se estrelló contra tu árbol… Y estoy más que seguro de que justo ahora, en el estado en que te encuentras podría ponerte en tu lugar sin problemas- Matt meditó eso último sin problemas, era cierto, si decidía iniciar una pelea dejándose llevar solo por la ira Blu lograría vencerlo de inmediato.

-Solo déjame solo…- Dijo comenzando a alejarse.

"Qué rayos le pasa… Jamás lo había visto así…" Pensó Blu preocupado, mientras veía cómo Matt se alejaba volando.

-¿Blu?-

-¿Perla?-

-Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-(Suspiro) Honestamente no lo sé… Creo que encontrarse con Roberto otra vez fue demasiado para él…-

Mientras tanto, Ahri había visto y escuchado todo desde lejos.

-Esperaba no tener que verlo así de nuevo…- Decía para sí misma. Divagaba en sus pensamientos, recordando la última vez que Matt había actuado como un cretino, no había sido nada agradable, hasta que algo logró llamar su atención.

-¿Leo? ¿Yaqui? ¿Dónde están?- Decía mirando a su alrededor –Tiago ¿No los has visto?-

-Pues sí, fueron volando detrás de Matt-

-Hay no-

-Y ahora resulta que el cretino soy yo… ¡Ellos son quienes no logran entender lo que está pasando!- Replicaba Matt una y otra vez, furioso con Blu y con todos, estaba fuera de sí, incluso comenzó a golpear todas las ramas frente a él, mientras que sin darse cuenta, dos pequeñas aves lo espiaban desde las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- Preguntaba Leo temeroso –Se ve muy molesto-

-Es papá… El jamás nos lastimaría- Respondió Yaqui con una sonrisa.

-Mamá dijo lo mismo pero… Aun así tengo miedo-

-Descuida, si vamos los dos seguramente lograremos mejorarle el ánimo-

Aun sin estar muy seguro, Leo decidió hacerle caso a su hermana, y lentamente comenzaron a acercarse a Matt, quien finalmente se había detenido. Poco a poco las dos pequeñas aves se acercaban hasta que finalmente estuvieron detrás de Matt.

-¿Papi?- Dijo Yaqui alegremente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!- Gritó furioso, aterrorizando a las dos pequeñas aves… Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Matt logró entrar en razón, la furia en su rostro rápidamente fue reemplazada por culpa, al ver cómo sus hijos comenzaban a llorar –No… Yaqui… Leo… Yo… No quería… Jamás fue mi intención…- Era casi imposible para Matt articular bien sus palabras, simplemente no podía creer lo que había hecho. Yaqui y Leo no tardaron en salir huyendo del lugar –Qué rayos pasa conmigo…-

-¡Yaqui! ¡Leo!-

-¡Mamá!- Las dos pequeñas aves volaron a toda velocidad al ver a Ahri a lo lejos, refugiándose en sus alas, incapaces de controlar su llanto.

-Hey, tranquilos, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó gentilmente sin dejar de abrazarlos.

-Papá…- Respondió Leo entre su llanto, eso era lo que Ahri temía.

-Vengan… Vamos de regreso al nido- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cargando a los dos niños en su espalda "Luego iré por ti Matt"

El tiempo siguió avanzando y finalmente llegó la noche, Blu no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su discusión con Matt, era difícil de creer que el ave carismática y simpática que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo podía llegar a comportarse como un verdadero cretino. Por otro lado, Ahri había comenzado a buscar a Matt hacía algunos minutos, después de haber dejado a Yaqui y a Leo en el nido, creyendo que finalmente se habían quedado dormidos. Matt aun se lidiaba con la culpa de haberse comportado así, no solo con sus hijos, sino también con Blu.

-Tenía razón… Soy la copia perfecta de Roberto… No puedo creer lo que hice… A mi mejor amigo y a mis hijos… (Suspiro) Al menos me mantuve alejado de Ahri… No puedo dejar las cosas así, tengo que volver-

Sin una mejor idea, Matt finalmente regresó al campamento, al pequeño nido temporal que habían hecho, al llegar esperaban encontrar a Ahri lista para sermonearlo, pero no había nadie, aunque logró escuchar sollozos desde el fondo del hueco del árbol.

-¿Niños?- Dijo gentilmente. Yaqui y Leo no respondieron, solo fingían estar dormidos, aunque Matt podía verlos temblar, clara señal de que estaban llorando –Oigan… No quise hablarles así… Estaba… Estaba molesto… No con ustedes… Solo que no pude controlarme, lamento que me hayan visto así…-

Sin importar lo que dijera, no recibía respuesta alguna, cosa que solo lo hacía sentir peor.

-Al menos díganme qué estaban haciendo ahí-

-Solo queríamos animarte…- Respondió Leo cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas alas.

-No queríamos hacerte enojar- Agregó Yaqui –Perdónanos-

-Ustedes no me hicieron enojar… Y soy yo quien debería pedirles disculpas, no merecían que les hablara así… ¿Pueden perdonarme?- Dijo con voz humilde, aunque nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna, fue entonces cuando decidió darse por vencido –En verdad lo siento- Dijo resignado, comenzando a alejarse, hasta que sintió dos pequeños pares de alas abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Sí te perdonamos…- Dijo Yaqui apretando más el abrazo. Matt no se contuvo más y levantó en sus alas a sus dos hijos, abrazándolos fuertemente.

-Gracias niños…- Dijo con una pequeña lágrima.

-Papi… ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Dijo Leo tímidamente.

-Lo que sea-

-Nos da mucho miedo la oscuridad cuando mamá no está… ¿Puedes cantarnos algo para dormir?-

-Hehe, claro que sí, primero los dos a la cama- Respondió sonriente, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba a los dos pequeños para dormir.

-Ésta canción me la enseñó mi madre… Me la cantaba cada noche antes de dormir- Decía mientras gentilmente acariciaba las cabezas de las dos pequeñas aves –Yo siempre tenía pesadillas… Esto lograba hacer que me olvidara de ellas…-

_**Sé… Que al fin… En paz… Tú sueñas…**_

_**Sin… Temor… Junto a mí… Tú sueñas…**_

_**Empieza a volar… Entre recuerdos… Y escucha destino hablar… historias que no hay que olvidar…**_

_**Nube… Regrésame a las estrellas… Yo quiero encontrar la más brillante de ellas…**_

_**Cielo… Abraza mi fe… Y haz que el mundo gire al revés… Que el tiempo vuelva atrás un día a la vez…**_

_**Sueña corazón…**_

_**Ve… Que ahí estaré… Llegaré… Junto a ti mientras sueñas… **_

_**Y vuelvo a extrañar… La luz de tus ojos y siento en mi palpitar… El ritmo de tu corazón… **_

_**Nube… Regrésame a las estrellas… Yo quiero encontrar la más brillante de ellas…**_

_**Cielo… Abraza mi fe… Y haz que el mundo gire al revés… Que el tiempo vuelva atrás un día a la vez…**_

_**Sueña corazón… Sueña… Corazón…**_

Para cuando Matt terminó de cantar, Yaqui y Leo ya estaban dormidos, él solo los veía con una sonrisa, para luego darles un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Jamás te había escuchado cantar así…-

-Ahri…- Dijo sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta –Lo que pasó… Yo…-

-Tranquilo… Admito que en un principio realmente quería golpearte, pero después de esto…-

-Ellos son una de las cosas más importantes para mí en este mundo… No me perdonaría a mí mismo si algo llegara a pasarles… Mucho menos si soy yo quien los lastima… Mi familia es todo para mí…-

-Lo sé… También lo es para mí- Dijo Ahri, comenzando a acercarse hacia Matt.

-Tengo miedo de que algo les pase, ahora que sé que Roberto sigue aquí… Ahri te lo suplico… Te lo ruego… Por favor tenemos que…-

-Irnos- Interrumpió con una sonrisa –Honestamente… Yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora… Lo hablé con Blu y con Perla… Eso es lo que Blu quería decirte-

-(Suspiro) También le debo una disculpa… Me porté con un idiota…-

-Hace mucho que no te pasaba algo así… Al menos ésta vez no fuiste tan lejos-

-Sí… Es una parte de mí que quiero olvidar… ¿Te parece si descansamos un poco?-

-Ven aquí- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-Mañana tengo mucho de qué hablar con Blu… Solo espero no haber arruinado todo…-

-Descuida, le expliqué por qué te portaste así… Solo habla con él y hazle saber que en realidad tú no eres así-

-Tienes razón… (Bostezo) Por ahora solo hay que dormir…- "O quizá sí soy esa clase de ave"

A la mañana siguiente, la familia azul estaba más que lista para irse del Amazonas una vez más, aunque seguían a la espera de la joven pareja quienes, después de un par de horas de retraso, finalmente aparecieron, al principio, Blu y Matt temían acercarse uno al otro, hasta que Perla y Ahri decidieron dejarlos solos.

-Oye Blu… Sobre todo lo que dije ayer yo… Te juro que no fue mi intención yo… No lo sé, perdí el control… Fue demasiado para mí…-

-(Suspiro) Creo que te entiendo, Ahri nos lo explicó todo… Es solo que… Bueno jamás te había visto así antes-

-Espero que nunca vuelvas a verme así…-

-Sí… Igual yo… Pero oye, no hay que dejar que esto arruine 3 años de perfecta amistad ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que extendía su ala hacia Matt.

-Digo que no tienes oportunidad alguna de ganarme en una pelea- Respondió entre risas, tomando el ala de Blu.

-¿Chicos están listos?- Decían Perla y Ahri.

-Enseguida vamos-

-Bien es hora de irnos… Es lo mejor antes de que las cosas se salgan de control… De nuevo- Dijo Perla desviando la mirada.

-Descuida, dudo mucho que algo pueda salir mal ahora-

-Supongo que tienes razón, Bia, Tiago, Carla ¿Están listos?-

-¿Tenemos que irnos tan rápido? Llegamos hace 2 día- Replicó Carla confundida.

-Creo que es lo mejor- Respondió Bia.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Bia, será mejor irnos rápido- Dijo Tiago.

-Ustedes dos sí que están muy raros-

Mientras terminaban de alistar las últimas cosas para irse, había alguien que los observaba desde lejos, desde las ramas de los árboles.

-Es un grupo de azules…-

-Sí, puedo verlo pero… Espera… Tiene a una de nosotros…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tenemos que hacer algo…-

-No lo sé… Felipe dijo que no debíamos acercarnos a los azules… Es muy peligroso…-

-No podemos abandonarla así… Quién sabe de qué son capaces…-

-Bueno, bueno, es hora de irnos- Decía Matt preparando sus alas para el vuelo -¿Listos ustedes dos?- Dijo mirando a Yaqui y a Leo.

-¡Listos!-

-Bueno hasta nunca Amazonas…-

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección… A penas comenzaron todos a volar, dos figuras salieron de entre los árboles, arremetiendo contra Matt y Blu para luego sujetar y llevarse a Ahri volando.

-¡Ahri!- Gritó Matt al ver cómo se la llevaban.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿Qué están haciendo?- Decía Ahri tratando de liberarse.

-Tranquilízate, no te haremos nada- Respondió una de las aves que la sostenía, se trataba de dos guacamayos rojos –Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro-

-¿De qué rayos están hablando? ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Vamos a salvarte de los azules…-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, ojalá les haya gustado entretenido etc y bueno yo espero ya no volver a atrasarme. Dejen sus reviews no cuesta nada y me ayudan mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	10. Una segunda oportunidad

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno hay algo que tengo qué decirles: Este fic como ya saben estaba agendado para subirse hasta la proxima semana, pero por unos problemas perdí el progreso del otro fic en el que esoty trabajando, debido a eso "La historia que nos unio" Será aplasado hasta la próxima semana, pero no los iba a dejar así este domingo, les traigo el capítulo 10 de éste fic, que espero les guste**

* * *

-¡Suéltenme ahora!- Decía Ahri forcejeando y moviéndose bruscamente en un intento de liberarse.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?- Dijo uno de los guacamayos que la sostenían.

-No tengo idea… Oye cálmate un poco, nosotros no vamos a lastimarte, ¡Ellos sí!-

-¿De qué rayos hablan? Muy bien suficiente- Ahri decidió no seguir con ese molesto juego, de un momento a otro mordió una de las patas de del guacamayo que sostenía su ala derecha, logrando liberarla.

-¡¿A caso estás loca?!- Replicó furioso.

El plan de Ahri no salió como ella esperaba, en cuanto uno de sus captores la soltó el otro no pudo cargar con su peso, ocasionando que calvase sus garras en el ala Ahri.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó al sentir la profunda herida en el músculo de su ala, aunque su mala suerte no terminó ahí, en cuanto el guacamayo rojo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, finalmente la soltó, dejándola golpearse contra todas las ramas de los árboles en su trayectoria hacia el suelo -Eso… Dolió…- Dijo con la voz ahogada, tratando de levantarse. El golpe la había sofocado, su respiración era muy pesada y no lograba recobrar el aliento. A duras penas logró ponerse en pie.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!- Cuestionaron furiosos los dos guacamayos rojos aterrizando frente a ella.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes?! ¡¿Por qué me secuestraron?!-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron confundidos -Nosotros no te secuestramos, te rescatamos de ellos-

-¿De quienes?-

-De los azules… ¿A caso no lo sabes?-

-S… ¿Saber qué?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Imposible…- Dijo una de las aves rojas frente a ella -¡Estas con ellos! ¡¿Cierto?!-

-Claro que sí… Son mis amigos- Respondió aun más confundida.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos cause problemas… Tal vez sea de nuestra especie, pero no está de nuestro lado-

-Que… ¿Qué van a hacer?- Ahri estaba comenzando a asustarse, viendo cómo los dos guacamayos comenzaban a acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

-Lo siento… Pero debiste escoger el bando correcto…- Dijeron con una voz fría.

Ahri finalmente entendió lo que iban a hacerle, inmediatamente trató de volar, apenas se separó del suelo, la herida en su ala izquierda la hizo caer de regreso.

-Maldición…- Dijo con la voz ahogada, la herida había sido muy profunda, sin mencionar los muchos golpes que las ramas le habían dado. Ahri estaba en un problema muy grande, los dos guacamayos rojos seguían acercándose, al no poder volar, no tenía ninguna manera de escapar, lo único que podía hacer era retroceder en el suelo, esperando que alguien llegase a salvarla.

-Lo sentimos… Pero esto es tú culpa- Dijo uno de los guacamayos, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus garras.

-Matt… Por favor ayúdame…- Dijo en voz baja, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahri sentía su corazón latir a todo lo que podía, la sangre aun brotaba de su herida, bien sabía que ese podría ser su final, asesinada por los de su propia especie.

-Creímos haber sido suficientemente claros en nuestra última conversación- Dijo una voz entre los árboles –Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí-

Ahri inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia su presunto salvador, aunque eso no la reconfortó tanto como ella esperaba, se trataba de nadie más que Roberto, acompañado por su respectivo grupo de aves.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Roberto!- Respondió uno de los guacamayos, mientras que el otro parecía estar aterrado.

-Claro que sí, fue mi asunto en cuanto ustedes entraron en mi territorio, ahora, más les vale largarse de aquí… ¡Ahora!- Exclamó furioso, al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba frente a ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí… Son demasiados… Agradece que decidieron darnos la oportunidad de irnos… los demás no han tenido tanta suerte- Decía una de las aves rojas a su compañero.

-Esto no ha terminado Roberto…-

Finalmente los dos invasores se fueron del lugar, ahora toda la atención de Roberto se postró sobre Ahri, quien aun se encontraba en el suelo. Lentamente Roberto comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, Ahri ya no sabía qué hacer, solo temblaba sumida en el pánico, el semblante de Roberto era bastante serio, hasta que finalmente llego a ella.

-¡Ahri!- Gritaba Matt una y otra vez, volando por la selva con desesperación.

-¡Matt espera un poco!- Decía Blu quien volaba a unos metros de él.

Al cabo de varios minutos de vuelo, finalmente Matt se detuvo sobre una rama.

-Vaya, al fin me escuchas…- Dijo Blu aterrizando a lado de él –Escucha, sé que todo esto se ve mal, pero no vas a ganar nada volando y gritando por la selva, lo que debemos hacer es… ¿Matt? ¿Me estás escuchando?- Cuestionó Blu al darse cuenta de que Matt tenía la vista clavada en el frente, al mirar en la misma dirección, Blu entendió por qué Matt se había detenido.

-¿En dónde está Ahri?- Cuestionó muy seriamente, con la mirada fija en otra ave frente a él.

-¿Ahri?- Dijo Roberto –Oh, sí la encontramos hace poco, y la verdad no se veía nada bien, nosotros solo la…- Mucho antes de que Roberto pudiese terminar de hablar, Matt se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran de las ramas de los árboles, hasta el suelo.

-¡Si le hiciste algo juro que acabaré contigo!- Decía Matt furioso, estrangulando a Roberto con su garra.

-¡Matt!-

-¿Ahri?- Dijo incrédulo, al ver a la guacamaya escarlata caminando hacia él con la ayuda de dos guacamayos azules para mantenerse en pie -¡Ahri!- Exclamó aliviado, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente –Creí que te perdería-

-Descuida, estoy bien- Respondió tratando de corresponder el abrazo, hasta que algo la obligó a separarse de Matt -¡Ahhhhh!-

-¿Ahri?- Dijo confundido, dándose cuenta de la gran herida en su ala izquierda.

-¡Infeliz!- Murmuró furioso, regresando toda su atención hacia Roberto –Te advertí que si la hacías algo te…-

-¡Matt espera!- Exclamó Ahri.

-¿Qué?-

-Roberto no… No me hizo nada… De hecho… De no ser por él, yo no estaría aquí ahora…-

-¿Qué? Pero entonces… ¿Por qué te llevaron? Son de la misma especie-

-No lo sé… Y no sé si quiero averiguarlo-

-(Suspiro) ¿A qué estás jugando Roberto?- Cuestionó Matt.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero empezar de nuevo… Escucha, entiendo que no quieras verme, mucho menos estar cerca de mí, pero dudo mucho que puedan ir muy lejos con Ahri en ese estado- Explicó mientras se acercaba a la joven pareja.

-¿Y qué, esperas que deje que tú te hagas cargo de ella? Ni en sueños-

-Claro que no Matt, mira, mi tribu está muy cerca de aquí, y tenemos una gran variedad de plantas medicinales y otras cosas para tratar las heridas, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? y en cuanto mejore podrán irse ¿Qué dices?- Matt estaba convencido de que nada bueno podía salir de hacer caso a lo que Roberto decía, aunque en ese momento no había muchas opciones.

-Tal vez…-

-¡Matt!-

-¿Blu?-

-¿Estás bien? Más te vale no intentar nada Roberto- Dijo Blu de manera amenazante.

-Am Blu, hay algo que debo decirte…- Dijo Matt un tanto nervioso.

-Mamá estará bien ¿Cierto?- Decía Leo mientras volaba con Perla y todos los demás.

-Descuida Leo, estoy segura de que Blu y Matt la alcanzarán pronto- Respondió Perla con una pequeña sonrisa.

Perla, Bia, Tiago y Carla seguían volando por la selva, tratando de seguir el mismo camino por el que Blu y Matt habían ido. Perla llevaba a Yaqui en su espalda debido al temor que le tenía a volar grandes alturas, Leo volaba cerca de ellas, mientras que Bia, Tiago y Carla iban al frente, no dejarían que nada le pasara a su madre o a los hijos de Matt.

-¡Perla!- Dijo Blu alegremente mientras volaba hacia ellos.

-¡Blu! Por favor dime que están bien- Respondió Perla, deteniéndose sobre una rama, para que Yaqui pudiese bajar de su espalda.

-Descuida, estamos bien, solo que… Bueno…-

-¿Qué pasa Blu?-

-Bueno será un poco difícil de creer- Respondió nervioso.

* * *

-¿Qué tanto te duele?- Preguntaba Matt mientras examinaba el ala izquierda de Ahri.

-Mucho… Ni siquiera puedo volar, en cuanto extiendo mi ala…-

-Tu herida se abre más, descuida estarás bien, lo prometo… ¿También te golpearon?- Preguntó mientras movía algunas de las plumas de Ahri, dejando ver algunos moretes sobre su piel.

-Pues… No directamente pero… Sí salí algo lastimada- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey ¿Todo bien por aquí?- Preguntó Roberto mientras se acercaba.

-Mira… Que haya aceptado tu ayuda no quiere decir que confíe en ti… Nuestro pasado es algo que no voy a olvidar- Respondió Matt con un semblante muy serio.

-Lo sé…-

-Aunque… (Suspiro) Supongo que algo te debo por haber salvado a Ahri- Admitió resignado mientras extendía su ala –Gracias…-

-Todo un placer viejo amigo- Dijo Roberto tomando el ala de Matt.

-¿Matt?- Finalmente Perla y todos los demás habían llegado, acompañados por Blu claro está, quien a decir verdad se veía muy nervioso.

-Hey que bien que llegaron…-

-¡¿A caso te volviste loco?!- Replicó Perla en cuanto aterrizó frente a él.

-Ven, les dije que gritaría- Dijo Tiago con una sonrisa.

-Al menos no intentó matarlo- Agregó Carla entre risas.

-Chicos, esto es serio- Dijo Bia.

-Está bien… Admito que no es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido pero… Ahri está muy mal- Explicó Matt –Si no hago algo con su herida pronto podría infectarse-

-Tan… ¿Tan grave es?- Dijo Perla incrédula.

-Velo por ti misma-

-¿Ahri?-

-Hola Perla- Respondió poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

-Vaya… No puedo creer que los de tu especie te…-

-Tranquila, estaré bien, solo necesito algo de reposo y según Matt un par de plantas-

-¡Mamá!- Exclamaron dos pequeñas aves.

-Yaqui, Leo- Dijo Ahri con una gran sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a sus hijos.

-¿Por qué te lastimaron?- Preguntaron los dos pequeños entre su llanto.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien-

-Muy bien Roberto, ya estamos todos, ¿Ahora qué?-

-Bien, síganme, mi tribu queda cerca de tu viejo hogar- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Sin estar nada seguros de seguir con eso, las dos familias comenzaron a seguir a Roberto. Matt llevó a Ahri, cargándola con sus garras, mientras Yaqui iba en su espalda, a Blu y a Perla les sorprendía la gran responsabilidad que Matt demostraba hacia su familia, además de preocuparse por las heridas de Ahri debía ayudar a Yaqui con su temor a volar alto.

Después de algunos minutos de vuelo, finalmente todos se detuvieron, aunque no parecía ser ninguna tribu, solo se veía como una parte más de la selva.

-Roberto ¿De qué va todo esto?- Cuestionó Matt.

-Tranquilos, nada los va a atacar, es por aquí- Dijo mientras volaba entre algunos arbustos, en cuanto todos los cruzaron se toparon con una vista extraordinaria, una arboleda inmensa repleta de nueces de Brasil, y cientos de guacamayo azules volando por todas partes, al parecer, la comida ya no era un problema.

-Increíble…- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué les parece?- Dijo Roberto –Siéntanse como en casa. Ahri, Matt ustedes vengan conmigo, Blu, Perla, ¿Por qué no se dan una vuelta por el lugar?-

Mientras que Matt, Ahri, Yaqui y Leo seguían a Roberto, Blu, Perla, Bia, Tiago y Carla no tuvieron otra mejor idea que seguir el consejo de Roberto, nada era como antes, empezando por la ubicación, el centro de la tribu ya no era aquél gran estanque con cascadas, ahora se trataba de una arboleda, todos parecían estar felices, a decir verdad era un poco extraño.

-Me parece un poco difícil de creer- Admitió Blu mientras volaba junto a Perla.

-Lo sé, a mí también… No creí volver a ver a nuestra especie así-

-¿Saben? Este lugar no se ve tan mal- Dijo Carla mirando todo a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Bia volaba un poco alejada de su familia sin darse cuenta. Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, nada era como lo recordaba, sus últimos días en el Amazonas hace 3 años habían sido solo caos y peligro, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. De un momento a otro Bia aterrizó sobre una rama, mirando todo el paisaje.

-Vaya…- Decía entre suspiros mientras caminaba por aquella rama, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al chocar con otra ave.

-Hey cuidado- Dijo un guacamayo azul apartándose un poco de Bia.

-Lo, lo siento señor no lo vi- Se disculpó apenada.

-¿Señor? ¿No me veo tan viejo o sí?- Respondió confundido. Viéndolo más detenidamente, Bia se dio cuenta de que en realidad aquél guacamayo parecía tener su misma edad.

-Lo… Lo siento no te había visto bien Hehe-

-¿Eres nueva?- Preguntó curioso –No recuerdo haberte visto antes-

-Pues sí, soy nueva por aquí, mi nombre es Bia-

-Un gusto conocerte Bia, yo soy Milo, si quieres puedo darte un tour por la tribu-

-No, gracias, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, pero fue un placer conocerte- Dijo Bia despidiéndose.

-¿Enserio? Qué pena, pero también fue un gusto conversar contigo por estos 5 minutos- Respondió entre risas.

Mientras toda la familia azul volaba por la nueva tribu, Matt y Ahri finalmente habían seguido a Roberto hasta un gran árbol.

-Bien, aquí están todas las plantas de las que les había hablado- Decía Roberto mientras aterrizaba en el interior del árbol –Pueden tomar todo lo que necesiten-

-¿Estás bien Ahri?- Preguntó Matt mientras la dejaba en el suelo del hueco.

-Sí, solo algo adolorida… Yaqui, Leo, no se alejen ¿Está bien?-

-Sí mamá- Respondieron los dos pequeños al unísono.

-¿Yaqui, Leo?- Dijo Roberto confundido –Imposible… Matt ¿Eres padre?-

-Sí, desde hace 3 años-

-Increíble… Hola a los dos- Leo y Yaqui no respondieron al saludo de Roberto, en vez de eso, retrocedieron hasta estar cerca de Matt -¿Dije algo malo?-

-Mamá dijo que no debíamos acercarnos a ti…- Respondió Yaqui desviando la mirada, a lo que Roberto simplemente soltó una leve carcajada.

-Bien, lo entiendo. Bueno Matt espero que tengas todo lo necesario aquí, yo tengo que ir a atender otros asuntos, nos vemos luego-

-Al fin se fue- Dijo Matt, regresando toda su atención a Ahri –Ahora déjame tratar esto- Agregó mientras extendía el ala de Ahri con cuidado de no lastimarla.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON BLU Y PERLA**

La familia azul al fin había terminado con su recorrido por la nueva tribu, todo estaban sorprendidos por cómo había cambiado todo en esos 3 años, aunque había algo que no encajaba bien, al menos no para Perla.

-Blu… Puedo… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Dijo tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Perla?-

-Es solo que… Bueno necesito hablar con Roberto de algo y… Quiero que me acompañes… ¿Podrías?-

-Claro, no hay problema. Chicos, no se alejen mucho, y no causen problemas, su madre y yo tenemos algo qué hacer- Dijo Blu preparándose para volar.

Perla no tardó mucho en dar con Roberto, siendo que éste se encontraba volando por los alrededores, al parecer cuidando que todo marchara bien, a penas lo encontraron, se reunieron con él sobre una rama.

-Blu, Perla ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-Roberto hay… Hay algo que quiero saber- Respondió Perla desviando la mirada.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde está mi padre y mi tía?- Preguntó finalmente. Esa pregunta no solo dejó helado a Roberto, sino también a Blu, quien por un momento se había olvidado de todo eso.

-(Suspiro) Supuse que tarde o temprano preguntarías por ellos… Bien primero hay algo que deben saber… La guerra aun no ha terminado-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron sorprendidos.

-Pero han pasado 3 años- Dijo Blu.

-Lo sé… Por eso es tan grave, ahora respecto a Mimi… No sé qué fue lo que pasó con ella… Desapareció hace algunos meces-

-¿Y qué pasó con mi padre?-

-Como lo siento Perla- Respondió Roberto bajando la mirada –Roberto murió a finales del primer año de guerra…-

-¿Qué? No… No puede ser…- Perla simplemente no podía creerlo, aunque en cierta manera, no parecía importarle tanto, no después de su último encuentro con él.

-Felipe lo mató… Desde entonces yo asumí el cargo y bueno… Perdimos nuestra vieja tribu… Pero logramos encontrar este lugar- Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero no pude hacer nada por Eduardo, lo siento…-

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla.

-Sí… Es solo que… (Suspiro) Gracias Roberto… Tengo mucho en qué pensar, adiós-

-Chicos esperen…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Blu.

-Soy consciente de lo que pasó entre todos nosotros así que… Si hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendarlo al menos un poco… Por favor háganmelo saber ¿Sí?-

-Lo pensaremos…-

Blu y Perla comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, Roberto solo los veía alejarse, las cosas realmente habían cambiado en el Amazonas.

**DE REGRESO CON MATT Y AHRI**

-Listo, ya no perderás el ala- Decía Matt entre risas mientras terminaba de envolver el ala de Ahri con algunas plantas.

-Qué gracioso… Pero muchas gracias, Hehe Yaqui y Leo no pudieron quedarse despiertos mucho tiempo- Dijo Ahri al ver a sus dos hijos dormidos sobre algunas flores.

-Así parece… Escucha Ahri…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hay algo que no entiendo en todo esto ¿Por qué esos dos te atacaron? A ti, a la hermana de Felipe-

-No… No lo sé… Tal vez ya ni siquiera me recuerden, aunque dijeron cosas muy extrañas-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Que ustedes… Los azules querían lastimarme… No lo sé Matt… Creo que aun están en guerra- Ahri estaba en cierta manera asustada de que las cosas no se hubiesen calmado ya.

-Podría ser… Por el momento será mejor no exponernos demasiado-

-Supongo que estas heridas retrasaran un poco nuestro viaje- Dijo apenada.

-Oye, si quieres puedo cargarte hasta Río- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Se que lo harías-

Las dos familias estaban tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, los menos afectados eran los niños. Mientras que Perla trataba de aceptar lo que había pasado con su familia, Matt y Ahri trataban de entender lo que estaba pasando en el lugar, el día seguía avanzando, sin darse cuenta el atardecer comenzó a cernirse sobre la selva, era obvio que no podrían irse del Amazonas en ese día.

-Hey Matt quería… ¿Van a alguna parte?- Preguntó Roberto al ver a Matt y Ahri preparándose para salir junto con sus hijos.

-Sí… Bueno el ala de Ahri sanará hasta dentro de un par de días, así que decidimos que si vamos a quedarnos aquí más tiempo debía ser en algo conocido- Respondió Matt.

-Volverás a tu árbol ¿Cierto?-

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, pueden volver cuando quieran pero ¿Qué hay de Blu y Perla?-

-Ya hablamos con ellos de eso- Respondió Ahri –Nos encontraremos todos allá-

-Muy bien, entonces si siguen aquí para mañana Matt… Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo ¿Te parece?- Dijo Roberto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo pensaré-

Sin nada más qué hacer en el lugar, Matt se llevó a Ahri y a sus hijos rumbo al que había sido su hogar en el pasado, al llegar se toparon con la familia azul, aparentemente hacía algunas horas que habían llegado.

-Bien veo que ya estamos todos aquí- Dijo Matt mientras entraba al árbol seguido por todos –Esto es simple, pueden tomar cualquier habitación, excepto la de arriba, esa es para Ahri, los niños y yo ¿De acuerdo?-

Después de haberse instalado, y de que el tiempo avanzara un poco más, las dos familias estaban listas para dormir y dar por terminado ese día. Las dos parejas se encontraban en sus "Camas" mientras que sus respectivos hijos ya estaban dormidos.

-Matt…-

-Blu…-

-¿Qué pasa Ahri?

-¿Qué pasa Perla?-

-Es solo que… Bueno- Decía Ahri un poco insegura –Las cosas no parecen tan mal como creímos-

-Blu… Tal vez el Amazonas no es tan malo como lo recordábamos- Dijo Perla temerosa.

-Pero Ahri, te atacaron- Respondió Matt confundido.

-Perla ¿De qué hablas? Tu misma lo oíste, la guerra sigue- Dijo Blu sorprendido.

-Lo sé pero apartando eso… ¿No crees que a los niños les haría bien una experiencia un poco más salvaje?- Respondió Ahri.

-Lo sé pero… Según parece nuestra especie la lleva muy bien y el lugar me parece incluso mejor que hace algunos años…- Explicó Perla.

-Bueno creo… Que si les vendría bien- Respondió Matt.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón…- Dijo Blu –Pero no confío en Roberto.

-Aunque Matt… No estoy segura de confiar en Roberto- Dijo Ahri.

-Yo tampoco confío en él Blu… Pero ahora estamos todos juntos, no podrá hacernos nada mientras estemos así- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-No confío en él Ahri… Me ayudo a curarte es todo- Explicó Matt –Además estamos todos juntos-

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos un poco de tiempo más?- Sugirió Perla sin ver a Blu a los ojos.

-Bueno dejando de lado eso… Matt… ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos un tiempo?- Dijo Ahri temerosa

Tanto Blu como Matt tenían que pensar bien en lo que les acababan de decir, Ahri y Perla parecía estar convencidas de darle al Amazonas otra oportunidad, después de un par de minutos, ambos tomaron una decisión.

-(Blu y Matt) Solo dos semanas…-

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado y ya la próxima semana actualizaré mi otro fic para quienes lo estén siguiendo. Bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, me ayudan mucho y motivan aun más :D y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	11. Historias del pasado: Parte 1

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno bueno actualizando domingo por la noche, ojalá les guste el capítulo**

* * *

La noche aun cubría la selva Amazónica, entre los árboles y las plantas solo los animales nocturnos seguían despiertos. Era una noche tranquila, demasiado considerando los antecedentes de ese lugar hace 3 años, en cierta manera era extraño ver la selva tan apacible.

Las dos familias aun dormían, ambas en el antiguo hogar de Matt, aquél viejo árbol en medio de la selva.

El ala de Ahri recientemente comenzó a sanar por lo que aun le causaba algunas molestias, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a moverse mientras dormía, quejándose levemente por el dolor, cosa que logró despertar a Matt, quien la estaba abrazando con sus alas.

-¿Ahri? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con la voz adormilada.

-¿Eh?- Respondió Ahri comenzando a despertar –Sí, solo un pequeño dolor en mi ala, nada grave-

-¿Estás segura?- Volvió a preguntar mientras revisaba las plantas que envolvían el ala de Ahri.

-Sí, tranquilo estoy bien…- Dijo con una sonrisa –Hehe… ¿Sabes? Es curioso, recuerdo bien que hace 3 años estuvimos en una situación parecida-

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien, solo que yo era quien estaba herido- Dijo Matt cubriendo a Ahri con sus alas nuevamente.

-En esa ocasión en particular pasó algo ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue cuando tú y yo comenzamos a estar juntos-

-Sí, y también fue la primera vez que tú y yo lo hicimos- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta.

-Hehe… Sí también recuerdo eso, fue un poco extraño en esa ocasión- Respondió Matt desviando la mirada por la pena.

-Sí que lo fue- Dijo Ahri viéndolo a los ojos –Eras muy tímido en ese entonces-

-Ti… ¿Tímido? No sé a qué te refieres- Dijo sin verla a los ojos.

-Admítelo Matt, eras muy tímido al principio, pero después de tener a los niños bueno… Te volviste más agresivo- Dijo Ahri con una mirada seductora -¿Te parece si nos divertimos un poco?- Agregó mientras escalaba el pecho de Matt con dos plumas de su ala.

-En verdad me gustaría pero, también te volviste más ruidosa ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió con una mirada similar a la de Ahri –Y honestamente preferiría no tener que explicarle a los niños de donde vienen los huevos de esa manera-

-Hehe, bien, tienes razón en eso, lo dejaremos para después… Pero ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Lo que sea-

-Bueno, lo hicimos aquí por primera vez en esta selva, pero luego no volvimos a divertirnos por todo un año- Explicaba Ahri -¿Cómo fue que lograste resistirte tanto tiempo? Si mal no estoy, traté de seducirte en más de una ocasión-

-Bueno… Es una historia curiosa- Respondió Matt aparentemente nervioso, y un poco ruborizado –Siendo sincero, temía convertirme en padre demasiado pronto, por eso me abstuve de hacerlo todo un año, y no lo voy a negar, no fue nada fácil, mis hormonas no querían dejarme en paz- Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque también con cierta pena.

-¿Entonces te estás desquitando?- Preguntó Ahri entre risas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, a que ahora tú y yo tenemos una vida sexualmente activa… Por lo menos 4 veces a la semana Hehe- Respondió besándolo levemente.

-Muy activa…- Matt estaba a punto de sucumbir a sus deseos, por toda la conversación y la manera en la que Ahri se estaba comportando, comenzaba a dejarse llevar, hasta que una vez más, recordó que no solo estaba con sus hijos, sino también con Blu, Perla y el resto de la familia azul, sería un tanto embarazoso hacerlo en ese momento. Una vez más, la gran voluntad de Matt logró ponerse por encima de todo.

-Espera… Buen intento, pero tengo una reputación qué mantener- Dijo apartándose levemente de Ahri.

-Oh vamos, ya casi caías- Replicó Ahri, con una sonrisa –Podemos hacerlo tranquilo ¿Qué dices?-

-Que tú y yo no podemos hacerlo "Tranquilo" Y vaya que lo hemos intentado- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa.

-Está bien señor ave casta, lo dejaremos para después- Dijo Ahri, recargándose en el pecho de Matt una vez más –Seguro que no quieres…-

-Esta vez no Ahri- Interrumpió Matt, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba para dormir.

La noche siguió su curso, después de que Matt y Ahri tuvieron esa singular conversación, nuevamente se dispusieron a dormir, a la espera del día siguiente.

Las horas pasaron y el amanecer estaba a tan solo algunos minutos, ya se podía ver el sol elevándose desde el horizonte, reemplazando el color oscuro de la noche, por un azul celeste.

Una vez más, Matt comenzó a despertar, aunque en esta ocasión, no fue Ahri quien lo ocasionó, era algo así como su reloj natural, el cual lo obligó a despertar muy temprano en esta ocasión, aunque extrañamente, no fue el único. Tan solo una "Habitación" abajo dentro del nido, Blu también había despertado temprano ese día, aunque con toda la intención de dormir un poco más, aunque pudo ver a Matt bajar hacia la salida del árbol, sin algo mejor qué hacer decidió seguirlo, fuera del nido y hacia arriba del mismo, justo hasta la copa del árbol, la cual se elevaba sobre todos los demás, permitiendo ver el amanecer desde el lejano horizonte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Blu, aterrizando a lado de Matt, ambos se encontraban sobre una rama.

-Pues, disfrutando el paisaje… Te dije que este árbol tiene aun unos cuantos secretos- Respondió con una sonrisa, sin apartar su vista del amanecer frente a ellos.

-Admito que es una muy buena vista… Tuviste suerte en encontrar este árbol- Dijo Blu con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Sí así es…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviste aquí? Tú sabes, antes de conocerme-

-Pues, después de haber regresado a esta selva, solo llevaba 3 meses viviendo aquí, antes de que te estrellaras contra mi árbol- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó Blu curioso.

-Bueno, es una historia un poco curiosa-

* * *

-¡Manaos! Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esta ciudad- Decía Matt con una gran sonrisa, viendo la ciudad entera desde el techo de un edificio –Hace 2 largos años que no estoy aquí… Me pregunto cómo irán las cosas allá- Dijo mirando la selva a lo lejos.

Matt comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que lo había obligado a abandonar la selva hace 2 años, no eran recuerdos particularmente buenos, a decir verdad, solo había una cosa que lo motivaba a regresar al Amazonas.

-¿Aun estará ahí?- Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se desanimaba –Ni siquiera me despedí de ella… No pude hacerlo, solo espero que si la vuelvo a ver… Logre entenderlo- Aun después de eso, Matt no estaba completamente seguro de regresar a la selva, esperó todo un día en la ciudad, pensando en sí debería o no arriesgarse a entrar ahí, había muy pocas razones para hacerlo, a sí mismo había varias para ni siquiera haber regresado a la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez más Matt observaba la selva desde lejos, en ese momento, tenía dos opciones, una era irse nuevamente y tal vez nunca regresar, la otra arriesgar su vida una vez más por algo poco menos que una esperanza, a decir verdad, era casi obvio qué opción debía tomar pero…

-Bueno, lo más lógico sería largarme de aquí… Pero ya que mi terquedad supera mi sentido común aquí estoy…- Irónicamente Matt ya se encontraba en la selva, volando entre las ramas de los árboles, aunque aparentando estar despreocupado, no paraba de vigilar su entorno. Había sido un vuelo tranquilo, lo único que estaba haciendo era pasearse por la selva, aunque tenía el más meticuloso cuidado en no acercarse a ninguna de las tribus predominantes de la zona. Los spix azules y los escarlata, así los conocía Matt.

-Bien, todo parece normal… La última vez que estuve aquí era un caso total… Y todo solo por mí… (Suspiro) ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?- Se preguntaba mientras seguía volando, aunque ya no estaba prestando atención hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que algo logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye tú!- Dijo una voz acercándose a él.

-¿Yo?- Respondió Matt al mismo tiempo que se detenía sobre una rama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la tribu?- Preguntó un guacamayo azul, aterrizando frente a Matt.

-Am yo… Estaba…- Los nervios recorrían a Matt de pies a cabeza, ver a otro de su especia era algo particularmente malo para él.

-¿O a caso eres recolector?- Preguntó el guacamayo.

-Sí, sí soy recolector, solo estaba buscando comida para la tribu-

-Oh ya veo, bueno entonces date prisa, recuerda que Eduardo fijo una reunión para toda la tribu hoy-

-Claro, no tardaré-

Afortunadamente Matt logró zafarse de eso sin el mayor problema, aunque ahora tenía más cosas en las cuales pensar.

-Eduardo… Entonces sigue aquí… Asumo que Roberto también… Ya enserio ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? (Suspiro) Tengo que dejar de hablar solo… Será mejor irme ya…- Pero una vez más, algo le impido hacer lo correcto, ya fuera curiosidad o simple falta de sentido común, Matt no se fue en ese día, por el contrario, una vez más voló sin rumbo fijo por la selva, las horas seguían pasando y el atardecer comenzó a cernirse sobre la selva.

-Necesito encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, pero mañana mismo voy a irme de aquí-

Después de haber volado por varios minutos sin haber encontrado algo bueno, Matt comenzaba a darse por vencido, resignado a pasar la noche sobre una rama, soportando el viento y cualquier complicación que se pudiese presentar.

-Listo estoy acabado, podría regresar a la ciudad y pasar la noche ahí… A menos que… Esto me parece conocido- Dijo mirando a su alrededor –Si mal no recuerdo… Debe estar por allá- Llevado meramente por recuerdos e instintos Matt voló rápidamente hasta llegar a un viejo pero muy gran árbol –Sigues aquí… Vaya… Aun te recuerdo… Como tan solo ayer mis padres arreglaron este lugar… Mi viejo hogar- Se trataba no solo de un árbol, era el árbol en el que Matt había pasado su infancia, abandonado por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, Matt había regresado a su hogar.

* * *

-¡Espera! Este árbol es…- Decía Blu sorprendido.

-Este árbol nunca fue desconocido para mí Blu, jamás llegué aquí por suerte… Yo viví aquí, mucho antes de haberlos conocido-

-Por eso conoces todos los secretos de este lugar-

-Así es, la verdad… Éste lugar significa mucho para mí- Dijo Matt con una mirada nostálgica.

-Entonces, la habitación a la que no querías que entrara…-

-Era de mis padres, el pequeño nido en el que duermen Yaqui y Leo era mío, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero todo sigue igual-

-Vaya… 3 años siendo amigos y comienzo a sentir que no te conozco- Dijo Blu.

-Descuida, me conoces lo suficiente- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Y dime, Qué pasó después de que encontraste… Bueno después de que regresaste a este lugar-

-Pues, siempre tuve la intención de irme, pero aplacé mucho, mucho tiempo, al final, no sé porque pero decidí quedarme, jamás me acerqué a ninguna de las tribus en todo ese tiempo, hasta que un día las tribus llegaron a mí, empezando por ti, y bueno, ambos sabemos qué pasó después de eso- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que sí, mira, ya amaneció por completo- Dijo Blu mirando el cielo.

-Así parece, será mejor que me de prisa-

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Blu curioso.

-Roberto quería hablar conmigo-

-No me digas que enserio vas a ir- Dijo Blu sorprendido.

-No lo hago por él, también quiero saber qué está pasando aquí… Después del incidente de Ahri, no quiero pasar nada por alto, así que a cambio de acceder a hablar con él, también voy a exigir algunas respuestas- Explicó bastante confiado.

-Bien, si ese es el caso, entonces voy contigo-

-No, yo voy solo-

-Ni creas que vas a convencerme de lo contrario-

-Bien, entonces será mejor decirles a Ahri y a Perla, así evitaremos malentendidos-

* * *

-¡¿Que van a hacer qué?!- Replicaron las dos hembras al unísono.

-Te dije que no lo tomarían bien- Dijo Blu nervioso.

-Tenía una pequeña esperanza- Admitió Matt, igual de asustado que Blu.

-De ninguna manera esperen que los dejemos ir con él- Dijo Perla bastante molesta.

-Matt, no me importa si quieres respuestas, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues así- Dijo Ahri en tono firme.

-Oigan, oigan, no nos pasará nada, además yo siempre tengo un plan, estaremos bien- Dijo Matt en un intento de convencerlas.

-¿Tú qué dices Perla?-

-Bueno… Todo parecía ir bien en la tribu… Además creo que sí necesitamos saber qué está pasando aquí con el asunto de los rojos y todo… (Suspiro) Blu… Solo ten cuidado ¿Sí?-

-Claro que lo tendré Perla, tranquila-

-Descuiden, volveremos pronto-

Así, Matt y Blu fueron a encontrarse con Roberto, dejando a Perla y Ahri en aquél árbol. Para ellas el día fue un tanto tranquilo, Bia, Tiago y Carla decidieron salir a buscar comida, llevándose a Yaqui y Leo con ellos, Ahri creía que sería bueno que se familiarizaran un poco más con la selva, además de que así Perla y Ahri pudieron descansar un poco de sus familias, aunque fuera un poco cruel decirlo, en verdad lo necesitaban.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo está tu ala?- Preguntó Perla.

-Pues, ya no duele tanto como ayer, aunque la herida fue muy profunda, no sanará hasta dentro de una semana.

-Descuida, pasará rápido, y debo decir que tú tuviste suerte, cuando yo me rompí el ala, tuve que pasar un mes entero sin poder volar-

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón-

-Y dime, ¿Tuvieron algo de diversión anoche?- Preguntó Perla con una mirada incriminatoria.

-¿Qué? Claro que no-

-¿Segura? Porque escuche ruidos raros proviniendo de su habitación-

-Buen intento Perla, pero te equivocaste- Respondió Ahri.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, lo siento, realmente creí que ustedes tendrían una noche así- Explicó apenada.

-Sí, supongo que no hemos sido muy discretos con eso ¿Cierto?-

-Algo así, nos piden que cuidemos a Yaqui y a Leo muy seguido, no es algo normal- Dijo Perla entre risas –Pero descuiden, Blu y yo también éramos así… Además, es lindo compartir ese vínculo con el ave que amas, sobre todo tu primera vez-

-Eso supongo… Ojalá mi primera vez hubiese sido con Matt…- Dijo Ahri bajando la mirada.

-Tranquila, es normal que tuvieras otras parejas antes de él-

-No me refiero a eso Perla… Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho por amor-

-Oh… Bueno, todos hicimos locuras alguna vez- Respondió Perla un poco confundida.

-Perla no me estás entendiendo… Seré sincera contigo… Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho por voluntad propia…- Dijo Ahri con una mirada muy seria, pero a la vez triste.

-No me digas que te…-

-Sí así es… Matt fue la primera y la única ave con quien lo he hecho por amor… Pero él no fue el primero…-

-¿Y Matt lo sabe?- Preguntó Perla sorprendida.

-Sí… De hecho, el estuvo ahí…-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No debes decirme si no quieres pero…-

-Descuida, creo que ya es hora de hablarlo con alguien más que con Matt-

* * *

-56, 57, 58, 59, ¡60!- Contaba Ahri, mirando un estanque frente a ella.

-Haha, un minuto entero- Dijo Matt saliendo del agua –Te dije que podía hacerlo-

-Muy bien señor anfibio, ya lo probaste ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?-

-Pues no lo sé, tengo el resto de la tarde libre- Respondió Matt mientras salía del agua.

-Sí, igual yo, mi padre cree que salí de la tribu para reunirme con un amigo-

-¡Oye! Yo soy tu amigo-

-Me refiero a alguien de mi especie- Aclaró Ahri entre risas –Recuerda que mi familia no sabe que vengo a verte a ti-

-Sí, tampoco Eduardo o Roberto saben nada, dudo mucho que lo tomen bien-

-Sí (Suspiro) Me gustaría que fuera diferente- Dijo Ahri con la mirada baja.

-A mi igual, no tendríamos que vernos a escondidas-

-Lo sé… No entiendo porque debe existir esta estúpida rivalidad, si las dos tribus pudieran llevarse bien ni siquiera habría crisis de comida- Dijo Ahri en cierta manera molesta.

-Ahri, no hay nada que se pueda hacer con eso, así son las cosas, agradece que solo son tribus rivales y no enemigas-

-Sí, supongo que en eso tienes razón… ¿Una carrera para regresar a la cascada?-

-Ya me adelanté- Respondió Matt comenzando a volar a toda velocidad.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Decía Ahri mientras comenzaba a emparejarse con Matt.

La tarde de los dos amigos era igual a todas las demás, se habían encontrado en la cascada y de ahí se iban a partes de la selva alejadas de las tribus para evitar levantar cualquier tipo de sospecha, durante dos años, nunca nadie se había percatado de ello, al menos hasta ese día.

-Bien, ya es muy tarde- Decía Matt mirando el anaranjado cielo sobre los árboles.

-Sí, será mejor regresar, ¿Mañana a la misma hora?-

-Por supuesto, si no llego temprano es porque Eduardo me puso más trabajo del habitual-

-Descuida, te estaré esperando- Dijo Ahri para luego comenzar a volar de regreso a su tribu, todo parecía ir bien al igual que en días anteriores.

-Hola Ahri- Dijo un guacamayo rojo al mismo tiempo que salía de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué quieres Chris?- Respondió Ahri, aparentemente fastidiada.

-Solo quería saber a dónde habías ido, desapareciste todo el día-

-No tengo motivo alguno para responderte, no eres mi padre ni mi hermano- Replicó Ahri volando un poco más rápido con la intención de dejarlo atrás.

-Vamos Ahri, admítelo, quieres volver a estar conmigo-

-¡¿Qué!?- Replicó Ahri furiosa –Para empezar tú y yo nunca hemos estado juntos, y jamás lo estaremos, ahora deja de molestarme o la vas a pagar caro- Finalmente Chris dejó de seguir a Ahri quien no se detuvo hasta haber llegado a su tribu.

-Muy bien Ahri… Tú te lo buscaste-

-No puedo creer el cretino que es…-

-¿Quién es un cretino?- Preguntó otra ave roja al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Ahri.

-Hola Felipe- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y bien ¿Quién es el cretino? No soy yo ¿O sí?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, es solo un chico de aquí, nada serio- Explicó mientras aterrizaba sobre una rama.

-Ya veo, ¿No necesitas que intervenga?-

-Descuida, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-

-Oye, eres mi hermanita, por cierto papá quiere hablar contigo, te espera en el nido- Dijo Felipe preparándose para volar.

-Gracias, supongo que tú estarás buscando comida otra vez-

-Exactamente, nos vemos más tarde-

Después de esa pequeña conversación con su hermano, Ahri voló hacia su nido, en donde encontró a un guacamayo adulto esperando por ella.

-Hola papá-

-Que tal Ahri- Respondió al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hija.

-¿Querías verme?-

-Sí, así es, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?- Preguntó curioso, aunque con un semblante serio.

-Pues por ahí-

-Ahri…-

-Está bien, fui a ver a un amigo, te juro que no es nada malo- Respondió un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y quién es ese amigo?-

-Se… Se llama Matt-

-¿Matt? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre en la tribu-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que él no es de la tribu… Es… Es nuevo en la selva- Dijo Ahri tratando de no sonar muy obvia.

-(Suspiro) Ahri… No quieras tomarme las plumas… Desde hace 2 años te desapareces en las tardes ¿Creíste que no lo notaría?-

-Bien tú ganas… Pero sí es un amigo y su nombre sí es Matt-

-Bien, te lo pondré de esta manera, porque no traes a Matt aquí, y me dejas conocerlo-

-Si con eso evito meterme en problemas, entonces acepto, mañana mismo lo traeré aquí-

Según parecía el problema que Ahri esperaba tener resultó ser más simple de resolver de lo que ella creía, su padre era de mente abierta, Ahri estaba segura de que no le molestaría que su amigo fuera un spix azul, o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Al día siguiente y después de haber pasado la mañana, Ahri estaba lista para ir por Matt.

-Bien ya me voy papá, volveré pronto y traeré a Matt conmigo-

-Muy bien Ahri, te estaré esperando-

Después de unos breves minutos de viaje, Ahri finalmente llegó a la cascada en la que acostumbraba reunirse con Matt, esperó por un rato, pero aun no había señales de él, entonces recordó lo que había dicho ayer "Si no llego pronto Eduardo me puso más trabajo del habitual" Ese tipo de cosas ya había pasado antes, por lo que no era algo nuevo para Ahri, solo sería cuestión de esperar.

-Al fin llegas- Dijo Ahri al escuchar aleteos detrás de ella, para su sorpresa, al darse la vuelta, no fue Matt quien había llegado -¿Chris?-

-Que tal Ahri, ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?-

-Eso no es de tu importancia, lárgate de aquí…-

-¿O qué?- Cuestionó altaneramente –Tu amiguito azul va a lastimarme-

-Cómo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Me enteré hace un par de días, cuando decidí seguirte hasta aquí, debo decir que estoy sorprendido, ¿Cuánto tiempo más se lo ibas a ocultar a tu padre eh? Pero descuida, no se lo diré, siempre y cuando hagas lo que yo te ordene-

-Haha lamento desilusionarte, pero iba a decírselo a mi padre hoy, si quieres ve a avisarle, me ahorrarás la molestia de tener que ir a buscarlo- Eso último realmente molestó a Chris, puesto que arruinaba por completo su plan, en vista de ello, sabía que debía recurrir a otros métodos.

-Muy bien Ahri, no quería llegar a esto, esperaba que lo hicieras por las buenas pero veo que tendré qué darte un ala- Dijo una sonrisa maliciosa, Ahri comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, más aun al ver cómo Chris se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? No olvides que soy la hija del líder de la tribu- Dijo Ahri en defensa propia.

-O claro que no lo olvido, por suerte tenía la intención de abandonar la tribu hoy mismo, así que creo que debo dejarte un recuerdo para que te acuerdes de mi- Ahri no iba a dejarse intimidar de esa manera, de un momento a otro y sin titubear rasguño fuertemente el rostro del guacamayo frente a ella para luego salir volando del lugar.

-Hija de… ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Gritó furioso, al mismo tiempo que salía disparado detrás de Ahri.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- Decía Ahri una y otra vez sin parar de volar, aunque su velocidad era significativamente inferior a la de Chris quien poco a poco comenzó a alcanzarla, hasta que finalmente terminó golpeándola fuertemente en la espalda, haciéndola aterrizar.

-Au…- Se quejó Ahri mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Ahora sí… Vas a pagar…- Decía Chris jadeando y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¡Apártate de mí!- Exclamó Ahri poniéndose en pie finalmente, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Cierra la boca! Sabes… En un principio solo quería obligarte a salir conmigo, pero ahora, creo que se me ocurre algo más divertido…-

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Ahri asustada de saber la respuesta, al ver la mirada de Chris, sabía de qué iba todo –Por favor no…-

* * *

-E… Entonces… De verdad te…- Perla estaba atónita, simplemente no podía, no quería creer eso.

-Sí… lo hizo… Y no tuvo piedad…- Respondió Ahri con la mirada baja.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó después?-

-Después… Jamás me sentí tan afortunada de haber conocido a Matt…-

* * *

-¡Apártate de ella!- Exclamó Matt furioso, al mismo tiempo que embestía fuertemente a Chris, retirándolo de encima de Ahri.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?- Replicó mientras se ponía en pie.

-Soy quien va a romperte el pico si no te largas de aquí ahora-

-¿Enserio esperas asustarme con eso?-

-No… Pero dime ¿Te asustará saber que el padre de Ahri viene conmigo?-

-E… Estás mintiendo…-

-¿Quieres arriesgarte? Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue aquí-

-Esto no ha terminado- Finalmente Chris se fue del lugar.

-Seré sincero, no creí que eso funcionaría- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa, era claro que lo que había dicho era una mentira –Por dios Ahri- Sin perder un segundo más, Matt dirigió toda su atención hacia la asustada guacamaya roja quien no paraba de llorar y sollozar –Tranquila te quitaré esto- Dijo al mismo tiempo que liberaba sus alas, las cuales estaban atadas por un trozo de liana –Descuida Ahri, te llevaré a casa- Matt estaba listo para llevarse a Ahri, antes de ser atacado por otra ave.

-¡Apártate de mi hija!- Irónicamente, el padre de Ahri sí había llegado al lugar, por desgracia, creía que Matt era el culpable de todo –Como te atreves…-

-E… Espere señor… No es lo que usted cree- Dijo Matt tratando de defenderse, antes de de que el padre de Ahri volviera a golpearlo, dejándolo contra el suelo, comenzando a estrangularlo –Yo… Yo jamás… Lastimaría a su hija…- Matt apenas y podía hablar, poco a poco se iba quedando sin aire, hasta que…

-¡Papá!- Exclamó Ahri finalmente.

-¿Ahri?-

-El no me hizo nada…- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Por favor no lo lastimes-

Finalmente el padre de Ahri liberó a Matt y centró toda su atención en su hija.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente, Ahri no podía encontrar consuelo, su llanto solo aumentaba cada vez más.

-(Tosiendo) Yo… Yo puedo decirle lo que pasó- Dijo Matt débilmente, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

-En verdad lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso Ahri- Dijo Perla al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Descuida, fue hace mucho tiempo… No negaré que fue y sigue siendo una experiencia horrible de recordar…- Dijo Ahri con la mirada baja.

-No tenías que contármelo si te sentías así- Dijo Perla separándose de Ahri.

-Descuida, eres mi mejor amiga, sé que puedo confiar en ti-

-Claro que puedes, bueno, cambiando de tema, Bia, Tiago y Carla no deben tardar con la comida-

-Eso espero, quiero ver cómo están Yaqui y Leo y…-

-¡Mamá, Ahri!- Exclamó Bia al llegar, acompañada por Tiago quien también se veía muy agitado.

-¿Qué pasa Bia?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-No… Yo… Tienen que venir conmigo…-

-¿Por qué y dónde está Carla?-

-¿Y mis hijos?- Agregó Ahri.

-Ellos están bien, nos están esperando… Pero… Papá y Matt pueden estar en problemas…-

* * *

**Y eso es todo por este capítulo o bueno casi todo, pequeño aviso, este capítulo contiene una escena eliminada que subiré hasta mañana en el transcurso de la tarde así que estén al pendiente de ello y bueno eso sería todo por este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente**

**"See you next time"**


	12. Misterios en el Amazonas

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno, una vez más actualizando de noche aunque un poco más temprano esta vez. Otro punto a tratar, si bien éste fic debí actualizarlo hasta la próxima semana pasó algo con "La historia que nos unió" Seré sincero con ustedes, no le dediqué el tiempo suficiente a planear el capítulo de ese fic y no lo tuve completo para hoy, pero como yo odio dejarlos sin actualización, les traigo otro capítulo de "Siempre junto a ti"ojalá les guste**

* * *

-¿Bia qué está pasando?- Preguntaba Perla mientras volaban por la selva.

-Encontramos algo mientras buscábamos comida, y honestamente no es nada bueno- Respondió Bia un tanto preocupada.

-Nosotros no lo creímos cuando lo vimos- Dijo Tiago, quien llevaba a Ahri en sus garras.

-Por favor dime que mis hijos están bien- Dijo Ahri angustiada.

-Descuida, ellos están bien, solo algo asustados- Dijo Bia.

Las 4 aves seguían su vuelo por la selva por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde Carla se encontraba, tratando de calmar a Yaqui y Leo, quienes al parecer estaban muy alterados.

-¡Yaqui, Leo!- Exclamó Ahri, a penas Tiago la dejó sobre la rama en la que todos se encontraban.

-¡Mamá!- Gritaron las dos pequeñas aves, al mismo tiempo que corrían hacia Ahri.

-Tranquilos, todo está bien- Decía mientras los abrazaba.

-Bia ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Perla.

-E… Es mejor que lo veas tú misma- Respondió nerviosa.

Bia, Tiago, Carla y Perla volaron hacia el suelo, mientras Ahri esperaba sobre la rama. En cuanto las 4 aves azules llegaron al suelo se toparon con una horrible escena

-No puede ser…- Dijo Perla tapando su pico con sus alas.

El motivo de tal conmoción eran dos cadáveres, dos guacamayos rojos tirados en el suelo con heridas muy graves.

-¿Crees que son quienes se llevaron a Ahri?- Preguntó Tiago.

-No… No lo sé… no logré verlos bien…-

-Deberíamos preguntarle a ella- Sugirió Carla.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Yaqui y Leo ya están suficientemente alterados como para ver esto otra vez- Explicó Bia.

-Hay no… ¡Blu y Matt!- Dijo Perla.

Después de un rato de vuelo, Matt y Blu finalmente habían llegado a la tribu de los azules, aunque en cierta manera no estaban seguros de estar ahí, no tenían otra mejor idea para averiguar qué estaba pasando en el Amazonas.

-¿Dónde crees que esté Roberto?- Preguntó Blu.

-Bueno, si él es el nuevo líder, debe estar cerca del centro del lugar-

-¿Blu, Matt?- Dijo una voz acercándose a ellos.

-O tal vez esté por aquí cerca- Dijo Matt mientras aterrizaba sobre una rama junto con Blu.

-Justo al ave que quería ver- Dijo Roberto mirando a Matt –Aunque también me alegra verte Blu-

-No vinimos aquí para fingir que somos amigos- Respondió Blu un poco molesto.

-Bien Roberto, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- Preguntó Matt.

-Bueno, más que hablar quería pedirte algo-

-¿Pedirme algo?

-Sí, verás estamos algo escasos de recolectores, y bueno, me gustaría que pudieras ayudarnos a juntar un poco de comida, y sería grandioso que tú también nos ayudaras Blu- Explicó Roberto con una sonrisa.

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?- Dijo Matt incrédulo.

-No, para nada-

-¿Solo querías verlo para eso?- Preguntó Blu casi indignado.

-Pues sí, se lo iba a pedir ayer, pero se veía muy preocupado por Ahri, así que quise esperar a hoy- Respondió Roberto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es el truco? ¿En medio de la selva vas a matarnos?- Preguntó Matt.

-¡¿Qué?!- Replicó Roberto –Claro que no. Vale lo entiendo, no confían en mí, pero al menos no tengan ese tipo de pensamientos-

-(Suspiro) ¿Qué dices Blu?-

-Pues… Si solo es comida, creo que no debería haber problema…-

-¡Aléjense de él!- Gritaron varias voces al unísono.

-¿Ahri?-

-¿Perla?-

-¡Apártate de ellos Roberto!- Exclamó Perla furiosa.

-Hey, tranquilas ¿Ahora qué hice?- Cuestionó confundido.

-No te hagas el inocente, ¿Qué paso con los dos guacamayos rojos que me llevaron?- Cuestionó Ahri.

-Pues no lo sé, no los seguimos…-

-¡Los asesinaste!- Interrumpió Perla.

-¡¿Qué?!- Cuestionaron Blu y Matt.

-Espera, espera, ¡Yo no hice nada de eso!- Replicó Roberto tratando de defenderse.

-Entonces no te molestará acompañarnos- Dijo Perla de manera amenazadora.

-E… Está bien, vamos- Dijo Roberto nervioso.

A ese punto, había una línea muy delgada que les impedía a Blu y a Matt abalanzarse sobre Roberto. A medida que volaban por la selva, era cada vez más la presión que se sentía entre todo el grupo, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar del crimen. Mientras que Ahri esperaba con los niños, todos los demás fueron a ver de qué se trataba todo.

-Eres un infeliz-Dijo Matt furioso al ver los dos cadáveres en el suelo.

-¿Solo comida? Y por poco te creíamos- Dijo Blu caminando hacia Roberto.

-Esperen chicos, yo no hice esto-

-Sí claro, dime ¿Ibas a hacerle lo mismo a Blu y a Matt?- Cuestionó Perla.

-Espera Perla, yo no…-

-¡Cierra el pico!- Exclamó furiosa al mismo tiempo que asestaba una fuerte abofeteada en el rostro de Roberto.

Blu, Perla y Matt duraron discutiendo con Roberto por varios minutos, Ahri, Bia, Tiago y Carla, aunque se encontraban significativamente alejados, podían escuchar los gritos que simplemente no cesaban.

-3 años solo para planear esto, en cierta manera es decepcionante- Dijo Blu a punto de golpear a Roberto, hasta que escucharon muchos ruidos entre los árboles, al dirigir su atención hacia la fuente de aquellos ruidos todos se percataron de que un gran grupo de spix azules los habían rodeado.

-Oh grandioso, te tomaste la molestia de emboscarnos- Dijo Matt un tanto nervioso, aunque Roberto, en vez de verse complacido también se veía muy nervioso.

-E… Ellos no son parte de mi tribu- Dijo mientras tragaba un bulto.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Blu incrédulo.

-Roberto no trates de hacerte el inocente- Dijo Perla furiosa.

-Se los digo enserio…-

-Mira nada más, Roberto ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Dijo uno de los guacamayos azules que los rodeaban –Es extraño verte tan pobremente acompañado fuera de tu tribu… Es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar, a nuestro líder le daría mucho gusto se le lleváramos tu cadáver-

-No estás bromeando, ¿Verdad Roberto?- Preguntó Matt comenzando a asustarse.

-Para nada…-

-Blu… ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Perla acercándose a él.

-No lo sé…-

-Chicos, es hora del plan V- Dijo Matt mientras estiraba las alas lentamente.

-¿V?- Preguntaron todos en confusión.

-¡Vuelen!- Exclamó Matt al mismo tiempo que salía volando del lugar junto con Perla, Blu y Roberto, está de más decir que de igual manera, el resto de aves azules comenzaron a seguirlos a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué creen que estén tardando tanto?- Preguntaba Tiago, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Debe ser muy malo todo esto- Respondió Carla.

-Oigan, es nuestra familia, seguramente están bien- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa, fue entonces cuando todos comenzaron a escuchar gritos que se aceraban, al parecer, diciendo sus nombres.

-¡Ahri!-

-¡Bia! ¡Tiago! ¡Carla!-

-A caso son…- Decía Bia mirando las 4 aves azules volando hacia ellos –Definitivamente son ellos-

-¿Quién los persigue?- Preguntó Carla mirando más detenidamente.

-No creo que queramos averiguarlo- Dijo Ahri comenzando a retroceder –Tiago… ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Con gusto-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tiago cargó a Ahri nuevamente, mientras que Bia y Carla se encargaban de Yaqui y de Leo todo preparados para comenzar a volar, a penas Matt, Blu y Perla se acercaron a ellos, todos comenzaron a huir del grupo de guacamayos azules que los perseguían.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!- Decía Ahri alterada mientras volaban.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- Respondió Matt sin detenerse.

La persecución se alargo por varios minutos, sus perseguidores parecían ser incansables, a decir verdad, eso despertó viejos recuerdos.

-¿Saben? Cuando nos fuimos de aquí hace 3 años esperaba no tener que repetir este tipo de situación- Decía Matt comenzando a cansarse.

-Solo que en esa ocasión eran rojos y no azules- Dijo Blu en el mismo estado que Matt, en el mismo estado en el que todos.

-Oigan, oigan, tengo una idea- Dijo Roberto poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo.

-Enserio esperas que…- Trató de decir Perla antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenían opción -¿De qué se trata?-

-Hay una zona con muchos arbustos por aquí, síganme- Respondió mientras cambiaba de dirección. Sin una mejor idea, las dos familias no tuvieron de otra más que seguir a Roberto quien daba vueltas por todas partes, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la zona que Roberto había mencionado.

-¡Todos abajo!- Gritó al mismo tiempo que descendía para esconderse entre los arbustos. Los guacamayos azules que iban detrás de ellos trataron de seguirlos a los arbustos, pero terminaron perdiéndolos en los mismos.

-Bien… Creo que los perdimos- Decía Roberto caminando fuera de los arbustos.

-Que… Qué diablos… ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- Exclamó Blu bastante alterado.

-Eran… Eran Spix azules… ¿Por qué nos perseguían?- Preguntó Perla.

-Es igual que conmigo… Nada tiene sentido- Dijo Ahri regresando con sus hijos.

-Roberto… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Matt finalmente.

-(Suspiro) Creo que merecen saber la verdad… Pero no estamos seguros aquí, regresemos a la tribu y les contaré todo-

Después de algunos minutos más de vuelo, finalmente regresaron a la tribu.

-Roberto ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó uno de los vigilantes.

-Sí, descuida, pero dile a los demás que ponga especial atención esta noche, las cosas se están poniendo feas- Explicó Roberto.

-Se ve que lo quieren- Murmuró Perla al ver cómo todas las aves del lugar iban a asegurarse de que Roberto siguiera en buenas condiciones.

-Vengan, vamos a mi árbol- Dijo Roberto.

-Bien ¿De qué va todo esto?- Preguntó Matt en cuanto todos se encontraron dentro del árbol de Roberto.

-La cosa está así, tal como les había dicho a Blu y a Perla, la guerra aun sigue-

-Te lo dije- Murmuró Ahri al oído de Matt.

-Y bueno, no todos los guacamayos azules del lugar están conmigo, hay prácticamente otra tribu, y su líder me quiere muerto a mí y a todos los que me siguen- Explicó Roberto de manera seria.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Perla incrédula -¿Por qué? Hace 3 años todos eran una sola tribu-

-Con la muerte de Eduardo muchos no creyeron que yo sería el líder adecuado, hubo muchos conflictos… Ahora, además de tener que preocuparnos de los rojos, también de nuestra propia especie-

-¿Cómo diferencias a los tuyos de tus enemigos?- Preguntó Blu curioso.

-Bueno, si quieren matarme sé que no son de ésta tribu-

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Perla alejándose del grupo.

-¿Perla estás bien?- Dijo Blu preocupado.

-¡Claro que no Blu!… Este lugar está siendo peor de lo que era hacer 3 años- Respondió alterada.

-Am… Creo que será mejor que los deje solos para que asimilen todo- Dijo Roberto dirigiéndose hacia la salida del árbol –Y por cierto, las cosas están muy peligrosas ahí fuera, deberían considerar quedarse aquí en la tribu mientras Ahri se recupera- Dijo Roberto poco antes de salir.

-Tal vez tenga razón- Dijo Matt un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó Ahri.

-Tú misma lo viste, no solo los rojos, también los azules están atacando a todo lo que se mueve aquí en la selva… No voy a arriesgarte ni a ti, ni a los niños, ni a mis amigos-

-Perla, tranquilízate un poco- Decía Blu sosteniéndola con sus alas.

-¡No puedo Blu! Tenemos… ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- Dijo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Perla!- Dijo Blu sacudiéndola levemente –Tienes que calmarte… Sé que debemos irnos, pero Ahri aun está herida, si nos vamos así como así nos arriesgamos a que nos atrapen- Explicó Blu con un tono firme, algo fuera de lo común, siendo que él nunca alzaba su voz hacia Perla.

-Tienes razón… No pensé en ella…- Dijo Perla apenada.

-Oye, tranquila- Dijo Blu dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Blu-

-Matt no estoy segura de quedarnos aquí- Dijo Ahri recargándose en el pecho de Matt.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco pero… Creo que es mejor que quedarnos en la selva-

-Papi, tenemos hambre- Dijeron dos pequeñas voces acercándose a la joven pareja.

-Hehe, bien, bien, vayamos por el desayuno, no hemos comido nada desde que salió el sol- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa, mientras cargaba a Yaqui y a Leo en su espalda –No tardaré mucho Ahri- Dijo poco antes de irse volando.

-Creo que también nosotros necesitamos comer algo- Dijo Tiago al escuchar su estomago rugir -¿Quién viene?-

-¡Yo!- Dijeron Bia y Carla.

-Yo también voy niños, ¿Vienes Perla?- Dijo Blu.

-No, no, yo me quedaré con Ahri-

-Está bien, no tardaremos-

Una vez más, Perla y Ahri se quedaron solas, aunque a diferencia de hace algunas horas, esta vez ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ambas aun estaban pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en lo que podría pasar si prolongaban más su estancia en ese lugar.

-Oye… Oye Ahri-

-¿Qué pasa Perla?-

-No… Te juro que no quiero sonar grosera o desconsiderada pero…-

-Tranquila, yo también quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible… Tenía la intención de quedarme un poco más pero…-

-Lo entiendo, yo también tenía la misma idea-

-Tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a Matt…-

-Yo me siento igual con Blu, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer…- Dijo Perla bajando la mirada.

-Por lo pronto, lo mejor sería relajarnos un poco ¿No crees?- Sugirió Ahri con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón-

Mientras tanto, el resto de las dos familias buscaba comida por los alrededores de la tribu, con cuidado de no alejarse mucho. Por otro lado, Bia se había quedado aun dentro de la tribu con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comida sin tener que alejarse demasiado de su madre.

-¡Oye tú!- Dijo una voz un poco familiar para Bia.

-Hola… ¿Te conozco?-

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?- Preguntó un joven guacamayo azul mientras se acercaba a ella –Hablamos por cinco minutos ayer-

-O sí, ya te recuerdo ¿Mario?-

-Milo, creí que te irías pronto-

-Bueno así iba a ser, pero se presentaron un par de problemas- Explicó Bia.

-Lamento eso, pero creo que nos da más tiempo para conocernos- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa, cosa que logró sonrojar un poco a Bia.

-Am sí… A sí parece-

-¿Y bien qué estás haciendo Bia?-

-Pues, buscando algo de comida para mi familia, ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Con gusto, y dime ¿Cómo es tu familia?-

-Pues no todos somos familias de sangre, pero somos muy unidos-

-¿En serio? Vaya, debe ser genial tener ese tipo de vínculos, yo solo tengo a mis padres deberías conocerlos-

Aunque para ser sincero, Bia se olvidó rápidamente de lo que estaba haciendo, al final lo único que hizo fue conversar con Milo mientras volaban por la tribu y sus inmediaciones. Milo le mostraba a Milo todo lo que él conocía, podría decirse que estaban teniendo una cita, cosa que no todos pasaron por alto, curiosamente, mientras Matt estaba por regresar con Ahri se topó con una escena peculiar, Bia sentada sobre una roca de un estanque, conversando con un macho, riendo y divirtiéndose.

"Blu va a morir cuando se lo diga" Pensó con una sonrisa.

Después de varios minutos Blu, Tiago, Carla, Matt y sus hijos regresaron al árbol de Roberto.

A diferencia de unos momentos antes, Perla y Ahri estaban conversando alegremente, riendo y sonriendo, al parecer ya habían superado lo ocurrido, está de más decir que a Blu y Matt eso les pareció perfecto.

-Hey, parece que a alguien le mejoró al ánimo- Dijo Matt mientras dejaba a Yaqui y a Leo en el suelo.

-Hola cariño- Dijo Ahri mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

-¿Estás mejor Perla?- Preguntó Blu.

-Mucho mejor, ¿Me trajiste una nuez?- Preguntó en un tono juguetón.

-Son tus favoritas-

-Oye Carla, ¿Dónde está Bia?- Preguntó Tiago mirando a su alrededor.

-No lo sé, será mejor ir a buscarla antes de que…-

-Lamento llegar tarde- Dijo Bia mientras entraba en el árbol.

-¿Dónde estabas Bia?- Preguntó Perla.

-Buscando comida en la tribu pero no encontré nada- Respondió desviando la mirada, ocultando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es mejor que no te hayas alejado-

-Sí, lamento no haber encontrado nada y…-

-Bia ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo Matt en voz baja.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Bia mientras se alejaba un poco de los demás.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Matt.

-Q… ¿Quién?- Respondió Bia nerviosa.

-Querida amiga Bia, no te hagas la inocente, dime quien era ese macho y prometo no decirle nada a tus padres-

-¡Matt!- Replicó molesta.

-Vamos Bia, soy tu mejor amigo-

-Bien… Se-Se llama Milo- Respondió ruborizada, sin ver a Matt a los ojos.

-¿Milo? Y creí que mi nombre era raro-

-Por favor no se los digas, sobre todo a mis hermanos, no me dejarían en paz nunca- Dijo Bia preocupada.

-Tranquila, no lo voy a hacer, solo asegúrate de que no tenga malas intenciones- Dijo tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

-Lo haré… Sabes, siempre creí que hablaría de esto con mi madre por primera vez, pero creo que me siento más cómoda hablando contigo- Dijo Bia con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Matt.

Aun a pesar de la reciente mala experiencia, las dos familias parecían haberlo asimilado muy rápido, una vez más su única preocupación era mantenerse unidos sin importar los problemas a su alrededor. El día recién había comenzado, después de desayunar decidieron volar un rato por el lugar para familiarizarse con todo, siendo que tendrían qué quedarse ahí durante una semana. Mientras que Blu y Perla se la pasaron juntos a cada momento, Matt y Ahri se dedicaron a pasar tiempo con sus hijos, Tiago y Carla estaban haciendo amistades con otros de los adolecentes de la tribu, y Bia, ocultándose de todos, volvió a reunirse con Milo, solo Matt sabía lo que Bia estaba haciendo.

Mientras tanto, muy alejados de la tribu azul, un grupo de guacamayos rojos estaba recolectando comida de la selva, aquel grupo estaba siendo liderado por nadie menos que Felipe.

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos lo necesario para 4 días- Decía Felipe mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Desde que los azules se apoderaron de la arboleda, es cada vez más difícil encontrar comida- Dijo uno de los guacamayos que acompañaban a Felipe.

-Lo sé, pero nos superan en número, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más de nosotros y…

-¡Felipe!- Gritaron dos guacamayos rojos mientras volaban rápidamente hacia él.

-Marco, Ana, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó confundido.

-Re… ¿Recuerdas a Matt cierto?-

-Sí… Lo recuerdo- Respondió sorprendido -¿Está aquí?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, lo vimos con Roberto, estaban huyendo de un grupo de azules- Dijo Marco.

-Roberto nunca se aleja de su tribu él solo- Dijo Ana.

-No… ¿No viste si alguien más venía con Matt?- Preguntó Felipe, ignorando lo que le acababan de decir.

-Am sí… Otros 5 azules- Respondió Ana un poco confundida.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Felipe al parecer desanimado.

-Pero había alguien más- Dijo Marco –Una guacamaya roja, con ojos verdes creo que nos traicionó… ¿Felipe?-

-Nadie debe hacerle daño- Dijo firmemente –Dile a toda la tribu, si alguien la ve, no pueden, no deben lastimarla-

-E… Está bien- Dijeron confundidos para después ponerse a volar.

Felipe no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, después de 3 largos años, su hermana finalmente había regresado, poco a poco embozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ahri… Volviste…-

* * *

**Y bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado y de paso quiero mandar saludos a Rubén Alfaro, un fiel seguidor, y bueno ojalá me puedan dejar un review, se los agradecería mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	13. No todo va bien

**"Hello Everyone" Domingo por la noche, todo normal por aquí, capítulo 13, ojalá les guste**

* * *

-Entonces ¿Naciste en Río de Janeiro?- Preguntaba Milo a Bia, mientras ambos se encontraban sentados sobre una pequeña roca frente a un estanque.

-Así es, he vivido ahí casi toda mi vida-

-Vaya, bueno yo he viajado un poco, mis padres han ido de un lado a otro, nací en el Amazonas pero he estado lejos un tiempo-

-Debe ser divertido viajar tanto, yo solo lo he hecho dos veces en mi vida- Decía Bia mirando el agua del estanque frente a ella.

-Bueno no tan divertido, tu sabes, no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos, al menos hasta ahora- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa, volviendo a llamar la atención de Bia.

-¿Ya no viajaras más?- Preguntó curiosa.

-No, mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no me hacía mucho bien estar viajando de un lugar a otro tan seguido, hablamos y decidimos quedarnos aquí- Explicó sonriente.

-Pero… ¿Hace cuanto llegaron?- Preguntó Bia un poco preocupada, debido a todo lo que había pasado en el Amazonas.

-Pues la verdad no hace mucho, llevamos viviendo aquí solo un mes, eres la primera amiga que tengo-

-¿Amiga?-

-Am… Sí… Lo somos ¿No?- Preguntó Milo un poco nervioso.

-Claro que sí-

-Genial, muy bien Bia, ahora es tu turno, hazme una pregunta-

-Está bien… Ya sé, ¿Tú nombre en verdad es Milo o solo es un apodo?-

-No, en verdad me llamo Milo, muchos me lo han preguntado desde que llegué aquí- Respondió desviando la mirada hacia el estanque.

-Creí que yo era tu primera amiga-

-Lo eres, muchos preguntan mi nombre y terminan burlándose de mí- Explicó un poco decaído.

-Descuida, yo no lo haré- Dijo Bia con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco ruborizada.

-(Suspiro) Dime algo Bia… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- Pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Pues no lo sé… Tal vez solo una semana…- Respondió un poco triste.

-Oh vaya… Es muy poco tiempo, hay muchos lugares de la selva que quiero mostrarte, lugares que solo yo conozco- Explicó una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro? Conozco a alguien que también conoce esta selva como las plumas de sus alas- Dijo Bia recordando a Matt.

-¿Ah sí? Estoy seguro de que yo conozco más lugares, de hecho, ven a verme aquí ésta noche, hay algo especial que quiero hacer contigo ¿Qué dices?-

-Am… Yo… No… No lo sé, mi familia no quiere que me aleje mucho de aquí, y dudo que me dejen salir en la noche- Explicó apenada.

-Vamos Bia, solo ésta vez, solo seremos tú y yo, nadie debe enterarse- Dijo Milo tratando de convencerla. Al final Bia cedió y aceptó reunirse con él al anochecer.

-Está Bien, nos vemos aquí al anochecer-

-Te estaré esperando Bia-

Mientras tanto, perfectamente oculto entre las hojas de un árbol, recargado en el tronco del mismo, Matt había escuchado cada palabra de la última parte de la conversación

"¿Qué estás tramando niño bonito?" Pensaba Matt, desconfiando enteramente de Milo. Querer reunirse con Bia de noche, ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando? Matt no permitiría que alguien lastimara a Bia, siendo que ahora era prácticamente su sobrina. Por un momento pensó en ir a hablar con ella, pero eso sería traicionar su confianza, en vez de eso, Matt decidió esperar hasta que la noche llegar y entonces ver de qué iba todo.

Mientras tanto, en la tribu de Roberto, Ahri debido a su estado, no podía abandonar el árbol, pero eso no le impedía divertirse, sobre todo con sus hijos.

-97, 98, 99, 100, listos o no aquí voy- Dijo Ahri felizmente mientras comenzaba a buscar a sus hijos por el lugar -¿Dónde pueden estar?- Decía fingiendo confusión –Me pregunto si Leo estará entre este montón de hojas… No, el es demasiado listo para esto- Dijo mirando en otra dirección.

Leo por su parte se reía en lo que el consideraba "Voz baja" esperando a que Ahri se fuera del lugar. Lentamente, Leo se asomó de entre las hojas, al hacerlo Ahri ya no se encontraba frente a él. Antes de que Leo pudiese relajarse Ahri lo tomó desde arriba, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te encontré pequeñito- Dijo Ahri felizmente mientras besaba a Leo en la mejilla.

-No es justo Hehe- Decía Leo entre risas.

-Y si tengo razón y casi siempre la tengo tu hermana debe estar…-

-¡Aquí!- Dijo la pequeña ave saltando a la espalda de Ahri.

-Se supone que yo debo encontrarte- Dijo Ahri cargándola con sus alas.

-Encontraste a Leo, yo gané- Aclaro victoriosa.

-No es cierto- Replicó el pequeño guacamayo rojo.

-Muy bien, tranquilos los dos, mejor díganme, ¿Ahora qué quieren hacer?-

-(Yaqui y Leo) ¡Queremos jugar con papá!- Gritaron los dos pequeños al unísono con una gran sonrisa en sus pequeños picos.

-Supuse que dirían eso… (Suspiro) Yo no puedo divertirlos mucho sin volar, como sea, Matt no debe tardar mucho en regresar-

-¡Ya volví!- Ciertamente Matt regresó justo a tiempo.

-Que tal cariño- Dijo Ahri acercándose a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa -¿Cómo está tu ala?-

-Pues no duele pero tampoco la puedo usar- Explicó extendiéndola levemente –Los niños te estaban esperando, ¿Por qué no los llevas a volar un rato?-

-¿Estás segura? No quiero dejarte sola-

-Hey Matt, ¿Estás ocupado?- Dijo Blu entrando en el árbol.

-Am técnicamente no pero…-

-Que bien, necesito que me acompañes-

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Ahri?-

-Descuida, yo me quedaré con ella- Dijo Perla aterrizando a lado de Blu.

-Está bien… ¿Te importa si llevo a mis hijos? Les hace falta salir un poco- Dijo Matt acercándose a Yaqui y a Leo.

-Claro que pueden venir, solo hay que darnos prisa-

-Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde Ahri- Dijo Matt comenzando a volar para seguir a Blu.

-Am ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Ahri un poco confundida.

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo Perla.

-Pues, ¿Por qué Blu quiere ver a Matt?-

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, seguramente son cosas de ellos dos, ambos vivieron muchas aventuras aquí-

-¿No crees que nos estamos relajando mucho?- Dijo Ahri un poco nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, en cuanto llegamos aquí lo primero que hicimos fue querer huir pero ahora… Parece que ya no importa lo que pasó aquí hace 3 años… Incluso tú te ves muy tranquila-

-Pues… Tal vez sí nos estemos relajando mucho, pero este lugar ya no se ve tan mal, omitiendo a los rojos y a mi propia especie, además en una semana nos iremos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

Mientras tanto.

-Blu ¿Qué es tan importante?- Preguntaba Matt mientras volaba detrás de Blu.

-Solo sígueme- Respondió con un tono muy serio.

-¿Papi a dónde vamos?- Pregunto Yaqui quien se encontraba sobre la espalda de Matt.

-Pues solo a estirar un poco las alas, será en un lugar cercano al suelo, tranquila-

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a las alturas? Papá no siempre podrá cargarte- Decía Leo con un pequeño aire de victoria, siendo que él no le temía a volar alto.

-Leo no digas eso- Replicó Matt un poco molesto.

-Lo siento…-

Blu por otro lado estaba completamente sumido en su mundo, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aunque toda la atención de Matt estaba centrada en sus hijos, no paraba de preguntarse qué le pasaba a Blu, desde que se alejaron del árbol había tomado una actitud bastante seria.

-Aquí es…- Dijo Blu mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Blu ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Matt mientras bajaba a Ahri de su espalda.

-No pasa nada- Respondió dando media vuelta, con una actitud muy animada –Yaqui, Leo ¿Quieren jugar a las escondidas?-

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron las dos pequeñas aves.

-Bien, ustedes escóndanse y su padre y yo iremos a contar por allá- Dijo Blu señalando un montón de arbustos.

-Pero no hagan trampa- Dijo Yaqui mientras se alejaba.

-Y ustedes no se alejen mucho- Dijo Matt antes de perderlos de vista –Muy bien Blu ¿De qué va todo esto?-

-Sígueme-

Mientras que Yaqui y Leo iban a esconderse, Blu tenía suficiente tiempo para mostrarle a Matt lo que había encontrado.

-Aquí es…- Dijo Blu haciendo a un lado un par de hojas de los arbustos.

-¿La fosa de la perdición?- Respondió Matt, en cierta manera sorprendido pero sin entender por qué era tan importante, después de todo, Matt ya conocía ese lugar, estuvo a punto de morir ahí –Blu, no quiero sonar grosero, pero esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo, odio este lugar… Casi muero aquí…- Explicó Matt desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé… No es por eso que te traje, sino por lo que encontré aquí… Ven, vamos a mirar más de cerca-

Sin estar seguro, Matt decidió hacer caso de lo que Blu dijo, ambos volaron hacia la fosa, fue entonces cuando las cosas se tornaron… Tétricas…

A penas Matt aterrizó, escuchó un crujido, muy seco como para ser el de una rama, en cuanto miró al suelo, nada tenía sentido aun… Eran un montón de huesos, pero eso logró llamar su atención. La fosa de la perdición ya no era un estadio de futbol para aves…. Era un cementerio.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- La escena era horrible, cientos de esqueletos de aves repartidos por todo el lugar, destrozados, a penas vestigios pero ahí estaban.

-Yo también me hice esa pregunta en cuanto lo vi- Dijo Blu desviando la mirada.

-P… ¿Perla lo sabe?-

-No, no dejé que lo viera, ya estaba muy alterada, no quería lastimarla más-

-¿Crees que aquí fue donde pelearon?- Preguntó Matt mientras caminaba por el lugar

-Eso pensé al principio pero… Encontré otra cosa- Respondió Blu volando hacia uno de los bordes del lugar.

-Vaya…- Dijo Matt al ver otro grupo de esqueletos, atados del cuello hacia las ramas de los bordes.

-¿Son rojos o azules?- Preguntó Blu un poco asustado.

-No lo sé… Sea cual sea… No puedo creer que hayan hecho algo así…-

-Matt, la razón por la que te traje aquí es para tener más cuidado con Roberto… ¿Qué nos dice que no fue él quien hizo todo esto? Muchas cosas raras están pasando en esta selva, no solo los rojos, también nuestra propia especie… Ya no es seguro confiar en nadie más que en nosotros… No quiero imaginar lo que puede pasar si bajamos la guardia aunque sea un poco-

-Concuerdo contigo Blu… (Suspiro) Debemos salir de aquí, no hay que llamar la atención-

Aunque ya habían fracasado en eso. Escondidos entre los arbustos, Felipe junto con otros dos guacamayos rojos, observaban a Blu y a Matt.

-Definitivamente es él- Decía Felipe clavando su mirada en Matt.

-Descuida Felipe, no sabrán qué los golpeo, solo noqueamos a su amigo y Matt estará frente a tus garras- Dijo uno de los guacamayos preparándose para volar.

-Alto los dos- Dijo Felipe seriamente –Nadie los va a tocar, a ninguno de ellos… No hasta que me asegure de que Ahri está con ellos… Y que está a salvo-

Los dos guacamayos rojos que acompañaban a Felipe no lograban entender lo que estaba pasando, no les quedó de otra que obedecer a su líder.

Mientras tanto, Yaqui y Leo ya habían esperado un poco más de lo que esperaban.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Preguntaba Leo mirando el alrededor del lugar.

-No lo sé… ¿Crees que se hayan olvidado de nosotros?- Dijo Yaqui un poco triste.

-Claro que no, Papá no nos olvidaría… Yo se que él jamás…-

-¡Los encontramos!- Gritaron Blu y Matt, al mismo tiempo que tomaban a las dos pequeñas aves.

-Hehe te lo dije- Afirmó Leo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Preguntó Yaqui.

-Siendo sinceros… Fue muy difícil encontrarlos- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa –Son muy buenos en este juego-

-Bien, creo que será mejor regresar antes de los demás se preocupen por nosotros- Dijo Blu mientras se preparaba para volar.

* * *

De igual manera, Bia volaba de regreso con Perla, aun pensando en la pequeña pero agradable experiencia que había tenido con Milo recientemente, aunque también estaba pensando en el asunto de reunirse con él de noche, era más que obvio que Perla y Blu no estarían de acuerdo. Bia estaba pensando en hacer algo que nunca había hecho, escapara de casa.

-Hey ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Tiago apareciendo de entre los árboles.

-Oh… Hola Tiago, solo estaba volando por el lugar-

-Tardaste mucho para solo estar volando por el lugar- Dijo Tiago comenzando a sospechar un poco.

-¿Y qué si tarde?-

-Tranquila hermanita, no es normal en ti es todo, mejor regresemos al árbol antes de que Papá y mamá empiecen a ponerse histéricos-

-Sí, tienes razón, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde-

De regreso en el árbol, toda la familia estaba junta, Perla, Ahri, Blu, Matt, Yaqui, Leo y Carla, todo parecía ir normal, Perla y Ahri solo trataban de relajarse mientras que Blu y Matt fingían estar bien, ambos estaban aun pensando en lo que habían visto. No importaba de qué tribu fueran esos cadáveres, era algo que iba en contra de la naturaleza de todos ahí, o al menos así solía ser.

El resto del día, todos trataron de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nada estuviera pasando. Ahri estaba confinada a aquél árbol, pero nunca se quedaba sola, ya fuera Matt, Perla o alguien más se dedicaba a hacerle compañía mientras los demás estaban fuera. Así funcionó todo hasta que finalmente llegó la noche, tiempo para Bia de salir.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, Bia se escabulló hasta salir del árbol, parecía haberlo logrado, pero cierta ave estaba al tanto de lo que Bia estaba haciendo. Habiendo pasado unos cuantos minutos, Matt salió para seguir a Bia, siendo que sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

Mientras volaba, Matt estaba un más preocupado porque algo malo le pudiera pasar, después de haber visto lo que había en la fosa de la perdición, cualquiera podría ser un demente en esa selva.

Después de un rato volando, Bia finalmente llegó al estanque en el que había estado con Milo unas horas atrás. Al llegar y no ver a nadie Bia creyó haber llegado demasiado pronto, hasta que escuchó a alguien detrás de ella.

-Hola Bia…- Dijo Milo con un semblante un poco extraño.

-Milo, creí que aun no habías llegado- Respondió Bia con una sonrisa, la cual rápidamente desapareció al ver a Milo acercándose lentamente hacia ella, con un ala en su espalda –E… ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Bia comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Sí… Estoy un poco nervioso, es todo… Había querido hacer esto desde ésta tarde…- Respondió comenzando a acercarse más y más. Bia no sabía qué pensar o hacer, estaba congelada por el pánico.

-Q… ¿Qué querías hacer?-

Milo no respondió esa pregunta, en vez de ello, lentamente apartó el ala que tenía en la espalda. Bia, sumida en el pánico solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, después de no haber sentido ni escuchado nada después de un rato, se armo de valor para abrir los ojos nuevamente.

-Milo… ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Bia muy sorprendida y confundida al ver al guacamayo azul frente a ella, sosteniendo una pequeña flor de pétalos azules.

-Am yo… Bueno solo yo sé donde crece esta flor… Y me pareció perfecta para ti… Sé que es una locura pero… Verás, me la he pasado muy bien contigo, me siento muy bien a tu lado y… Quería saber si… Si te gustaría quedarte aquí… Quedarte conmigo- Respondió con un gran nudo en la garganta, esperando impaciente la respuesta de Bia.

-Oh Milo… Claro que…-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-¿Matt?- Dijo Bia sorprendida.

-Am ¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó Milo apartándose de Bia.

-La pregunta aquí es quién eres tú y qué quieres con mi sobrina-

-¿Sobrina?- Dijo Milo sorprendido.

-Bueno, él es prácticamente mi tío, pero no debería estar aquí…- Respondió Bia un poco molesta.

-Luego hablaremos de esto Bia… Y tú "Milo" ¿Qué clase de intenciones tienes con ella eh?- Matt había tomado una actitud muy amenazante.

-Yo solo… Quería conocerla mejor… Le juro que no es nada malo señor- Respondió Milo tratando de defenderse.

-Entonces ¿Por qué querías verla en la noche?-

-Solo, me pareció un buen detalle, las estrellas aquí se ven increíbles…- Explicó comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-Más vale que no me estés mintiendo… Porque no tengo problema alguno en lastimarte-

-¡Matt!- Replicó Bia.

-(Suspiro) Yo… Creo que ya me voy…- Dijo Milo tirando la flor al suelo para luego irse volando.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Replicó Bia casi al instante.

-Traerte a aquí de noche ¿No crees que pudo ser peligroso?-

-Iba a pedirme algo importante… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Matt? Ahora tal vez ya no vuelva a hablarme-

-Tal vez te hice un favor… Bia no puedes fiarte de nadie en esta selva-

-Sí… Tampoco puedo confiar en ti…- Respondió fríamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarnos eh?-

-Ya te lo dije antes, conozco esta selva a la perfección-

-¿Es eso o simplemente me estabas espiando desde la tarde?- Cuestionó en manera amenazante.

-Yo… No sé de lo que hablas-

-¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Tú no eres mi tío! ¡Ni si quiera eres mi familia!- Bia estaba furiosa, Matt nunca la había visto así, y esas palabras en verdad lo habían lastimado.

Bia comenzó a alejarse volando del lugar, Matt aunque herido no podía dejarla volar por la selva en la noche.

-¡Bia por favor espera!- Decía Matt tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡No quiero verte! ¡Déjame!-

-Bia por favor… No quería que lo tomaras así, no quería que nada malo te pasara-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Tú no eres mi padre ¡Ahora lárgate!-

-Bia solo escúchame ¿Sí?- Matt estaba a punto de alcanzarla, fue entonces cuando alguien lo tacleo haciéndolo chocar contra las ramas de los árboles hasta el suelo, mientras que Bia seguía alejándose.

-Vaya, al fin decidiste callarte- Dijo Bia en un tono altanero aunque sin recibir respuesta alguna. Al principio no le importó mucho, pero después de varios minutos sin haber escuchado a Matt, Bia finalmente decidió mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Matt? ¿Dónde estás?- Decía mirando a su alrededor sin encontrarlo –Tal vez exageré un poco, no me hagas esto- Después de algunos minutos sin verlo por ningún lado, Bia comenzó a asustarse -¡Matt!-

Matt estaba siendo golpeado sin compasión alguna por dos guacamayos azules, por dos aves de su propia especie. Una y otra vez era golpeado en el rostro y en el estomago, hasta que otra ave aterrizó frente a él.

-¡Déjenlo ya! El no está con Roberto ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que no- Respondió Matt poniéndose en pie -¿Quién rayos eres?-

-Enserio no me recuerdas Matt-

-Imposible…-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por este capítulo ¿Quién será esa misteriosa ave? Ya lo descubrirán más tarde. Bueno ojalá me puedan dejar un review, no cuesta nada y me ayudan mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	14. Una noche muy larga

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno otra vez actualizando este fic, sé que debi actualizar el otro pero bueno tengo mis motivos, en fin, ojalá les guste**

* * *

-¡Matt! ¡Matt!- Bia estaba desesperada, gritaba y volaba sin cesar, buscando a Matt por la selva, recorriendo una y otra vez el camino que había volado siempre preocupada de que algo le hubiese pasado –Hay no, hay no, hay no- Con cada minuto que pasaba, Bia comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa, lo que más temía era tener que enfrentarse a sus padres y explicar por qué había salido a esas horas, y aun más difícil, tener que enfrentarse a Ahri si no lograba encontrar a Matt –Debe estar por aquí… Si regreso sin él… Nadie me va a perdonar… Maldición no debí tratarlo así…-

Después de varios minutos buscando Bia finalmente se dio por vencida, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, ni cuánto tiempo pasó buscando, no había señal alguna de Matt. Resignada, culpable y preocupada, Bia voló de regreso al árbol en el que su familia se encontraba, voló lo más rápido que pudo. En cuanto llegó, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo los vería a los ojos, sería algo simplemente imposible para ella. Bia se armó de valor y finalmente entró.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Gritó una y otra vez, hasta que obtuvo la atención no solo de ellos, sino la de todos quienes se encontraban en el árbol.

-¿Bia qué pasa?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Es…Bueno yo… Verán…-

-Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Matt?- Preguntó Ahri mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde está papá?- Preguntaron Yaqui y Leo.

Bia solo se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, con cada pregunta que le hacían, en cierto punto ya no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero la vida de Matt podría estar en peligro, quien sabe lo que le pasó en la selva o el por qué de su desaparición… ¿En verdad había sido culpa de Bia?

-Es por eso que los desperté… Matt… Desapareció en la selva-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¿Dónde?- Cuestionó Ahri rápidamente.

-No lo sé… Yo… Yo lo vi salir, decidí seguirlo y de repente desapareció… No sé donde esté o que pasó con el pero…-

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- Interrumpió Ahri corriendo hacia la salida del árbol.

-Wow, alto ahí- Dijo Perla volando hasta la salida -Ahri sé que estas preocupada por él, al igual que todos nosotros pero no puedes volar, ¿Cómo esperas encontrarlo así?-

-No me importa… Y claro que puedo volar, solo debo quitarme estas molestas plantas- Respondió Ahri dispuesta a retirar los "Vendajes" de su ala.

-Ahri espera, Matt no querría que arriesgaras así tu bienestar… Déjanos ir a nosotros, te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar- Dijo Blu tratando de persuadirla.

-Por favor llévenme con ustedes… Es mi esposo, además no pueden dejarme aquí sola con los niños… ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?-

-Ella tiene razón- Dijo Tiago –Yo puedo llevarla y Bia puede llevar a Yaqui- En cierta manera era un poco extraño ver a Tiago mostrar tal grado de madurez, en cierta manera daba un poco de miedo.

-Supongo que es lo mejor… Será mejor darnos prisa, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí- Dijo Blu.

La familia entera salió a buscar a Matt, la oscuridad de la noche no los ayudaba para nada, pero sabían que no podían detenerse.

-Bia, ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?- Preguntó Blu volando a la cabeza del grupo.

-Es por aquí…- "Solo espero que esté bien" Pensó preocupada, al igual que sintiéndose culpable.

Todos buscaron por el lugar durante varios minutos, entre las ramas de los árboles e incluso en tierra, Perla incluso sobrevoló los alrededores pero todo era inútil, no había rastro alguno de Matt.

-¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Ahri al ver a Perla y a Bia aterrizar frente a ella.

-Nada… ¿Por qué salió a esta hora?- Respondió Perla.

"Todo esto es mi culpa" Pensó Bia desviando la mirada "Tal vez deba decírselo" –Ahri yo…-

-¡Oigan!- Escucharon no muy lejos de ellos.

-Blu, Carla ¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Perla.

-Algo así, un par de plumas- Respondió Carla mostrando lo que había encontrado -¿Creen que sean de Matt?-

-Puede ser, su plumaje, el de Roberto y el de Blu se parecen mucho… No puedo diferenciarlos así- Explicó Ahri poniéndose un poco nerviosa-

-Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido- Dijo Carla soltando la pluma.

Todos continuaron con la búsqueda por varios minutos más, hasta el punto en el que parecía casi imposible encontrarlo.

-Es inútil…- Dijo Ahri sintiéndose derrotada.

-Ahri no digas eso- Dijo Perla con una pequeña sonrisa –Lo vamos a encontrar-

-¡¿Cómo estás tan segura eh?!- Es de noche, varios de los enemigos de Matt aun habitan esta selva… ¿Qué te dice que aun sigue con vida?- Cuestionó Ahri comenzando a llorar.

-Yo… Yo no…-

-Estoy segura de que está bien- Dijo Bia interrumpiendo a Perla.

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan segura de que va a estar bien?- Preguntó Ahri sin lograr calmarse.

-Porque lo prometió ¿Recuerdas? Dijo que seríamos amigos siempre…- Respondió bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable una vez más.

En cierta manera la moral de todos estaba rota, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer otra cosa, un grupo de aves salió de entre los árboles, arremetiendo y llevándose a todos.

-Hay no otra vez- Dijo Blu tratando de liberarse al igual que todos los demás, pero era inútil, las aves que los habían atrapado se aseguraban de estrellarlos contra las ramas para que no intentaran escapar, a tal punto que todos terminaron dándose por vencidos, solo les quedaba esperar a para averiguar a donde los estaban llevando.

Después de varios minutos de golpes contra las ramas llegaron a un paisaje conocido, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la antigua tribu de los spix azules, aunque no tuvieron tiempo de contemplar todo, mucho menos de entender lo que estaba pasando. Después de algunos minutos más finalmente los liberaron, dejándolos caer sobre un árbol muy bajo.

-E… ¿Están bien todos?- Preguntó Blu tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Eso… Eso creo- Respondió Perla sobando una de sus alas.

Pero su tormento no terminaban ahí, de la nada, otro grupo de aves los atacó, dejando a Blu y Ahri contra el suelo junto con Tiago, Perla, Bia y Carla no fueron tocadas, mientras que Yaqui y Leo solo podían esconderse entre ellas.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- Dijo un ave aterrizando frente a ellos.

-¿Qué?-

-No puede ser-

-Pero… Estabas muerto…-

-¿Y quién te dijo eso eh?- Cuestionó aquella ave dejándose ver finalmente, se trataba de Eduardo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- Trato de decir Blu.

-Yo tampoco lo creí cuando lo vi…- Dijo Matt apareciendo de entre algunas hojas del árbol, sujetado por dos guacamayos azules.

-¡Matt!- Exclamó Ahri aunque no de alivio -¿Qué te hicieron?- Preguntó al ver los muchos golpes y rasguños que recorrían el cuerpo de Matt.

-Sí… No tolero a los intrusos en mi territorio… Pero a ti Perla jamás te haría daño- Dijo con una sonrisa un poco macabra mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó asustada.

-Simple, quiero a mi hija de vuelta-

-Estás loco…- Dijo Ahri mirándolo desde el suelo.

-Oh… Pero sí es la molesta hermana menor de Felipe… ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo que pisaba la "Venda" Que cubría su ala.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Ahri al instante.

-¡Eres un infeliz!- Exclamó Matt tratando de liberarse, lo único que logró fue que las dos aves que lo sostenían lo golpearan fuertemente en el estomago.

-¡Detente!- Exclamó Perla -¿Así es como quieres recuperarme? Lastimando a mis amigos y atacando a mi familia… No has cambiado nada en estos 3 años-

Esas palabras en cierta manera lograron hacer efecto en Eduardo, con un simple gesto ordenó a las aves que dejasen libres a todos. Matt inmediatamente corrió hacia Ahri.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ahri en cuanto se levantó del suelo.

-No importa… ¿Cómo estás tú?-

-¡Mamá!- Yaqui y Leo rápidamente corrieron hacia sus padres.

Eduardo solo veía con desprecio a la joven pareja.

-¡Blu!- Gritó Perla corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

-Estoy bien…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- Preguntó Perla.

-Ya lo dije, solo te quiero a ti y a mis nietos… A nadie más, pero he de admitir que he sido muy duro con tu esposo, el también puede quedarse-

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la gran falta de sensibilidad y sentido común en Eduardo, 3 años y al parecer solo había enloquecido.

-¿Y si yo no quiero quedarme?- Cuestionó Perla en un tono desafiante.

-Bueno… No tienes opción, aunque los demás son completamente libres de irse- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya… Enserio te volviste loco- Dijo Matt.

-¿Loco? Yo soy quien hizo una aberración a la naturaleza… Tú y esa hembra… Me enferman- El desprecio podía notarse a kilómetros en los ojos de Eduardo –Voy a dejar algo muy en claro… No me agradan los rojos… Y más vale que no te vuelva a ver, ¿Entendiste niña?- Dijo mirando a Ahri.

-Si le vuelvas a hablar así, te saco los ojos- Respondió Matt en un tono retador.

-Hmp quisiera verte intentarlo…- Eduardo no tomaba en serio nada de lo que le decían, simplemente ignoró a Matt y volvió su atención a Perla –Pero, toda tu familia es bienvenida aquí Perla… Excepto ellos dos- Dijo mirando de reojo a Matt y Ahri.

-No teníamos intención de quedarnos- Respondió Matt preparándose para volar.

-Y más vale que te lleves a esos fenómenos que llamas hijos-

Eso fue todo lo que Matt soportó, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Eduardo, rasguñándolo y golpeándolo hasta que el resto de las aves lograron reaccionar.

-Eres un…- Eduardo estaba listo para acabar con Matt.

-¡Alto!- Gritó Perla –Si… Si los dejas ir… Me quedaré aquí… Sin discutir…-

-Perla no lo hagas- Dijo Blu.

-No hay de otra Blu, lo siento- Dijo Perla abrazándolo fuertemente, aunque también susurrándole algo al oído.

-Prometo que volveré por ti…- Dijo Blu alejándose del lugar.

-Pero papá…- Trató de decir Bia.

-Vámonos-

Todos menos Perla comenzaron a caminar, aunque Blu se detuvo junto a Matt, después de eso, todos comenzaron a volar, alejándose hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la selva.

-Muy bien Perla, ahora vas a…-

Increíblemente, Perla había desaparecido, de un momento a otro simplemente la perdieron de vista.

-¡Vayan tras ellos!- Gritó Eduardo furioso. Todas las aves incluyéndolo a él salieron volando detrás de la familia azul, en cuanto el lugar se encontró vacío, Perla salió de entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Bien, estamos solos- Dijo Perla con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto se tardaran en darse cuenta?- Preguntó Matt aterrizando frente a ella.

-No mucho… Espero que Blu y los demás lograran esconderse a tiempo…-

-Descuida, entrené bien a Blu, sabe cómo moverse de noche por la selva-

-Lo sé, ahora será mejor salir de aquí-

-Sígueme, se supone que todos nos encontraremos en el estanque-

-¿En cuál?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-Ya verás-

Mientras tanto…

-¿Creen que ya nos estén siguiendo?- Preguntaba Tiago mientras volaba cargando a Ahri.

-Es lo más probable, debemos darnos prisa, si logramos llegar al estanque sin que nos vean lograremos perderlos- Decía Blu mientras volaba a la cabeza del grupo con Yaqui y Leo sobre su espalda, ya que ninguno de los dos podía volar tan rápido.

-¡Encuéntrenlos!- Gritaba Eduardo mientras su gran escuadrón de aves revisaba toda la selva, tratando de encontrar a la familia azul.

-Bien, llegamos- Decía Matt mientras aterrizaba sobre una roca seguido por Perla.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Bueno solo 3 aves conocemos este lugar, una soy yo, la otra es Ahri y el último es Blu… Bueno y ahora también tu- Explicaba con una sonrisa. Se trataba de aquella vieja cascada a la que Matt solía escapar.

-Es hermoso-

-Lo sé-

-Pero… ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Tranquila Perla, no deben tardar, confió en Blu, es inteligente y…-

-Lo logramos- Exclamaron varias voces acercándose al lugar.

-Hey Blu, veo que recordaste el camino de regreso- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

Después de haber aclarado todo y de relajarse un poco, había llegado la hora del interrogatorio.

-Matt… ¿Por qué te fuiste?- Preguntó Ahri.

-Ahri la verdad es que…- Trató de decir Bia.

-Tenía problemas para dormir… Solo sí a dar un paseo, no creí que las cosas terminarían así- Interrumpió Matt.

-Tuviste suerte de que Bia te siguiera, quién sabe como hubiera terminado todo- Dijo Ahri en cierta manera molesta por la imprudencia de Matt.

-Sí, tuve suerte…- Respondió mirándola de reojo.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Blu –Eduardo seguramente nos estará buscando y… Al parecer Roberto nos engañó… Creo que ya no tenemos amigos aquí-

-Claro que los tenemos Blu- Dijo Perla –Linda y Tulio, creen que ya estamos en Río, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir con ellos-

-Mamá tiene razón… Este lugar no es tan divertido como antes- Dijo Tiago sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

-Bueno supongo que sí-

Sin más que decir, todos se prepararon para volar al campamento de Linda y de Tulio, el único problema era que estaba significativamente lejos de ellos, sería un vuelo largo y también un tanto peligroso, pero en ese momento era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Matt… ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- Preguntó Bia.

-(Suspiro) No lo sé… Solo lo hice-

-Sobre lo que te dije yo…-

-Bia no estoy molesto contigo… Pero sí dolió… Sé que no soy parte de tu familia… Pero me gustaba creer que sí- Respondió con la mirada baja.

-Matt no digas eso en verdad eres…-

-Bia, solo olvídalo…- Interrumpió fríamente al mismo tiempo que se ponía a volar.

"No puedo creer lo que hice"

Después de algunos minutos volando, todos comenzaban a resentir el cansancio y el sueño, periódicamente comenzaron a detenerse sobre las ramas de los árboles para poder descansar.

-(Bostezo) Así no lograremos llegar antes de que amanezca- Dijo Blu con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo sé… Mis ojos se cierran mientras vuelo- Dijo Perla recargándose en Blu.

-Oigan sé que no hemos dormido bien y que es mucho camino por recorrer, pero si no nos damos prisa Eduardo o Roberto podrían encontrarnos- Dijo Matt preparándose para volar nuevamente.

-Ya lo sabemos, pero mira, Yaqui y Leo ya están dormidos- Dijo Ahri cargando a las dos pequeñas aves.

-Descuida, yo los llevaré-

-Bien, será mejor continuar- Dijo Perla.

Una vez más todos se preparaban para volar, aunque Tiago estaba muy cansado como para seguir llevando a Ahri, al final Matt terminó encargándose de ella y de sus hijos, un trabajo muy pesado pero de igual manera lo hizo.

Pasaron varios minutos, ahora estaban muy cerca del campamento, pero esa noche no dejaba de sorprenderlos. En su último descanso sobre los árboles, las cosas volvieron a tornarse complicadas.

-Lo ven, ya casi llegamos (Bostezo) No fue tan difícil- Decía Matt tambaleándose sobre una rama, aunque el resto del grupo ya se había quedado dormido.

-¡Oigan!-

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron todos en cuanto despertaban.

-Vamos ya falta poco, podremos descansar sin problemas- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras subía a Yaqui y a Leo a su espalda otra vez. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a escuchar ruidos entre los árboles.

-Hay no- Dijo Perla comenzando a asustarse.

-Silencio- Dijo Matt tratando de ver entre la maleza –Blu, Perla, váyanse de aquí y llévense a Ahri-

-¿Qué? Claro que no- Respondieron.

-Si es Eduardo no parará ante nada para atrapar a Perla… Si logro distraerlo un poco ustedes podrán llegar al campamento-

-Matt no voy a dejarte aquí- Dijo Ahri.

-No voy a dejar que te quedes-

-Si alguno de ustedes pone una garra sobre mí lo voy a morder- Dijo mirando a la familia azul.

-Lo siento Matt, no podemos contra eso- Dijo Blu.

-Bien, pero debes esconderte… Blu, Perla, nos vemos luego-

Sin estar muy seguros, la familia azul dejó a la joven pareja en aquél lugar, mientras que Matt se quedó con Ahri.

-Creí que irías a ver-

-Sí claro, y dejarte aquí, ni de chiste-

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?-

-Bueno ya pensaré en algo, por lo pronto… Rezar porque no nos encuentren-

-Sabes… A veces me sorprende lo tonto que puedes ser- Dijo Ahri cubriendo su rostro con un ala.

-Vamos, siempre se me ocurre algo en el último minuto…-

-Sí, siempre lograste escapar de mí…- Dijo un ave aterrizando detrás de ellos, aunque su voz era muy conocida para ambos –Hola Matt- Una vez más un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, aunque en esta ocasión no se quedó congelado, en cuanto se dio vuelta se abalanzó sobre aquella ave sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello.

-Si quieres matarme… No puedo culparte por eso…- Dijo Felipe tratando de respirar –Lo merezco… Pero… Al menos déjame hablar con mi hermana ¿Sí?-

-No dejaré que te acerques a ella…- Respondió fríamente.

-¡Matt!-

-¿Ahri?-

-Por favor déjalo…-

-Pero él…-

-Sé lo que hizo… Pero es mi hermano… Por favor…- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Si intentas algo… Te corto la garganta…- Susurró Matt cerca del oído de Felipe.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Ahri, está de más decir que Matt no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Ahri yo… Lamento todo lo que hice hace tres años… Le prometí a papá que te cuidaría y no lo hice… Te lastimé… No te escuché… Perdóname- Dijo bajando la mirada –Te descuide demasiado y sé que no me extrañaste en todo este tiempo y tal vez ni siquiera quieras volver a verme pero…- Antes de poder decir algo más Ahri lo abrazó fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que se ponía a llorar.

-Claro que te perdono… Eres mi hermano y siempre lo vas a ser…- Dijo apretando más el abrazo.

-Gracias Ahri-

Matt finalmente logró calmarse, en cierta manera no creía que Felipe tuviera un lado amable.

-¿Mamá?- Dijeron Yaqui y Leo.

-¿Mamá?- Dijo Felipe separándose de Ahri.

-Sí… Ellos son Yaqui y Leo, mis hijos, niños, el es Felipe, su tío- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo… Tú y Matt-

-Sí, yo soy su padre- Dijo acercándose a ellos.

-Es… En verdad increíble, no creí vivir para ver este momento-

-Sí, con esta guerra, me sorprende que muchos sigan vivos- Dijo Matt.

-¿Guerra?- Dijo Felipe confundido.

-Sí, entre rojos y azules- Dijo Ahri.

-Ahri, Matt… La guerra terminó hace un año…-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	15. Historias del pasado: Parte 2

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno después de 3 días en el hospital he regresado, esa es la razón por la que no actualicé ayer y aclarando otro punto, sé que debi actualizar "La historia que nos unió" Desde hace un tiempo pero ya estoy en el final de ese fic y debo planear bien los capítulos, así que por lo pronto los dejo con este, ojalá les guste**

* * *

-Descuida, aquí estarán todos a salvo- Decía Felipe con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… Pero debemos avisarles a nuestros amigos o creerán que algo malo nos pasó- Dijo Ahri un poco preocupada.

-De eso me encargo yo- Dijo Matt –Tu quédate aquí, yo iré al campamento y regresaré-

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que Eduardo o Roberto te encuentren- Dijo angustiada.

-Estaré bien Ahri- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo voy contigo- Dijo Felipe.

-No necesito tu ayuda- Respondió Matt de una manera muy indiferente.

-Matt deberías dejar que te acompañe… No me agrada la idea de que vayas tú solo… Por favor-

-(Suspiro) Está bien, puede venir conmigo, cuida bien a los niños, volveré pronto-

Después de eso, Matt y Felipe volaron fuera de la nueva tribu de los guacamayos rojos, ahora era un lugar mucho más pequeño que la anterior, al igual que no contaba con tanta comida como se necesitaba aunque eso no era un problema muy grande, sonando un poco cruel, ahora no había muchas bocas que alimentar en el territorio de los rojos.

-Oye… ¿Qué le pasó en el ala?- Preguntó Felipe.

-Dos de tus aves nos atacaron y se la llevaron… Eso pasó-

"Los dos que murieron esta semana" Pensó angustiado –No era su intención, en estos momentos no podemos fiarnos de los azules y…-

-Felipe no voy a fingir que me agradas, mucho menos voy a olvidar lo que pasó hace dos años- Dijo Matt seriamente, al mismo tiempo que se detenía sobre una rama –Por ti casi muero… La única razón por la que acepté tu ayuda fue por Ahri… Solo por eso-

-Entiendo… Pero yo no lo hago solo por ella… En verdad lamento todo lo que hice y…-

-Sabes, desde que regresé a este lugar eres la segunda ave que me dice eso, no creo en las palabras-

-(Suspiro) Bien…-

-Ahora hay que darnos prisa… Sé que odias estar cerca de mí tanto como yo odio estarlo de ti- Dijo retomando el vuelo, dejando a Felipe levemente detrás.

"Conseguir su perdón va a ser más difícil de lo que imagine" Pensó decaído para después comenzar a volar para alcanzar a Matt.

Mientras tanto.

-Ya tardaron demasiado… ¿Crees que los atraparon?- Preguntaba Perla.

-No lo sé… Creo que ya nos habríamos dado cuenta de eso ¿O no?- Respondió Blu.

-Honestamente ya no estoy segura de nada, no sé en qué clase de ave se convirtió mi padre y no podemos confiar en Roberto… Esto solo va de mal en peor- Con el pasar del tiempo la familia azul solo se preocupaba más y más, Matt y Ahri en manos de Eduardo o Roberto ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar ahora? Aunque de entre toda la preocupación que sentían todos los miembros de la familia, Bia se sentía especialmente mal por todo lo que había pasado, siendo que todo fue su culpa.

-¿Bia? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Carla al escucharla llorar dentro del árbol.

-S… Sí, estoy bien- Respondió con la voz cortada sin mostrar su rostro.

-¿Segura? Te escuché llorar- Respondió Carla acercándose cada vez más.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- Dijo Bia nuevamente –Solo quiero dormir-

-¿Cómo puedes dormir? Matt y Ahri aún no regresan, Yaqui y Leo estaban con ellos ¿A caso no te preocupan?... Creí que Matt era tu mejor amigo- Dijo sintiéndose decepcionada, aunque Bia no dijo palabra alguna.

-Vaya… Siempre creí que eras la mejor de nosotros tres…- Sin querer creer la actitud tan indiferente de Bia, Carla salió del árbol a seguir esperando por Matt y Ahri, mientras que Bia, apenas se encontró sola comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Matt… Por favor perdóname- Murmuró entre su amargo llanto.

-¿Oye está todo bien?- Preguntó Tiago al ver a Carla salir del árbol.

-Para nada… Parece que a Bia no le importa lo que pase con Matt y Ahri… Creí que ellos se llevaban muy bien- Tiago no lograba entender eso, hace apenas un par de días Matt y Bia seguían siendo amigos inseparables.

-Iré a hablar con ella-

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, solo quiere dormir, deberías dejarla, no parece estar de ánimos para hablar con nadie-

De regreso con Matt y Felipe.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo les ha ido a mi hermana y a ti en estos años?- Preguntaba Felipe tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Deja de fingir que te importa…-

-Escucha entiendo que sigas odiándome… Pero yo no te odio a ti-

-Vaya, eso sí que es reconfortante- Respondió Matt de manera sarcástica.

-(Suspiro) ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?- Preguntó Felipe deteniéndose sobre una rama. En primera instancia Matt simplemente lo ignoró y continuó con su vuelo -¡Haré lo que sea!- Gritó al ver que Matt no se detenía.

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Sí… Lo que sea…-

-Bien- Dijo Matt regresando -¿Por qué no regresas en el tiempo para evitar que toda la tribu de los rojos quisiera matarme? ¿Por qué no logras entender que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu padre? ¡¿Por qué no evitas que tenga que abandonar mi hogar hace 5 años?!- Replicó Matt furioso.

-Yo…-

-Tú fuiste una de las razones por las que tuve que irme de esta selva… Una de las razones por las que abandoné a Ahri… Una de las razones por las que casi muero… ¿Y aun así esperas obtener mi perdón?-

-Lo sé… Me tomó mucho entenderlo… 3 años lejos de la última familia que me quedaba, lejos de mi hermana menor a quien juré que protegería… Para un ave 3 años es mucho tiempo… Estuve solo… No cuidé a Ahri como debí hacerlo… No quería que nadie la tocara… Hice que ella me odiara… Ahora lo veo… Tú siempre fuiste importante para ella ahora eres parte de mi familia y…-

-Claro que no… Tú y yo no somos familia…- Dijo Matt fríamente –Y jamás lo seremos-

-Entiendo- Felipe se había dado por vencido, el perdón de Matt era una ilusión muy lejana.

-Pero ella no te odia… Jamás lo hizo-

-¿Qué?-

-Desde que nos fuimos del Amazonas hace 3 años no había día que no hablara de ti… Tú eres su hermano mayor… Y ella siempre te ha querido… Lo que en verdad la molestó fue que nunca la escuchaste y que nunca confiaste en ella, además de que intentaste matarme en más de una ocasión… Fuera de eso, nunca debes cuestionar el amor que ella siente por ti- Esas palabras fueron suficiente para darle esperanzar a Felipe nuevamente.

-¿Enserio?-

-Y yo tampoco te odio Felipe… Simplemente no puedo concebir la idea de ser amigos… No después de todo lo que pasó- Una vez más Matt retomó su vuelo, pensando en todo lo que había dicho, era cierto, él no odiaba a Felipe pero era muy difícil olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

"Creo que es mejor que nada" Pensó Felipe con una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir a Matt.

-Oigan miren- Dijo Blu al ver una mancha azul volando hacia ellos-

-¡Es Matt!- Exclamó Perla aliviada.

-¿Pero quién viene con él? A caso es…-

-No puede ser…-

-Hey que tal a todos- Saludó Matt mientras aterrizaban frente a la pareja azul.

-Por un momento creímos que algo te había pasado- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa.

-¿A mí? Por favor, soy un maestro en el arte del escape-

-Ya lo veo pero… ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Cuestionó Perla al ver a Felipe, quien trataba de evitar el contacto visual.

-El… Nos ayudó a Ahri y a mí- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Blu.

-Se quedaron en la tribu de los rojos, en este momento parece ser el único lugar en la selva, además de este campamento-

-¿No deberían venir aquí?- Sugirió Perla.

-Eso mismo pensé pero honestamente estoy muy cansado como para volar con Ahri y los niños hasta aquí… Pasaremos la noche allá y nos reuniremos en la mañana ¿Qué dicen?-

Blu y Perla no estaban muy seguros de eso, más que nada temían que confiar en Felipe no fuera buena idea, pero parecía ser la única opción.

Mientras los adultos conversaban Tiago había ido hacia el árbol en el que se encontraba Bia, quien contrario a lo que Carla había dicho estaba completamente despierta.

-¿Hermana?-

-¿Qué quieres Tiago?-

-Matt está aquí… Creí que querrías verlo…-

-No… No quiero…- Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-Oh, bien…- Tiago estaba sorprendido, no creyó que Carla estuviese diciendo la verdad.

-Tiago espera-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Podrías decirle a Matt que venga aquí?-

-Claro… Se lo diré-

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en él?- Preguntaba Blu.

-Para nada… Pero Ahri dice que sí, confiare en su buen juicio, hasta ahora ella ha tomado mejores decisiones que yo-

-Oye Matt- Dijo Tiago aterrizando junto a todo el grupo –Bia quiere hablar contigo, está en el árbol de allá, parecía ser algo importante- Explicó sonriente, aunque Matt no lo tomó exactamente bien, disimulando su actitud lo más que pudo, accedió a la petición de Bia.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Matt al entrar en el árbol.

-Matt… Yo… Sobre lo que pasó…-

-Te dije que lo olvidaras… Ya pasó no hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-Sí, sí hay algo qué hacer… Por favor perdóname… Solo te preocupabas por mí y yo me comporté como una cretina… Y sobre lo que dije…-

-Bia… No importa…- Pese a todo lo que decía Matt, Bia sabía que las cosas estaban mal, la simple actitud de Matt hacia ella era la mayor prueba de ello.

-¿Aun somos amigos?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-No lo sé… Según veo… Tú no me quieres cerca… Ni siquiera me consideras parte de tu familia- Respondió dándose media vuelta para salir del árbol, dejando a Bia aun peor que como estaba. Matt, aunque se sentía mal por hablarle así a Bia, era algo inevitable, aún era doloroso recordar lo que le había dicho.

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese con Ahri, todos necesitamos dormir un poco- Decía Matt preparándose para volar.

-Sí tienes razón- Dijo Perla –Nos vemos mañana en el estanque que nos mostraste ¿Te parece?-

-Suena bien, hasta mañana-

Mientras Matt y Felipe volaban de regreso a la tribu de los rojos, se podía sentir un poco menos de tensión entre ellos, si bien Matt no tenía ni la más mínima intención de perdonar a Felipe, se sentía un tanto reconfortado de tener un aliado en la selva, al menos por el momento, lo importante ahora, era regresar con Ahri.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-Solo cinco minutos más…- Murmuraba Matt mientras dormía.

-Jamás va a despertar así- Dijo Leo sosteniendo una pequeña rama con sus alas.

-Pícalo otra vez- Dijo Yaqui con una sonrisa.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo hicieran, Matt simplemente no respondía.

-¿Tienes otra idea?- Preguntó Leo.

-Sígueme-

Los dos pequeños polluelos volaron sobre su padre hasta donde el techo del nido se los permitía.

-1, 2, 3 ¡Abajo!-

-Wow alto ahí ustedes dos- Dijo Ahri sosteniéndolos antes de que cayeran sobre Matt.

-Solo queríamos despertar a papá- Replicaron las dos pequeñas aves.

-Saben, romperle las costillas no es la mejor manera de hacerlo- Dijo Ahri entre risas –Yo conozco un truco para despertarlo-

Después de dejar a los dos pequeños en el suelo Ahri dirigió su atención hacia Matt al mismo tiempo que se arrancaba una pequeña pluma del ala para luego frotarla contra el pico del aun dormido guacamayo azul hasta que de un estornudo terminó despertando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Replicó Matt frotando su pico tratando de hacer desaparecer aquella incómoda sensación.

-Era la única manera de hacerte despertar- Respondió Ahri entre risas.

-Sí, ayer fue una noche pesada, creo que dormí más de la cuenta-

-Descuida, logramos sobrevivir anoche y solo nos queda reunirnos con Blu y Perla, espero que estén bien-

-Lo están, por ahora lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ir por el desayuno ¿No crees?-

-Sí, estoy hambrienta-

-Buenos días- Dijo Felipe mientras entraba en el árbol con varias frutas en las garras, envueltas por una hoja.

-Felipe ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ahri alegremente.

-Pues solo vine a traerle el desayuno a mi hermanita y a su familia-

-Qué lindo de tu parte-

"En verdad se está esforzando" Pensaba Matt "Me pregunto si debo darle otra oportunidad... El también solía poner a Ahri encima de todo lo demás"

-¿Matt?-

-Eh lo siento solo divagaba un poco-

-Bueno deja de divagar y ven a comer algo- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa.

La mañana para la joven pareja estaba siendo de lo mejor, extrañamente habían logrado olvidarse de los problemas que debían afrontar, además de que Ahri se sentía mejor que nunca por haberse reunido con su hermano una vez más.

-Vaya, ese fue un gran almuerzo- Decaí Ahri preparándose para salir pues debían encontrarse con Blu y Perla en la cascada.

-Debo admitirlo, tu hermano es bueno buscando comida, parece no haber mucho aquí- Dijo Matt mientras cargaba a Yaqui en su espalda.

-Sí… Hacía mucho tiempo que no me trataba así… Aún recuerdo cuando tú y él se conocieron… Desde ese entonces hubo problemas entre ambos- Dijo Ahri un poco decaída.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo Matt? En ese entonces yo estaba pasando por algo muy difícil… Solo mi familia y tú lograron ayudarme a sobrellevarlo-

* * *

-Cómo… ¿Cómo está?- Preguntaba Matt al ver salir al padre de Ahri de un árbol.

-Alterada… Y muy mal (Suspiro) No puedo creer lo que le pasó- Respondió bajando la mirada, sintiendo una mezcla de ira y decepción de sí mismo.

-Debe saber que en cierta manera es mi culpa… Yo le dije que me viera en ese lugar- Explicó Matt apenado.

-No es tu culpa, y sus pequeñas salidas no eran ningún secreto para mí- Respondió el padre de Ahri.

-¿Qué?-

-Me enteré hace más o menos un año y medio, mi hija juntándose con un guacamayo azul sin pelear era algo que no podía creer… Pero después de tanto tiempo supuse que eras especial para ella, quería conocerte y saber qué clase de ave eras-

-¿Y qué opina?-

-Salvaste a mi hija, eres bueno Matt-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Ahri me lo dijo… Ojala supiera como ayudarla… En este momento desearía que su madre estuviera aquí-

-Usted está aquí, eso es mejor que nada- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa aunque sintiéndose un poco deprimido por el comentario.

-Tus padres te educaron bien-

-Un poco… Al menos el tiempo que estuvieron conmigo- Respondió bajando la mirada.

-Entonces no…-

-Soy huérfano… Desde que era pequeño… La tribu es la única familia que conozco y Eduardo es lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre-

-Y aun así no nos ves como enemigos… Me sorprendes, Ahri hizo una muy buena elección en ti-

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Escucharon detrás de ellos -¿Dónde está Ahri?- Cuestionaba Felipe, se veía muy alterado y preocupado también.

-Está adentro, está un poco sensible deberías tener cuidado-

-Dime que está bien… Por favor dime que no le pasó nada- Dijo Felipe muy angustiado para luego dirigir su atención hacia Matt -¡¿Tú lo hiciste?!-

-¿Qué? No claro que...- Antes de que Matt pudiese terminar de hablar recibió un fuerte rasguño en el rostro por parte de Felipe.

-¡Felipe!- Replicó el ave adulta –El no hizo nada, deberías agradecerle, de no ser por él tu hermana hubiese sufrido más-

-Quiero verla-

-¿Por qué toda su familia termina golpeándome?- Dijo Matt sobando su mejilla mientras Felipe entraba en el árbol.

-¿Ahri?- Decía gentilmente mientras veía a la pobre guacamaya escarlata llorar recargada en una de las paredes del árbol -¿Estás bien?- Ahri simplemente no podía articular sus palabras, simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza -¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- Sin obtener respuesta alguna Felipe se acercó más hacia ella, en cuanto la tuvo en frente Ahri rápidamente abrazó a su hermano irrumpiendo en el llanto –Tranquila… Lamento no haberte protegido… Debí estar contigo-

Fuera del árbol Matt y el padre de Ahri y Flipe solo la escuchaban llorar cada vez más fuerte, ambos sintiendo culpa e impotencia, ninguno sabía qué hacer ahora, ninguno sabía cómo ayudarla a superar lo ocurrido.

-Señor… Ya es un poco tarde y debo regresar antes de que noten mi ausencia… Y si usted me lo permite, quisiera venir a ver a Ahri mañana aquí…- Dijo Matt de manera nerviosa.

-Creo que la compañía le vendría bien, le diré a los guardias que te dejen entrar mañana, solo a ti-

-Gracias-

Sin más qué decir Matt se fue de la tribu de los rojos, en esos momentos Ahri necesitaba a su familia completa más que nunca. Durante el vuelo de regreso Matt no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que pasó.

"Si hubiera llegado antes… Ese sujeto no le habría hecho eso" Pensaba angustiado sin tomar en cuenta su entorno. En más de una ocasión terminó perdiéndose, lo cual lo hizo retrasarse más y más, no fue hasta que el atardecer se cernió sobre la selva que Matt finalmente regresó a la tribu de los azules, en donde Eduardo y Roberto estaban esperando por él.

-Matt- Dijo Eduardo seriamente.

-Señor-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Solo volando por la selva, buscando otros puntos para recolectar comida- Respondió nervioso.

-¿Seguro? Porque 3 de los recolectores afirman haberte visto entrando en el territorio de los rojos, ¿Qué hacías ahí?- Cuestionó en un tono más firme.

-Yo… Yo solo… Fui a visitar a una amiga señor- Admitió resignado, a sabiendas de que Eduardo no lo tomaría nada bien.

-(Suspiro) Matt tú y Roberto son las aves de mayor confianza que tengo… Y nos puedo darme el lujo de perder a uno de ustedes, no puedes confiar en los rojos. Por el momento somos solo tribus rivales pero sé que ellos solo esperan la oportunidad para arrebatarnos nuestro territorio, no les des un motivo para hacerlo… No debes mezclarte con ellos ¿Quedó claro?-

-Yo…-

-Dije ¿Quedó Claro?- Dijo Eduardo con un tono casi amenazante.

-Sí señor…-

-Ahora ve con Roberto, los dos tienen trabajo qué hacer-

* * *

-A veces me cuesta trabajo creer que tuviste que pasar por eso… Todo por mi culpa- Decía Matt con la mirada baja.

-No fue tu culpa… Yo era muy descuidada en ese tiempo-

-Y yo era muy lento-

-Tranquilo Matt fue hace 5 años, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Mamá ¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó Leo.

-Nada hijo, solo viejos recuerdos, ahora debemos ir con los tíos Blu y Perla –Matt ya olvídalo- Dijo con una sonrisa la cual Matt correspondió para luego cargarla con sus garras y ponerse a volar, aunque su mente aun divagaba en aquel recuerdo.

"No puedo olvidarlo Ahri… Mis garras siguen manchadas de sangre"

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, ojalá les haya gustado, dejenme sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**"See you next time"**


	16. Error tras error

**"Hello Everyone" Saben a este paso voy a terminar actualizando los lunes en vez de los domingos XD**

* * *

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Bia?!- Gritaba Ahri furiosa a la joven ave frente a ella.

-Te juro que no era mi intención… Me dejé llevar y no controlé lo que dije… Perdóname…- Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Cómo me pides eso? Ahora por tú culpa, Matt está en garras de Eduardo ¡Otra vez!-

-Ya lo sé… Pero…-

-¡¿Por qué?! Ya lo habías lastimado ayer, ¿Por qué hacerlo otra vez?- Ahri estaba furiosa además de sentirse traicionada por Bia.

-No fue mi intención… Fue un error, creí que había sido él…-

-¿En serio creíste que Matt sería capaz de lastimar a alguien así?... El jamás lo haría…-

-Por favor Ahri… Por favor perdóname- Dijo Bia irrumpiendo en un muy amargo llanto que parecía no tener fin.

-No está por ninguna parte- Dijo Blu aterrizando junto a ellas, jadeante y muy agitado.

-Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada- Dijo Perla acompañada por Tiago y Carla.

-Ahri ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Blu al ver a la furiosa ave escarlata.

-¡Claro que no estoy bien!- Respondió furiosa.

-Oye tranquila, entiendo que estés preocupada pero…-

-¡Claro que estoy preocupada! Además de que ahora sé por qué Matt se fue así…- Respondió mirando a Bia con odio.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron confundidos.

-¡Es culpa de ella!-

-¡Oye! Entendemos que te sientas así, pero no es motivo para que le hables así a Bia- Replicó Blu molesto.

-¡Ella ocasionó todo esto!- Gritó Ahri nuevamente, conteniendo el impulso de atacar a Bia.

-Tranquilízate Ahri- Dijo Perla –Ya perdimos a Matt, lo peor que podemos hacer ahora es pelear entre nosotros… Somos lo único que nos queda-

-Tiene razón…- Dijo Bia con la mirada baja-

-¿Qué?

-Yo… Yo ocasioné que Matt huyera… Fue mi culpa… Le dije cosas horribles… Y él no había hecho nada malo…-

-¡Y ni siquiera te molestaste en disculparte! ¡Solo dejaste que se fuera!- Gritó Ahri furiosa.

Bia ya no sabía cómo responder, era completamente cierto que era su culpa en todo aspecto. Blu y Perla por su parte no querían creerlo, no querían aceptar que la amistad que tomó 3 años formar se estaba deteriorando en tan solo 3 días.

-Me voy de aquí- Dijo Ahri comenzando a alejarse.

-Espera no puedes irte, no puedes volar y todos quieren matarnos aquí- Dijo Perla tratando de detenerla.

-No todos… Mi hermano se preocupó por mi familia… A diferencia de ella… Debo ir con mis hijos-

-Aun así no puedes volar- Dijo Blu acercándose a Perla -¿Cómo esperas llegar con tu hermano?-

-Yo tengo mis propios métodos- Respondió retirando la "Venda" de su ala para después estirarla, aunque claro resintiendo el dolor de la herida que aún no sanaba por completo.

-Ahri por favor no lo hagas, pensaremos en algo- Dijo Perla.

-Ya no sé si debo confiar en lo que me dicen… Sé que venir aquí también fue idea mía… Pero con lo que pasó hoy… (Suspiro) No sé si en verdad seguimos siendo amigos- Respondió antes de irse volando, ignorando por completo el dolor y las molestias de su ala.

Poco tiempo después de que Ahri se fuera, la familia azul ya no sabía qué hacer, era de noche y ya no tenían nada claro. Todos veían a Bia con cierta indiferencia, aunque era parte de su familia había ocasionado un gran problema, quien sabe si volverían a ver a Matt, Ahri o a sus hijos.

Bia no soportaba el ambiente que se generaba en ese momento, nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, no le quedó de otra más que ir a refugiarse al árbol que estaban usando como punto de reunión.

-Esto es mi culpa… No puedo creer que cometí el mismo error dos veces- Decía entre llanto y sollozos, tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho –Matt perdóname…-

-¿Bia?- Dijo una voz débil.

-Milo, ¡Despertaste!-

-S… Sí… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó confundido mientras trataba de levantarse, cosa que no logró al resentir varias heridas por su cuerpo.

-Yo… Bueno te atacaron…-

-Eso sí lo recuerdo… Fue Roberto… ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

-No lograrías entenderlo- Respondió Bia desviando la mirada dejando que más lágrimas escurrieran de sus ojos, cosa que Milo no pasó por alto.

-Bia ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó confundido, al mismo tiempo que lograba sentarse.

-Yo… Hice algo horrible y muy estúpido…- Respondió deprimida sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que… ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó preocupado.

-A cabo de perder a quien solía ser mi mejor amigo-

* * *

**HACE ALGUNAS HORAS**

-Bien, bien aquí estamos- Decía Perla al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba sobre una roca frente al estanque en el que la cascada iba a parar.

-¿Dónde están Matt y Ahri?- Preguntó Blu mirando en todas direcciones.

-No lo sé, pero acordaron vernos aquí-

-Descuiden, seguramente solo están retrasados- Dijo Tiago con una sonrisa.

-¿Bia estás bien?- Preguntó Perla al notar la desanimada actitud de Bia.

-¿Eh? Sí… Estoy bien-

-¿Segura? Ni siquiera comiste antes de venir- Agregó Blu igual de confundido.

-Estoy bien… Solo estoy algo preocupada por todo lo que está pasando-

-Oh, bueno creo que todos nos encontramos así- Dijo Perla con una sonrisa humilde –Pero descuida, hoy mismo nos iremos de aquí-

-¿Están seguros?- Preguntó Carla –Ahri aún no puede volar ¿Cómo vamos a irnos?-

-Estoy segura de que Matt va a encargarse de ella, además nosotros también podemos ayudar- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa al ver cómo Matt se acercaba al lugar.

-Hey, madrugaron esta vez- Dijo mientras aterrizaba dejando a Ahri en tierra.

-Honestamente tenemos mucha prisa por salir de aquí- Dijo Blu entre risas.

-Me doy cuenta de eso hehe-

Mientras todos conversaban y se relajaban un poco, Bia seguía apartada de todo el grupo, no tenía el valor suficiente de acercarse a la joven pareja, sobre todo a Matt. Bia estaba consciente del error que había cometido, pero no lograba pensar en nada para enmendarlo, a decir verdad comenzaba a dudar si podría corregirlo, no quería perder la amistad de Matt, después de todo lo que había pasado sería un golpe muy fuerte para ella.

-Entonces ¿Estamos listos para irnos?- Dijo Blu estirando las alas.

-De hecho Blu… Hay algo que tenemos que decirte- Dijo Matt un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Verán- Empezó a decir Ahri –En realidad… No hay tal guerra entre rojos y azules-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Felipe nos lo explicó todo… La guerra terminó hace mucho, ellos perdieron, tuvieron que irse de su territorio y ya no son tantos como antes-

-Pero… ¿No crees que podría estar mintiendo?- Dijo Perla.

-Al principio sí pero… Después de evaluar un poco todas las cosas… Me parece lógico-

-No lo sé… Todo es muy confuso- Dijo Blu.

-Piénsenlo- Dijo Matt –Desde que llegamos no hemos visto a los rojos pelear contra los azules, si en verdad estuviera esta "Guerra" Ya nos habríamos topado con un par de conflictos ¿No creen? En vez de eso solo hemos visto azules contra azules, Eduardo quiere muerto a Roberto por alguna razón… No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué pero hasta donde sabemos Felipe ya no está involucrado en esto-

-Aun así es peligroso estar aquí- Dijo Perla –Mi padre… Eduardo enloqueció… Quiere que regrese con él sin importarle nada más y quién sabe qué está buscando Roberto…-

-Todos estamos conscientes de eso- Dijo Ahri

-¿A dónde quieren llegar con todo esto?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Lo que Ahri y yo queremos decir es…-

-Quiero quedarme un poco de tiempo con mi hermano- Dijo finalmente, dejando congelados a todos los presentes, exceptuando a Matt claro está.

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-Ustedes no tienen que quedarse si no quieren- Dijo un poco nerviosa –De hecho Matt tampoco tiene que pero…-

-No voy a dejarla sola aquí-

-Entonces por eso Yaqui y Leo no están aquí- Dijo Blu tratando de asimilar la situación.

-Así es, de hecho ya íbamos a traerlos pero, antes de venir Ahri pensó en quedarse, hablamos con Felipe y el cuida a los niños mientras nosotros estamos aquí- Explicó Matt.

-Oigan no podemos dejarlos aquí- Dijo Perla preocupada.

-Descuiden, estaremos bien siempre y cuando no nos acerquemos a los azules- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa.

Blu y Perla intercambiaron miradas por un tiempo. No estaban para nada seguros de dejar que Matt y Ahri estuviesen más tiempo en la selva, aunque bien sabían que no lograrían hacerlos cambiar de opinión, lo menos que podían hacer era quedarse ellos también, no podrían perdonarse si algo les pasara.

-En ese caso nosotros también nos quedamos- Dijo Blu decidido.

-Claro que no- Dijo Matt –Ustedes tienen más problemas que nosotros, no vamos a dejarlos-

-Lo dice el sujeto al que todos aquí quieren muerto- Dijo Perla de manera irónica.

-Bien, ya entendí, pero lo digo en serio, no tienen por qué quedarse, Ahri y yo estaremos bien-

-No te vas a librar fácilmente de nosotros-

Después de eso la familia entera se dirigió hacia el territorio de los rojos, siendo que ahora no tenían ningún otro lugar al cual acudir. Al llegar varios guacamayos rojos les impidieron pasar, y con un semblante bastante amenazador.

-Ahri, Matt- Dijo Felipe mientras se acercaba al lugar –Descuiden, vienen conmigo- Dijo con unas sonrisa para que los vigilantes los dejaran pasar.

-Me siento extraño estando aquí- Murmuró Blu cerca del oído de Perla.

-Igual yo-

-Tranquilos, nadie los va a atacar- Dijo Felipe al notar la actitud de todas las aves azules –Aunque tal vez les dirijan una que otra mirada de odio, nada personal… Solo que han pasado muchas cosas aquí- Decía mientras volaba por la tribu con la familia azul detrás de él. Tal como dijo Felipe, varias aves rojas los miraban con miedo o rencor, ciertamente habían perdido mucho por culpa de los azules.

-Bien llegamos, aquí nadie los juzgará mal- Dijo Felipe mientras aterrizaban dentro de su árbol, uno suficientemente grande para todos.

-Felipe, dónde están mis…- Trató de decir Ahri.

-¡Aquí!- Dijeron dos pequeñas voces al unísono al mismo tiempo que dos pequeñas aves saltaban sobre Matt.

-Hey, aquí están los dos-

Aunque Matt y Ahri parecían haber asimilado todo, Blu y Perla seguían sin sentirse cómodos en el lugar, cosa que Felipe no pasó por alto.

-Oigan, entiendo que también hice cosas malas en el pasado, y le afectaron a todos ustedes pero… Bueno no voy a decir que me perdonen, pero sí que al menos dejen de desconfiar tanto en este lugar, les juro que nada malo les va a pasar aquí ¿Sí?-

Después de intercambiar miradas por un momento Blu y Perla respondieron.

-Está bien- Dijeron ambos.

-Perfecto, bueno tengo muchas cosas qué hacer así que los dejare con mi hermana, cuídenla bien-

-Se ve muy confiado- Dijo Perla en cuanto Felipe se fue.

-Al parecer no todos cambiaron para mal en estos 3 años- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa.

Perla aunque feliz porque las cosas saliera bien para Ahri, no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza de saber que su padre solo había perdido la cordura en ese tiempo, ahora que Mimi no estaba para mantenerlo bajo control.

Mientras todos parecían estar pasándola bien, Bia seguía sin sentirse cómoda cerca de los demás, de igual manera sintiendo que no merecía nada de ellos. Con la excusa de que iría a buscar comida logró salir del lugar, su objetivo era simple, respirar un poco de aire fresco para relajarse y aclarar la mente. Al final terminó saliendo de la tribu de los rojos y voló rumbo a la cascada que Matt les había mostrado, parecía ser el mejor lugar para pensar.

En cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse agua al rostro para calmarse un poco, después de eso se sentó a ver el agua caer, se quedó ahí por varios minutos pensando, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando desde los árboles.

"Debería hablar con ella" Pensaba Milo sin animarse a salir de su escondite, solo viendo a Bia "Tal vez se metió en problemas por mi culpa… Cuando menos debo ir a disculparme" Tomando aire finalmente decidió mostrarse ante Bia.

-Hola…- Dijo tímidamente.

-¿Eh? Milo…-

-Hola Bia… Yo… Am… Lamento… Lamento haberte metido en problemas ayer… No fue buena idea pedirte que salieras de casa en la noche- Dijo apenado.

-No, no fue tu culpa… Bueno en parte sí pero… Olvídalo- Bia en verdad estaba mal, aunque Milo desconocía enteramente el motivo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que estaba molesta con él.

-Yo, bueno será mejor que me vaya… Solo quería disculparme-

-Milo espera…-

-¿Sí?-

-No te vayas… Ahora mismo necesito un poco de compañía- Dijo desanimada.

-Cla… Claro, me quedaré- Dijo sonrojado mientras se acercaba a Bia. Aunque las cosas no salieron exactamente como el esperaba, Bia estaba completamente callada y sin apartar su vista del agua frente a ellos.

-Pasó algo ¿Cierto?-

-Sí… No fue por ti, todo pasó por mi culpa-

-Bueno, sé que es una tontería decirte que todo estará bien, así que solo diré que puedes contar conmigo- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa humilde, la cual logró reconfortar a Bia –No voy a hacerte hablar de eso si no quieres, pero pienso que hablar de otra cosa podría ayudarte un poco… Ya sé, dime tu color favorito-

-Hehe, es el amarillo-

-Bien, el mío es el verde-

Ciertamente aquella conversación estaba aliviando un poco la depresión de Bia, Milo siempre tenía un tema para hablar o lo inventaba de la nada, algunos eran graciosos por ser carentes de sentido, mientras que otros lograban cautivar a Bia.

-Hehe ¿Cómo se te ocurren todas esas cosas?- Preguntó Bia entre risas.

-Pues tengo una imaginación muy grande-

-En verdad es divertido estar contigo-

-Ah ¿Ah sí?- Respondió ruborizado –Yo también me la paso muy bien contigo, te lo dije ayer ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo… (Suspiro) Dime ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-

-Pues hace poco lo descubrí, es muy tranquilo y solo tú y yo lo conocemos, perfecto ¿No?-

-Pues no solo tú y yo, mi amigo lo encontró mucho antes que tu hehe-

-¿En serio? Creo que deberías presentarme a ese amigo tuyo, a ver quién conoce mejor esta selva- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa, aunque no tomo muy bien aquél comentario.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-¿Qué? No, no, solo estaba pensando que ya era bastante tarde, tengo que regresar-

-Bueno deberías darte prisa, no quiero meterte en problemas otra vez-

-Tranquilo, pero… ¿Cuándo volvemos a vernos?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues… No lo sé-

-¿Te parece esta noche aquí mismo?-

-¿Qué? Pero… Ya tuviste problemas por salir de noche una vez… No quiero que empeoren las cosas para ti…-

-Descuida no vendré sola, traeré a ese amigo del que te hablé- Dijo Bia con una sonrisa, al parecer esa sería la mejor manera para arreglar las cosas con Matt.

-Está bien, entonces te veré en la noche-

Bia regresó a la tribu de los rojos, con un ánimo mucho mejor que con el que había salido, ahora tenía en mente una manera de arreglar todo, o al menos eso esperaba, ahora solo restaba esperar al anochecer.

**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE**

La noche finalmente se cernió sobre la selva, todos en el árbol de Felipe dormían cómodamente, a excepción de dos aves.

Bia había despertado hace poco, su idea era llamar a Matt para que la acompañara, aunque todo cambio en cuanto lo vio salir del árbol.

"¿A dónde va?" Se preguntó Bia mientras discretamente lo seguía. En cuanto llegó a la salida del árbol vio cómo comenzó a volar, Bia no sabía si seguirlo o no, al final lo pensó mucho tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta Matt había desaparecido entre los árboles. Aunque era extraño Bia acordó verse con Milo "Creo que no podré arreglar las cosas hoy" Pensó un poco decaída para luego comenzar a volar.

En el camino aunque un poco desanimada por el asunto de Matt Bia comenzó a alegrarse por la idea de pasar otro rato agradable con Milo, hasta que cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuchó algo.

-¡Y más te vale no volver aquí!- Una voz familiar había gritado, al parecer era proveniente del estanque al que Bia se dirigía. Rápidamente voló para ver de qué iba todo, al llegar se topó con una escena no muy grata. Matt, agitado y un poco rasguñado mientras que Milo estaba en el suelo completamente herido y casi inconsciente.

-¡Matt!- Gritó Bia furiosa.

-¿Bia?-

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- Cuestionó al mismo tiempo que volaba hacia Milo.

-Espera esto no es lo que tú crees-

-No puedo creerlo… ¿No te bastó con lo de ayer?-

-Bia esto no tiene nada que ver, solo déjame hablar ¿Sí?-

-Claro, ¡No nací ayer! En verdad quería arreglar las cosas contigo, pero después de esto… ¡Te odio!- Eso fue igual a una aguja atravesando el pecho de Matt.

-Bia… No… Yo no hice nada…- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Mucho menos verte! ¡Lárgate de aquí!-

-Bia por favor…-

-¡Que te vayas!-

Matt aunque herido, no tenía intención alguna de seguir soportando eso, en cierta manera ya estaba harto.

-Bien… Si no quieres volver a verme que así sea…- En una mezcla de tristeza, ira y depresión, Matt comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Bia con Milo.

-Vas a estar bien… Iré por ayuda-

Antes de que Bia pudiese hacer nada un par de guacamayos azules aterrizaron frente a ella, ambos bastante lastimados.

-Mira nada más, hay otra-

-¿Qué no es la nieta de Eduardo?-

-Se parece mucho ¿No crees?-

-Q… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Cuestionó asustada-

-Bueno, originalmente queríamos a este mocoso de aquí, pero un sujeto con plumas moradas en la cabeza decidió estorbarnos y aunque me duela admitirlo es muy bueno peleando… Mejor que este inútil de aquí- Dijo en un tono burlón.

"Matt no lo hizo… Maldición qué acabo de hacer" Pensó Bia angustiada.

-Pero ahora que él no está podemos llevarnos a ustedes dos-

-¿Qué le hicieron?-

-Bueno nos lo topamos, no es tan rudo cuando lo atacan por la espalda-

-No otra vez…- Murmuró Bia mientras veía cómo las dos aves azules comenzaban a acercarse hacia ella y Milo.

-Ahora nadie puede salvarlos-

-¿Seguro?- Dijeron dos voces detrás de ellos.

-Nadie se mete con mi hija y vive para contarlo- Dijo Blu de manera muy amenazante, acompañado por Tiago. Los dos guacamayos azules evaluaron un poco la situación, ambos se veían en muy buena forma mientras que ellos estaban heridos y cansados. Sind decir otra palabra salieron volando del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¿Estás bien Bia?- Preguntó Blu preocupado.

-Sí, pero él no…-

-Descuida, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro-

Dicho lugar seguro era un árbol que Blu había encontrado en el camino, una vez ahí, Bia les dijo lo que había pasado, casi todo claro está, se aseguró de omitir su discusión con Matt, distorsionando la verdad nuevamente. Después de eso Blu y Tiago volaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la tribu de los rojos con la intención de avisar a Perla y a los demás, cuando regresaron Ahri iba con ellos.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Eduardo… Sus aves se lo llevaron- Respondió Bia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papá tal vez sigan cerca, deberíamos intentar alcanzarlos- Sugirió Tiago.

-Iremos con ustedes, Bia quédate con Ahri- Dijo Perla mientras se iba con Blu y Carla.

-¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué salió otra vez?- Decía Ahri refiriéndose a Matt -¿A caso quiere matarse?-

-Ahri… No… No salió solo- Dijo Bia con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué? ¿Bia de qué estás hablando?-

-Desde ayer Matt no salió solo porque sí… Fue mi culpa, yo salí y el me siguió, solo se preocupada por mí y yo fui muy malagradecida con él…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Ahri estaba cada vez más confundida, hasta que Bia le explicó cómo fue que pasó todo, cómo Bia ocasionó que Matt fuera atrapado no una sino dos veces, y todas las palabras que uso contra él.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Bia?!- Gritaba Ahri furiosa a la joven ave frente a ella.

-Te juro que no era mi intención… Me dejé llevar y no controlé lo que dije… Perdóname…- Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Cómo me pides eso? Ahora por tú culpa, Matt está en garras de Eduardo ¡Otra vez!-

-Ya lo sé… Pero…-

-¡¿Por qué?! Ya lo habías lastimado ayer, ¿Por qué hacerlo otra vez?- Ahri estaba furiosa además de sentirse traicionada por Bia.

-No fue mi intención… Fue un error, creí que había sido él…-

-¿En serio creíste que Matt sería capaz de lastimar a alguien así?... El jamás lo haría…-

-Por favor Ahri… Por favor perdóname- Dijo Bia irrumpiendo en un muy amargo llanto que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

**DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE**

-Eso fue lo que pasó…-

-Vaya… Y fue mi culpa ¿Cierto?- Dijo Milo desviando la mirada.

-Claro que no… Si yo no hubiera exagerado tanto las cosas nada de esto hubiese pasado-

-Ciertamente tu amigo no me atacó, de hecho me ayudo… Tengo que regresarle el favor-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer… Eduardo lo tiene… Y todo por mi culpa- Decía Bia llorando.

-Bia tranquila… Te juro que haré lo que sea para ayudarte-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, ojalá les haya gustado ahora las cosas se ponen más interesantes**

**"See you next time"**


	17. Mentiras en la oscuridad

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno ahora en Lunes por la noche vengo a actualizar.**

* * *

Ahri seguía volando por la selva, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su ala lo más que podía, mientras que su mente divagaba en lo que acababa de pasar, ya no sabía qué pensar acerca de Bia, no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse, molesta, triste o traicionada, todo era muy confuso para ella. En más de una ocasión trató de dejar de pensar en ello, pero parecía ser imposible.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- Se preguntó mientras aterrizaba sobre una rama –Eduardo tiene a Matt otra vez… Quién sabe se siga con vida… Y todo por culpa de…- En cierta manera Ahri no quería estar molesta con Bia, se contenía lo más que podía –Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para esto… (Suspiro) Solo espero que Felipe realmente se esté preocupando por mí-

Nuevamente Ahri retomó el vuelo hacia la tribu de los rojos, mientras que en ora parte de la selva, la familia azul aun no llegaba a nada, no sabían qué hacer, no sabían qué decir. Bia se mantenía alejada de todos, sentía que los había traicionado o algo peor, no se sentía digna de verlos a la cara, la única compañía que le quedaba en ese momento era Milo.

-¿Cómo está tu familia?-

-Ellos están bien… Casi todos ellos…-

-¿Y qué harán ahora?- Preguntó Milo curioso.

-No lo sé… Matt está en problemas otra vez, no sabemos si mi abuelo lo atrapó o… o algo peor- Respondió bajando la mirada.

-Bia tranquila, si ese sujeto fue tan fuerte como para hacerle frente a dos aves al mismo tiempo dudo mucho que le hayan hecho algo así…- Milo hacía todo lo posible por animar a Bia, bien sabían ambos que no lograrían nada quedándose en ese árbol.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar- Dijo Milo.

-¿Con qué sentido? Estás herido y no podríamos hacer nada contra mi abuelo y todas sus aves-

-Supongo que sí… Lo siento mucho Bia-

-(Suspiro) Da igual… Es mi culpa después de todo… Ya no sé qué hacer-

-Ya no sé qué hacer Blu- Decía Perla comenzando a desesperarse –Perdimos a Matt, perdimos a Ahri, nuestra familia se está desmoronando… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-No digas eso Perla, nuestra familia no se está desmoronando… Solo es un momento difícil eso es todo- Respondió Blu en un intento por consolar a Perla.

-Así es mamá, nosotros seguimos aquí- Dijo Carla acercándose a sus padres –Bia cometió un error pero no estamos molestos por eso-

-Exacto, yo he cometido varias tonterías a lo largo de mi vida- Dijo Tiago con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves Perla?- Dijo Blu –Recuerda que lo juramos… Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase- Eso último sí logró animar a Perla, o cuando menos calmarla un poco.

-Sí, lo recuerdo Blu- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora lo apropiado sería hablar con Bia- Dijo Blu.

-Sí… ¿Qué le vamos a decir?-

-Honestamente no lo sé… Estoy consciente de que no estuvo bien nada de lo que hizo pero… Sigue siendo nuestra hija, además aún es joven, creo que todos podemos cometer errores a esa edad-

-Sí supongo que tienes razón… (Suspiro) No será fácil. Tiago, Carla, ¿Podrían esperarnos aquí?-

-De acuerdo- Respondieron los dos para luego ir a volar por el lugar mientras que Blu y Perla entraban en el árbol.

-¿Bia?- Dijo Perla al entrar.

-Hola mamá…- Respondió con la mirada baja.

-Queremos hablar contigo- Dijo Blu.

-(Suspiro) Lo sé… Nos vemos luego Milo- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo a sus padres, dejando a Milo solo.

"Ojalá pudiera ayudarla"

**REGRESANDO CON AHRI**

-Al fin llegué…- Decía agitada y jadeante mientras volaba por la tribu. Todo se veía calmado, las aves rojas aun dormían, solo los vigilantes que la recibieron estaban despiertos a esa hora.

No todo pintaba bien para Ahri, su ala aun no sanaba, por lo que aquél aunque pequeño vuelo le causó varios problemas y un gran dolor en su ala, ocasionando que la herida comenzara a sangrar levemente, aunque en esos momentos nada importaba para ella, lo único que quería hacer era ver a sus hijos otra vez y salvar a Matt.

-¿Ahri?- Dijo una voz familiar en cuanto la guacamaya escarlata entró en el árbol.

-¿Felipe?-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera? ¿Y qué pasa con tu ala? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó preocupado mientras examinaba a su hermana en busca de cualquier daño.

-No, no me pasó nada a mí… Pero…-

-¿Dónde está Matt?- Preguntó Felipe en cierta manera preocupado.

-El… El…- Ahri simplemente no pudo completar la frase, apenas recordó lo que acababa de pasar comenzó a llorar, mientras Felipe la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tranquila Ahri… Solo dime lo que pasó ¿Está bien?-

Ahri seguía temblando y sollozando, tratando de calmarse para poder hablar, después de un par de minutos finalmente lo logró.

-Eduardo… Se llevó a Matt… No sé qué fue lo que le hizo ni cómo lo atrapó pero… Por favor tenemos que salvarlo… Sé que no se llevan bien pero…-

-Lo haré- Interrumpió Felipe.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo dije en cuanto nos volvimos a ver, eres mi hermanita, no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime ni a ti ni a tu familia… Te ayudaré a salvar a Matt-

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos? Quiero que esté bien pero… No me parece correcto arriesgar a tu tribu así… Ya somos muy pocos… No quiero que el número siga disminuyendo…- Dijo Ahri con la mirada baja.

-(Suspiro) En eso tienes razón… Pero no hay de otra, tú no puedes volar bien… De hecho no debiste volar hasta aquí… ¿Dónde están Blu y Perla?-

-Ellos…-

Ahri no tuvo de otra más que explicarle a Felipe cómo pasó todo, y cómo Bia ocasionó la desaparición de Matt por segunda vez.

-No… No sé qué decir…-

-Yo no lo quería creer… Siempre pareció que Bia y él se llevaban mejor que nadie… Y de la nada…-

-Descuida Ahri, lo voy a encontrar-

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-

-Ellos están, bien, siguen dormidos… Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo- Dijo Felipe en un tono gentil.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, tengo que ir contigo-

-No voy a dejarte ir Ahri… No ahora, esos dos pequeños necesitan de ti-

-¿Pero qué vas a hacer?-

-Honestamente aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá-

-Felipe por favor…-

-Confía en mí Ahri ¿Está bien? Solo esta vez…-

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, habían pasado muchas cosas entre esos dos hermanos, si bien Ahri ya lo había perdonado por lo que había hecho, no estaba segura de confiar en él en ese asunto, siendo que Matt estaba involucrado en el mismo.

-Yo… Confío en ti…- Respondió finalmente.

-Gracias… Haré todo lo que pueda para estar de regreso mañana temprano…-

-Pero… Y si… ¿Y si no regresas?-

-Entonces Matt lo hará por mí-

Ahri se quedó congelada ante esa respuesta. Felipe estaba más que dispuesto a salvar a Matt aunque eso le costase la vida. Ahri no logró decir nada más después de eso, solo le quedó ver cómo Felipe se iba con el constante temor de no volverlo a ver después de eso.

"Muy bien… No tengo idea de qué demonios voy a hacer ahora" Pensaba Felipe asustado y muy nervioso mientras volaba por la selva, de vez en cuando bajaba la velocidad de su vuelo tratando de idear algún plan pero nada daba resultado, era una misión suicida, más aun ya que no había traído a nadie más con él.

-¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!- Exclamó al mismo tiempo que se detenía sobre una rama -¿Cómo rayos voy a hacer esto? Y ni siquiera traje a un grupo de aves conmigo… (Suspiro) Estoy perdiendo mis cualidades de liderazgo… Pero no puedo volver así, no podría ver a Ahri a los ojos… Voy a necesitar ayuda para esto…-

-¿Ayuda para qué?-

-Hola Matt… (Suspiro) Necesito ayuda para ir a salvarte y… ¡¿Matt?!-

-¿Salvarme? ¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó confundido.

-Pues… Ahri dijo que… Tú estabas en…-

-Felipe, ve al grano ¿Quieres?-

-Muy bien ya entendí esto era una broma ¿Cierto? Algún tipo de venganza… Bien hecho Ahri lograste asustarme- Decía Felipe mirando en todas direcciones esperando a que Ahri saliera de entre alguno de los árboles -¿Ahri?-

-Felipe… ¿Está todo bien?-

-Creo que no… ¿Te importaría seguirme de regreso a la tribu?-

Matt no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía toda la intención de regresar a ver a Ahri, por lo que no tuvo problema alguno en seguir a Felipe.

**Mientras tanto.**

-No estamos molestos contigo Bia… Solo no podemos creer que hiciste eso- Decía Perla en un tono tranquilo.

-Así es… Pusiste a Matt en un riesgo muy grande… Eso no estuvo bien-

-Lo sé…-

-Ahora que dejamos eso en claro, tenemos que salvarlo- Dijo Perla decidida.

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Solo tenemos una opción… Me quedaré con mi padre a cambio de Matt-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron Blu y Bia

-¡Perla no puedes hacer eso!- Dijo Blu.

-Mamá no… Este fue mi error…-

-Escuchen, mi padre no va a dejarlo ir de ninguna manera, a menos que me tenga a mí de regreso- Explicó Perla.

-Nada nos garantiza que nos devolverá a Matt… ¿Qué nos dice que no lo matara en cuanto te tenga de regreso?- Replicó Blu alterado.

-Ya sé que es un riego muy grande… Pero no se me ocurre nada más-

-¿Qué tal si pedimos ayuda a Felipe? Si en verdad quiere arreglar las cosas con Ahri ¿No crees que nos ayudará?-

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar a la tribu de los rojos sin Ahri? Dudo mucho que los vigilantes nos recuerden… Blu entiendo que estés preocupado, yo también lo estoy pero no hay de otra…-

-Perla no lo hagas…-

-Mamá por favor…-

-Se lo debemos a Matt, y también a Ahri-

Después de hablarlo y de varios intentos por convencer a Perla de que era una locura todos terminaron dándose por vencidos, Bia solo se encargó de que Milo se encontrase lo suficientemente bien como para regresar a su tribu, después de eso Blu, Bia y Perla irían a recuperar a Matt, Tiago y Carla se iban a encargar de avisar a Ahri, era obvio que tendrían que encontrar la manera de entrar en la tribu de los rojos.

* * *

Ahri seguía esperando en el árbol de Felipe, con la mirada siempre pendiente en el cielo, a la espera de ver regresar a su hermano, a pesar de que amaba a Matt más que nada en el mundo, no quería perder a Felipe. Los nervios le impedían dormir, en cierta manera envidiaba a sus hijos, tan inocentes y despreocupados del mundo que los rodea. La noche estaba siendo de lo más amarga para Ahri, hasta que finalmente algo llamó su atención. Tenuemente iluminados por la luz de la luna, Ahri logró distinguir a Felipe en la distancia, acompañado de otra ave. Ahri creía estar alucinando, no creía que lo hubiese logrado tan rápido y tan fácilmente.

-¡Felipe!- Gritó felizmente en cuanto el guacamayo rojo estuvo frente a ella.

-Que tal…- Respondió nervioso al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por su hermana.

-No puedo creer que lo lograras… Y tú también volviste-

Matt solo estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Sí sobre eso Ahri… Hay algo que debes saber…- Dijo Felipe separándose del abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó confundida.

-Bueno… En realidad… No entré en la tribu de Eduardo-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Matt -¿Por qué entrarías en la tribu de Eduardo?-

-Para salvarte obvio- Dijo Ahri.

-¿Salvarme de qué?-

-Bia me lo dijo… Dos de las aves de Eduardo te atacaron y te llevaron… Felipe iba a salvarte…-

-Ahri… Nadie me atrapó, después de discutir con Bia solo volé por un rato y luego venía de regreso y me topé con Felipe, no he visto a nadie más que ustedes desde entonces- Explicó confundido.

-Pero… Pero todo lo que pasó… No entiendo ellos…-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, uno de los vigilantes llegó al lugar.

-Felipe tenemos problemas-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Atrapamos a dos azules tratando de entrar en la tribu, dicen que conocen a tu hermana-

-¿Qué?

Rápidamente Matt y Felipe fueron a ver de qué se trataba todo, al llegar se toparon con Tiago y Carla detenidos por los vigilantes.

-¡Ya les dije que no somos espías!- Gritaba Tiago tratando de liberarse.

-Sí claro, y yo era azul ayer- Respondió uno de los vigilantes que los cuidaba.

-¿Tiago? ¿Carla?- Dijo Matt en cuanto llegó.

-¿Matt?-

-Déjenlos ir, los conozco-

-¿Estás seguro Felipe?-

-Sí, regresen a sus puestos, antes de que una amenaza de verdad venga-

-Chicos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Matt.

-Bueno… Veníamos a buscar a Ahri… Pero… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Carla.

-Pues regresé al árbol… ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Esto no es bueno- Dijo Tiago comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Podrían decirme que rayos está pasando? Primero llega Felipe con la intención de "Salvarme" Luego regresó con Ahri y me dice que Eduardo me "Tenía atrapado" Es de noche, no he dormido nada y créanme que mi cabeza está empezando a matarme así que agradecería que aclararan un poco las cosas aquí- Terminó Matt un poco fastidiado por cómo había sido la noche hasta ahora.

Tiago y Carla intercambiaron miradas por un momento, pensando en la mejor manera de explicar todo.

-Será mejor que Ahri también escuche esto- Dijo Carla.

Aun sin aclarar nada, todos regresaron al árbol de Felipe, Matt estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor debido a la falta de sueño y las múltiples circunstancias de esa noche.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí?- Preguntaba Blu mientras aterrizaba sobre la rama de un árbol.

-Muy segura… Bia no tienes que estar aquí…Solo necesito que Blu se lleve a Matt y se acabó…-

-Mamá no… No tienes que hacer esto… ¿Cómo vas a salir?-

-No lo sé… Ya… Ya pensaré en algo- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía que sus posibilidades de éxito eran nulas –Bien… Aquí voy-

Perla descendió de la rama en la que se encontraba hasta llegar al suelo, una vez ahí, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en cuanto se aseguró de que no había nadie más juntó todo el valor que tenía para llamar a su padre, aunque al final no fue necesario, justo cuando Perla abrió el pico un "Ejercito" de guacamayos azules salió de entre los árboles. Al ver esto Blu y Bia se escondieron rápidamente aunque sin perder de vista a Perla.

-Vaya, pero si es mi desobediente hija…- Dijo Eduardo mientras aterrizaba frente a Perla –Tarde o temprano te iba a encontrar… No esperaba que tú vinieras a mí…-

-Yo… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Matt?!- Cuestionó en un tono firme.

-¿Matt? Matt… Matt…- Decía Eduardo en un tono desinteresado mientras caminaba alrededor de Perla –Oh sí… No lo he visto-

-¡No te hagas el inocente! Sé que dos de tus aves lo atraparon…-

-¿Dos de mis aves? Creo que la falta de sueño ya te está haciendo alucinar… Si tuviera a ese traidor en mis garras una vez más aprovecharía y le rompería las alas yo mismo…-

-E… Entonces tu no…-

-Lamento decepcionarte hija pero no he visto a ese infeliz… Créeme que me tiene sin cuidado alguno- Respondió comenzando a acercarse mientras que Perla comenzó a retroceder, dándose cuenta finalmente de que había sido un completo error ir a ese lugar –Y ahora cambiando de tema…- En eso un grupo de aves aterrizó detrás de Perla bloqueando cualquier salida posible –Llévensela-

-¡No, no lo harás!- Exclamó Blu al mismo tiempo que salía de su escondite para embestir a Eduardo a toda velocidad -¡Perla vuela!- Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos trataron de escapar del lugar, solo que en esta ocasión no saldría tan bien. Todas las aves que Eduardo había llevado con él estaban preparadas para ese tipo de situación, a penas Blu y Perla se elevaron del suelo fueron tacleados y sujetados a la espera de las ordenes de Eduardo.

-Vaya… No eres tan cobarde después de todo- Dijo Eduardo acercándose a Blu –Pero vaya que eres un idiota- Agregó al mismo tiempo que asestaba un fuerte golpe con su garra en el rostro de Blu.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Exclamó Perla con furia.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablar- Respondió fríamente al mismo tiempo que abofeteaba a Perla.

Bia por otro lado estaba a punto de salir a ayudar a sus padres, pero Blu evitó esto al negar con su cabeza, Bia captó el mensaje rápidamente, debía irse. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y deseando que solo fuera un mal sueño Bia salió volando del lugar a toda velocidad, dejando a sus padres a merced de Eduardo.

-Tengo que encontrar a Ahri… Tengo que hacer algo- Se repetía una y otra vez sin detenerse, constantemente limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Bia estaba desesperada, no se detenía ante nada, hasta que justo cuando estaba por llegar a la tribu de los rojos, otro grupo de aves azules terminaron rodeándola. Bia temió lo peor, Eduardo la había atrapado también, hasta que de entre todos apareció Roberto.

-Te estaba buscando Bia…-

* * *

**Y eso es todo, un poco tranquilo al menos a mi parecer, ojalá les haya gustado y la razón por la que no actualicé el otro fic es porque bueno ya es el último capítulo y debo trabajarlo un poco más, en fin espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	18. Nuevo día, nuevos problemas

**"Hello Everyone" Lunes por la noche técnicamente Martes por la madrugada pero vengo a actualizar, ojalá les guste, estos han sido capítulos calmados pero pronto empezará lo más intenso de este fic**

* * *

Bia estaba desesperada, no se detenía ante nada, hasta que justo cuando estaba por llegar a la tribu de los rojos, otro grupo de aves azules terminaron rodeándola. Bia temió lo peor, Eduardo la había atrapado también, hasta que de entre todos apareció Roberto.

-Te estaba buscando Bia…-

-Que… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Cuestionó nerviosa mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Quiero evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido así que…-

-¡Apártate de ella!- Gritó Matt al mismo tiempo que embestía a Roberto con fuerza terminando ambos en el suelo.

-Al… Al menos dime qué hice esta vez…- Dijo Roberto con la voz ahogada.

-Vuelve a hacerte el inocente… Y lo vas a pagar muy caro…- Respondió en un tono amenazante mientras el reto de las aves que iban con Roberto se preparaban para abalanzarse sobre Matt.

-¡Bia!- Dijo Tiago en cuanto aterrizó frente a ella.

-¡Tiago, Carla!- Respondió aliviada al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a sus hermanos -Eduardo tiene a mamá y a papá- Agregó en cuanto se separó del abrazo.

-Sí, y este infeliz nos va a decir de qué va todo esto- Dijo Matt al mismo tiempo que lanzaba a Roberto al suelo.

-Oigan, ¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó confundido y un tanto molesto e haber sido atacado de esa manera.

-¡No intentes ninguno de tus trucos! Sabemos que Eduardo sigue vivo… Ahora dinos ¿Qué le van a hacer a nuestros padres?- Respondió Tiago furioso al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Roberto del cuello.

-E… ¿Eduardo está vivo?- Respondió sorprendido.

-No quieras fingir demencia Roberto- Dijo Matt sujetándolo del pico -¿Hace cuánto que planearon esto eh?-

-Créeme… No sé de qué están hablando-

-¿Entonces cómo supieron dónde estaba eh?- Cuestionó Bia.

-Porque yo se lo dije- Dijo una voz entre las aves azules del lugar, en cuanto todos dirigieron su atención hacia quien respondió se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Milo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Bia confundida, temiendo que Milo hubiese sido solo otra mentira más.

-Por todo lo que pasó, supuse que necesitarías ayuda así que fui a decirle a Roberto lo que había pasado, en cuanto le dije sus nombres volamos aquí lo más rápido que pudimos, vinimos a ayudarlos- Explicó con una sonrisa humilde, y en su mirar podía reconocerse sinceridad.

-Espera niño bonito, ¿Estás diciendo que este sujeto está diciendo la verdad?- Preguntó Matt mientras señalaba a Roberto.

-Es mi líder y hasta ahora ha hecho todo lo posible por mantenernos a todos a salvo, le confiaría mi vida- Respondió Milo con firmeza y seguridad.

-Vaya…- Murmuraron todos.

-Bueno… Supongo que aún tengo antecedentes un poco extraños- Dijo Roberto mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiendo sus plumas –Y ahora, ¿Eduardo está vivo?-

-Claro que lo está… Tiene a mis padres- Respondió Bia bajando la mirada.

-Wow… No entiendo nada de esto, debió buscarme o algo-

-Créeme Roberto, no es la misma ave que nos acogió hace tantos años… Me temo decirte que está demente- Aclaró Matt con un tono indiferente hasta que algo pasó por su mente –Espera, tal vez sea cierto que no sabías nada sobre Eduardo, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo dijiste que la guerra contra los rojos aún seguía-

-Oh… Bueno sobre eso yo…-

-¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora Roberto?- Cuestionó Felipe al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba frente a él con un pequeño grupo de aves rojas, entre ellas Ahri.

-Felipe, cuánto tiempo sin verte…-

-Déjate de tonterías y dinos qué es lo que estás tramando-

Una vez más todos se habían tornado hostiles contra Roberto, tanto los restantes de la familia azul como la joven pareja, así mismo Felipe y sus aves, mientras que el grupo azul de Roberto se preparaba para lo que podría ser una pelea en ese momento.

-Yo… Yo… (Suspiro) No quería que Matt se acercara a ti…- Admitió resignado.

-Si claro-

-Es la verdad… Escuchen, en cuanto me enteré de que todos estaban de regreso a quien más me importó contactar fue a Matt… No quería que algo le causara problemas, y sabía que él y Ahri se habían quedado juntos… Temía que Felipe aun quisiera matarlo o algo peor… Por eso les mentí…- Explicó con la mirada baja, casi seguro de que terminaría siendo golpeado por todos.

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado en que volvamos a ser amigos eh? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejar las cosas tal y como están?-

-¡Porque quiero a mi hermano de vuelta!- Respondió con firmeza.

-No soy tu hermano…-

-No, pero crecimos juntos, jugamos, vivimos e hicimos muchas cosas los dos juntos… Después de esos 3 años, después de todo lo que pasó cuando volvimos a encontrarnos… Me di cuenta de que jamás había tenido a un amigo como tú- Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Matt, Bia, Tiago, Carla, Ahri y Felipe no sabían cómo reaccionar a todo eso.

-¿A caso crees que nací ayer?- Replicó Matt molesto.

-Por favor Matt al menos escucha lo que te digo ¿Sí? Mírame, incluso ahora vine a mitad de la noche con un ejército completo de aves para ayudar a Blu y a Perla, para ayudar a tus amigos, ¿Qué más debo hacer?-

Después de eso un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar, los presentes solo intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, tratando de asimilar y entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Ustedes qué opinan?- Preguntó Matt en voz baja.

-Pues… Vino hasta aquí para ayudar a nuestros padres…- Respondió Tiago.

-Justo ahora no tenemos muchas opciones- Dijo Ahri.

-Creo que deberíamos confiar en ellos- Agregó Bia.

-Tal vez debas darle otra oportunidad… Me la diste a mí después de todo- Dijo Felipe con una pequeña sonrisa.

-(Suspiro) Muy bien Roberto… ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

* * *

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Perla en cuanto fue arrojada al suelo de un nido.

-Eso te enseñará a ser una hija obediente- Dijo Eduardo fríamente mientras se acercaba a Perla, quien rápidamente se puso en pie.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué pasó con el ave que solías ser?- Cuestionó deprimida al recordar todos los buenos momentos que logró pasar con su padre antes de que perdiese la cordura -¿Qué fue lo que pasó con mi padre?-

-Me di cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo, si quieres algo debes tomarlo sin importar a quien debas arrebatárselo- Respondió fríamente al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda a Perla para salir del lugar.

-¿Dónde está Blu?- Preguntó asustada al no ver a su pareja por ningún lado.

-Me temo que ya no lo necesito para nada, ahora que te tengo a ti- Respondió Eduardo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero, tú dijiste que…-

-Esa oferta ya terminó… Debiste aprovecharla cuando pudiste- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Eduardo antes de salir del lugar, dejando a Perla al cuidado de dos guacamayos azules vigilando la entrada, asegurándose de que no pudiese salir.

Desesperanzada, asustada y preocupada, Perla no podía hacer nada más que sentarse a dejar el tiempo pasar, retenida por su propia familia, sin saber nada de Blu, ¿Qué clase de ave era Eduardo ahora? Sin importar la respuesta, estaba más que claro que ya no era su padre.

MIENTRAS TANTO

-¡Suéltenme!- Gritaba Blu mientras un grupo de aves lo llevaba por la selva -¡Si no me dejan ir ahora la pagaran muy caro!-

-Grita todo lo que quieras amigo, nadie te va a escuchar- Respondió uno de sus captores en un tono altanero.

El pequeño vuelo de Blu se prolongó por un rato más hasta que las cosas empezaron a tornarse conocidas para él al igual que comenzó a preocuparse por su posible destino. AL final sus sospechas se confirmaron, se encontraba en la fosa de la perdición, en aquél gran cementerio de aves.

-Q… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó asustado en cuanto lo dejaron en el suelo.

-Eduardo nos dijo que nos deshiciéramos de ti de la manera más cruel posible, y qué mejor que dejarte aquí para morir lentamente- Respondieron con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaban a Blu, quien no dudo en tratar de escapar, apenas se levantó del suelo, dos aves volvieron a sujetarlo y a golpearlo. Después de la paliza que le dieron decidieron que Blu correría la misma suerte que otras aves en ese lugar, ataron sus alas, sus patas y su pico mientras que su cuello lo ataron a una de las gruesas raíces en los bordes de la fosa, en cuanto Blu recobró la consciencia pudo ver cómo los guacamayos azules que lo habían llevado comenzaban a irse uno por uno.

-Descuida, tal vez tengas suerte y un depredador venga a acabar contigo rápidamente, así le pasó al último- Dijo entre carcajadas el último guacamayo azul mientras se alzaba al vuelo para irse.

Blu estaba atrapado, no disponía ni de sus garras ni de su pico, no estaba seguro de salir de esa situación ¿Ahora quién salvaría a Perla de la locura de Eduardo?

"Maldición… Me ataron bien" Pensaba Blu preocupado "Ahora qué… Estoy aquí y Perla con Eduardo… Dudo mucho que los demás sepan cómo encontrarme… Y quién sabe dónde demonios se metió Matt ahora… Su ayuda me vendría muy bien ahora" Pensó bajando la mirada sintiéndose derrotado, ahora no había salida alguna para él, o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Piensas en mí?- Escuchó frente a él. Rápidamente Blu levantó la mirada para toparse con una muy grata sorpresa, nadie menos que Matt posado frente a él –Amigo creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar este tipo de cosas- Dijo Matt mientras desataba a Blu.

-Bueno hasta donde yo recuerdo tu tampoco fuiste capas de lidiar con tantos a la vez- Respondió Blu con una sonrisa –Me alegra que hayas llegado, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- Preguntó Blu curioso.

-Para ser sincero no estaba seguro de encontrarte aquí, fue una apuesta arriesgada, lo bueno es que te encontré, ahora sígueme, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos salvar a Perla-

-Espera, espera, espera- Dijo Blu tomando a Matt de un ala antes de que empezara a volar –Escucha yo más que nadie quiero salvar a Perla pero sin un plan ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Solo somos dos-

-Bien dos cosas, una sí tengo un plan, y dos, no somos solo dos- Respondió con una sonrisa. De entre los árboles, aves rojas y azules comenzaron a aparecer, entre ellos Bia, Tiago, Carla, Felipe y Ahri –Tengo muchos contactos- Dijo Matt con aires de grandeza.

-Entiendo cómo conseguiste a los rojos pero… ¿Qué hay de los azules?- Preguntó Blu curioso.

-Ellos están conmigo- Dijo Roberto aterrizando junto a Matt.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- Cuestionó molesto.

-Descuida, aunque no lo creas nos está ayudando- Respondió Matt aunque sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Así es, descuida Blu, vamos a rescatar a Perliux a como dé lugar, y ahora que sé que nos enfrentamos a Eduardo esto será el doble de fácil-

-Espera acaso él no…-

-Te explico luego Blu, ahora debemos darnos prisa-

Ahora Blu no se sentía tan inútil como hace unos momentos, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podrían tener una mínima oportunidad de salvar a Perla sin ocasionar muchos problemas, solo quedaba escuchar el plan de Matt.

Después de un pequeño rato de vuelo todas las aves se detuvieron a una distancia suficiente para evitar ser detectados por los vigilantes de la tribu de Eduardo.

-Bien así está la cosa- Empezó a decir Matt –No podemos arriesgarnos a llamar mucho la atención, esto debe ser rápido y lo más silencioso posible-

-Mis aves pueden mezclarse con las de Eduardo- Dijo Roberto –Así podemos averiguar donde tiene a Perla-

-Mientras nosotros tratamos de entrar sin que nos vean- Agregó Felipe.

-Exactamente, Blu tú vienes con nosotros-

-Está bien pero, ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué pasa si Eduardo nos descubre y envía a su ejército de aves por nosotros?-

-Si eso pasa yo los detendré y les daré tiempo para huir- Dijo Roberto decidido.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono Felipe –Roberto no eres el único que trajo aves para las emergencias-

-No pero hay muchos más azules que rojos… Además ya lo hablé con ellos-

-Eso no importa, no llegaremos a ese extremo- Aclaró Matt de manera seria –Ya hubo mucha muerte en esta selva, no quiero que haya más… Muy bien todos, que comience la fiesta-

La primera fase del plan era esperar a que las aves de Roberto obtuvieran la información de la ubicación de Perla, a decir verdad tomó mucho más de lo esperado, fácilmente podía sentirse que el amanecer estaba cerca y eso podría ser un problema para la discreción de la misión. Después de varios minutos de espera, las aves de Roberto finalmente regresaron.

-¿Y bien?-

-Según escuchamos Eduardo la mantiene en su propio árbol-

-¿Y dónde está Eduardo?- Preguntó Matt.

-Dijeron que estaba haciendo vigilancia por el lugar-

-Seguramente nos está esperando- Dijo Blu un poco preocupado.

-Descuida mi amigo, la idea está en que nadie debe vernos- Incluso en una situación como esa Matt seguía manteniendo una actitud tranquila –Ahora vamos-

En esta ocasión Blu, Bia, Tiago, Carla, Matt, Ahri y Felipe se separaron para encontrar el árbol de Eduardo, si iban en grupo sería fácil reconocerlos y atraparlos, afortunadamente todos encontraron el mismo árbol, puesto que era el único vigilado por dos aves en el exterior.

"Me pregunto qué le habrá hecho mi padre a Blu" Pensaba Perla mientras se cubría con sus alas "Solo espero poder volver a ver a mi familia" Eso último logró sacar una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, la cual fue inesperadamente limpiada por Blu.

-¿Estás pensando en mí?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Amigo se original ¿Quieres?- Replicó Matt.

-¡Blu!- Exclamó Perla en alegría al mismo tiempo que saltaba a las alas de su pareja –Creí que… Bueno muchas cosas pero jamás creí que saldríamos de aquí ten rápido- Aclaró Perla en una mezcla de alegría y confusión.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó Bia al ver a Perla.

-Bia-

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname todo esto es mi culpa- Decía Bia entre su llanto, sin separarse de Perla.

-Descuida, ya pasó, ahora hay que salir de aquí-

-Muy bien Matt ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Blu.

-Honestamente no lo sé… Nunca creí llegar tan lejos-

-Es una broma ¿Verdad?- Respondió Ahri –Llegamos hasta aquí sin saber cómo salir-

-Oigan fue muy fácil ¿Está bien? Nunca es tan fácil… Hay algo extraño aquí-

-¿Algo extraño como qué?- Preguntó Felipe.

-No lo sé… Será mejor darnos prisa y salir de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan extrañas- Parecía ser lo más lógico, pero en cuanto salieron del árbol, todo empezó a jugarles en contra.

-Miren nada más, parece que mi plan salió a la perfección- Dijo Eduardo en cuanto vio a todos salir de su árbol.

-Sep.… Estaba siendo demasiado fácil- Dijo Matt.

-Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- Cuestionó Ahri confundida.

-Tengo mis métodos-

"Roberto infeliz traidor…" Pensó Matt furioso.

-Y ahora que están todos aquí, bueno es hora de atar cabos sueltos…-

Una vez más se encontraban rodeados y sin salida aparente.

-Bien nuevo plan… ¿Qué tal si suplicamos por nuestras vidas?- Sugirió Matt.

-Matt… Tus planes apestan- Dijo Perla.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Dijo Felipe.

-Esperar un milagro-

-¡Ataquen!-

Mucho antes de que lograran alcanzarlos, Roberto apareció de entre los árboles seguido por su pequeño ejército, el cual empezó a pelear contra el de Eduardo.

-¿Roberto? Pero…-

-Yo no los delaté Matty, vine para ayudarlos- Explicó sonriente –Ahora deben irse, yo mantendré ocupado a estos sujetos-

-Pero… ¿Cómo esperas salir de esto?-

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo… Espero que con esto pruebe que quiero ser tu amigo otra vez-

-Tal vez…-

-¡Matt tenemos que irnos!- Dijo Ahri tomándolo de un ala.

-Nos vemos luego mi amigo- Dijo Roberto despidiéndose para dirigir toda su atención a la pelea en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

-¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado!- Gritó Eduardo entre la multitud de aves, para intentar alcanzar a Perla y los demás.

-Lo siento Eddy, pero tu pelea es conmigo- Dijo Roberto posándose frente a él.

-¿Enserio vas a retarme?-

-No me dejas otra opción-

* * *

La familia azul, así mismo la joven pareja y Felipe junto con los guacamayos rojos que había llevado lograron escapar de todo eso. Todos incrédulos de lo que Roberto había hecho para conseguirles tiempo realmente parecía haber cambiado ¿Podrían confiar en él ahora? Solo podrían saberlo si logra salir con vida.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Aquella larga, fatídica y muy dolorosa noche por fin llegó a su fin, el sol anunciaba el principio de un nuevo día, aunque no para las dos familias. Después de todo lo que pasaron, estaba más que claro que no desertarían temprano ese día. Blu y Perla dormían juntos mientras que Bia, Tiago y Carla dormían cada quien por su cuenta. Matt y Ahri finalmente pudieron descansar junto a sus hijos, a decir verdad estaba siendo una mañana tranquila para todos, no fue hasta muy avanzada la hora que algunos lograron despertar.

-(Bostezo) Vaya noche- Decía Matt mientras estiraba su espalda para luego salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco –No puedo creer que salí ileso esta vez-

-Sí, en esta ocasión yo fui el golpeado- Dijo Blu acercándose por atrás.

-Bueno ahora sabes cómo me sentía yo hace 3 años hehe-

-Sí eso supongo… (Suspiro) ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Roberto?-

-No lo sé… Parecía muy seguro de que saldría vivo de eso…-

-¿Crees que debamos ir a ver?-

-Creo que debemos irnos de este lugar lo antes posible… Evitar más problemas y solo irnos- Respondió Matt.

-Sí en eso tienes razón… ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Blu al distraer su atención hacia un gran grupo de aves que parecía estar huyendo.

-No tengo idea pero… Parece venir de allá…-

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por un momento, no era la mejor idea pero la curiosidad logró vencerlos. Rápidamente y con la intención de regresar antes de que notaran la ausencia de ambos, Blu y Matt volaron hacia el lugar de donde habían volado las otras aves, a medida que se acercaban ruidos extraños empezaron a escucharse, parecía ser maquinaria pesada, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, la escena que vieron los dejó congelados.

-Hay no…-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, ojalá les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	19. Lazos fragiles

**"Hello Everyone" Estoy de vuelta, nunca me fui pero en fin estuve muy ocupado estos días. Bueno ojalá les guste el capítulo**

* * *

-Esto no es bueno- Decía Matt mientras volaba de regreso a la tribu de los rojos junto con Blu.

-¿Cómo es que Linda y Tulio no se han dado cuenta?… Seguramente harán algo en cuanto lo descubran-

-Honestamente dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo contra todo eso- Respondió Matt un tanto alterado.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-

-Sí, se me ocurre algo… Avisar a la tribu-

* * *

-(Bostezo) Que mañana tan tranquila- Decía Perla saliendo del árbol, mirando el cielo y sintiendo el viento chocar contra sus plumas.

-Buen día Perla- Dijo Ahri acercándose a ella.

-Buen día Ahri. ¿Cómo está tu ala?-

-Mejor- Respondió mirándose –Ahora que Matt volvió a vendarla, aunque para serte sincera ya no siento tantas molestias como antes-

-Bueno así tal vez podamos irnos más rápido de aquí-

-Eso espero… Entre más lejos estemos de este lugar mejor pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Perla al notar el silencio de Ahri.

-Nada realmente es solo que… No quiero dejar a mi hermano solo otra vez… Mucho menos aquí- Respondió preocupada.

-Y… ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?-

-No lo haría ni aunque le suplicara… Mi padre le confió la tribu… No la va a dejar por nada del mundo… Ni siquiera por mí… Y he estado pensando… Tal vez deba quedarme-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Perla sorprendida –Ahri no te ofendas pero es una locura… ¿Qué hay de Matt y de tus hijos?-

-Lo sé y también pensé en esto… Por un momento creí poder convencer a Matt de quedarnos aquí pero… Después de lo de ayer no creo que vaya a acceder… Y tampoco me dejará quedarme a mí, no me arriesgaría ni a los niños tampoco-

-Hace lo mejor por su familia… Creo que es lo mejor de él-

-Sí… Por desgracia Felipe no es parte de su familia- Dijo Ahri con cierta decepción.

-¿Ahri?-

-Han pasado 3 años… 3 años y parece que Matt es el único que no ha superado lo que pasó…- Poco a poco Ahri parecía molestarse más y más –Felipe ha hecho de todo y él… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terco?-

-Vaya…- Murmuró Perla sorprendida –Escucha… No conozco el pasado de Matt tan bien como tú pero… Bueno según lo que ustedes nos han contado, bueno tal vez no sea tan fácil para él olvidarlo-

-¿No lo entiendes Perla? Él siempre se escuda detrás de eso… Pero han pasado 5 años… Pero claro pudo perdonar a Roberto-

-Espera, no perdono a Roberto y hasta donde yo sé Matt y Felipe ya no tenían ningún tipo de problema…-

-Eso parecía…-

-Ahri no lo entiendo, apenas ayer todo parecía ir bien… Y esta mañana de la nada pareciera que Matt es tu peor enemigo- Ante eso Ahri ya no respondió, solo estaba parada junto a Perla con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, aunque en verdad se veía molesta -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-(Suspiro) Ayer… Cuando regresamos de rescatarlos… Matt y yo hablamos… Sobre esto mismo de hecho-

**LA NOCHE ANTERIOR**

-¡Jaja! Lo logramos- Gritaba Matt eufórico mientras volaba por la selva, seguido por la familia azul, Ahri y Felipe.

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado- Decía Perla sonriente volando a lado de Blu.

-Sí… Y nadie salió herido está vez- Agregó Blu.

-Yo no diría que nadie hehe- Bromeó Perla mirando los no tan graves golpes en cuerpo de Blu.

-Bueno normalmente Matt es quien sale golpeado, creo que esta vez fue su descanso-

Después de un rato más de vuelo, finalmente regresaron a la tribu de Felipe, en donde todos aguardaban el regreso de su líder. Después de haber arreglado todo y de haberse asegurado que no había nada fuera de lugar, las dos familias finalmente pudieron descansar, mientras que Felipe se dedicaría a supervisar la tribu un tiempo más antes de ir a dormir.

Matt y Ahri a diferencia de todos los demás, aún estaban despiertos, ambos mirando el cielo nocturno, uno junto al otro.

-Es hermoso ¿No?- Dijo Ahri.

-No tan hermoso como tú-

-Hehe… Matt… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Lo acabas de hacer- Respondió bromeando aunque al parecer Ahri iba en serio esta vez -¿Pasa algo malo?-

-No algo malo, solo que… Bueno como ya sabrás nos iremos pronto, tal vez mañana o en un par de días-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Entonces… Bueno no quisiera dejar a mi hermano solo otra vez-

-Ahri dudo mucho que Felipe vaya a abandonar su tribu así… Deberíamos dejarlo aquí-

-Sé que no se irá fácilmente pero… Bueno ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionó Matt bastante alterado -¿Quedarnos? ¿Aquí? ¡¿En el Amazonas?!-

-Matt no te pongas así… Sé todo lo que pasó pero… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Sí pero ahora hay problemas incluso más grandes… Ahri no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarte a ti y a los niños así…- Respondió Matt con firmeza.

-¿Es eso realmente?- Cuestionó Ahri un tanto inconforme.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Matt… Tú lo has dicho varias veces… Lo más importante para ti es tu familia ¿No?-

-Claro que sí-

-Entonces si te importa tu familia debemos quedarnos aquí-

-Ahri no te entiendo… Créeme que lo intento pero… No puedo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con, bueno esto?-

-Felipe es parte de tu familia también-

-Espera… Ahri entiendo que él sea tu hermano y respeto eso pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Él nunca va a ser parte de mi familia Ahri… Jamás- Respondió fríamente.

-¿Qué? Pero… Matt cómo puedes decir eso-

-¿Cómo esperas que lo trate como si nada hubiese pasado? No sé si lo recuerdes pero hace 3 años él fue la causa de…-

-De que casi murieras, lo sé… Pero fue hace 3 años ¡3 años!- Respondió Ahri furiosa.

-Eso no es lo que importa… Ya sabes por qué no me agrada…-

-También Roberto tuvo que ver en ese incidente, y sin embargo desde que regresamos tú y él parecen ser amigos de nuevo- Replicó Ahri molesta.

-No claro que no… Solo me dio su ayuda es todo- Respondió Matt tratando de defenderse.

-Felipe también nos ayudó, incluso más que Roberto. Él no nos ha mentido, y se aseguró de que estuviéramos a salvo aquí… ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente perdonarlo y olvidar todo?-

-¡Por la misma razón por la que él no lo olvido hace 3 años! En cuanto me volvió a ver no dudo en querer arrancarme las alas, y tú estabas ahí-

-(Suspiro) ¿Es esa tu respuesta final? Simplemente no lo vas a perdonar-

-Nunca lo haré… Ni a él ni a nadie…-

Después de esa respuesta Ahri solo se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Matt lista para regresar al árbol.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Ahri poco antes de irse –Mi amor por ti es incondicional… Incluso con esto voy a seguir amándote… Pero en verdad, estas siendo un cretino… ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidar lo que pasó? Si te quedas atrapado en el pasado ¿Cómo esperas seguir adelante eh?-

Matt no esperaba algo como eso, mucho menos viniendo de Ahri. En cuanto ella se fue lo dejó con mucho en qué pensar… Tal vez tenía razón.

**DE REGRESO AL PRESENTE**

-Eso fue lo que pasó- Dijo Ahri.

-Sabes… Nunca entenderé ese hábito que tienen de quedarse despiertos hasta tarde para hablar de ese tipo de cosas-

-¿Es todo en lo que pusiste atención?-

-No, pero la verdad pienso que es algo ridículo- Respondió Perla firmemente.

-¿Ridículo?-

-Ahri te conozco, tú no te pones así con Matt por una discusión, sin importar lo grave que sea el tema, lo normal en ti es mantener una actitud calmada y convencer a Matt, y él tampoco es así normalmente… Bueno tal vez sea por lo que pasó entre él y Felipe pero no debió tomarlo así…-

-Perla tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo somos Matt y yo- Replicó Ahri molesta, cosa que solo confundió más a Perla hasta que algo pasó por su mente, lo cual podría ser la solución y el motivo a todo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó Perla repentinamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- Respondió Ahri confundida.

-¿Hace cuánto que Matt y tú no lo hacen?- Un sudor helado recorrió la nuca de Ahri al escuchar eso, mientras que Perla embozó una sonrisa al ver cómo la expresión en el rostro de la guacamaya escarlata cambiaba de enojo a vergüenza.

-E… Eso no te importa…- Respondió Ahri tratando de mantener su actitud inconforme.

-Ahri, Ahri, Ahri… Dijiste que no los conocía, pero la verdad es que Blu y yo los conocemos muy bien… El mal genio de ambos es debido a eso- Dijo Perla mirándola fijamente, a ese punto Ahri ya no le sostenía la mirada.

-¡Claro que no!- Replicó molesta "Tal vez" Pensó insegura.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-

-Está bien… Una semana…- La mirada de Perla lo decía todo, Ahri estaba mintiendo –Bien… Dos semanas...-

-Ahri-

-Tres semanas… Cuatro… ¡Está bien! ¡Mes y medio!- Respondió resignada, ya no soportaba la pesada mirada de Perla sobre ella.

-(Silbido) Vaya, ¿Tanto? Jamás creí que lograrían tanto tiempo de abstinencia, ¿Puedo saber por qué?-

-(Suspiro)- Ahri finalmente se había resignado, no había manera alguna de ocultarlo, además de que era más claro que el agua a fin y al cabo –En ese último mes y medio Yaqui y Leo han estado especialmente apegados a nosotros, y… No me malentiendas, no hay nada que ame más que estar con ellos y con Matt pero… Bueno ya no nos han dejado mucho tiempo para intimar…- Explicó apenada sin ver a Perla a los ojos.

-¿Pero qué hay de todos esos días que nos pidieron cuidarlos?-

-Bueno les pedíamos que los cuidaran con esa intención, Matt y yo estábamos dispuestos a hacerlo pero… En cuanto estábamos en el nido o en donde fuéramos a hacerlo… Terminábamos dormidos… Es muy agotador ser padre

-Dímelo a mí. Así son los primeros años- Dijo Perla sonriente –Así que todo su mal genio era debido a eso-

-Así parece… En verdad somos patéticos- Admitió Ahri apenada –No podemos funcionar bien como una pareja sin estar intimando casi a diario-

-Bueno eso no es del todo malo, aunque sí un poco gracioso… Pero tal vez deberías tratar de hacerlo, y luego trata de convencer a Matt otra vez y si después de eso él se sigue negando dejaré que regreses a golpearme por meterme en tu vida privada hehe-

-Te golpearé de un modo u otro- Respondió Ahri en broma –Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Matt está demasiado ocupado y preocupado con todo lo que está pasando, no creo que vaya a querer- Agregó decaída, aunque no lo pareciera, Ahri realmente lo necesitaba, de hecho lo deseaba.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Perla, para luego mirar a Ahri nuevamente.

-Entonces… Oblígalo-

-¿Qué?-

-(Susurrándole al oído)- Entre más decía Perla, Ahri no dejaba de sonreír -¿Qué te parece?-

-¿A caso le hiciste eso a Blu alguna vez?-

-Varias veces…- Respondió con unas sonrisa un tanto pervertida, a la que Ahri solo dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

Antes de que las chicas pudiesen seguir conversando Matt y Blu finalmente regresaron, ambos muy agitados y preocupados.

-Oigan… No… No van a creer esto- Dijo Blu tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Es… Demonios todo el lugar está en peligro- Agregó Matt jadeante.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntaron Perla y Ahri confundidas.

-Está bien- Dijo Blu respirando y tranquilizándose –Matt y yo vimos algo… No está nada bien, toda la tribu está en peligro si no hacemos algo pronto-

-¿En dónde lo vieron?-

-Hacia el norte- Respondió Matt –Varias aves estaban volando asustadas y al llegar…- Mucho antes de que Matt pudiese terminar de hablar Perla le dijo a Blu que lo llevase a donde habían estado.

-Esperen ¿A dónde creen que van?- Cuestionó Matt.

-Pues a ver esa cosa horrible- Respondió Perla -¿Hacia dónde Blu?-

-Blu no puedes llevarla así como así, puede ser peligroso-

-Sígueme Perla- Todos estaban ignorando por completo a Matt.

-¿Cuándo fue que mi opinión se volvió tan irrelevante para todos?- Preguntó mientras veía como Blu y Perla se alejaban volando.

-Cuando te convertiste en padre- Respondió Ahri entre risas.

-Lo empiezo a reconsiderar…-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Replicó furiosa.

-Que si no nos damos prisa nos van a dejar- Corrigió nervioso al mismo tiempo que se ponía a volar para alcanzar a Blu y a Perla.

Al llegar al lugar en el que Blu y Matt habían estado tan solo unos minutos atrás Perla y Ahri no podían creer lo que veían. Maquinaria pesada y humanos en todas partes, talando, tirando y volando árboles… Acabando con la selva.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué Linda y Tulio no han hecho nada?- Dijo Perla sorprendida.

-Blu se hizo la misma pregunta- Respondió Matt.

-Esto no está bien… La tribu de Felipe está de camino, debemos advertirle- Dijo Ahri preocupada.

-Es lo que íbamos a hacer, pero todos quisieron regresar aquí- Dijo Matt.

-Hay que regresar pronto, Yaqui y Leo también están ahí-

-Habrá que darnos prisa entonces-

Una vez más todos estaban de vuelta a la tribu de los rojos, todos imaginando cualquier manera de poder detener todo eso, aunque para ser exacto parecía ser una tarea imposible para un grupo de aves, sin duda alguna necesitarían mucha, pero mucha ayuda.

-¿En dónde estaban?- Preguntó Tiago al ver a todos entrar al árbol.

-Yaqui y Leo no dejaban de preguntar por ustedes- Agregó Carla acercándose junto con las dos pequeñas aves.

-Mamá-

-Papá-

-Hey tranquilos, estamos bien- Respondió Matt cargando a Leo mientras Ahri cargaba a Yaqui.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Volvió a preguntar Bia.

-Te lo contamos luego, ahora debemos ir con Felipe- Respondió Blu muy acelerado.

-Qué curioso que lo digas, estuvo aquí hace un momento- Dijo Tiago señalando la salida del nido.

Rápidamente Matt y Blu volaron hacia afuera en donde afortunadamente encontraron a Felipe apenas miraron en otra dirección.

-¡Felipe!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto confundido.

-Hay algo que tenemos qué decirte-

Después de explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando y de haber hablado con Perla y Ahri llegaron a la conclusión de que la única solución posible sería ir a buscar a Linda y a Tulio, suponiendo que siguieran en el Amazonas.

En el camino Ahri seguía pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Perla, y estaba completamente dispuesta a ponerlo a prueba a penas ella y Matt se encontraran solos.

-Bien el campamento sigue aquí así que lo más probable es que sigan en la selva- Dijo Blu aliviado al ver todas las cosas en el lugar.

-¿Pero dónde están?- Preguntó Perla mirando en todas partes sin encontrar rastro alguno de Linda o de Tulio.

-Seguramente están en la selva-

-Oigan no quiero sonar malagradecido ni nada pero… ¿Seguros que podemos confiar en ellos?- Preguntó Felipe algo inseguro.

-Tranquilo hermano, ellos fueron quienes nos ayudaron a Matt y a mí, estoy seguro de que podrán hacer algo por toda la tribu- Respondió Ahri bastante segura de sus palabras.

-(Suspiro) Lo siento es solo que… Bueno ya tuvimos que abandonar nuestro hogar antes… No quiero que vuelva a pasar- Explicó preocupado.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a buscarlos o será demasiado tarde- Sugirió Blu.

-Pero ¿Qué tal si regresan aquí?- Preguntó Matt.

-En ese caso alguien debe quedarse- Dijo Perla –Ahri ¿Por qué no se quedan tú y Matt?-

Ahri entendió al instante lo que Perla estaba tratando de hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces respondió positivamente.

-Y creo que a Yaqui y a Leo les vendría bien un poco de vuelo sin sus padres- Agregó Perla.

-¿Qué?- Matt por otra parte no entendía de qué iba todo.

-No les molesta ¿O sí niños?- Preguntó Ahri con una sonrisa.

-No- Respondieron al unísono.

-Nos gusta mucho volar con la tía Perla- Respondió Leo.

-Bien entonces nosotros iremos a buscar y ustedes quédense aquí-

-Esperen pero… Nosotros no… Tal vez… Debemos… Seguir… Juntos…- Decía Matt a medida que todos se iba dejándolo solo con Ahri -¿A caso me volví etéreo?-

-Eres muy real para mí- Respondió Ahri en un tono seductor al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba las plumas del pecho.

-Wow, espera, espera… Este no es buen momento, además ¿Qué no estabas molesta conmigo?-

-Bueno ya no lo estoy… Que tal sí…

-Ahri no…- Esa fue la respuesta final de Matt, inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y voló hacia una rama de los árboles frente a él, pero esa no sería la última jugada de Ahri.

Mientras Matt miraba los árboles frente a él esperando porque alguien apareciera, de la nada fue golpeado en la nuca quedando inconsciente.

En cuanto despertó se encontraba en el interior de un árbol, atado con las alas en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Cuestionó alterado.

-Al fin despertaste- Respondió Ahri entrando en el lugar con un par de nueces de Brasil en las garras.

-¿Ahri qué estás haciendo?-

-Nada… Solo divirtiéndome un poco- Respondió acercándose a él abriendo sus patas de manera que el cuerpo de Matt quedase entre ellas.

-Ahri… Esto no es correcto y mucho menos es buen momento- Respondió nervioso, a lo que Ahri respondió frotando lentamente su pecho con el de Matt.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo estoy jugando contigo- Respondió inocentemente sin detenerse –Y tal vez el juego se ponga algo… Salvaje…-

-Ahri por favor no… Es… Es mala idea… Blu y Perla podrían regresar y…-

Matt no pudo decir otra palabra, al ser silenciado por un beso de Ahri, el cual pareció ser eterno, su lengua pasaba por cada rincón de su pico mientras que él no hacía nada, Ahri no lo dejaba. Poco a poco Matt estaba sucumbiendo.

-No lo hagas…- Suplicó nervioso al ver cómo Ahri tomaba una de las nueces que había traído y la estrellaba contra el suelo haciendo que el aceite de la nuez gotease –Ahri esto no va a terminar bien…-

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Matt Ahri derramo un poco del aceite sobre sus alas y luego se acercó a Matt.

-¿No va a terminar bien para quien exactamente?- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa acariciando el pecho de Matt, mojando todas sus plumas con el aceite.

"Mátenme…" Pensó Matt nervioso por lo que pasaría ahora.

Después de lo que fue más o menos una hora aunque para ellos fue casi una eternidad ambos se encontraban echados en el suelo, todas las plumas de su cuerpo estaba cubiertas de aceite, los dos estaban agitados, y jadeantes.

-Eso fue… Increíble- Dijo Ahri entre suspiros y jadeos.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?-

-Admítelo, también lo necesitabas- Respondió sonriente, a lo que Matt le regresó la sonrisa.

-Está bien, lo admito, también lo necesitaba-

Después de hablar un poco, descansar y limpiar sus plumas los dos estaban mejor que nunca, Ahri aún no volvía a tocar el tema de Felipe, aunque en cierta manera se sentía más segura esta vez. Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que todos o casi todos regresaron.

-¡Perla!- Dijo Ahri alegremente aunque la guacamaya azul no se veía para nada feliz.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Ahri curiosa. Perla se veía asustada y preocupada –Perla ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¿Y dónde están Yaqui y Leo?- Preguntó Matt después de no ver a los niños en ninguna parte.

-Yo… Bueno nosotros… Eduardo nos encontró… Atrapó a Blu y dijo que…-

Mediante Perla hablaba Matt y Ahri se daban cuenta de cómo iban las cosas, para empezar, Blu, Bia, Tiago y Carla no se acercaban a Perla, y todos se veían asustados.

-Perla ¿Dónde están mis hijos?- Volvió a preguntar Mat, esta vez con una actitud mucho más firme.

-¿Y Felipe?-

-Eduardo atrapó a Blu… Pero dijo que quería a Matt… Y la única manera en la que dejaría ir a Blu era… Que…-

-¡¿Vendiste a mi familia?!- Cuestionó Ahri furiosa.

-¡Perla cómo pudiste!- Replicó Matt de igual manera, solo que tomándola bruscamente de los hombros.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía qué hacer!-

-¡Pudiste haber enfrentado a tu padre!- Respondió Ahri con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Matt se alejaba, alterado, nervioso asustado… No se veía nada bien.

-Por favor…- Trató de decir Perla.

-No… Se acabó… Esto es el colmo…- Interrumpió Ahri –No quiero volver a ver a nadie de tu familia… ¡A nadie!- Exclamó furiosa.

-Matt…- Dijo Perla después de que Ahri se fue.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí confiar en ti…-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo y me doy la libertad de decirles que a partir de aquí los capítulos tranquilos terminaron, ahora la historia se pondrá un tanto más intensa, o al menos eso espero yo, y bueno aquí va a haber una escena eliminada que subiré entre mañana o pasado así que estén pendientes de mi apartado de escenas eliminadas y bueno a ver qué les parece a ustedes, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**"See you next time**


	20. Promesas rotas

**"Hello Everyone" Bueno Miercoles por la noche actualización, ojala les guste**

* * *

Perla se ahogaba en la culpa y la pena, Bia, Tiago y Carla simplemente la ignoraban, no sabían qué pensar de su madre ahora, haber traicionado así la confianza de Matt y de Ahri. De todos ellos Blu era el único que no sentía rencor hacia ella, si bien no aprobaba lo que había hecho, fue por su familia, por salvarle la vida a Blu.

-Perla…

-No digas nada Blu… Visto de cualquier manera no merezco llamarme su amiga- Dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No había otra opción… Y…-

-¿A caso lo habrías hecho tú? ¿Habrías vendido a la familia de tu mejor amigo por mí? Aun sabiendo que había otra manera de evitarlo- Replicó Perla con lágrimas en los ojos, en una mezcla de furia, dolor y culpa.

-No… No lo habría hecho-

-Cuando conocí a Matt llegué a querer matarlo… Aun después de lo que hice en ese entonces me ayudo a encontrarte y a salvar a los niños… Todo este tiempo creí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que podría redimirme… Pero hoy…-

-Perla no seas tan dura contigo misma… (Suspiro) Es cierto que fue muy grave todo esto pero…-

-Blu ya basta, nada de lo que digas puede hacerme ver menos culpable… Ahora Matt y Ahri van rumbo a Eduardo, y quien sabe qué planes tiene para ellos-

Blu ya no sabía qué más decir, Perla estaba convencido de su propia culpa, aunque vaya que era cierto.

-Lo sé, y no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos, al menos por ahora, ni siquiera quieren vernos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar a Linda y a Tulio y advertirlos de los taladores, después de eso… Ya veremos qué hacer- Perla no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir para después seguir a Blu. En el vuelo Perla volaba alejada de los demás, aunque eso le daba a Blu un poco de libertad para hablar con sus hijos.

-Chicos hay algo que quiero pedirles- Dijo Blu un poco serio.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

-Escuchen, sé que lo que hizo su madre no fue lo mejor pero…-

-No esperes que actuemos como si nada hubiese pasado- Interrumpió Tiago levemente molesto –Entregó a Yaqui, Leo y a Felipe…-

-¡Sé lo que hizo!- Respondió Blu molesto –Pero lo hizo por salvarnos a los cuatro, no les pido que hablen con ella si no quieren hacerlo, pero cuando menos díganme que cuidaran que no haga nada tonto ¿Escucharon?- El tono de molestia de Blu bastaba para intimidar a los tres guacamayos adolescentes, después de eso nadie dijo nada más, Blu estaba molesto por la actitud que sus hijos estaban manejando hacia Perla quien solo se sentía cada vez peor.

Mientras tanto, volando desesperadamente por la selva Matt y Ahri iban en busca de su familia, la cual ahora se encontraba en garras de Eduardo, cualquier cosa podrían estarles pasando en ese momento, era por seguridad propia que ninguno de los dos dejaba volar su imaginación.

-Por favor dime que tienes un plan- Decía Ahri preocupada mientras volaba entre los árboles.

-Aun trabajo en ello… Primero debemos llegar a donde los tienen- Respondió Matt con la mirada fija en el camino frente a él, guardándose para sí mismo todas las emociones que lo invadían en esos momentos.

Después de algunos minutos de vuelo Matt y Ahri solo caían más en la desesperación, trataban de volar más y más rápido hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, finalmente llegaron a la tribu de Eduardo. A simple vista todo parecía tranquilo.

-Crees que…- Trató de decir Ahri imaginando lo peor.

-No… No, aún están vivos… No pueden y no van a terminar así- Interrumpió Matt decidido a no dar por muerta a su familia otra vez.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Sígueme-

Con la mayor cautela que los dos pudieron usar comenzaron a volar entre las ramas de los árboles, siempre ocultándose entre las hojas, evitando así ser vistos. Entre más se adentraban en la tribu, más aves azules empezaban a aparecer, todas actuaban como si nada estuviese pasando, recolectaban comida, jugaban y conversaban unos con otros, aunque todo eso carecía de importancia para Matt y Ahri, lo único que querían era encontrar a Eduardo y que este les devolviese a su familia.

-¿Lo ves en alguna parte?- Preguntaba Matt mirando a su alrededor.

-No, tal vez esté en su árbol… Tal vez… Ahí los tenga atrapados- Respondió Ahri.

-Entonces vayamos a hacerle una visita al viejo Eddy-

Visto desde cierta perspectiva lo que Matt y Ahri estaban haciendo no era más que una misión suicida, adentrarse así en el territorio de Eduardo. SI bien su motivo era muy válido, también era muy peligroso, más aun ya que ninguno estaba prestando completa atención a todo lo que pasaba, podría decirse que no les importaban sus propias vidas, solo querían ver a su familia a salvo.

-Aquí es- Dijo Matt aterrizando en la entrada del árbol.

-Solo espero que…-

-¿Mamá?- Dijo una voz al fondo del lugar.

-¡Yaqui!- Exclamó Ahri aliviada, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia su hija y la abrazaba fuertemente –Creí que no los volvería a ver- Agregó al ver a Leo acercarse, ambos estaban asustados pero al parecer no les habían hecho nada.

-Por favor díganme que no les hicieron nada malo- Dijo Matt preocupado acercándose a todos.

-No pero…-

-¿Dónde está Felipe?- Interrumpió Ahri.

-Justo aquí- Dijo Eduardo, parado en la entrada del nido, con Felipe y Roberto en el suelo, a diferencia de los pequeños, el guacamayo azul y el rojo estaban llenos de golpes y heridas.

-Eres un desgraciado…- Dijo Matt mirando fijamente a Eduardo.

-Mira quién habla…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- Cuestionó Ahri, protegiendo a sus hijos con sus alas.

-Nada muy grande, solo quiero deshacerme de ustedes- Respondió empezando a avanzar –De todos…-

Eduardo estaba tan ocupado hostigando a Matt y Ahri que no noto que Felipe y Roberto estaban levantándose del suelo lentamente.

-Ahora, los dos van a…- Antes de que pudiese terminar Roberto y Felipe se encargaron de noquear a Eduardo.

-No eres tan rudo sin tu ejército de aves cuidándote la espalda ¿Eh?- Dijo Felipe con una gran satisfacción de ver a Eduardo de esa manera.

-¡Felipe!- Exclamó Ahri.

-¡Ahri!- Los dos hermanos corrieron el uno al otro, mientras que Blu y Roberto simplemente intercambiaron miradas por un momento, seguido de un par de sonrisas de gratitud.

-Ahora debemos irnos, antes de que los demás se den cuenta- Dijo Felipe preparándose para volar fuera del lugar.

-No hay que perder tiempo entonces- Dijo Matt cargando a Yaqui y a Leo en su espalda. Sin esperar un minuto más, todos salieron volando del lugar a toda velocidad, por desgracia para todos, no pasaron más de un par de minutos para que los habitantes del lugar reconocieran a Felipe y a Roberto, de inmediato todos se vieron perseguidos por un gran grupo de aves azules.

-Maldición, son demasiados- Decía Matt mirando hacia atrás mientras que Yaqui y Leo iban en su espalda, sin entender por completo lo que estaba pasando.

-No creo que podamos perderlos, estos son muchos- Dijo Ahri comenzando a cansarse.

-Tiene que haber una manera…- Dijo Matt mirando a su alrededor, a decir verdad no había nada en específico que pudiese resultarles de utilidad, la única idea que le llegó a la cabeza fue tratar de perderlos entre las ramas de los árboles, aunque con ello, todos recibieron uno que otro golpe por parte de las ramas, aunque al final pareció dar resultado.

-(Jadeando) Creo… Creo que funcionó- Dijo Roberto mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ya nadie lo estuviese siguiendo.

-Sí… No creí que serviría dos veces- Aclaró Matt con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras bajaba a Yaqui y a Leo de su espalda.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Ahri.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible antes de que…-

-¡Aquí están!- Exclamaron 3 guacamayos azules, los cuales fueron sobre Ahri logrando atraparla.

-¡Ahri!- Gritó Matt, aunque bien sabía que sus hijos podían correr mucho peligro ahí –Felipe, llévatelos-

-¿Qué?- Respondió confundido.

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por llevarnos bien ¿No? Bien esto es lo que quiero… Que pongas a mis hijos a salvo hasta que Ahri y yo regresemos-

-Yo… Lo haré… Pero… Por favor cuida a mi hermana-

-Niños, deben ir con él, yo iré por su madre, les prometo que volveremos a verlos ¿Está bien?

Matt solo asintió y se fue volando detrás de los captores de Ahri, aunque no lo hizo exactamente solo.

-Yo voy contigo Matty- Dijo Roberto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deja de llamarme así-

-Da igual no voy a dejarte solo-

Aunque era difícil de creer, Matt estaba aceptando la ayuda de Roberto, esta vez de buena gana, así tendría más posibilidades de salvar a Ahri con éxito y sin salir tan herido y lastimado.

-¡Suéltenme ahora!- Replicaba Ahri tratando de liberarse hasta que de la nada sus demandas fueron cumplidas, Matt y Roberto la habían alcanzado.

-No esperabas librarte de mí tan fácilmente ¿O sí?- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Yo sé que no-

-¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos? En cuanto Eduardo los tenga en sus garras van a…-

-No tenemos intención alguna de volver con él- Interrumpió Roberto.

Después de intercambiar miradas por un momento Matt y Roberto se abalanzaron sobre los 3 captores de Ahri, empezando a pelear, aunque dicho encuentro no duro mucho, Matt y Roberto eran mucho más hábiles que los otros 3 aunque eso no evito que se llevaran unos cuantos golpes y rasguños, nada realmente grave.

-¡Y no vuelvan!- Exclamó Matt al ver cómo los 3 guacamayos azules se iban volando del lugar.

-Eso estuvo bien, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Eh Matty?-

-Sí… Como en los viejos tiempos- Respondió Matt con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego enfocar toda su atención hacia Ahri -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ustedes llegaron a tiempo, gracias-

-(Suspiro) Este lugar es más peligroso de lo que parece-

-Descansen un poco, yo iré a ver que no haya nadie cerca de aquí- Dijo Roberto poco antes de empezar a volar para revisar el lugar.

-¿Crees que podemos confiar en él?- Preguntó Ahri un poco confundida.

-Para nada… Pero me acaba de ayudar a salvarte, eso vale al menos un poco- Respondió Matt sonriente.

Las cosas parecían empezar a calmarse, realmente parecía que lo habían logrado, hasta que ruidos entre las ramas los alarmaron.

-A caso crees que…- Trató de decir Ahri antes de que un grupo de aves azules aun mayor aparecieran de entre los árboles. Matt inmediatamente trató de hacerles frente, pero en esta ocasión eran muchos, no tardaron en someterlo, golpeándolo y rasguñándolo una y otra vez hasta que terminó contra el suelo, el destino de Ahri no fue mejor, de igual manera era golpeada y rasguñada una y otra vez. Matt hacía lo posible por ponerse de pie, más en cuanto lo lograba volvían a dejarlo contra el suelo.

-Infelices… Dejen… Dejen de lastimarla… O… Les juro que los voy a ¡Asesinar!- Llegó un punto en el que Matt no se contuvo más, si bien su cuerpo estaba casi acabado no iba a soportar ver cómo golpeaban a Ahri, una vez más se puso de pie y comenzó a atacar a los Spix azules que lo rodeaban de una manera muy violenta, mordiéndolos y rasguñándolos de gravedad, sus plumas se manchaban de sangre y poco a poco se acercaba a Ahri, quien en vez de verse aliviada, parecía más preocupada que nunca de ver a Matt así, fue entonces que Roberto finalmente apareció, sujetando a Matt y alejándolo de todos antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritaba Matt forcejeando de una manera muy brusca.

-Amigo no… No voy a dejar que mates a alguien- Respondió Roberto sujetándolo aun con más fuerza. El resto de los Spix azules habían dejado de atacar, todos estaban sorprendidos por el extraño y violento comportamiento de Matt. De entre todos ellos Ahri era la más angustiada, sabía que si Matt continuaba terminaría haciéndose daño a sí mismo, solo había una opción en ese momento.

-¡Roberto! ¡Saca a Matt de aquí!- Exclamó Ahri.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Matt reaccionando finalmente –No… Roberto suéltame ahora-

-Por favor llévatelo… No importa lo que tengas qué hacer- Rogaba Ahri con lágrimas en los ojos "Solo he visto a Matt perder el control así una vez… Y por poco mata a alguien… No voy a dejar que cargue con eso en la conciencia" Pensó Ahri preocupada.

-Roberto suéltame ahora mismo o te…-

-Lo siento mucho amigo- Interrumpió Roberto al mismo tiempo que noqueaba a Matt para luego irse volando del lugar. El resto de las aves azules estaban listas para ir tras ellos, hasta que Eduardo hizo su aparición de entre toda la multitud.

-Déjenlos ir… Con ella será más que suficiente- Dijo sujetando a Ahri del cuello, estrangulándola hasta que perdió el conocimiento –Ya saben a dónde llevarla… Y no le hagan nada más-

Tanto Matt como Ahri estaban inconscientes, ambos siguiendo un camino distinto. Mientras que Roberto estaba llevando a Matt de regreso a su tribu para ser atendido, las aves de Eduardo se llevaban a Ahri a un lugar en la tribu, solo Eduardo sabía cuál era el propósito de eso.

**UNA HORA MÁS TARDE**

Mientras que la misión de rescate había terminado en un total fracaso Blu finalmente había advertido a Linda y a Tulio sobre lo que estaba pasando en la selva y cómo podrían perderse varias cosas, lo que pasara ahora ya no era responsabilidad de Blu, en ese momento tenía algo más importante de lo cual preocuparse.

-¿Perla?-

-Hola Blu- Respondió con la mirada baja. Blu sabía que no lograría nada en ese momento, parecía ser que lo único que lograría sacar a Perla de eso era obtener el perdón de Matt y de Ahri, algo que por desgracia parecía ser imposible en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Bia volaba por el lugar tratando de despejar su mente, recientemente había resuelto su problema con Matt, y ahora parecía ser que nunca volvería a verlo, todo por culpa de Perla. Bia realmente no quería estar molesta con ella, pero parecía ser algo imposible, no podía creerlo.

-¡Oigan!- Escucharon todos.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó Tiago al ver a un guacamayo azul volando hacia ellos.

-Ni idea- Respondió Carla.

-Esperen yo sé quién es…- Dijo Bia mirando un poco más de cerca.

-¡Bia!- Exclamó Milo alegremente al frenar frente a ella. Incómodamente frente a ella.

-Ho… Hola Milo….- Respondió Bia ruborizada por estar tan cerca de chocar con el pico de Milo.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho- Dijo apenado, dando un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Blu curioso mientras se acercaba a todos.

-Bueno no los vi después de lo de anoche, y hace un rato Roberto me mando a buscarlos, Matt está en nuestra tribu y…-

-¿Matt?- Interrumpió Perla.

-Sí, guacamayo azul adulto, plumas oscuras y moradas en la cabeza… no se ve nada bien- Explicó un desviando la mirada.

-Blu tenemos que ir a verlo- Dijo Perla.

-Lo sé… Pero ¿Dónde está Ahri? Está con él ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Blu.

-Am… No… Solo llegó él-

Esa respuesta solo levantó más dudas, sin perder un segundo más todos emprendieron el vuelo hacia la tribu de Roberto, al llegar no encontraron lo que ellos esperaban.

-Que… ¿Qué demonios le paso?- Preguntó Perla angustiada al ver la condición en la que se encontraba, herido, con grandes manchas de sangre sobre sus plumas, aunque en su mayoría no le pertenecían a él.

-Es una larga historia- Respondió Roberto.

-¿Dónde está Ahri?- Preguntó Carla igual de preocupada que los demás.

-Ella…-

-Eduardo…- Dijo Matt con la voz cortada, tratando de levantarse. Ahora que ya no estaba inundado por la furia y la adrenalina, su cuerpo empezaba a resentir todo –Él la tiene-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Cuestionaron todos.

-Llegaron muchos, Matt perdió el control y… Ella me dijo que lo sacara de ahí- Explicó Roberto de manera seria.

-Tengo… Tengo que ir por ella….- Murmuró Matt poniéndose en pie finalmente, aunque tambaleándose hasta llegar a Blu.

-Oye, sé que es difícil pero…. No puedes ir a ningún lado así- Dijo Blu haciendo que se sentara nuevamente.

-Apártate de mi camino Blu- Replicó Matt tratando de levantarse nuevamente –Esto… Esto es… Culpa… Suya…- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desmoronarse hacia el suelo quedando inconscientes otra vez.

-No es verdad….- Dijo Perla –Es mi culpa solamente-

Sin más qué hacer ahí Perla salió volando del lugar, Blu solo la observo irse.

-Am Blu…- Dijo Roberto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenía planeado ir de vuelta por Ahri… Y quiero que tú te quedes a cuidar a Matt mientras vamos pero… Creo que en estos momentos no hay muy buena conexión entre ustedes-

-Descuida, me quedaré pero… ¿Cómo planeas entrar ahora?-

-Eduardo seguramente nos estará esperando, trataré de hacerlo a la manera diplomática-

-Bien, pero ahora iré a buscar a Perla ¿Está bien?-

-Descuida yo también tengo que ir a prepararme-

Todo era tensión en la selva, las cosas iban de mal en peor y no parecía que fuese a terminar pronto.

Perla había volado hasta un pequeño estanque, con la mirada perdida en el agua esperaba olvidarse al menos un poco de sus problemas, hasta que escucho aleteos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Roberto?-

-Qué tal Perla-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Te conozco bien, cuando éramos niños siempre que querías pensar o huir de algo ibas al estanque más cercano, fue fácil- Explicó alegremente, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Sí… En ese entonces las cosas solían ser más fáciles- Dijo Perla bajando la mirada.

-Vaya que sí… Además… Bueno… Había ciertas cosas que jamás hicimos- Dijo Roberto con un poco de nostalgia –Dime Perla… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en nosotros?-

-¿A qué te refieres con nosotros?- Preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, a un futuro juntos… ¿Alguna vez pensaste que haríamos una buena pareja?-

-Roberto ¿De qué estás hablando?- Cuestionó casi indignada.

-Solo quiero saberlo Perla… Solo quiero saber si creíste que sería posible… Saber si me amaste alguna vez- Explicó de manera un tanto seria, esta vez Perla se quedó congelada, pensando un poco en todo.

-Yo… No… Tal vez…-

-Dilo, solo una vez, aunque no sea cierto-

-¿Qué diga qué?-

-Que me amas… Con todo lo que está pasando ahora… ¿Quién sabe? Podría morir mañana… Me gustaría morir habiendo escuchado eso-

-No… De ninguna manera, no le haría eso a Blu- Respondió poniéndose en pie.

-Escucha él no está aquí… Solo una vez ¿Qué dices?-

-Que es una locura-

-Por favor Perla… Por lo que solíamos ser-

Perla se quedó pensando por un momento, aunque quería negarlo con todo su ser, hubo un tiempo en el que realmente sintió algo por Roberto, y esos sentimientos estaban frotando nuevamente en ese momento.

-Yo… Yo te… Te amo Roberto- Dijo finalmente, en cierta manera solo para terminar con todo eso, pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba. Lenta e involuntariamente empezó a acercar su pico al de Roberto, no estaba segura de qué sentimiento la estaba obligando pero ella no se resistía, hasta que finalmente terminó besándolo profundamente. Después de unos cuantos segundos Perla recobró la conciencia y se apartó bruscamente de Roberto, confundida y alterada.

-Vaya…- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos –Entonces no era un sueño después de todo-

-B… ¿Blu?-

El guacamayo azul no dijo nada, solo se fue volando velozmente. Perla no dudo en ir tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Exclamó furioso.

-¡Blu por favor espera! No es lo que parece… Nosotros…-

-¡¿Ustedes qué?!- Cuestionó deteniéndose en seco sobre una rama –Que todo este tiempo solo esperabas volver a ver a Roberto para esto… ¿Qué solo esperabas a que yo muriese aquí para librarte del compromiso?- Blu estaba furioso, pero más que nada herido, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-No claro que no… Blu por favor escúchame-

-Ya escuche lo suficiente… Perla también estoy harto… Me voy-

-¿Qué? No… No, no, Blu… Blu ¡Lo juraste! ¡Juraste que no me dejarías!- Dijo Perla con lágrimas en los ojos, implorándole a Blu.

-Y tu juraste que no volverías a lastimarme así-

* * *

**Bien qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado, ahora empiezan las cosas interesantes y bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**"See you next time"**


	21. Historias del pasado: Parte 3

**"Hello Everyone" Sé que tarde Muuuuucho más de lo habitual pero no tuve tiempo en la semana, así que llegué a la decisión de que ahora actualizaría los Sábados, y en fin los dejo con esto **

* * *

-Blu, Blu por favor no lo hagas, por favor no te vayas- Suplicaba Perla entre llanto y sollozo, rogando por un poco de clemencia, la cual Blu se negaba a darle.

-Apártate de mí- Era lo único que Blu respondía, lo hacía de una manera fría, cruel e insensible, no mostraba a Perla nada más que indiferencia.

-Por favor… Me equivoqué, no sé lo que pasó solo…. No sé yo…-

-¿Tú qué eh?- Interrumpió Blu mirándola a los ojos -¿Vas a decir que no sabes por qué lo hiciste? ¿Que no era tu intención?-

-Yo… Solo….-

-¿Cuántas mentiras me has dicho hasta ahora Perla? ¿Algo fue real? ¿Todos estos años juntos fueron reales?... Dime… Aquella disculpa hace 3 años ¿Fue real? ¿O simplemente no soportabas la idea de quedarte sola?-

Perla ya no sabía qué responder a eso, las palabras de Blu en verdad la habían lastimado, no quería perderlo, no quería que Blu la dejase, pero ¿Cómo responderle ahora? En cualquier aspecto ella era culpable.

-Voy a dejar algo muy en claro Perla… No me interesa lo que pase aquí… No me interesa lo que hayamos vivido… No quiero volver a verte jamás…- Esas palabras fueron como una flecha atravesando el corazón de Perla de un lado al otro –Ya arruinaste tu amistad con Matt y Ahri… Nuestros hijos te odian… Pero descuida, aun puedes acostarte con Roberto las veces que te plazca- Dijo Blu con frialdad y odio para luego irse volando del lugar, dejando a Perla irrumpiendo en el llanto y la desesperación. Solo se cubría con sus alas, temblaba y no había consuelo alguno… Se había quedado completamente sola.

Mientras tanto, y después de un largo rato de estar inconsciente. Matt finalmente despertó, desorientado y confundido. Un grupo de guacamayos azules lo rodeaban, al parecer eran los encargados de cuidarlo.

-Matt, tranquilízate- Dijo una de las aves azules a su alrededor. Se trataba de Bia, ella y sus hermanos se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿Bia? Dónde… ¿Dónde están mis hijos? Tengo… Tengo que ir por ellos- Dijo tratando de levantarse solo para volver a caer.

-Hey tranquilo, ya nos encargamos de eso- Respondió Tiago al mismo tiempo que Felipe entraba en el árbol, aunque siendo vigilado por todos los azules presente.

-¿Qué?-

-Roberto accedió a dejarlo entrar siempre y cuando lo hiciera solo, o bueno casi solo- Explicó Carla. Matt dirigió su vista hacia Felipe quien llevaba consigo a Yaqui y a Leo. Al ver a su padre, rápidamente corrieron hacia él.

-¡Papá!- Exclamaron las dos pequeñas aves, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban sobre él.

-Niños, me alegra saber que están bien- Respondió Matt aliviado –Gracias Felipe-

-Todo un placer pero… ¿Dónde está Ahri?- Preguntó confundido, mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Matt solo bajó la mirada, dándole a entender que la había perdido.

-Por favor dime que no la tiene Eduardo- Dijo Felipe angustiado.

-Lo siento… Ella me obligó… No dejó que me quedara- Explicó apenado.

-Pero…-

-Tranquilos- Dijo Roberto entrando en el árbol –Yo me encargaré de eso-

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eh?-

-¿No se enteraron? Hay humanos talando la selva entera… Eduardo movilizo a sus aves, seguramente para evacuar el lugar, aprovechando eso puedo entrar sin que me vean- Explicó decidido.

-En verdad ¿Lo harías?- Preguntó Felipe incrédulo.

-Por su puesto… Se lo debo a los dos. Matt tu descansa, yo iré por ella- Roberto parecía muy confiado en que tendría éxito. Sin más qué decir salió volando del lugar. Matt y Felipe no lograban creer lo que estaba pasando, Roberto en verdad volvería a arriesgarse por salvar a Ahri, aunque ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de pasar con él y Perla, tal vez lo hacía solo por culpa, o en verdad buscaba la paz con Matt y Felipe.

-No puedo creer esto- Decía Matt mirando hacia afuera del árbol. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Roberto se había ido. Ahora los dos se encontraban solos en aquél árbol.

-Sí… ¿Quién lo diría no?- Respondió Felipe –Oye… Bueno… No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo decir esto pero…-

-Si vas a pedirme perdón te golpeo en la cara… No es necesario-

-Claro que lo es… Después de todo lo que pasó… Hace 5 años-

-Eso es el pasado… Ya no importa-

-Claro que sí… Ahri siempre te tuvo mucho afecto, y tú la ayudaste cuando yo no podía hacerlo… A pesar de que estabas desobedeciendo a Eduardo-

-Sí… Lo sé… Tuve cicatrices de esos días por mucho tiempo… Ocasionadas por ti… Por Eduardo y por Roberto…-

-Es bueno ver que finalmente sanaron… Aun después de… Bueno ya sabes lo que pasó hace 3 años… Cuando escaparon de aquí-

-Sí lo sé… Pero aun las recuerdo como si la herida siguiese abierta-

* * *

Ahri lloraba en silencio, recargada contra uno de los muros de nido, temblaba y sollozaba, constantemente limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus alas sin lograr calmarse. Habían pasado dos días desde su traumática experiencia en la selva, sin embargo aún no lograba superarlo.

-¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?- Se preguntaba el padre de Ahri una y otra vez.

-Ya intenté de todo, no quiere salir, casi no quiere comer… Al menos no rechaza la compañía- Decía Felipe mirando a Ahri en el fondo del árbol.

-(Suspiro) Por lo pronto no hay más que podamos hacer… También tenemos responsabilidades con la tribu hijo… Pero no quiero dejar a tu hermana sola-

-Yo tampoco puedo quedarme… Tengo que guiar a los recolectores… Y Ahri no quiere ver a nadie de sus amigas… Solo…-

-Hola- Dijo Matt aterrizando en el lugar, siempre manteniendo un semblante humilde. Mientras que el padre de Ahri y Felipe parecía feliz de que hubiese venido. Felipe solo le dirigía una mirada de indiferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó Felipe.

-Solo… Vine a ver cómo está Ahri- Respondió con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesita ahora eh? Mejor…-

-¡Felipe!- Exclamó el ave adulta –De hecho Matt legaste en buen momento… Necesito que cuides de Ahri mientras Felipe y yo no estamos… ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?-

-Claro que sí- Respondió sonriente, listo para entrar en el árbol, aunque fue detenido por Felipe centímetros antes de la entrada.

-Si le haces algo… Lo que sea… Te voy a hacer sufrir- Murmuró Felipe cerca de su oído. Matt solo tragó un bulto y entró en el hueco del árbol, una vez adentro, fue rápidamente a ver a Ahri.

-Hey- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Al escuchar su voz Ahri solo lo miro de reojo, sus ojos estaban rojizos y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de ellos -¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

Ahri no respondió, solo cubrió su rostro con sus alas, no dejaba de temblar y tampoco quería hablar.

-(Suspiro)- "Debe haber algo que pueda hacer" Pensó Matt preocupado, en los dos últimos días, Ahri seguía exactamente igual, todo lo que él intentaba fracasaba, hasta que algo nuevo le cruzó por la mente. Por un momento salió del lugar con el cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención. Ahri a penas y noto su ausencia, pues aun divagaba en lo que le había pasado.

En un par de minutos Matt regresó al nido con algunas ramas, hojas, plantas y un par de frutas aunque Ahri no le dio mucha importancia, de hecho ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, hasta un poco de curiosidad comenzó a surgir en ella, al escuchar a Matt moviendo las hojas y las ramas, así mismo aplastando algunas de las frutas. Ahri no lograba entender lo que pasaba, más aun ya que no se animaba a ver lo que Matt estaba tramando, pasaron varios minutos antes de que nuevamente él la llamara.

-Oye, sé que no estás de humor… Y que lo que pasó fue… Bueno horrible, pero ignora eso, solo quiero mostrarte lo que hice- Dijo sonriente, a lo que Ahri finalmente decidió responder. Limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos alzó la mirada hacia donde Matt le indicaba, al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver 3 dibujos diferentes en los muros de su "Habitación" -¿Recuerdas todo esto?- Preguntó sonriente –El día que me quede atrapado de cabeza entre las lianas, duré más de 20 minutos ahí hasta que llegaste- Empezó a decir mostrando una pintura perfectamente detallada de sus recuerdos con Ahri –Hehe, recuerdo que creí que tenías una gemela ese día-

Poco a poco Ahri empezó a embozar una sonrisa, recordando esos buenos tiempos a lado de su mejor amigo.

-Y ésta de nuestra pequeña guerra de barro… Tardé dos días enteros en limpiar mis plumas, pero aun así te vencí- Lentamente Ahri se levantó del suelo y fue junto a Matt a ver la última de las pinturas –Por último este día fue…-

-Fue el día que cumplimos un año de ser amigos- Interrumpió Ahri. Matt se sorprendió al escucharla, siendo que en los últimos días no había dicho palabra alguna –Acordamos juntar comida y festejar todo el día… Es… Uno de los recuerdos más felices que tengo contigo- Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa, derramando una pequeña lágrima, solo que en esta no era de tristeza.

-Sí, igual yo… Ahri… Sé que lo que te pasó fue horrible, no puedo decir que entiendo cómo te sientes, pero sí puedo decirte que sin importar nada, voy a seguir siendo tu mejor amigo-

-Gracias Matt, gracias por todo- Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, ambos sin darse cuenta de que los estaban observando.

-¿Ahri?-

-¿Papá?-

Al ver que el guacamayo adulto entró en el lugar, Matt rápidamente se separó de Ahri.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada-

-Sí señor-

-Mi nombre es Erick por cierto, deja de llamarme señor, me haces sentir viejo- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Ahri ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… Mejor al menos- Respondió aun con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para luego ser abrazada por su padre –Mi pequeña niña-

Matt solo veía complacido aquella escena, al igual que se había percatado de que ya era un poco tarde para que él siguiese ahí, sin más qué hacer se fue del lugar, dejando a Ahri con su familia, él ya había logrado animarla, ahora ellos debían encargarse del resto.

Después de un rato Felipe también regreso al árbol, al entrar finalmente pudo tranquilizarse, Ahri estaba conversando felizmente con su padre.

-¿Ahri?-

-Hola Felipe- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te ves mucho mejor-

-Me siento mucho mejor, gracias-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó curioso.

Mientras tanto en la tribu azul, Eduardo y Roberto ya habían notado la ausencia de Matt.

-Dónde demonios se metió- Decía Eduardo caminando de un lado al otro "Seguramente regresó al territorio de los rojos… Maldición, se está dejando engañar, en cualquier momento Erick va a usarlo para acabar con nosotros" Pensaba molesto y a la vez angustiado"

-¿Alguna señal de él Eddy?- Preguntó Roberto al aterrizar frente a él.

-Negativo… ¿Tú encontraste algo?-

-Para nada… Tal vez debamos organizar una búsqueda y…-

-Hey ¿Me perdí de algo?-

-¡¿En dónde estabas?!- Cuestionó Eduardo de inmediato, intimidando a Matt.

-Es… Es mi día libre señor- Respondió retrocediendo un poco.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta-

-Solo estuve en la selva, le juro que no hice nada más-

Después de eso Eduardo se detuvo a pensar un poco, tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico, después de todo, Matt nunca había desobedecido alguna de sus reglas u órdenes.

-(Suspiro) Bien, lamento haber tomado esa actitud… Es solo que tú y Roberto son mis aves más importantes, no puedo permitirme perder a ninguno de los dos-

-Lo sé señor, le aseguro que no hago nada fuera de las leyes de la tribu-

Finalmente Eduardo dejó ir a Matt y a Roberto, aunque aún con sospechas de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oye Matt, sinceramente ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Preguntó Roberto mientras volaban.

"Es mi mejor amigo, pero también es el mayor confidente de Eduardo, si le digo seguramente va a delatarme… A menos que" –Bien te diré la verdad… Yo… Estuve con una chica- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Wow ¿Tú? ¿Con una chica? ¿Y no me invitaste? Amigo me siento traicionado- Respondió Roberto a manera de broma, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí bueno, no iba a arriesgarme a que tú te quedaras con ella- Dijo Matt tratando de disimular, lo que a decir verdad, estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

-Y dime ¿Es linda? ¿Tiene una amiga?-

-Roberto tienes cerca de 3 novias diferentes, al menos deja que yo me divierta esta vez-

-Bien, bien, solo porque eres mi hermano-

Después de ese largo día, Matt finalmente pudo regresar a su nido en la tribu. Ya podía gozar un poco de la tranquilidad de la soledad, para estar un rato con sus pensamientos.

-Debo tener más cuidado… Si sigo yéndome en las tardes van a descubrirme… Lo mejor será ser discreto y salir de noche… Y lo más importante, dejar de hablar solo-

Dicho así, por los días siguientes Matt aprovechaba casi todas las noches para salir de la tribu, al principio era un problema evitar a los vigilantes, pero con el tiempo se volvió un juego de niños. En la tribu de los rojos Erick siempre lo esperaba, al igual que Ahri, Felipe por su parte realmente no quería ni verlo, aunque admitía que le alegraba ver a su hermana tan feliz junto a él. Cada noche estaba siendo mejor, Ahri comenzaba recuperarse y a los ojos de Erick Matt empezaba a ser como de la familia, a tal punto que una idea que jamás pudo concebir en el pasado le cruzó por la mente.

-Hahaha, eso es trampa- Decía Matt entre risas al ver a Ahri llevarse dos nueces de Brasil.

-Trampa o no yo gané- Respondió sonriente.

-Bueno entonces, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta luego Matt, no olvides traer más nueces para poder quitártelas hehe-

-Sí claro-

Matt estaba listo para irse, solo que en esa ocasión inesperadamente fue detenido.

-Matt ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Dijo Erick.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?-

-Veras, ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que te conocí, más importante aún, desde que tú convives con todos nosotros-

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?- Preguntó Matt confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que quiero tu ayuda-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para convencer a Eduardo de terminar con esta absurda rivalidad- Respondió Erick con una mirada seria, la cual solo puso a Matt más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

-E… ¿Es enserio?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo es… Tú eres la prueba de que es posible-

-Espere, créame la mentalidad que yo tengo es muy distinta a la de Eduardo… Es imposible convencerlo de algo así- Explicaba Matt.

-Pero vale la pena intentar… Escucha las dos tribus tenemos problemas, ya sea por territorio, comida, agua o lo que sea… Si nos ayudamos entre todos, la vida aquí podría llegar a ser muy diferente. Por favor Matt, necesito que nos ayudes-

-Yo… Yo… ¿Qué quiere que haga?- Aunque le daba miedo admitirlo, muy en el fondo Matt anhelaba lo mismo que Erick, siendo que ya lo había hablado anteriormente con Ahri, una vida sin diferencia entre las dos especies en la selva, sería el lugar ideal para todos, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

-Solo quiero que lleves a Eduardo a reunirse conmigo, de ahí en más yo me encargo del resto… Sería incorrecto pedirte más después de todo lo que has hecho por mi hija-

-Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer eso- Respondió Matt sintiéndose más tranquilo -¿Cuándo?-

-Mañana mismo, cerca del río del Este-

-Bien, ahí lo veremos-

Después de eso Matt finalmente regresó a su tribu, pensando en que tal vez podría sr cierto que pueden alcanzar la paz, y así finalmente podría ver a Ahri todos los días sin preocuparse por nada más.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- Preguntaba Eduardo mientras volaba por la selva junto con Matt.

-Al río Este, creo que encontré otra arboleda con nueces de Brasil, lo apropiado sería reclamarlo antes de que otra tribu lo haga-

-Suena bien… Pero estoy seguro de que había mandado a Roberto a esa zona antes y no encontró nada-

-Sí… Bueno no buscó bien hehe-

Entre más se acercaban a su destino Matt se ponía cada vez más nervioso, hasta que finalmente llegaron, para su amarga sorpresa, no había nadie más en el lugar.

-Matt ¿De qué va todo esto?- Cuestionó Eduardo un tanto molesto.

-Am verá señor lo que pasa es que…-

-¡Traidor!- Gritó una voz entre los árboles, al mismo tiempo que alguien se abalanzaba sobre Matt, golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro.

-Maldición- Dijo con la voz ahogada, tratando de levantarse.

-¿Roberto? ¿Qué demonios haces?-

-Eduardo tenemos que salir de aquí… Matt acaba de entregarte a los rojos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Claro que no- Replicó Matt.

-Ah sí, ¿Entonces qué hace Erick volando hacia aquí eh?-

-El…-

-No te molestes en tratar de explicarlo Matt… No lo entenderán- Dijo Felipe aterrizando frente a todos.

-Lo ves, nos traiciono- Dijo Roberto con un gran odio hacia Matt.

-No lo puedo creer… Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti-

-Esperen, esto no debía pasar, este no era el plan- Dijo Matt angustiado.

-Lamento haber echado a perder tu alianza con los rojos Matty… Ahora será mejor terminar con el enemigo rápido…- Dijo Roberto listo para abalanzarse sobre Felipe, en cuanto lo hizo, Matt no iba a permitir que lo lastimasen, era el hermano de Ahri. Sin pensarlo dos veces, no dudo en interponerse entre él y Roberto, aunque no salió bien.

-¡GRAAAAAAA!- Gritó Matt al sentir las garras de Roberto clavadas en su cintura, para después sentir cómo las movía de un lado a otro, desgarrando su piel -¡Ahhhhh!- Matt no podía dejar de gritar, el dolor era inmenso –Tsk… ¡Ahhhhh!-

-Hmp, eso te pasa por meterte en el camino… Ahora Felipe vas a…-

-¡Alejense de él!- Finalmente Erick había llegado.

-¡Matt!- Exclamó Ahri al ver lo que le habían hecho –Tranquilo, tranquilo vas a estar bien-

-¿Este es tu plan? Poner a los míos en mi contra, qué bajo has caído- Dijo Eduardo con un semblante agresivo.

-Mis intenciones jamás fueron estas… Quería llegar a un acuerdo contigo a través de Matt… Nada más que eso-

-Sí claro… Quédate con él… La próxima vez que lo veamos, lo mataremos- Dijo Roberto para después empezar a volar lejos de ahí junto con Eduardo.

-Matt…- Decía Ahri con lágrimas en los ojos, verlo sufrir así era demasiado para ella.

-Duele… Duele… Mucho…- Decía con la voz ahogada tratando de no pensar en el dolor.

-Esto es mi culpa… No debí pedirte que hicieras esto- Dijo Erick acercándose a él –Tenemos que llevarlo a la tribu, no vamos a dejarlo aquí-

* * *

-Después de eso, las cosas solo se pusieron peor- Dijo Matt con la mirada baja.

-Sí… Y yo solo me encargué de lastimarte más-

-Ya te lo dije, no importa-

-Matt, tengo que regresar a mi tribu, en cuanto Ahri regrese, por favor házmelo saber- Dijo Felipe preparándose para irse.

-Lo haré, tranquilo-

Mientras tanto en la tribu de los azules, tal como había dicho Roberto, todo era un caos total, aunque la prioridad para Eduardo era otra.

-¿Para qué me quieres aquí? Matándome solo harás que Matt se enfurezca- Decía Ahri tratando de defenderse.

-No tengo interés alguno en matarte- Respondió Eduardo aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?-

-Te necesito para obtener algo… Matt es la mayor amenaza para lo que quiero lograr aquí… Mi única condición para dejarte ir, es que los dos se larguen de este lugar para siempre, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él venga a buscarte-

-Eduardo tenemos problemas- Dijo un guacamayo azul aterrizando frente a él.

-Ahora qué pasa-

-Encontramos a uno de los azules que buscas-

-Llévenme con él, y tú, no hagas nada estúpido- Dijo mirando a Ahri para después irse del lugar.

"Bien, al menos sé que seguiré con vida" Pensó aliviada, para luego dirigir su atención hacia los arbustos de los cuales provenían sonidos extraños -¿Quién anda ahí?-

Sin respuesta y de la nada Roberto apareció. Ahri sintió en cierta manera alivio por verlo, siendo que seguramente estaba ayudando a Matt.

-Te estuve buscando por todas partes- Dijo Roberto aterrizando frente a ella.

-Nunca creí que diría esto pero… Me alegra verte ¿Cómo está Matt?-

-Él está bien, y seguirá así- Respondía mientras se acercaba a Ahri –A él lo necesito más que nunca… En cambio a ti…- Todo fue confusión en ese momento, Ahri solo sintió un punzante dolor en su abdomen, seguido por la sensación de la sangre recorriendo su piel, al mirar hacia abajo solo vio las garras de Roberto clavadas en ella.

-Qué… (Tosiendo) Yo no… tú…-

-Sí, soy un gran actor ¿O no? Ya logré que Blu y Perla se separaran, solo me faltaban ustedes dos, a mis ojos tu relación con Matt es una aberración… Pero a él sí que lo necesito- Dijo Roberto, al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus garras del cuerpo de Ahri, dejándola caer al suelo –Y sin ti… Ya no habrá ninguna distracción- Roberto solo se fue del lugar, dejando a Ahri desangrarse lentamente. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al igual que la sangre de sus heridas.

-Matt… Per… Perdoname…-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, Qué les pareció? ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen más intensas**

**"See you next time"**


	22. Rencor y sufrimiento

**"Hello Everyone" Sábado por la noche y actualización, creo que así me funciona mejor**

* * *

-(Suspiro) ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esta pesadilla?- Se preguntaba Matt mirando hacia el cielo desde la entrada del nido en el que se encontraba –Ya había terminado todo… Tenía una vida hecha y ahora… Parece que todo se está desmoronando otra vez… Y sigo hablando solo-

-No exactamente- Dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¿Bia?-

-Hola… Am… Yo…-

-Tranquila, yo no estoy molesto contigo…- Dijo Matt con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias pero hay otra cosa además de eso- Respondió nerviosa.

-Te refieres a Perla ¿No?-

-Sí… Creí que estarías odiando a toda mi familia- Dijo temerosa.

-No los odio Bia… Simplemente no logro entender por qué lo hizo… Creí que éramos amigos, creí que ella quería enmendar todo lo que había pasado hace 3 años… Pero ahora… No quiero ni imaginar lo que Eduardo podría hacerle a Ahri…-

-Yo tampoco quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas… Matt… ¿Somos amigos otra vez?- Preguntó Bia tímidamente, recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos recientemente. Embozando una pequeña sonrisa, Matt respondió.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo-

-Gracias, ¿Y cómo están Yaqui y Leo con todo lo que está pasando?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Bueno, parece que no están entendiéndolo por completo, así evitan asustarse pero… Bueno a veces es muy tedioso estar cuidándolos entre todo este caos… Ahri lo hace ver fácil pero para mí… Nunca he tenido muchas aptitudes como padre… Y no se lo digas a nadie pero, a veces llego a pensar que yo no quería hijos-

-¿Qué?-

-L… Leo- Matt se quedó congelado al ver a la pequeña ave roja parada frente a ellos.

-No… ¿No nos querías?-

-Espera, eso no era lo que quería decir…- La pequeña ave no dijo otra palabra, en lugar de ello, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y luego salió volando lo más rápido que pudo. Matt estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Después de haberse recuperado, rápidamente salió detrás de Leo, quien ya llevaba una gran ventaja. Bia solo veía con tristeza lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es cierto… Nuestra familia entera se está desmoronando- Murmuró con la mirada baja, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer, era cuidar a Yaqui mientras Matt no estaba.

-¡Leo!- Desesperado, Matt volaba por la selva, alejándose cada vez más de la tribu de Roberto. Sin importar cuanto volase, o cuantas veces gritara el nombre de Leo, no había respuesta o éxito alguno – (Jadeando) Tiene… Tiene que estar por aquí… Maldición por qué dije eso… Leo por favor perdóname…- Una vez más, Matt empezó a volar, sin percatarse de que el ave que estaba buscando se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, escondido entre los árboles, sollozando y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus alas.

-Papá jamás nos quiso… Y mamá no está…- Decía entre su llanto, sin percatarse de que había alguien acerándose a él.

-Mira qué tenemos aquí- Dijo un guacamayo azul al estar frente a Leo.

-Uno de los mocosos de la tribu de Felipe, debe haberse perdido- Dijo el ave que lo acompañaba -¿Ya viste? Tiene plumas azules-

-¿Qué? Oh… Este es uno de los fenómenos que Eduardo estaba buscando-

Leo no entendía lo que pasaba, aunque no por ello se sentía bien, la apariencia de los dos guacamayos azules frente a él era muy amenazadora, estaba empezando a asustarse.

-Sí que eres un fenómeno mocos… Sabes… No creo que a Eduardo le importe si nos deshacemos de este ¿Qué dices?-

-Así nos evitaremos la molestia de tener que llevarlo hasta la tribu-

-¡Papi!- Gritó Leo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento amiguito… Tu padre no va a venir a salvarte- Dijo uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Papá!- Volvió a gritar.

-Haz que se calle de una buena vez-

-Hehe, bien, bien, hasta aquí llegaste pequeño monstruo.

Listo y decidido a terminar con la vida de la pequeña e indefensa ave frente a él, el ave azul alzó su garra y se preparó para atacar.

-Papi… Sálvame…- Murmuró Leo, cerrando sus ojos para esperar lo peor.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Escuchó repentinamente, al abrir su ojos, vio al ave que segundos atrás estaba a punto de matarlo, tomando su garra , tratando de detener la sangre de una herida recientemente hecha, frente a él, se encontraba Matt.

-Vuelve a tocar a mi hijo… Y te arranco la pata completa- Dijo en un tono amenazador. Su pico estaba manchado de sangre, sin duda era lo que había usado para salvar a Leo.

-¡Maldito!- Exclamó furioso.

-Papá-

-Hey ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó gentilmente, a lo que Leo simplemente asintió –Escúchame bien, quiero que cierres los ojos y que te tapes los oídos ¿Entendiste?- Una vez más sin lograr entender lo que estaba pasando, Leo simplemente obedeció.

-Y ahora ustedes dos… Tienen dos opciones… Una… Lárguense ahora, o dos: Quédense y la van a pasar muy mal-

-¿A caso crees que nos asustas?- Respondieron de forma altanera –Solo eres uno, no eres ningún tipo de amenaza-

-Bien entonces, yo se los advertí-

Aun con los oídos tapados, Leo podía escuchar de vez en cuando gritos, o quejidos, para su alivio, ninguno era de su padre, pero aun así se sentía un poco asustado. El tiempo parecía ser eterno para él, en más de una ocasión pensó en mirar lo que estaba pasando, hasta que al fin sintió un ala sobre su pequeño hombro, finalmente abrió los ojos para ver a Matt mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sintiendo un poco de temor al verlo cubierto de sangre.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, y esos dos no van a volver a molestarte… Escucha, lamento mucho lo que dije, no era enserio es solo que… Con todo lo que está pasando bueno… Me siento confundido-

-¿De verdad nos quieres?-

-Claro que sí Leo, a ti, a tu hermana y a tu madre, no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, y no me lo perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar… Ven, hay que regresar, seguramente Roberto ya regresó con Ahri- Dijo sonriente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado con ese asunto.

Mientras tanto en el lado de Eduardo, finalmente habían atrapado a Blu, al llegar con él, no se topó con lo que esperaba.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- Cuestionó seriamente.

-No lo sé, y no me interesa- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Hmp, sí claro, deja de intentar protegerla… Ahora dime dónde está- Cuestionó nuevamente.

-Ya se lo dije, no me interesa, por mí podría estar muerta ahora… No es más de lo que merece- Respondió fríamente. Eduardo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, al recordar todo lo que alguna vez Blu estuvo dispuesto a hacer por seguir junto a Perla.

-Escucha Eduardo, lo único que quiero hacer es largarme de este lugar para nunca volver… Si quieres a Perla deberías buscar en la selva, yo ya no tengo nada qué ver con ella-

Eduardo se quedó sin palabras, ya no sabía qué responder o exigir, hasta que una de sus aves lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eduardo hay problemas, los taladores se están acercando cada vez más y dos de nuestros exploradores regresaron heridos, dijeron que un guacamayo azul los atacó… Se veían muy mal, pero siguen vivos… ¿Qué hacemos?-

-¡Maldición! Ya fue difícil hacer esta tribu otra vez… Y ahora tenemos qué huir-

Al escuchar eso, Blu decidió que podría sacar un poco de provecho de la situación.

-Tal vez no tengan que irse- Dijo repentinamente.

-¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?-

-Conozco a los humanos… Sus máquinas y cómo funcionan… Puedo ayudarte a detenerlos y así no perderás tu nueva tribu ni nada por el estilo-

-Y supongo que tendrás un precio-

-Solo déjame ir… Nada más que eso- Respondió firmemente. Eduardo lo meditó un poco, Parecía ser cierto que Blu ya no estaba con Perla, ahora él no le era de utilidad, qué podría ganar teniéndolo como prisionero.

-Hecho-

**DE REGRESO CON MATT**

Finalmente Matt y Leo estaban de regreso en la tribu, en el viaje Matt aprovechó para limpiar la sangre de sus plumas, todo parecía ir bien, ambos esperaban ver a Ahri al llegar al árbol, pero en vez de eso se toparon con algo muy confuso. Bia estaba abrazando a Yaqui, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, Tiago y Carla parecían estar en shock, confundidos y alterados, y en el centro del lugar se encontraba Roberto con la mirada baja. Matt no entendía lo que pasaba, aunque en cierta manera, creía saber de qué iba todo, pero había algo que no quería dejarlo creer que la había perdido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó temeroso al entrar en el lugar.

-Matt…- Respondió Roberto –No… Te juro que… Por favor, te lo ruego, perdóname-

-Roberto ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y dónde está Ahri?-

-Ella no… Al llegar… Eduardo… Llegué demasiado tarde… Ya no está-

-Cállate… No… ¡Estás mintiendo!- Replicó al instante, tomando a Roberto fuertemente –Di que es una mentira… ¡Dilo!- Exigía Matt, negándose a aceptarlo.

-Te juro que me gustaría decirlo… Pero es la verdad… Ahri está muerta… Vi cómo Eduardo lo hizo… Solo le clavó las garras en el estómago y dejó que se desangrara… No pude detenerlo- Respondió alterado.

-No… No, no… No puede ser… No es cierto…- Lentamente Matt empezó a alejarse de todos, aun sin querer aceptarlo –No… Ella… Debe… Debe estar viva… Debe estarlo…-

-Lo siento amigo… La perdimos…- Dijo Roberto en un tono gentil, poniendo su ala sobre el hombro de Matt, quien no dijo otra palabra, solo se veía alterado, guiado por el dolor de su perdida salió volando del lugar. Bia, Tiago y Carla solo podían tratar de consolar a Yaqui y a Leo, mientras que Roberto también decidió irse, ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, la siguiente en irse era Bia.

-Voy a… Solo…- No encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Ella más que nadie se sentía culpable por todo, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien comenzó los problemas entre las dos familias, sentía que era por ella que todo estaba pasando, tal vez era cierto, o tal vez hubiese pasado de una manera u otra. Bia solo seguía volando, hasta llega al estanque más cercano que encontró, aunque no se encontraba sola al llegar ahí.

-¿Bia?-

-¿Milo?-

-Me enteré de lo que pasó… Hay… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- Bia simplemente negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, Milo no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en esas situaciones, lo único que se le ocurrió, lo que parecía ser más lógico ene se momento fue sentarse junto a Bia. Lentamente la abrazó con un ala, como respuesta, ella irrumpió en el llanto, clavando su rostro en el pecho de Milo, quien no dudo en abrazarla fuertemente, tratando de consolarla, dejando que se desahogara.

-En verdad lamento lo que pasó Bia-

Ella no era la única que sufría, mucho menos era la más afectada. Matt había volado de regreso a su viejo hogar, al árbol de sus padres. Desde fuera, podían escucharse gritos y maldiciones, al igual que ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, el interior era un caos total. Restos de ramas y hojas tirados por doquier, los recipientes en los que Matt solía guardar su pintura estaban destrozados y todas las "Obras" que había en las paredes estaban arruinadas, tachadas o borrosas. En la última habitación, después de haber descargado toda su ira solo quedaba la amarga tristeza. Matt no podía parar de llorar, se lamentaba y culpaba a sí mismo.

-No… Por qué… Sabía que esto iba a pasar… Sabía que no debíamos volver aquí… Ahri… No me dejes… No puedo seguir sin ti… No puedo criar a nuestros hijos sin ti… Tienes que estar viva… Por favor tienes que estarlo- Decía entre su llanto, aunque bien sabía que eso era imposible –Ahri…-

-Blu…- Perla también lamentaba una perdida en esos momentos "No quiero volver a verte jamás" Las palabras de Blu aun retumbaban en su mente, todos esos años juntos, todos esos buenos momentos, la historia de toda su familia se había desvanecido en tan solo unos segundos. Todo se había ido, Ahri, Matt, Bia, Tiago, Carla y ahora Blu. Los juramentos que habían hecho al final no valían nada.

El tiempo había pasado, la noche finalmente llegó. Perla estaba completamente sola, su única compañía era la luna –Así debió sentirse Blu hace 3 años… Y todo por mí… Siempre ha sido mi culpa… Siempre he sido yo quien lo trato mal… Y sin embargo él seguía junto a mí… Siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite, a diferencia de mí… Jamás debimos volver… Tenía una familia perfecta… Me sentía bien, pero ahora… Soy solo yo otra vez…-

De regreso con Roberto, después de varias horas de ausencia Matt finalmente regresó, aunque no se veía igual que antes, su mirada era seria, so sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, sin Ahri, había dejado de ser él mismo.

-¿Matt?- Dijo Roberto al verlo entrar en su árbol.

-Dime la verdad… ¿Fue Eduardo quien la asesinó?-

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos… Escucha, seguramente hará algo para escapar de los taladores, si logramos encontrarlo antes de que huya podremos vengarnos de él-

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-Él me arrebato lo que más amaba en el mundo…-

-No estarás pensando en…-

-Voy a devolverle el favor… Él quiere a Perla de vuelta, pero fue por ella que perdí a Ahri… En cuanto la encuentre, yo personalmente… La voy a asesinar-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, ojalá les haya gustado, algo corto pero así lo necesitaba XD en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	23. ¿Se acabó?

**"Hello Everyone" Sigo vivooooooooooooooooo Lamento mucho el retraso pero tuve problemas con mi computadora y hasta a penas hoy la recuperé, el punto es que estoy de vuelta y que estoy trabajando en algo para esta navidad que espero les vaya a gustar, y en fin, los dejo con esto**

* * *

-Matt por favor tal vez deberías reconsiderar lo que quieres hacer… ¡Es una locura!- Decía Roberto tratando de detener al desquiciado spix azul.

-Apártate de mi camino Roberto- Respondió fríamente. Matt estaba completamente convencido de lo que debía hacer ahora.

-No hagas algo de lo que seguramente vas a arrepentirte… Por favor ¿Matar a Perla? Tú no eres así… Tú no eres un asesino…-

-Así mismo debiste pensar hace 5 años ¡No crees!- Replicó furioso –El ave que era en ese tiempo es muy diferente a la que está frente a ti en este momento… Ya me cansé de que la vida siempre me arrebate a quienes amo… Ahora es mi turno de arrebatarle algo-

-¿Y qué pasa con Blu eh? Con Bia, Tiago, Carla, con tus hijos… ¿Qué pasa con todos ellos? ¿Cómo esperas que reacciones después de esta locura?- Ante eso Matt no tuvo otra palabra qué decir, solo se limitó a salir volando del árbol, su objetivo era más que claro, nada había cambiado. Roberto por su parte, solo veía cómo se alejaba, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Esto está siendo más fácil de lo que jamás creí…-

La noche cubría la selva entera. Era una noche amarga para todos. Tiago y Carla hacían lo que podían para consolar a Yaqui y a Leo, aunque ellos también se sentían devastados por lo que había pasado, Bia era quien más resentía la pérdida de ellos tres, en su mente todo era su culpa, Milo no se separaba de ella bajo ningún concepto.

Lejos de la tribu de Roberto, volando sin rumbo alguno Perla caminaba entre las ramas de los árboles, sin ánimo alguno de volar u hacer otra cosa. Blu la había abandonado, había alejado a sus amigos de ella, y sus hijos la odiaban, era todo con lo que Perla estaba cargando en esos momentos, todo su mundo se desmoronaba poco a poco, su familia, sus amigos, su vida misma comenzaba a perder sentido, la muerte parecía ser una alternativa dulce a todo lo que pasaba. Pero aun con todo eso, tenía una muy pequeña esperanza, de que de alguna manera todo terminaría, de que todo lograría salir bien al final… Para ella, esa esperanza era que todo lo que pasó no fuese más que un simple sueño, deseaba estar en Río de Janeiro, dormida junto a Blu, con Matt y Ahri en el árbol de a lado, cuidando de sus hijos. Linda, Tulio y Fernando en la casa y una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones por delante. Todo eso, ahora era solo un recuerdo, un simple, lejano y doloroso recuerdo de todo lo que alguna vez tuvo.

-¿A dónde ir? ¿Qué hacer? No me queda nada… Ni hogar, ni amigos ni familia… Me pregunto si Blu… Si el aun piensa en mí o… Realmente solo quiere olvidarme… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Caí en la trampa de Roberto… Ya no puedo ver a nadie a los ojos- Decía Perla atormentándose con sus errores, hasta que se detuvo en una rama, desde la cual podía ver a la perfección la luna llena en lo más alto del cielo.

Mientras tanto, mirando la misma luna desde la copa de un árbol Blu solo dejaba el tiempo pasar, pensando en todo lo que pasó, cómo todo lo que habían logrado formar en 3 años fue destruido en tan solo 3 días. Su amistad con Matt y Ahri, su hogar… Y su amor con Perla. Todo se había desvanecido de un momento a otro, dejando solo los recuerdos.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón Blu quería perdonar a Perla, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para arreglar las cosas con Matt y con Ahri, lo deseaba con desesperación pero…

-¿Cómo perdonarla después de lo que hizo? ¿Cómo perdonarla después de que lo juró? ¿Por qué tuviste qué hacerlo Perla? ¿A caso tu palabra no vale nada?- Eso se preguntaba Blu, tratando de justificar a Perla de algún modo pero… Era imposible, simplemente no encontraba ninguna manera de perdonarla. En verdad la amaba, pero no quería tener que pasar por algo así otra vez. Había un mar de dudas en su cabeza, hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Más te vale no tratar de escapar- Dijo Eduardo aterrizando detrás de él.

-Créame, no voy a hacerlo, solo quiero irme de este lugar en paz-

-(Suspiro) Escucha, me tiene sin ningún cuidado… Pero si vas a ayudarnos creo que debes saberlo-

-¿Saber qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Sígueme-

Blu no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo voló detrás de Eduardo hasta llegar a la tierra, en el lugar en el que solía estar Ahri-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Escucha… La hermana de Felipe era nuestra prisionera-

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?-

-De eso te quiero hablar, mi plan era usarla para convencer a Matt de irse de aquí para siempre… Pero esta tarde, después de atraparte ella estaba muerta-

En eso la luz de la luna alumbro fuertemente el suelo. Entre las hojas y las plantas que había en el lugar podían verse manchas de sangre, seca, sin duda alguna de hace un buen tiempo.

-E… Estás mintiendo-

-No tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría decirte que sí… Ella era mi oportunidad de que deshacerme de Matt de una vez por todas-

-No… Ella no puede estar muerta… ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!- Cuestionó alterado.

-No lo sé, y esa no es forma de hablarme… Cuando regresé… Ya llevaba un tiempo desangrándose… Los vigilantes dicen no haber visto nada…-

-No… Eso… No puede ser…- Decía Blu comenzando a alterarse. Por más extraño que pudiera ser, Eduardo estaba preocupado por Blu –Perla…- Murmuró recobrando el rencor hacia todo lo que ella había hecho.

-Se la llevaron hace un tiempo… Solo les dije que dejaran el cadáver en un lugar lejos de los depredadores… De ahí en más no sé nada… No creo que tuviera manear alguna de salvarse-

Blu ya no respondió, ya no sabía hacia quién o qué dirigir su ira, pero sentía que de alguien debía ser la culpa, alguien había ocasionado todo eso, alguien había ocasionado que su vida perfecta se desmoronase frente a él… Solo había una posible responsable, solo una…

-Mañana temprano te ayudaré a salvar la selva y tu tribu… Después de eso… Si algún día ves a Perla de nuevo… Dile que desearía jamás haberla conocido- Dijo finalmente, para luego alzarse al vuelo lejos de Eduardo.

-Vaya… Siempre creí que lo suyo era más fuerte que esto… Tal vez… Hice todo mal-

La amarga noche transcurría hasta que finalmente llegaba a su fin. El sol se vislumbraba por el horizonte, sus cálidos rayos chocaban contra las verdes hojas de los árboles y se reflejaban en el agua de los ríos, un amanecer muy cálido para un día tan frío.

Perla despertaba sobre la rama en la que había dormido, recobrando poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior. A penas terminó de despertar, dejo salir un largo suspiro, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Una vez más Perla empezaba a divagar, pero algo la atacó, haciéndola caer de la rama hasta el suelo.

-¿Matt?- Dijo confundida mientras se levantaba resintiendo un poco el impacto de la caída.

El spix azul frente a ella no dijo nada, solo la miraba con odio y rencor. Perla podía sentir la pesada mirada de Matt atravesándola por completo.

-E… Escucha… Lamento mucho lo que pasó… No… No era mi intención… Y…-

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que tuve qué pasar solo por tu culpa-

-¿Qué? Bien ya lo sé… Lo que hice estuvo mal… Nunca debí entregar a tu familia a Eduardo, además…-

Antes de que Perla pudiese terminar de hablar, Matt se abalanzó sobre ella, de milagro logró esquivarlo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Cuestionó confundida y asustada.

-Voy a acabar contigo- Respondió fríamente, listo para atacar nuevamente. Perla, aunque confundida, no dudo ni un segundo en salir volando del lugar, aunque Matt no tardaría mucho en alcanzarla.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes… Hice algo terrible y lo siento…- Decía Perla sin dejar de volar.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no entiendes cómo me siento!- Gritó furioso en cuanto se acercó más a Perla.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tan grave fue lo que hice? Debí saber que me odiaría" Pensaba Perla, deprimida y también preocupada, por estar pensando en eso no miró bien por donde estaba volando, hasta que por poco se estrellaba contra un árbol, por muy poco alcanzó a frenar el vuelo, aunque Matt aprovechó para atraparla y llevarla hasta el suelo una vez más.

-(Jadeando) Se acabó Perla… Se acabó- Decía con la garra sobre su cuello, aunque por alguna razón, no estaba haciendo presión alguna. Perla por su parte estaba demasiado asustada como para darse cuenta de eso. Por su mente solo pasaba una cosa.

"Enserio… ¿Enserio voy a morir aquí? Matt… Va a matarme… No es más de lo que merezco… Adiós Blu" Perla solo cerró los ojos y esperó el final, pero no sintió nada más después de eso, en cuanto juntó valor para abrir los ojos nuevamente, Matt estaba temblando, y en su mirada ya no había odio, solo dolor y duda.

-No puedo… No puedo hacerlo…- Murmuró separándose de Perla, quien rápidamente se levantó del suelo –Ahri jamás quiso que fuera un asesino… No puedo fallarle… No así-

-¿Matt?-

-No lo sabes ¿Cierto?- Respondió dándole la espalda.

-No… ¿No sé qué?- Preguntó confundida.

-Ahri murió…- Respondió con un nudo en la garganta, dejando caer un par de lágrimas –Tu padre la mató…-

-¿Qué? No… No… No puede ser… Ella… Tú…-

-No días nada… No hay nada que se pueda hacer… Está muerta… Yo no sé nada de criar niños… No puedo seguir yo solo… La necesito…-

Mientas Matt hablaba, Perla había empezado a llorar en silencio, cubriendo su pico con su ala, tratando de ahogar su pena y su culpa.

-Quería vengarme… Quería acabar contigo… Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Ahri… Y tampoco a Blu…-

-No… Yo… También perdí a Blu…- Dijo Perla entre su llanto.

-¿También murió?- Preguntó Matt incrédulo.

-No… No… Pero lo lastimé otra vez… Hice lo que juré que no volvería a hacer… Ahora ya no quiere verme… Me odia… También se acabó…-

-No digas eso Perla… Tú aun puedes verlo… Aun puedes hablar con él, aun puedes arreglar las cosas… Yo ya no puedo hacer nada de eso… Ahri se fue… Tú aun tienes la oportunidad de regresar con Blu…- Perla estaba sorprendida por todo lo que Matt acababa de decir.

-Pero no te confundas… No he olvidado nada de lo que hiciste… Y no lo voy a olvidar jamás… Busca a Blu… Suplícale si es necesario… Después de eso… No quiero volver a verte- Lentamente Matt empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar. Si bien Perla no iba a conseguir el perdón de Matt, al menos obtuvo un buen consejo, sabía bien lo que tenía qué hacer, ahora era tiempo de actuar. Perla secó sus lágrimas y emprendió el vuelo, a buscar a Blu.

De regreso en la tribu de Roberto, la autoestima de Matt estaba por los suelos, no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a ver a sus hijos, era el último recuerdo que podría tener de Ahri, pero antes de llegar a su árbol se topó con un gran caos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Se preguntó confundido al ver a todas las aves azules agrupadas, discutiendo a la espera de alguien.

-Matt qué bien que volviste, hay un pequeño problema en la selva- Dijo Roberto aterrizando frente a todos junto con Matt,- Y te necesito a ti con nosotros-

-Roberto no estoy de humor para algo así… Tienes cientos de aves listas y en mejor estado que yo… Deberías optar por ellos, en lugar de alguien acabado como yo…- Roberto no dijo nada más, ciertamente Matt estaba acabado, lo único que quería en ese momento era ver el rostro de sus hijos con la pequeña esperanza de que pudiera reconfortarlo de alguna manera.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DE LA SELVA

-Muy bien todos ¡Vamos!- Decía Eduardo movilizando a su escuadrón de aves, todas listas para hacer frente a la amenaza de los humanos que talaban la selva. Entre todas las aves azules también se encontraba Blu, lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era terminar con todo e irse de ahí, tratar de olvidarlo todo y a todos, en cierta manera, empezar de nuevo… Aunque bien sabía que no sería fácil, hasta cierto punto, se preguntaba si podría lograrlo.

-El plan es simple. Blu conoce a los humanos mejor que todos nosotros juntos, haremos lo que él nos indique, este es nuestro hogar y vamos a defenderlo-

Todas las aves ovacionaban a Eduardo, a su gran líder. Lo mismo pasaba en la tribu de Roberto, había convencido a sus aves de luchar contra los humanos, después de todo, Roberto también conocía una que otra cosa de ellos.

Matt, aunque sin intención había escuchado todo lo que estaba pasando, en cierta manera sentía la responsabilidad de estar ahí y ayudar a su especie, pero también tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hijos, ahora que Ahri ya no estaba, si algo le pasaba a él, ya no quedaría nadie que cuidara de ellos.

-¿Papá?- Dijo Leo acercándose a él.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?- Respondió cargándolo con sus alas.

-¿Volveremos a ver a mamá algún día?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-No… No lo sé… Tal vez- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque bien sabía que eso era imposible. Durante algunos minutos Matt pensó en si debía apoyar a Roberto, Matt podría ser de mucha ayuda ya que también había vivido entre los humanos. Después de mucho meditarlo, decidió hacerlo.

-Oye Bia- Dijo gentilmente. Hacía poco que ella y Milo habían regresado al árbol.

-¿Sí?-

-Quiero que cuiden a Yaqui y a Leo por mí ¿Sí? Mientras no estoy… Por favor que no les pase nada-

-Descuida, los cuidaremos bien- Respondió Bia con una pequeña sonrisa. Matt no dijo nada más, solo dio media vuelta y se preparó para salir, pero antes de que llegase al borde del nido, Bia lo sorprendió con un abrazo.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó… En verdad lo siento-

-No es tu culpa- Respondió Matt correspondiendo en abrazo –Tal vez no es culpa de nadie… Tal vez esto debía pasar…-

Los dos ejércitos de aves azules estaban formados y listos para hacer frente a los humanos.

Todo comenzó siendo un caos total, al principio los dos bandos tenían planeado acabarse entre ellos antes de ir sobre los humanos, por alguna extraña razón terminaron uniéndose, tal vez se dieron cuenta de que no lograrían nada por separado, aunque eso no cambiaba nada entre los dos bandos. Esa pequeña alianza solo era por un interés común, salvar su hogar, después de eso, ya verían cómo terminaban las cosas.

Gracias a Blu, la facción de Eduardo hacía frente a la maquinaria pesada que usaban los humanos, ya fuera robando las llaves o logrando atascarlas con ramas o rocas. Roberto y sus aves por su parte no se quedaban atrás, Matt conocía una y mil maneras de ahuyentar a los humanos. Entre todo ese conflicto, las dos únicas aves que parecían llevarse cien por ciento bien eran Blu y Matt quienes en más de una ocasión se ayudaban mutuamente. Parecía que podrían lograrlo.

Debido a todo el alboroto ocasionado por aquél encuentro, Perla logró encontrar el origen de todo. Al ver a tantas aves azules volando por el lugar esperaba ver a Blu por alguna parte, buscó por varios minutos, evitando a los humanos y tratando de no llamar la atención, hasta que a lo lejos encontró a quien buscaba.

-¡Blu!-

-¿Perla?-

-Escucha yo…-

-Creí haber sido suficientemente claro… No quería volver a verte- Interrumpió fríamente.

-S… Sé lo que dijiste… Pero…-

-No tengo tiempo para perder en tus tontas excusas… Lárgate de aquí- Dijo alejándose de ella.

-Blu espera-

-Deja de seguirme-

-No hasta que me escuches… Tengo que hablar contigo por favor-

-¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente daño? ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Ahri al menos?- Cuestionó Blu deteniéndose finalmente sobre una rama.

-Sí… Lo sé… Y sé que fue mi culpa, sé que todo esto es mi culpa… Cometí varios errores y…-

-Eres un caso perdido… Solo un desperdicio de oxígeno en el mundo- Blu estaba siendo enteramente frío con Perla, aunque en el fondo realmente le dolía.

-(Llorando) Blu… Por favor escúchame solo un poco al menos… Por favor- Suplicaba entre lágrimas. Blu simplemente la ignoró y se preparó para volar, al ver eso Perla lo tomó de un ala fuertemente –Espera, no te vayas, no voy a justificarme, no voy a excusarme lo único que te pido es…- Perla no pudo terminar, llevó a Blu al límite, de la nada, él la abofeteó obligándola a soltarlo. Perla no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA!- Exclamó furioso -¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡No quiero volver a escucharte! Y para ser sincero… ¡ESPERO QUE MUERAS!- No hicieron falta más palabras. Blu se fue volando de regreso a la pelea y Perla estaba ahí… Su llanto era inconsolable, trataba de contenerlo pero era imposible. Pero aun así, aunque Blu la odiara, aunque hubiese perdido a sus amigos, aunque pareciera imposible de lograr, Perla no se iba a dar por vencida esta vez.

-¡Blu!-

El conflicto se extendió por mucho tiempo, las aves tenían todas las de ganar. Perla no lograba encontrar a Blu.

Todo parecía estar a punto de terminar hasta que…-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Dijo Matt al escuchas un estruendo entre los árboles. Se trataba de dinamita, un último recurso para volar todos los árboles de un solo golpe.

-Si eso explota se acabó- Dijo Blu mirando hacia los árboles.

-¿Qué dices Blu? Hay que hacer una locura-

-Estoy contigo-

Blu y Matt se lanzaron a detener todo, en cuanto llegaron burlaron a los humanos y se hicieron con la dinamita, cortando lo que la sujetaba con sus picos. Ambos volaron hacia el cielo, lejos para evitar cualquier daño colateral. Perla finalmente encontró a Blu, sabía que no podría alcanzarlo, solo le quedaba esperar y luego ir con él para intentar nuevamente.

-Tenemos que alejarnos más- Decía Matt aleteando con fuerza al igual que Blu.

-Matt tienes que irte, esto es muy peligroso- Dijo Blu de manera firme.

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? Claro que no-

-Matt esto no es una broma, tienes dos hijos pequeños a los cuales debes cuidar y criar… Los míos ya crecieron, ya no me necesitan y lo mío con Perla se terminó… No tengo ningún motivo para vivir…-

-Blu ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Adiós viejo amigo- En un movimiento rápido Blu mordió una de las patas de Matt, obligándolo a soltar la dinamita, así mismo haciéndolo descender un poco.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Replicó en cuanto se recuperó. Rápidamente trató de alcanzar a Blu, quien solo se alejaba más y más, y la mecha de la dinamita estaba a punto de terminarse. Matt aleteó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que alcanzó a Blu, haciéndolo soltar la dinamita y alejándolo un poco.

-¡A caso estás demente!- Replicó al sujetarlo, solo para que ambos fueran golpeados por la explosión.

-¡Blu!- Gritó Perla al ver lo que había pasado.

Las dos aves azules cayeron a la selva. Blu se estrelló contra ramas, lianas una y otra vez hasta terminar inconsciente en el suelo cerca de un río. Matt por su parte corrió un poco más de suerte, solo terminó atorado entre unas lianas pero el impacto de la explosión lo había lastimado gravemente.

-Maldición…- Dijo con la voz ahogada para luego liberarse y caer al suelo, al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue a Blu cerca del río, al ir donde él se alivió al saber que seguía con vida. Pero antes de que pudiese relajarse escuchó algo entre las hojas de los árboles, Roberto apareció con un grupo de aves, y no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

-Matt fuiste brillante, mientras tú te encargabas de salvarnos, pude tener una pequeña charla con Eddy… Solo digamos que ya no me va a estorbar- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Roberto… ¿De qué hablas?-

-Oh pobre, pobre y confundido tonto… Ya tengo lo que quería, al final no te necesité para terminar con Eduardo, creí que librándome de tu molesta esposa lo harías más rápido-

-¿Qué? Tú fuiste quien…-

-Claro que sí… Yo la asesiné para que hicieras lo que debías… Pero tu estúpido código moral no te dejó… En fin… Ya no te necesito, ni a ti, ni a él… Y muy pronto Perla será mía, le guste o no… Hehe… Hasta nunca Matty-

* * *

**Eso fue todo Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	24. Todo va a estar bien

**"Hello Eeveryone" La verdad no tengo nada preparado para decir así que solo pasen con el capítulo :v**

* * *

Matt era atacado una y otra vez. Golpes, rasguños, incluso mordidas, no había descanso ni tregua para él, a penas y le daban tiempo para respirar. Las garras iban y venían, lograba esquivar algunos ataques, pero al final la mayoría acertaban, después de pocos minutos Matt cayó rendido al suelo, agotado, herido, su vista era borrosa, su respiración pesada, su propio cuerpo resultaba ser un peso demasiado grande como para soportarlo.

De entre las aves que lo atacaron Roberto finalmente hizo su aparición, caminando lentamente hacia Matt.

-Se acabó Matty… Hace 5 años escapaste una vez, hace 3 lo hiciste de nuevo… Pero ahora, nada te va a salvar- Decía al mismo tiempo que dos aves sujetaban a Matt hasta dejarlo frente a frente con Roberto.

-(Agotado) Vete… Al demonio…- Respondió débilmente como una última muestra de resistencia.

-Haha… Simplemente patético- Respondió altaneramente. Todo había terminado, Roberto al fin había ganado, sin importar lo que hicieran, sin importar que Matt lograse salvar a Blu y escapar ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ahri estaba muerta, Blu había roto todo lazo con Perla, Yaqui y Leo estaban en el territorio de Roberto. No había nada qué salvar, nada por lo que valiese la pena luchar. Mientras Roberto alzaba su garra para terminar con la vida de Matt, este considero enormemente rendirse, entregarse a la muerte y así poder estar junto a Ahri una vez más, parecía ser la mejor alternativa, la más dulce, la más piadosa… Por desgracia, Matt era más terco de lo que una mula podría llegar a ser.

La garra de Roberto descendió rápidamente, en un último gesto de locura, Matt mordió fuertemente el ala de uno de sus captores, logró evadir el daño letal del ataque, más no por completo. Las dos garras de Roberto se incrustaron profundamente en el rostro de Matt, cortando la piel y parte del músculo, dejando la gran herida cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

-El infeliz me mordió- Replicó furioso el guacamayo azul que sostenía a Matt, quien después de haber retomado la consciencia de lo que había pasado, de lo que acababa de hacer, juntó las pocas energías que le quedaban, se movió lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió hasta llegar a Blu, y empujarlo hacia el río. Ambos cayeron y la corriente se los llevó.

-Déjenlos…- Dijo Roberto al verlos alejarse por el río –Que las pirañas terminen el trabajo… Yo tengo otro trofeo qué ir a buscar-

Ya no había más qué hacer, Matt estaba oficialmente derrotado. Ahora solo la corriente decidiría dónde irían a terminar él y Blu, las heridas de ambos teñían de rojo el agua alrededor de ellos. Ambos inconscientes y sin seguridad de que volverían a despertar.

-¡Blu! ¡Blu!- Gritaba Perla una y otra vez, volando a través de los árboles, mirando en todas direcciones esperanzada en encontrarlo. Después de varios minutos de vuelo Perla estaba a punto de darse por vencida, hasta que escuchó las ramas de los árboles moviéndose a su alrededor.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Se preguntó deteniéndose sobre una rama, a ese punto ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué esperar ahora.

-Miren quien está aquí…- Finalmente Roberto apareció de entre los árboles.

-¿Roberto?- Respondió Perla confundida.

-Espero que no estés molesta por lo que pasó… Escuché que Blu y tú terminaron qué triste- Dijo de manera altanera. Perla estaba por estallar, ahora que sabía que Roberto hizo todo a propósito.

-¿Dónde está Blu?- Cuestionó Perla, en su mirada podía reconocerse fácilmente la ira, aunque también la preocupación y en parte el miedo.

-Blu… Blu… Ah sí, acabo de ver cómo la corriente se llevaba su cadáver, junto con el idiota de Matt… Ahora somos solo tú y yo cariño- Respondió con una voz burlona y una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual Perla no tomó nada bien. De la nada saltó hacía Roberto aunque solo logró arrancar algunas plumas con sus garras antes de ser detenida por dos guacamayos azules de los muchos que acompañaban a Roberto –Vaya, sigues siendo igual de agresiva… Qué pena que tu querido esposo no esté aquí para salvarte esta vez-

-¡Suéltenme ahora!- Gritaba Perla, forcejeando y tratando de liberarse, hasta que fue sofocada al ser golpeada fuertemente en el estómago.

-Te aconsejo que cierres el pico, ahora es tiempo de regresar a la tribu, y no quiero que tú me eches a perder la celebración ¿Quedó claro?- Dijo Roberto en un tono amenazador. Perla no se atrevió a responder, solo trataba de recobrar el aliento –Qué bien que nos entendamos Perla, ahora vámonos-

Mientras Perla era escoltada por las aves de Roberto, al pasar por el lugar en el que se había dado la pelea contra los taladores, vio algo más que solo maquinaria pesada abandonada… Por todas partes cientos de cadáveres de Spix azules, no podía creer lo que veía, no quería creerlo. Roberto era el responsable de todo eso.

Después de algunos minutos de vuelo finalmente todos arribaron a la tribu, en donde todos quienes se habían quedado, estaban recibiendo a Roberto como a un héroe. Perla veía con asombro aquella escena, después de ello, se dirigieron al árbol en el que Bia, Tiago, Carla, Yaqui y Leo se habían quedado a esperar.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó Bia al ver cómo Roberto la lanzaba bruscamente hacia el suelo en cuanto entraron.

-Bien, ya estamos todos juntos… Ahora hay que pasar a las cosas importantes ¿No creen?- Dijo Roberto con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo una señal a las aves que lo acompañaban para sujetar a Yaqui y a Leo.

-¡Oye!- Exclamó Tiago de inmediato, como respuesta fue sometido rápidamente por las demás aves.

-¡Tiago!- Gritó Carla tratando de ayudarlo, aunque al final todos fueron detenidos.

-Voy a decirlo solo una vez… Eduardo está fuera de mi lista de problemas, Blu y Matt ahora están muertos, y todos ustedes no tienen ningún otro lugar al cual ir, o mejor dicho, no los dejaré ir a otro lugar. Pero tranquilos, después de todo, esta es una tribu de guacamayos azules, por lo tanto ustedes pueden quedarse sin ningún problema, en cambio ellos… No pertenecen ni a un bando ni a otro…- Decía mirando a los pequeños y aterrorizados Yaqui y Leo –Ahora que no tienen padres… Lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar con su agonía…- Lentamente se aceró a ellos, ambos habían empezado a llorar en silencio y Roberto estaba listo para cumplir su cometido.

-¡Alto!- Gritó Perla.

-Perla, creí haberte dicho… ¡Que cerraras el pico!- Exclamó furioso, golpeando a Perla fuertemente en el rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Eres un infeliz!- Replicó Tiago, forcejeando y tratando de liberarse, aunque todo esfuerzo fue inútil, y de igual manera, Roberto estaba ignorándolo.

-Por… Por favor no los lastimes…- Dijo Perla débilmente.

-¿No quieres que los lastime? Y dime por qué debería hacer caso de lo que tú…- Antes de terminar de hablar, una idea saltó en la mente de Roberto. Perla ya no era la misma de antes, aquella salvaje e indomable ave, después de todo lo que había pasado no era más que una indefensa, derrotada, asustada y sometida presa –Te diré algo… Estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo Perla: Dejaré que estos dos errores de la naturaleza se queden en la tribu, nadie los tratará mal, nadie los juzgará, serán como parte de la familia, y solo tengo una condición-

-C… ¿Cuál?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Harás lo que yo te ordene-

-¡Mamá no lo hagas!- Exclamó Bia.

-Prometes… ¿Qué no les pasará nada? Ni a ellos ni a mis hijos-

-Aunque no lo creas, siempre cumplo mi palabra- Respondió Roberto, estirando su ala hacia Perla, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo -¿Qué dices?-

No hubo más palabras después de eso. Perla simplemente tomó el ala de Roberto, al levantarse éste susurro algo a su oído, ella simplemente asintió, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Perdió a Matt, Ahri, Blu, a todos, y todo había sido culpa suya. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, lo único en lo que podía ser útil era mantener a salvo a los ahora huérfanos Yaqui y Leo. La vida para Perla, técnicamente había acabado, había perdido lo que con tanto fervor había protegido toda su vida… Su libertad.

* * *

Llevados por la corriente hacia un destino misterioso, Blu y Matt permanecían inconscientes, aunque a pesar de todo eso tuvieron la enorme suerte de no toparse con ningún depredador de los ríos. Pirañas, cocodrilos u otra cosa. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente tocaron tierra, por desgracia en un lugar desconocido, aunque eso no importaba mucho para ellos en ese momento, de igual manera estaban condenados al quedarse ahí en el estado en el que se encontraban.

Ambos cubiertos de lodo, sangre y plumas quemadas, se encontraban a merced de cualquier cosa. Tal vez fue suerte, tal vez una simple casualidad, pero la parte de la selva en la que se encontraban no estaba abandonada. Volando cerca del lugar una Spix azul, acompañada de otras dos aves, una igual a ella y la otra de color rojo, lograron divisar a Blu y a Matt a la distancia.

-En el nombre de… ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?- Dijo la hembra, aterrizando frente a ellos.

-¿Recuerdan la explosión de hace un rato?- Respondió el guacamayo rojo que los acompañaba.

-¿Crees que estuvieron ahí?- Preguntó el Spix azul.

-Tal vez… Solo míralos-

-No importa si estuvieron ahí o no… Estoy segura de que también han sido víctimas de esa estúpida guerra entre aves al sur… Hay que sacarlos de aquí-

Mientras que los dos machos revisaban a Blu, quien al parecer era el más delicado de ambos, la hembra levanto a Matt del suelo, mirándolo fijamente, algo en él le parecía conocido, y algo en ella también era inusual, sus ojos no eran de un color normal, era un color singular y muy raro de ver en un ave… Sus ojos eran de color violeta.

* * *

Después de algún tiempo. En la tribu todo parecía marchar a la normalidad, ahora que no había nadie ni nada de qué preocuparse. Los taladores se habían ido, Eduardo había desaparecido y Blu, Matt y Ahri habían sido dados por muertos hacía ya mucho tiempo. Las cosas no podían marchar mejor para Roberto, pero lo que él había obtenido a alguien se lo arrebató.

-¿Mamá?- Dijo Tiago al ver a Perla preparándose para salir.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien, solo… Quédate y cuida a tus hermanas ¿Está bien?- Respondió con una sonrisa humilde.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Solo… Yo… (Suspiro) Creo que sería mejor si no lo sabes ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Perla con la mirada baja, dando media vuelta, lista para salir del árbol.

-Espera- Dijo Carla, acercándose a ella junto con Tiago –En verdad sentimos lo que pasó…-

-Lamentamos haberte tratado así con lo que pasó con Eduardo… Solo tratabas de protegernos- Agregó Tiago desviando la mirada.

-No… Tenían toda la razón en estar molestos conmigo… Pude haber evitado todo esto… Merezco todo lo que está pasando… Cuídense ¿Sí? Volveré pronto- "Eso espero" Pensó preocupada.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?- Preguntó Tiago en cuanto Perla salió del árbol.

-No lo sé… Por ahora tenemos que cuidar a Yaqui y a Leo ¿Dónde está Bia?- Dijo Carla.

-Aquí estoy- Respondió entrando en el árbol –Salí a buscar algo de comida ¿Saben a dónde va mamá?- Preguntó curiosa, a lo que Tiago y Carla simplemente negaron con la cabeza –Bien, traigan a Yaqui y a Leo-

Los dos pequeños polluelos, aunque no lograban entender del todo lo que pasaba, sentían que las cosas no iban bien, sumando el hecho de que sus padres no estaban.

-Bia… ¿Cuándo veremos a papá?- Preguntó Leo inocentemente.

-Y a mamá- Agrego Yaqui.

-No… No lo sé… Algún día, se los prometo- Respondió Bia con la voz ahogada, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Oye… SI quieres sal un rato, nosotros nos hacemos cargo aquí- Dijo Tiago con una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo su ala sobre el hombro de Bia.

-Adelante, ve a respirar un poco- Dijo Carla, a lo que Bia simplemente asintió y se fue del lugar.

Mientras tanto Perla estaba volando por la tribu, acercándose cada vez más a los límites de la misma, en donde se topó con los vigilantes.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Voy a ver a Roberto… Dijo que…-

-Adelante- Interrumpió cortante, ignorando lo que Perla decía. Ella simplemente suspiro y continuó con su vuelo hasta que llegó a un viejo árbol.

-Perla te estaba esperando- Dijo Roberto al verla entrar en el lugar –Dime ¿Recuerdas este lugar? Cuando éramos niños solíamos divertirnos aquí… Aunque ahora nos divertiremos otra vez- Agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Solo… Por favor quiero hacer esto rápido- Respondió Perla con la mirada hacia el suelo. En respuesta, Roberto voló rápidamente hacia ella plasmándola contra el suelo bruscamente.

–Créeme Perla… Voy a tomarme todo mi tiempo contigo…-

* * *

Finalmente… Después de un largo tiempo inconsciente, Matt logró despertar. Estaba agitado, confundido, su respiración era muy pesada, no lograba llenar sus pulmones con el aire suficiente, trataba de moverse, de levantarse, parte de él quería gritar.

-Oye, oye tranquilo- Decía la hembra que lo había salvado tiempo atrás –Estás bien, solo respira… Inhala y exhala ¿Sí?- Dijo con una sonrisa humilde. Matt aún no lograba entender nada, pero decidió hacer caso, después de todo era lo más lógico.

-Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? Cómo…- Decía agitado, aun tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Solo una pregunta a la vez. Estás bien, a salvo, tu amigo igual y…- Repentinamente la hembra se detuvo, no dijo otra palabra, solo veía a Matt fijamente a los ojos, y éste hacía lo mismo –Eres… Pero… Hace… Hace 9 años que…-

-No… No eres… No puedes ser…- Dijo Matt poniéndose en pie con dificultad –Tú no puedes ser mi madre…-

-Claro que sí…- Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Matt por otro lado, no tenía la misma expresión –Ma…-

-No te atrevas a llamarme así…- Interrumpió furioso.

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-¡9 años!- Gritó furioso -¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Yo… Escucha… No creí que hubieras sobrevivido… Todo estaba en llamas… Los humanos se habían llevado a muchos…-

-¿Y por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no trataste de encontrarme?- Interrumpió nuevamente, su madre no tuvo nada más para decir –Pase 4 meses buscándote a ti, a mi padre… Solo era un niño… Y no quería darme por vencido… ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo?-

-No tenía esperanza alguna en volverte a ver… Pero créeme que quería hacerlo… Eres mi hijo, creí que te había perdido…-

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue crecer sin ti… Pase 4 meses vagando por la selva yo solo… Alguien me encontró… Pero nadie podía cumplir el trabajo que tú no hiciste…- Matt estaba herido, una herida de hace mucho tiempo, profunda y dolorosa –Me dejaste solo… No sabes lo dolorosa que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora-

-Sé que un lo siento no va a bastar… Sé que nada lo hará… No puedo compensar esos años perdidos… Eras solo un polluelo, creí que no lograrías sobrevivir a algo así…-

-Me sorprende ver lo rápido que perdiste la fe en mí… Yo nunca la perdí en ti… Al menos no en ese tiempo… Por favor vete- Dijo Matt dándole la espalda.

-No, ha pasado mucho, estás malherido y…-

-Naia… Vete- Interrumpió fríamente. Ella no supo cómo responder. El simple hecho de que la llamara por su nombre de esa manera, había sido suficientemente doloroso.

Al salir del árbol dirigió su mirada una última vez hacia su hijo, quien con dificultad se sentó recargado en una de las paredes del nido.

El lugar en el que todos se encontraban se trataba de lo que parecía ser un viejo pueblo abandonado. Había chozas en ruinas, despedazadas por el tiempo y las inclemencias del clima, ningún humano podría vivir en algo así eso era seguro, pero para los cientos de aves que volaban por el lugar era lo más parecido al paraíso, siendo que las ruinas eran lugares perfectos para hacer nidos. Aves rojas azules, todas conviviendo en un solo lugar, sin conflictos, sin guerras sin sentido. Todos en paz.

Naia voló hasta el techo de una las cabañas, perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando la amarga historia detrás de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Naia te estaba buscando, hay algo que debes ver y…- Decía un guacamayo rojo.

-Ahora no- Interrumpió sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No… Solo que… (Suspiro) Iré a verlo después ¿Está bien?-

-Claro-

Una vez más Naia se encontraba sola, aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Una vez más se alzó al vuelo, rumbo a un árbol que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, se trataba de su nido. Una vez dentro, empezó a buscar algo entre un montón de hojas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: Un pequeño "Brazalete" armado con un trozo de liana y adornado con pequeñas flores. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Quizá me di por vencida en encontrarte… Pero jamás me olvidé de ti…-

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la noche se cernió sobre la selva, ahora todo era quietud.

Bia, Tiago y Carla se encontraban dormidos a esa hora, al igual que Yaqui y Leo, todo parecía normal, hasta que Bia y Tiago despertaron al escuchar a alguien entrar. Discretamente bajaron a la entrada, esperando ver a Roberto tramando algo, en vez de ello vieron a Perla entrar desplomándose hacia el suelo.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamaron al unísono, volando rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Tiago.

-S… Sí…- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-No, claro que no lo estás- Dijo Bia al notar un golpe en su rostro –Tiago ve a despertar a Carla- Agregó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Ya voy-

-Mamá ¿Qué te hicieron?-

-Bia… Es importante que te diga esto… Todo lo que me pase lo merezco y lo hago para protegerlos… Estaré bien solo… Necesito descansar- Dijo aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero…-

-Bia mañana tendré que hacer lo mismo, a la misma hora… Y el día siguiente… Y el que sigue… No hay nada que puedan hacer… Yo acepté esto- Interrumpió sobando levemente su mejilla con su ala, con la mirada baja.

-No, no digas eso… Se… Se nos ocurrirá algo- Dijo Bia, tratando de sonar optimista.

-No claro que no… Ya hice mucho daño tratando de librarme de mis problemas… No volveré a hacerlo…-

-Mamá…-

Sonriendo nuevamente, Perla abrazó a Bia, derramando un par de lágrimas, borrando finalmente la sonrisa de su rostro, tratando de desahogarse.

-Todo va a estar bien Bia... Todo va a estar bien-

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado y de paso: Pequeño dato, este capítulo contiene una escena eliminada que yo espero poder subir mañana en la noche o si no en alguno de los días siguientes, esten al pendiente. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**"See you next time"**


	25. Recuperando una vida perdida

**Dicen que cuando Apheront sube un capítulo a medio día los perros caminaran sobre el agua. Hehe, no es gracioso. Bueno cómo ven yo actualizando a medio día, espero les guste**

* * *

-(Bostezo) Esa fue una noche pesada- Murmuró Perla al despertar, al mismo tiempo que tallaba sus ojos con sus alas.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó Blu con una sonrisa mientras aterrizaba frente a ella con un par de frutas en las garras.

-No tanto, me duele un poco el cuello- Respondió con una sonrisa humilde mientras se levantaba del nido.

-Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso- Dijo Blu desplazándose detrás de ella, empezando a frotar su pico con el cuello de Perla.

-¡Blu!- Dijo entre risas –Hace cosquillas-

-Hehe, al menos dime que te hace sentir mejor-

-La verdad sí, ahora se siente bien-

Después de unos segundos más, Blu dejó de masajear el cuello de Perla.

-Espero que estés lista, debemos ir a vernos con Matt y con Ahri-

-Lo había olvidado por completo, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ahri- Dijo sorprendida –Espero no lleguemos tarde-

-Para nada, despertaste justo a tiempo, solo hay que darnos prisa-

El día era maravilloso, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo despejado, la brisa salada de la playa acentuaba las blancas olas cercanas a la costa, la ciudad de Río de Janeiro nunca se había visto tan bien.

Después de algunos minutos de vuelo, Blu y Perla llegaron al club de Samba, todo el lugar estaba más animado que nunca, aves entrando y saliendo, la música escuchándose al fondo.

-Blu, Perla qué alegría verlos- Dijo Rafael aterrizando frente a ellos.

-Bueno no nos íbamos a perder la fiesta de dos de nuestros mejores amigos- Respondió Blu.

-Por un momento creí que no llegarían a tiempo, me alegra que estén aquí-

-Igual a nosotros- Dijo Perla.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vengan, hay que entrar, Matt y Ahri nos están esperando-

El lugar se veía igual de bien por dentro que por fuera, en el centro del lugar se encontraban Matt y Ahri, ambos conversando alegremente. De un momento a otro Blu caminó rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Blu creí que no vendrías- Dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Oye, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo, feliz cumpleaños Ahri-

-Gracias- Respondió ella, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Perla solo los veía mientras caminaba hacia ellos "_Esta vida es perfecta, después de todo lo que pasó en el Amazonas, es bueno poder relajarme con todos ellos" _Pensaba felizmente mientras seguía acercándose, en eso Matt y Ahri la vieron de reojo, pero en vez de sonreír y saludar, la expresión de sus rostros pasó de alegría a disgusto.

-Blu dijiste que no la traerías- Decía Ahri en voz baja.

-Hablamos de esto, no la queremos aquí- Agregó Matt.

A pesar de que estaban casi susurrando, Perla podía escucharlos a la perfección

-¿Qué?- Se preguntó confundida, para luego acercarse más rápido hasta estar junto a ellos.

-Hola Perla- Dijo Ahri con disgusto sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Am… ¿Tienen algún problema conmigo?- Cuestionó indignada.

-Claro que no- Empezó a decir Matt –Solo el simple hecho de que engañaste a Blu, te acostaste con Roberto y ah sí, nos dejaste morir a todos-

Perla sintió como si algo la golpeara fuertemente en el cuello. En cuanto volvió a reaccionar se dio cuenta de que las plumas tanto de Blu como las de Matt eran un azul aún más oscuro de lo normal, al igual que las plumas rojas de Ahri.

-Pero… Yo… No fue mi intención solo…-

-¿No lo fue?- Replicó Blu -¿No esperaste todo este tiempo solo para quedarte con Roberto?-

-Como la manipuladora y egoísta que realmente eres- Agregó Ahri mirándola fijamente.

-Primero Ahri, luego Blu y al final yo… Ahora Perla… Solo faltas tú- Dijo Matt mirándola con furia, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-E… Espera, por favor ten piedad… Jamás quise que algo así les pasara… Yo…- Un dolor punzante apareció en su abdomen, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuello, lo último que vio fue la garra de Matt atravesándola, y la sangre escurriendo de su herida –Es hora de despertar Perla-

Con un grito ahogado y la respiración agitada, Perla despertó dentro de un árbol, se había recostado de tal manera que su cuello había quedado adolorido.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Carla al verla despertar tan alterada.

-Sí… Solo fue una pesadilla…- Respondió Perla poniéndose en pie. Su aspecto era horrible, solo vestigios de lo que solía ser, sus plumas habían perdido brillo, su rostro solo reflejaba cansancio y tristeza y podían verse varios golpes a lo largo de su cuerpo -¿Qué hora es?-

-Bueno despertaste un poco tarde hoy, Bia y Tiago fueron por el desayuno ¿Segura que estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, descuida estoy bien- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que la "Paz" Había llegado a la selva, ahora que ya no había conflicto con Eduardo y los guacamayos rojos parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la selva, aunque sonase cruel, todo era prácticamente perfecto, excepto para algunas pocas aves.

En todo ese tiempo, Matt no había puesto ni un pie fuera del árbol en el que se había quedado, no había hablado con nadie, a penas y comía, su aspecto de igual manera era desagradable, la herida de su ojo no había recibido la atención adecuada, si bien no era algo tan grave, varias de las plumas que había sobre la herida se habían caído, dejando ver los dos grandes cortes de las garras de Roberto. Por un momento casi parecía que sus ojos de color violeta se habían tornado oscuros, sus alas se veían delgadas y débiles, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus plumas oscuras eran ahora opacas. Había perdido la motivación para vivir, su esposa, sus amigos, y lo único que podía pensar de sus hijos era que también habían muerto. El resto de las heridas de su cuerpo habían sanado casi por completo, pero la sangre seca seguía sobre sus plumas. Blu por otra parte, aunque también se encontraba en esa nueva tribu, aun no lograba despertar, los golpes que había recibido de aquella explosión habían ocasionado un gran daño interno, nadie sabía con exactitud si iba a lograr salir con vida de algo así, a menudo varias aves se encargaban de darle agua y un poco de comida, cualquier cosa para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar pero no había respuesta alguna.

-Necesito que envíen exploradores aún más lejos, seguramente hay más aves heridas- Decía Naia, hablando con una hembra Spix azul y macho de plumas rojas.

-Naia, hemos hecho de todo, no encontramos a nadie más- Respondió el ave escarlata.

-Bien, supongo que podemos supervisar la recolección de comida- Dijo Naia, se veía muy apresurada.

-Hay comida de sobra en el lugar, todos están bien- Respondió la hembra de color azul.

-E… Entonces debemos buscar algún estanque para…-

Las dos aves que se encontraban con Naia, solo la escuchaban decir cosas sin sentido, había empezado a comportarse así desde que Matt llego, y aun así, no había hablado con él desde su reencuentro.

-¡Naia!- Exclamó la Spix azul tomándola de los hombros –Todo aquí está en orden, no falta comida, no falta agua, no falta nada-

-Pero…-

-Mira, has hecho todo lo posible por mantener este lugar completo desde que perdimos a nuestro líder, y todos te queremos por eso, pero tienes que descansar un poco- Agregó el guacamayo rojo con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con tu hijo?-

Esa pregunta la dejó helada.

-Sí, el día en el que lo encontraste estabas más que dispuesta a hablar con él… Pero ya no lo has hecho desde hace casi un mes, solo te limitas a llevarle comida sin siquiera verlo bien-

-(Suspiro) No lo entienden… Él simplemente no quiere verme… Creí que si lograba recordarle todo lo… Poco que estuvimos juntos podría perdonarme pero… La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso es una gran estupidez- Explicó decaída.

-Escucha, no puedes evitarlo por siempre, y él no puede estar molesto contigo por siempre… Nadie ha tratado sus heridas desde que llegó… Si no haces nada… Podrías perderlo de nuevo… Esta vez para siempre- Dijo el guacamayo rojo.

-Sí… Supongo que tienen razón… Pero por ahora… Debo penar en lo que voy a hacer- Respondió empezando a volar.

Horas más tarde, Bia, Tiago y Carla habían hecho todo a su alcance para sobrellevar las horribles experiencias que se dieron en la selva, casi parecía que lo habían superado, aunque no era cierto, lo hacían únicamente por Perla y los hijos de Matt, ellos lo necesitaban, sentirse seguros.

Una vez más era hora de que Perla se fuera, todos los días a la misma hora, sin falta. Si bien, Bia, Tiago y Carla tenían una idea más o menos buena de lo que Perla hacía, preferían no creerlo, sobre todo porque lo estaba haciendo por ellos.

Al llegar a su lugar habitual, Perla se veía más asustada que de costumbre. Entró lentamente, divagando entre sus pensamientos hasta que se topó con Roberto.

-Oye, llegaste un poco más temprano hoy, ¿Algo importante pasó?- Preguntó en un tono altanero, a lo que Perla simplemente desvió la mirada.

-Solo… Quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con mis hijos antes del anochecer…- Explicó resignada.

-Bueno, has cumplido tu deber puntualmente todos los días, creo que… Puedo hacer que esto termine temprano hoy…- Perla solo suspiró y se resignó a empezar con todo.

Mientras tanto en la tribu, Bia había salido a estirar las alas, y terminó sentada cerca de un estanque, siempre pensando en todo lo que pasó y cómo se pudo haber evitado, jamás debieron regresar al Amazonas en primer lugar, todo estaría bien. Matt y Ahri durmiendo en el árbol de alado al suyo cuidando de Yaqui y de Leo, Blu y Perla buscando el almuerzo juntos, y ella paseando con sus hermanos, todo eso, todo lo que alguna vez fue una vida perfecta se había esfumado para siempre.

-¿Bia?-

-¿Milo?-

-¿Me puedo sentar?- Preguntó tímidamente, a lo que Bia simplemente asintió -¿Cómo estás?-

-He estado mejor…-

-(Suspiro) Mira… Quiero saber qué está pasando… Entiendo que tus amigos murieran… No quiero hacerte recordarlo pero… Quiero que confíes en mí…-

-Milo no lo entiendes… Si te dijera lo que está pasando seguramente no me creerías… Ya perdí a muchos miembros de mi familia… No quiero perder a un amigo más- Respondió Bia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te juro que no me vas a perder- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa humilde. Bia lo pensó por un momento más, después se armó de valor y le contó todo… Por qué se habían ido del Amazonas en primer lugar, por qué jamás debieron regresar, lo que hizo Eduardo, lo que hizo Roberto, el líder de la tribu. Entre más contaba sobre lo que recién había pasado, Milo trataba de creer lo contrario, pero en el fondo sabía que algo iba mal con Roberto desde hacía un tiempo.

-Eso… Eso es todo lo que pasó…- Dijo Bia para terminar aquél amargo relato, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sollozaba y se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza, tratando de superarlo, pero era imposible. Matt había, muerto, igual Blu, igual Ahri…

-No… (Suspiro) Lamento que hayas pasado por eso…- Dijo Milo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo? Todo lo que solía ser mi familia… Todo se acabó…-

-Bia no digas eso… Hay razones para vivir… Aun tienes a tu madre… A tus hermanos, los hijos de tus amigos… Ellos también necesitan de ti… Y también yo…-

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Bia… Quería que te quedaras conmigo… Pero jamás hubiese querido que fuera de esta manera… Verte sufrir así por todo…- Decía Milo acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Yo no quería quedarme… Pero quería que vinieras conmigo…- Admitió Bia.

-Sé que no puedo hacer nada para aliviar tu pena… Pero no me vas a perder a mí también…-

-Milo yo…- Sin decir nada más, Bia fue interrumpida. Milo la besó, repentina e inesperadamente, un beso profundo, en cuanto terminó ambos se sentían confundidos. Bia ya no sabía si estaba triste o feliz y Milo, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que lo había obligado a hacer eso.

-Am… Yo… Creo que… Me voy- Dijo Milo con la voz temblorosa aunque con una gran sonrisa, mientras retrocedía lentamente, en cuanto se dio media vuelta Bia lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda.

-Te quiero…- Dijo en voz baja.

-Yo también te quiero Bia…-

Un tiempo más tarde, esta vez más temprano de lo normal Perla regresó al nido. Sin sentirse exactamente bien quería disimularlo para estar con su familia, se llevó una muy grata sorpresa al ver a Bia jugar alegremente con Yaqui y Leo.

-¡Hola mamá!- Dijo sonriente al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarla.

-Hola… ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó confundida.

-Mejor que nunca… ¿Y tú lo estás?- Preguntó tímidamente. Perla examinó todo detenidamente, todos parecían estar felices, algo que no había pasado en un tiempo, lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Mejor que nunca- Respondió mientras caminaba hacia todos.

De regreso con Matt. El día casi llegaba a su fin, el atardecer pintaba de color anaranjado todo el cielo. Las aves del lugar se preparaban para dormir mientras que otras se quedaban un poco más de tiempo para disfrutar del atardecer, en su mayoría eran parejas o familias enteras.

Naia después de casi un mes, estaba lista para hacer frente a su hijo, estaba parada en una de las ramas que daba a la entrada del nido, llevaba consigo el pequeño "Brazalete" que tenía guardado, dio un gran suspiro y entró.

-¿Hola?- Dijo tímidamente al entrar.

-Vete…- Respondió una voz casi inaudible y débil.

-No… No te escuche…-

-Dije que te fueras- Repitió Matt esta vez con un poco más de fuerza pero aun así era débil.

-No… No ésta vez…- Respondió Naia con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él.

-No… Quiero… Ver… A nadie…- Dijo Matt tratando de ponerse en pie, lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Exclamó Naia corriendo hacia su hijo.

-Apártate…- Respondió golpeando el ala de Naia, algo en su mente le rogaba que se fuera y lo dejara solo, pero sus instintos maternales, algo que no había usado en mucho tiempo le gritaron que debía quedarse.

-Escúchame bien, voy a quedarme aquí, y tú vas a escucharme ¿Quedó claro?- Dijo con firmeza, ayudando a Matt a sentarse, recargado contra una de las paredes del nido. Después de eso un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, Matt estaba sorprendido.

-Hijo… Ya sé que pedirte perdón sería estúpido…- Dijo Naia al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a él –Fueron 9 años de tu vida que jamás podré recuperar… No estuve para verte crecer… Para cuidarte… Pero… No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra ver que lograste vivir-

-Lo dices como si hubiese sido fácil… Mi vida… En todo aspecto desde que me dejaste… Fue un asco… Me dieron por traidor en mi primer hogar… Trataron de matarme… 3 años después de eso casi lo lograron… Te perdí a ti… A mi hogar… Mis amigos… Y a mi pareja…- Dijo Matt con un nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-La tenía… La asesinaron hace tan solo un mes… Ella era lo único bueno de mi vida… Al final todo se fue al demonio otra vez… Los perdí a todos…- Matt solo estaba pensando en los malos tiempos, todas las desgracias que pasó hasta ese punto, ignorando por completo el tiempo que estuvo con Ahri, Blu y Perla en Río de Janeiro, las fiestas, sus hijos, todo lo bueno no valía nada para él en ese momento.

-Ninguna madre desea que algo así le pase a su hijo… Nada…-

-¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste?-

-Temía encontrarte… Temía descubrir que… Que no sobreviviste…- Admitió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Simplemente te olvidaste de mí… Eso es mucho peor- Dijo Matt desviando la mirada.

-¡No! Eso jamás lo hice… Puedes culparme de rendirme, de no haber luchado por volverte a ver… Pero jamás me olvidé de ti… Nunca lo hice- Respondió al mismo tiempo que le mostraba el pequeño brazalete a Matt -¿Aun lo recuerdas?-

-Cómo… Pero eso fue… Hace mucho- Dijo tomándolo con sus alas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando lo hiciste?-

-Como si fuera ayer…- Respondió limpiando sus lágrimas con su ala –Robe flores de las ventanas de las casas de los humanos en Río… Y me rompí una garra tratando de cortar la liana… Cuando te lo di… Demonios aun me dolía… No podía dejar de llorar-

-Eras muy pequeño, ni siquiera podías abrir un mango tú solo- Dijo Naia con una sonrisa –Jamás me olvidé de ti… No había día que no deseara estar contigo, eres mi hijo… Esos dos ojos violetas lo demuestran-

Matt la miró fijamente, ella le sonreía como solo una madre podía hacerlo. Los recuerdos empezaron a llenar su mente, buenos recuerdos. Nuevamente Matt empezaba a sollozar, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Dejó el brazalete en el suelo y volteó su rostro, no quería verla de frente. Matt seguía tratando de contener el llanto, hasta que Naia lo abrazó fuertemente. Matt no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, poco a poco dejó de contenerse y empezó a llorar. Con sus alas tomó fuertemente a su madre sin querer separarse de ella.

-Ya, ya… Aquí estoy- Decía gentilmente, acariciando las largas plumas de la cabeza de Matt, en cierto modo, en ese momento parecía un niño pequeño –Te juro que no voy a dejarte otra vez…- Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Matt pudiese calmarse.

-Mírate, un adulto y aun lloras abrazando a tu madre- Dijo Naia acompañado de una pequeña risa, a lo que Matt simplemente sonrió. Ella acarició lentamente su rostro hasta que pasó por ojo izquierdo.

-Tsk…- Se quejó Matt al sentir el contacto con su herida.

-Hay dios… Tenemos que hacer algo con eso- Dijo Naia.

-Lo sé… Aunque va a dejar cicatriz… Es muy tarde para evitarlo-

-Es cierto pero al menos no vas a perder el ojo- Dijo entre risas.

-Qué graciosa… Te extrañé mamá-

-Y yo a ti… Mairon-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, honestamente es extraño actualizar a esta hora pero qué más da, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos luego**

**"See you next time"**


	26. No todo es tan malo

**Tiene idea de lo cruel que es que la noche en la que vas a actualizar se te vaya el Internet por 2 días, bueno es muy cruel. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo**

* * *

Unos cuantos días más habían pasado. Perla seguía con su rutina diaria, Blu aún no despertaba, Bia, Tiago y Carla se habían resignado por completo. Ya no había más que hacer, solo esperar y desear que las cosas cambiasen ya fuera para bien… O para mal.

-Hola mamá- Dijo Bia viendo entrar a Perla en el nido, después de haber salido a su hora habitual.

-Hola Bia…- Respondió cabizbaja y con la voz apagada.

-E… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó temerosa.

-He estado mejor- Respondió con una pequeña aunque forzada sonrisa, quería verse optimista a pesar de los malos ratos que pasaba a diario.

-(Suspiro) ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Mi ayuda tal vez?-

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco… Hablaremos más tarde ¿Está bien?-

Sin más que decir Perla fue a su "Habitación" Para intentar apartarse de todo y todos, ahora podía descansar y divagar.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Tiago al llegar.

-Cada día que pasa está peor… Se ve cansada, agotada… Temo que uno de estos días ya no regrese – Respondió Bia desviando la mirada.

-Hermana no digas eso… Mamá es el ave más salvaje que conozco…-

-Lo era…- Fría y cortante, así fue esa respuesta. Tiago quería creer que era una mentira, quería convencerse a sí mismo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

-Voy a buscar comida- Dijo Bia caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No… Quiero estar sola un momento-

Mientras volaba por la selva Bia mantenía la vista al frente, no valía la pena fantasear con cosas que nunca iban a pasar. Estaba tan concentrada en el camino frente a ella que no se dio cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor.

-¡Bia!- Gritó un ave volando hacia ella.

-¿Milo?- Respondió deteniéndose sobre una rama.

-Hey ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó felizmente, claramente Bia no se sentía del mismo modo.

-Bueno… He estado mejor…-

-Oh… ¿Día difícil?- Preguntó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No tienes idea de cuánto-

-Bien, no te haré hablar de eso… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Solo vine a volar y buscar algo de comida para llevar al nido- Respondió Bia levantando la mirada.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo acompañarte- Dijo Milo abrazando a Bia con un ala.

-Gracias, pero ahora quiero estar sola-

-En realidad no era una pregunta, voy a ir contigo, no puedo dejarte sola mientras estés así, entonces ¿Para dónde?- Era claro para Bia que era una batalla perdida, no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Milo, además, su compañía realmente la reconfortaba, más aun después de lo que pasó hace unos días.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la tribu de Roberto, adentrado en la selva, en aquel pequeño pueblo en ruinas, la vida no podía ser mejor, sin problemas, sin luchas sin sentido, perfecta convivencia.

-Hey ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Naia al ver a Matt aterrizar junto a ella.

-Pues, aun me duelen un poco las alas, y un poco de ardor en el ojo, nada importante- Respondió sonriente. Si bien se veía un poco mejor que en días anteriores, aún guardaba un aspecto un tanto débil, debía descansar y comer bien para recuperarse por completo, al menos había logrado salir de su círculo depresivo, una vez más, el optimismo de Matt se alzaba por encima de sus problemas.

-Y dime ¿Qué te parece el lugar? Ahora que lo has visto más allá del nido en el que te ocultaste por 3 semanas-

-Es agradable, me sorprende que no lo hayan afectado las pelas entre las tribus al sur-

-Sí, de hecho muchos de los integrantes de este lugar vienen de esas tribus, cansados de esas peleas sin sentido, es mejor venir aquí y olvidarse de todo, además las casas destruidas sirven muy bien para hacer varios nidos en una sola- Explicó Naia con una sonrisa.

-Eso veo… Ojalá Ahri estuviera aquí…- Dijo Matt bajando la mirada.

-En verdad… Lamento mucho eso…-

-(Suspiro) No deberías… No fue tu culpa… Yo no la cuidé como debí hacerlo…-

-¿Cómo era ella dime?-

-Vaya, por dónde empezar… Carismática, alegre, no temía hacer locuras, tenía un sentido del humor incomparable… A veces era un poco temperamental pero demonios amaba eso de ella… Sus plumas suaves y sus ojos verdes… Podría verlos todo el día y olvidarme de que existe el resto del mundo-

-Era tu chica ideal entonces-

-Sí… Lo era… Dime… ¿Qué pasó con papá?- Preguntó Matt tratando de desviarse lo más posible del tema de Ahri.

-(Suspiro) El día que te perdimos él estaba devastado… Quería salir a buscarte aunque fuera necesario recorrer toda la selva por sí mismo… Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón… Pero no me escuchó… Para cuando se rindió sus alas ya no le daban para más, duramos vagando por varios días en la selva hasta que decidimos que no tenía sentido alguno… Él no reaccionaba, no era el mismo… Temía que… Bueno era algo muy malo, hasta que un pequeño grupo de aves heridas nos encontró… Tu padre y yo sabíamos todo acerca de plantas medicinales, no dudamos en ayudarlos, luego encontramos más y más, creímos que sería bueno buscar algún lugar para quedarnos permanentemente así que bueno, llegamos aquí-

-¿Papá está aquí?- Preguntó entusiasmado, a lo que Naia bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Murió… Hace 1 año…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu padre solía enviar a un grupo de exploradores en busca de más aves… Un día decidió salir solo… Nunca regresó…- Terminó con lágrimas en los ojos, de igual manera Matt solo bajó la cabeza –Pero… Sé que si estuviera aquí… Se alegraría mucho de verte… Y luego te castigaría por 2 años-

-Hehe… Sí, así era él… Qué pena que ya no esté-

-Sí… Pero ahora que estás aquí… Bueno te pareces mucho a él, a diferencia de que él se tomaba las cosas más enserio, no se teñía las plumas de color y bueno el color de tus ojos- Dijo Naia con una sonrisa.

-Sí Hehe… Cada vez que me castigaba podría jurar que su mirada me quemaba por dentro… Esos ojos dorados en verdad daban miedo-

-Bueno, me gustaría quedarme contigo todo el día, pero tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Naia abrazando a Matt.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-

Después de un par de minutos Naia se detuvo sobre uno de los techos en donde se encontraba una hembra Spix azul.

-Naia ¿Cómo va todo con tu hijo?- Preguntó la hembra.

-Mejor que hace algunos días, se está recuperando y está más animado… Solo que bueno... Aún hay algo- Respondió con la mirada baja.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es algo personal… No creo que sea correcto decírtelo… Dejémoslo en que quiero hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo-

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?-

-No creo que esté de humor para fiestas, que tal algo como una simple reunión en el campo de luciérnagas- Sugirió Naia.

-Suena bien-

-Tienes que traer a todos, así no sospechará que es solo para él-

-¿Todos? También a…-

-Sí, a todos-

De regreso con Bia y Milo, las cosas habían avanzado un poco mejor. Bia ya no se veía tan desanimada como antes, y para Milo no había nada mejor que pasar el tiempo con ella, aunque había algo que le impedía acercarse más. Después de lo que había pasado hace algunos días, ninguno de los dos había dicho algo al respecto, ambos estaban un tanto nerviosos, Bia por su parte tenía que mantenerlo oculto de su familia, Perla ya tenía varias cosas de las cuales preocuparse, lo que menos necesitaba era agregar más a la carga que ya llevaba consigo.

-Bueno, creo que esto es suficiente- Dijo Bia aterrizando en el suelo junto con un pequeño montón de fruta.

-¿No crees que es demasiado solo para tu familia? Mira todo lo que traigo yo-

-Bueno una parte es para mi familia… La otra… Bueno aun no sé qué voy a hacer con ella- Dijo desviando la mirada, y un poco ruborizada.

-Bueno, espero que lo pienses pronto, por ahora será mejor volver, el atardecer ya está empezando-

Mientras los dos volaban de regreso conversaban de cualquier cosa. Bia tenía conocimiento de varias cosas, Milo por su parte, debido a sus viajes tenía muchas experiencias divertidas y otras no tanto para contar, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Bien, ¿Dónde vas a dejar todo esto?- Preguntó Milo aterrizando en la entrada del nido.

-De hecho… ¿Podrías esperar afuera?- Respondió Bia apenada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Escucha, mi madre está pasando por algo muy difícil ahora, si le digo que tengo novio podría ponerse aún más nerviosa, quiero esperar un poco antes de decírselo ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien, pero ¿Qué hago con todo esto?- Preguntó Milo refiriéndose a toda la fruta que llevaba en las garras.

-Espérame afuera con todo eso, no tardo- Sin decir nada más, Milo se alejó un poco del lugar, mientras que Bia entró al nido.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?-

-Hey ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Carla saliendo de su "Habitación"

-Fui a buscar algo de fruta… Mamá se veía muy mal así que… Creí que esto podría ayudarle un poco-

-Bueno, ahora está dormida, tendrás que esperar un poco-

-Eso pensé… ¿Podrías dársela en cuanto despierte? Olvidé hacer algo, regresaré pronto-

-Oye, oye, oye espera un poco ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Carla confundida.

-Es algo urgente Carla, luego te lo explicó ¡Adiós!- Respondió exaltada, al mismo tiempo que salía volando a toda velocidad del nido.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-

-Hey Bia todo en…-

-¡No hay tiempo vámonos!- Dijo rápidamente. Milo sin entender bien de qué iba todo, solo le quedó seguirla, además, parecía divertido ir tras ella.

Después de volar un tiempo finalmente se detuvieron.

-(Jadeando) Qué… ¿Qué pasó allá?- Preguntaba Milo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Larga… Larga historia… No dejaste la fruta ¿Cierto?-

-No… Aquí está- Respondió sonriente.

-Perfecto, ahora hay que seguir-

-¿Qué? Acabamos de escapar de dios sabe qué y aun quieres volar- Dijo Milo sorprendido.

-Sí, tranquilo, iremos más despacio esta vez, además créeme, te gustara-

-(Suspiro) Muy bien Bia, lo haré solo porque me agradas- Respondió resignado, empezando a volar detrás de ella.

Después de volar un par de minutos sobre los árboles, los dos se detuvieron en la cima de una pequeña cascada, no era algo imponente pero se alzaba por encima de los árboles lo suficiente como para ver el atardecer.

-Vaya, qué lugar tan genial- Dijo Milo dejando la fruta en el piso.

-Sí, lo encontré ayer y… Bueno… Creí que sería ideal para… Nuestra primera cita- Dijo Bia desviando la mirada, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

-Oh… Am… Bueno… Yo… Eh…-

-No hemos hablado mucho de lo que pasó… Creí que sería bueno para empezar bien ¿Qué dices?-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Milo asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dispusieron e empezar, lo primero fue comer un poco, conversar, nada muy interesante, hasta que llegó el ocaso.

-Mira, el día se acabó- Dijo Milo con la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Sí, es hermoso ¿No?-

-Sí, lo es-

-Sabes Milo… A pesar de todo lo que pasó y de que tal vez no vuelva a ver a mi familia junta otra vez… Me alegra que al menos tú te quedaras conmigo- Dijo Bia en una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

-(Suspiro) Me hubiera gustado que fueran otras las circunstancias… A veces… Siento que solo estás aquí por obligación-

-En el Amazonas sí… Contigo… Para nada…-

-Gracias Bia… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegué al Amazonas-

Mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse ambos terminaron acurrucados uno con el otro hasta que todo fue completa oscuridad.

-Será mejor regresar- Dijo Bia preparándose para volar.

-Sí, no quiero meterte en problemas pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dime te… ¿Te gustaría repetir esto alguna vez?- Respondió Milo, ocultando su rostro por la pena.

-Claro que sí-

Para cuando los dos regresaron a la tribu, los Spix azules recién empezaban a regresar a sus nidos, con algo de suerte, nadie notaría la ausencia de Bia.

-Hasta otra Milo, me dio gusto pasar la tarde contigo-

-Igualmente, hasta luego Bia-

Aunque había sido un momento maravilloso para ambos, había algo que simplemente no dejaba de molestar a Milo. Bia estaba atrapada en la selva, él no sentía que fuera justo tener que pasar por algo así.

"_Quiero ayudarla ¿Pero cómo? Su familia está hecha pedazos, se ve triste casi a diario… Debo hacer algo por ella…"_

La noche cubría ahora toda la ciudad, tal y como Naia había pedido, todas las aves de la tribu se habían reunido a las afueras de la misma, en un pequeño claro de la selva en donde tal como se había mencionado había cientos de luciérnagas volando en pequeños grupos por todo el lugar. Poco a poco todos empezaron a llegar, nadie estaba al tanto del porqué de ese evento, tampoco les importaba mucho, pues de igual manera era una buena excusa para pasar el tiempo con amigos y familia.

-Mairon, creí que te perderías- Dijo Naia, viéndolo aterrizar frente a él.

-Descuida, tengo un formidable sentido de la orientación- Respondió Matt sonriente.

-Bueno, ven ya casi estamos todos-

-¿Y qué se supone que hacen aquí?- Preguntó mientras caminaba.

-Pues solo venir a descansar y relajarnos, aquí las familias conversan y a veces se forman nuevas parejas es… Divertido, y también es bueno saber que hay tiempo para cosas como esta- Explicó Naia con una mirada nostálgica.

-Sí, cosas así son las que valen la pena (Suspiro) Si te soy sincero… No sabía si vendría- Dijo Matt bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Mamá… Hiciste mucho por mí en los últimos, días, me sacaste de mi problema, atendiste mis heridas, todo pero… Hay algo que simplemente no desaparece-

-¿Tu pareja Cierto?-

-Sí… Verlos a todos aquí, así… No es un escenario en el que me guste estar…-

-Sé cómo te sientes… Cuando tu padre murió… Me sentí perdida, aun después de superar su muerte, sentía que nada en el mundo podría llenar el vacío que dejó, sin importar lo feliz que pudiera estar… Era un sentimiento que no se desvanecía jamás… Hasta que volviste… Mairon en cuanto te vi… Fue como… Haber muerto por un segundo-

-No es la referencia más gentil Hehe-

-Lo sé… Pero así se sintió, y espero poder ayudarte a superar lo que te pasó- Lentamente Naia abrazó a Matt, todo parecía marchar bien y a la perfección.

-Espérame aquí, alguien más llegó y debo ver cómo está-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada importante, solo dos más de la tribu pero uno estaba muy herido cuando lo encontramos-

-Bien, te espero aquí-

Mientras Naia se alejaba Matt se sentó por un momento, mirando las estrellas, y escuchando una que otra conversación cerca de él, hasta que escuchó algo conocido.

-¿Cómo estás?- Esa era la voz de su madre.

-Algo mejor… Creo…-

-Quería que vinieran todos pero… No quería forzarte a esto-

-Está bien… También lo necesitaba-

-Descuide, está bien-

Sin estar seguro del porqué lentamente se puso de pie. Se sentía nervioso, asustado, no podía ser cierto, debía estar alucinando hasta que la vio. Hablando con Naia, con un semblante débil y deprimente, con la mirada baja y una gran hoja rodeándole el vientre. Paso a paso se acercó sin perderla de vista, ella aún no se percataba de su presencia hasta que estuvo más cerca, entonces Matt se detuvo, aquellos ojos verdes que casi había olvidado lo miraban otra vez.

-Ahri…- irónicamente antes de decir otra palabra, o de siquiera respirar, Matt terminó en el suelo por un fuerte golpe el cual casi lo dejó noqueado.

-¡Felipe!- Reclamó furiosa.

-¡Infeliz hijo de buitre!- Exclamó tomándolo del pecho hasta ponerlo de pie nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- Matt aun no recobraba por completo el sentido, sería más difícil siendo que Felipe volvió a golpearlo, esta vez sin soltarlo –Juraste que la protegerías… ¡Que no dejarías que le pasara nada!- Decía furioso.

-No… Jamás fue mi intención…- Respondió Matt tratando de recuperarse. Felipe estaba segado por la ira, por tercer y última vez golpeó a Matt en el rostro, haciéndolo terminar nuevamente en el suelo.

-¡Toca a mi hijo otra vez y te corto las alas!- Exclamó Naia plantándose frente a Felipe.

-¿Hijo?- Dijo Ahri sorprendida – ¿Él es su hijo?-

-Sí… Ahri Naia… Mamá Ahri…- Dijo Matt tratando de levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Naia.

-Sí… Además… Me lo merecía-

-Me alegra que lo reconocieras- Dijo Felipe de manera despectiva.

-Ahri… Creí que… Que…

-¿Estaba muerta?-

-Sí...-

-(Suspiro) Yo también lo creí… No recuerdo mucho… Solo la voz de Felipe y luego desperté y vi a tu madre… Al ver sus ojos por un momento creí que eras tú- Dijo Ahri bajando la mirada, no era un buen recuerdo.

-Roberto… Él dijo que te había asesinado… Pero… Si sobreviviste ¿Por qué no volviste?-

-A penas y podía volar, aun no me recupero… Luego de un tiempo empecé a pensar que te había pasado lo mismo que a mí… Lo siento…- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, yo lo siento… No debí dejarte en primer lugar… (Voz ahogada) No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé-

-Lo sé… Quería volver… Ir por ti…- Decía Ahri sin poder controlar su llanto –Pero no podía hacerlo… No podía ni siquiera moverme… Perdóname-

De un momento a otro ambos terminaron abrazados, Ahri sollozaba y Matt trataba de contenerse, hasta que los dos lograron calmarse.

-Ahri yo…- Trató de decir Matt antes de ser silenciado por un beso.

Naia, a ese punto, no podía creer lo que veía y Felipe ya se había tranquilizado, después de todo, acababa de golpear a Matt.

-Ella… ¿Ella es tu pareja?- Pregunto Naia sorprendida.

-Sí… Desde hace 3 largos años-

-Hehe… Sí, te extrañé mucho Matt…-

-¿Matt?- Ahí se terminó el encanto.

-Sí… Matt… Mi nombre ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo nervioso.

-Claro que no, eres…-

-Mamá mi nombre es Matt ¿A caso no recuerdas?-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Ahri confundida.

-Su nombre no es Matt- Dijo Naia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No lo digas!- Exclamó nervioso.

-Bien no lo haré…-

-Gracias-

-Su nombre es Mairon-

-Pff ¿Mairon?- Dijo Ahri empezando a carcajear, incluso Felipe empezó a reír.

-Y tu madre te traiciona… Qué duro…-

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y tratare de actualizar puntualmente el próximo, hasta otra**


	27. Hola de nuevo

**Hello, algo tarde pero la escuela ya no me da tanto tiempo como antes, en fin, espero les guste el capítulo**

* * *

-(Bostezo) ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba Matt empezando a despertar al mismo tiempo levantarse –Oh, cierto- Murmuró al ver a Ahri aun dormida sobre su pecho "_Es increíble lo rápido que olvidé cómo era tener pareja…" _Pensó, en cierta manera, decepcionado de sí mismo, aunque también estaba feliz por sentir ese tipo de cariño una vez más –Hey dormilona, tenemos qué levantarnos- Dijo gentilmente, moviendo suavemente el hombro de Ahri hasta hacerla despertar.

-¿Qué? (Bostezo) ¿Ya es de día?- Preguntó levantándose lentamente, aunque deteniéndose repentinamente debido a la herida que aún tenía en el vientre –Au- Se quejó deteniéndose.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, debiste verme hace algunos días Hehe-

-Preferiría no verte así nunca- Respondió Matt de manera seria, para él todo eso no había sido un juego, se trataba de otra amarga experiencia para su larga lista.

-Lo sé… Y lo siento- Dijo Ahri bajando la mirada.

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa, lo importante es que ya terminó-

-Aún no termina, hay cosas que debemos recuperar, pero por ahora hay que comer algo, vamos Mairon- Dijo Ahri en un tono burlón, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-(Suspiro) ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?- Se preguntó Matt preparándose para salir, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

* * *

-Ma… ¿En serio Mairon?- Preguntaba Ahri aun sin lograr controlar su risa.

-Hahaha, y yo que creí que Matty sonaba ridículo- Agregó Felipe tratando de respirar.

-Vamos, no es un mal nombre, es muy tierno- Dijo Naia con una sonrisa, abrazando a Matt (Mairon) Con un ala –Me sorprende que no se lo dijeras a tu pareja-

-Eso no tiene nada de importancia- Respondió tratando de defenderse.

-Claro que sí, llevamos juntos 3 años y nunca me lo dijiste, creo que debería sentirme enojada contigo pero simplemente es imposible- Las burlas continuaron por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Ahri y Felipe recobraron la calma.

-Bueno ahora solo me pregunto ¿Por qué Matt?- Dijo Ahri con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué Matt?- Agregó Naia –Así se llamaba tu padre-

-(Suspiro) No es un secreto… Sentía que llamándome igual a él… Bueno, no me sentía tan solo cuando era niño, y con el pasar del tiempo el nombre se me quedó, además así evitaba burlas como estas-

-¿Tu padre se llamaba Matt?- Preguntó Ahri sorprendida.

-Así es… No estaba seguro de si usar su nombre o el de Leo- Dijo Matt desviando la mirada.

-Sí… Fue uno de los días más tristes en nuestra familia- Dijo Naia.

-Leo… ¡Leo! ¡Yaqui!- Exclamó Ahri.

-Hay no…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Naia confundida.

-Yaqui y Leo son mis sobrinos…- Respondió Felipe con una mirada seria.

-No me digas que…-

-¡Tenemos que ir por ellos!- Exclamó Ahri de manera repentina.

-¡Hey esperen los dos!-

-Mamá, no podemos esperar más… Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que los dejamos… Quién sabe lo que pasó... Quién sabe si siguen….

-No te atrevas a decirlo- Interrumpió Ahri.

-Ahri, sé cómo se ve esto, pero no vamos a conseguir nada suicidándonos así… Mírate a ti, mira a Matt, ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de huir, tú ni siquiera puedes volar bien- Decía Felipe tratando de mantener a su hermana en tierra.

-Pero…-

-Escucha, no sé cómo terminó su relación con Blu y su familia, pero estoy casi seguro de que Yaqui y Leo están con Perla-

-Están con Bia, para ser exacto- Aclaró Matt.

-Dudo mucho que ellos permitieran que algo les pasara-

-Felipe no podemos quedarnos aquí con las alas cruzadas… Son nuestros hijos-

-Soy… ¿Abuela?- Naia estaba en shock, había ignorado por completo el resto de la conversación.

-¿Qué esperas que hagamos eh?- Cuestionó Matt -¿Esperar aquí sin hacer nada?-

-Sí… ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? ¿Ir a mitad de la noche a tratar de buscar a sus hijos? Si no murieron antes, seguramente lo harán esta noche si no se quedan aquí-

-¿Voy a ser abuela?-

-(Suspiro) Tiene razón- Dijo Ahri resignada.

-Supongo que sí… Pero no vamos a aplazarlo más tiempo… Iremos a buscarlos mañana, y no está a discusión- Afirmó Matt.

-Soy abuela…-

* * *

-Lo había olvidado… Seguramente Ahri ya lo recordó también… Roberto si les hiciste algo te arranco la cabeza-

Mientras tanto, el día para los restantes de la familia azul empezaba igual que todos los anteriores, con la excepción de que en esta mañana Perla aun no despertaba, a pesar de lo tarde que era para su hora habitual.

-¿Qué pasa con mamá?- Preguntó Carla mientras se preparaba para salir.

-Ni idea, aun no despierta, ayer se veía muy cansada, me hago una idea más o menos buena de lo que tiene- Respondió Tiago.

-Como sea, será mejor ir por el almuerzo antes de que Yaqui y Leo despierten-

-¿Dónde está Bia? No la he visto en lo que va de la mañana-

-No lo sé… Últimamente desaparece muy seguido… Tal vez aún se culpa por todo lo que pasó-

Poco tiempo después de que Carla y Tiago se fueran Perla finalmente despertó, al igual que todos los días se sentía más cansada que animada, primero se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie en el nido, solo encontró a Yaqui y a Leo aun dormidos. Aun no era su hora habitual de salir, pero había algo que la inquietaba demasiado ese día, a decir verdad tenía miedo. Sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto se fue volando.

Bia por otro lado, por más cruel, frío y desconsiderado que pudiese parecer, era la menos afectada por todos los problemas del momento, era en cierta manera irónico, ya que la mitad de lo ocurrido fue culpa suya, parecía haberlo olvidado por completo. Para ella, en esos momentos solo necesitaba a Milo para sobrellevar todo, aunque debido a eso, estaba descuidando un poco al resto de su familia.

-Bia, no quiero que pienses que no me gusta estar solo contigo pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó curiosa.

-(Suspiro) Hace unos días te veías muy preocupada por tu familia… Pero ahora ya ni siquiera hablas de ellos… ¿Está todo bien?- Milo temía estar ocasionando problemas en la vida de Bia, por más que le gustara estar a solas con ella.

-Escucha… Desde que todo terminó… He tenido que cargar con la culpa de varias cosas, sé que todas fueron ocasionadas por mí pero… Siento que al menos merezco un descanso de todo… Bien sé que no hay manera de escapar de esto, solo puedo hacerlo llevadero… Y tú haces que eso sea muy fácil- Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa, y aunque Milo la respondió, no sentía que fuera correcto.

-Escucha Bia… Hay algo que quería decirte…-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-No… Mira, tal vez… Haya una manera de que no tengas que resignarte a todo esto- Respondió nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Digo que… Puedo ayudarte a ti y a tu familia… A escapar… Lejos de aquí-

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-Descuida, yo me aseguraré de que nadie se entere, ni siquiera Roberto-

-Milo no… No creo que sea buena idea- Respondió Bia desviando la mirada.

-Bia, he visto lo mal que lo han pasado, nadie merece pasar por algo así, tienen que irse-

-No lo entiendes Milo, aunque lo logremos, aunque escapemos sin que se den cuenta, tarde o temprano Roberto lo notará, ira a buscarnos, no tenemos donde escondernos… No podemos volver a nuestro viejo hogar sin mi padre, sin Matt… Todo se nos terminó… Además, no voy a ponerte a ti en peligro-

-Bia, siempre hay otra opción, al menos piensa en lo que te dije ¿Está bien? Siempre hay una salida, siempre hay algo bueno en todo- Dijo Milo con una sonrisa humilde.

-Ya suenas igual a mi tío… Él siempre tenía esa actitud, encontrando lo bueno en las malas experiencias…- Dijo Bia bajando la mirada.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?-

-No solo a él… Extraño mi vieja vida, como las cosas solían ser era… Perfecto-

-Roberto…- Dijo Perla en voz baja aterrizando detrás de él.

-¿Perla? ¿Aquí tan temprano?- Respondió con un tono burlón.

-Quiero… Pedirte algo…-

-Habla-

-E… Es… Quiero que detengamos esto…- Dijo Perla sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso crees que tienes voz en eso? Sabes lo que pasara si te detienes ¿Cierto?- Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo sé… No me refiero a terminarlo… Solo… Posponerlo algunos días… Luego todo vuelve a la normalidad-

-¿Y a qué se debe eso? Creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo- Dijo Roberto acariciando la mejilla de Perla.

-Es solo que…- Antes de decir otra palabra, Roberto entendió de qué iba todo, el olor era… Inconfundible.

-Perla… Perla… Perla… Estás en celo…- Dijo en voz baja, acorralándola contra la pared.

-S… Sí… E… Es por eso que quiero…-

-Oh descuida… Ya no tendrás qué acudir a nuestros pequeños encuentros diarios…-

-N… ¿No?-

-Claro que no… El de hoy será el último… Además… No creo que sea bueno para una hembra preñada…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió asustada –No… No estarás pensando en…-

-No lo pienso, lo haré- Sin perder más tiempo, Roberto se abalanzó sobre Perla, gritos podían escucharse desde fuera del árbol pero parecía que todos simplemente lo ignoraban, nadie quería averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Perla solo suplicaba piedad una y otra vez, pero todo era inútil, todo fue inútil.

* * *

-Vaya… En verdad lo había olvidado- Decía Ahri sentada sobre el techo de una de las casas. A su lado se encontraban Matt y Felipe.

-Al menos pudiste descansar- Dijo Felipe.

-Descansar no nos va a devolver a nuestra familia… No quiero dejar pasar más tiempo, tenemos que ir por ellos ya- Dijo Matt poniéndose en pie.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan? Supongo que pensaste en algo durante la noche, porque no voy a dejar ir a mi hermana en ese estado si no tienes algo bueno-

-Ella no ira, lo haré yo solo-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, y dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí-Replicó Ahri.

-Como tu hermano mayor te ordeno que te quedes aquí- Respondió Felipe.

-Y como tu hermana menor te voy a desobedecer-

-Esto no es un juego Ahri…- Dijo Matt –Y créeme que ponerme del lado de tu hermano no es algo que acostumbre, pero tiene razón, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues así-

-Matt, perdiste todos tus derechos de autoridad en cuanto escuché tu verdadero nombre, esto es entre Felipe y yo Mairon-

"_Eso duele" _

-Ahri no voy a discutir contigo, y si es necesario te voy a amarrar las patas a un árbol- Dijo Felipe de manera seria, esa discusión fácilmente podría extenderse por horas y horas sin llegar a nada.

-Muy bien los 3 basta ya- Dijo Naia aterrizando en medio de todos -¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

-Felipe y yo no vamos a dejar que Ahri venga conmigo- Respondió Matt.

-¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso de ir?-

-¿Qué?-

-Hehe, todo un adulto y tú madre aun te da órdenes- Dijo Felipe entre risas.

-Mairon, regresaste hace pocas semanas, no voy a dejar que vayas a arriesgar tu ida así…-

-Mamá, no voy a abandonar a mis hijos en ese lugar-

-No tienes que hacerlo, hay cientos de aves aquí… Cualquiera podría ir a traerlos de vuelta… No quiero perder a mi hijo de nuevo-

-Escuche, no es que no apreciemos su ayuda pero… ¿Qué clase de padres seríamos si no vamos nosotros por ellos? A este punto… Seguramente creen que estamos muertos… ¿Se imagina algo así?- Explicó Ahri con la mirada baja. Naia entendía a la perfección lo que le decían, así se sintió ella con Matt, ella no tuvo el valor para buscarlo tantos años atrás y ese sentimiento lo seguiría para siempre.

-Sí… Me hago una idea- Respondió desviando su mirada hacia Matt -(Suspiro) Al menos díganme que tienen algún plan para entrar-

-Aun no, pero sigo trabajando en eso- Respondió Matt –Además, yo siempre tengo un plan-

-Espero que sea bueno Mairon- Dijo Ahri con una pequeña risa.

-No vas a dejar de molestarme ¿Cierto?-

-No en esta vida-

-Entonces ¿Tienen un plan o no?- Preguntó Felipe, después de tanto parloteo, la situación se había vuelto algo confusa.

-Creo que se me ocurre algo- Respondió Matt –Suponiendo que todo salga bien, entraremos y saldremos sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello-

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS**

-¿Mamá?- Bia recién había regresado al árbol, esperaba ver a Perla aun dormida, pero ni siquiera se encontraba.

-Hey Bia ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Tiago.

-Sí, pero ¿Dónde está mamá?-

-No lo sabemos, llegamos y ya no estaba- Respondió Carla.

-Nosotros la vimos salir- Dijo Leo acerándose a todos.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, se veía muy mal, simplemente se fue- Agregó Yaqui.

-Ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera… ¿Creen que le pasó algo?- Dijo Tiago.

-Claro que no… O al menos eso espero- Dijo Bia preocupada.

-¿Dónde estará?-

Ese estaba siendo el peor día en la vida de Perla, no se imaginaba algo pero en todo el mundo, no sabía si Roberto había tenido éxito en lo que tramaba, si había funcionado o no, tendrían que pasar unos cuantos días para averiguarlo, aunque eso no importaba en ese momento, por su mente solo pasaba una sola cosa.

"_Se acabó"_

Su vida había terminado al menos para ella.

-Ya no puedo soportar esto por más tiempo… Ya no quiero hacerlo…- Decía parada sobre una rama. Sus ojos estaban rojizos después de haber llorado por tanto tiempo –Ya no tengo a Blu… Ni a mi padre… Nada… ¿Qué pasó conmigo? Me convertí en nada…- No encontraba consuelo alguno, solo se abrazaba con sus alas, quería convencerse de que nada era verdad, nuevamente deseaba que todo fuera simplemente un mal sueño, ahora más que nunca lo deseaba –No puede ser verdad… No puede ser verdad… Blu debe seguir vivo, Matt, Ahri… Yo no quiero estar aquí… Ya no puedo seguir así…-

-Hey… Esa es… ¿Perla?- Dijo Ahri deteniéndose sobre una rama.

-Sí, hay que seguir- Dijo Matt ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Espera, no se ve muy bien-

-Eso no importa, Ahri hay que irnos-

-Matt- Dijo con firmeza.

-(Suspiro) ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione eh? Por ella casi te mueres… Por ella Eduardo se quedó con nuestros hijos y con tu hermano, engaño a Blu… Es por ella que vivimos este infierno- Era simplemente imposible para Matt perdonar a Perla, era inconcebible para él, en su mente, nada hubiese pasado de no ser por ella.

-No fue su culpa, ni de ella, ni tuya ni Blu nadie- Respondió Ahri plantándose frente a Matt.

-¿Ahora la defiendes? Al menos puedo saber por qué-

-Matt… ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Todos nosotros… Todos… Fuimos engañados y usados por Roberto… Nos convenció con su acto de ave buena y resignada… Dejamos que nos destruyera desde adentro hacia afuera… Perla no merece eso-

-A mí me parece que sí-

-Creí que creías en darle una segunda oportunidad a los demás-

-Sí, una segunda, no una tercera y mucho menos una cuarta ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó hace 3 años aquí mismo?-

-Hace 3 años ella no tuvo nada que ver en lo que te pasó… Fue culpa de Felipe, de Roberto y Eduardo… Mira Matt… Perdonaste a mi hermano, le diste otra oportunidad a Roberto… Absolviste a aquellos que intentaron matarte, ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por alguien que solías ser tu amigo?-

Perla seguía devastada, y perdida en su propio pequeño mundo, no había más opciones, no había más esperanza, solo había una salida, una salida que divisó en tierra. Rápidamente descendió hasta el nivel del suelo, frente a ella se encontraba un arbusto con unas bayas muy peculiares, aunque ella las conocía bien.

-Matt salvó a Tiago de esto una vez…- Murmuró tomando una de las bayas –Dijo que no había fruta más venenosa en la selva… Solo una mordida y se acabó…- ¿Era cierto? Perla en verdad contemplaba el suicidio, era lo más piadoso –Bia cuidará bien de todos… Tiago seguramente encontrará una manera de mantenerlos a salvo de Roberto Hehe… Solo una mordida- En una mezcla de locura y desesperación Perla dirigió la fruta lentamente hacia su pico, parte de ella no quería hacerlo, le rogaba al resto de su cuerpo que se detuviera, pero la parte de ella que quería terminar con todo ese sufrimiento era mucho más fuerte.

"_Adiós a todos"_

-Buen intento- Escuchó sobre ella –Es muy parecida, pero esa baya solo va a ocasionarte dolor de estómago por una semana entera- Dijo Matt parado sobre una rama y recargado contra el tronco.

-¿Qué?- Antes de que Perla pudiese reaccionar al cien por ciento sintió cómo alguien la abofeteaba fuertemente.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- Cuestionó Ahri.

-Pe… Pero… Ustedes… Estaban…-

-Muertos, perdidos en acción, con gusanos en los ojos ¿A eso te refieres?- Interrumpió Matt aterrizando frente a ella.

-¡Matt!-

-¿Qué?-

Perla no dijo otra palabra, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era imposible.

-¿Perla?- Dijo Ahri al notar el prolongado silencio, como respuesta, Perla se abalanzó sobre ambos, abrazándolos fuertemente.

-Perdóneme… Por favor perdónenme… Les juro que jamás quise hacerles esto…- Dijo entre lágrimas. Matt no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, Ahri por otro lado no dudo en corresponder el abrazo.

-Está bien… No…-

-No fue tu culpa- Dijo Matt.

-Claro que lo fue… Yo…-

-Todos fuimos un montón de idiotas… No solo tú-

-Perla ¿En verdad ibas a suicidarte?- Preguntó Ahri preocupada.

-Yo… No sabía qué hacer… Estaba harta de todo… No tienen idea de cómo ha sido mi vida durante este mes… Solo quería que todo terminara…-

-¿Y qué hay de tus hijos?-

-No lo pensé… Solo… Solo era yo-

-(Suspiro) Perla sé que todo ha estado horrible últimamente, y te prometo que te ayudaremos, pero por ahora tenemos que irnos, nuestros hijos ¿Están bien?- Dijo Matt con una actitud un poco más comprensible.

-Sí, hice todo para mantenerlos a salvo-

-Gracias- Dijo Ahri.

-Ahora debemos irnos, todos nosotros-

-Matt no… No tiene caso ¿A dónde iremos? No hay lugar en la selva en el que podamos quedarnos… Y no podemos regresar a Río sin Blu- Aun con la buena noticia, Perla seguía sintiéndose derrotada.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso- Dijo Ahri con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Perla- Empezó a decir Matt –Blu está vivo-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado o entretenido etc, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Paz**


	28. La familia junta otra vez

**Hello, lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve hospitalizado muuuucho tiempo, larga historia que no voy a contar, así que espero que aun esten leyendo este fic hehe y bueno capítulo nuevo**

* * *

-Hablando en serio ¿Dónde creen que esté mamá? Ya tardó demasiado, además ni siquiera se supone que esté fuera a esta hora- Decía Bia mirando la entrada del nido, a la espera de Perla.

-Ya sabemos todo eso Bia… Pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde pueda estar… O de si le pasó algo malo- Respondió Carla bajando la mirada.

-Esperen las dos, ya tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos… No hay que agregar otra cosa a la lista- Dijo Tiago.

-A veces parece que esa lista solo va a seguir creciendo-Dijo Carla desviando la mirada.

-Y tu pesimismo no nos ayuda en nada- Replicó Tiago.

-Ya basta los dos… Solo hay que esperar… Y contar con que mamá va a regresar…-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los límites de la tribu.

-¿Están seguros de que esto va a funcionar?- Preguntaba Perla, completamente insegura del plan de Matt.

-Para nada, pero así siempre son mis planes- Respondió sonriente.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho-

-Tranquila, ya sabes cómo son los planes de Matt, lo intentamos, fracasa al primer intento y luego todo sale bien- Dijo Ahri con una pequeña carcajada.

-No es que no confíe en ustedes, pero no creo que sea buen momento para estar bromeando- Perla se veía más asustada que nunca, insegura de sí misma, no estaba siendo ella.

-Oye Matt ¿No la notas algo rara?- Preguntó Ahri en voz baja.

-Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo… Mira, no sabemos qué fue lo que le pasó en todo este tiempo… Y no es el mejor momento para intentar averiguarlo, hay que concentrarnos en esto, luego nos encargamos del resto-

Lenta pero discretamente Matt, Ahri y Perla se escabullían entre las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos, cualquier escondite era útil en esos momentos, la clave era no llamar la atención y acercarse lo más posible al árbol en donde se suponía que todos debían estar.

-Si la memoria me es fiel ya debemos estar cerca- Decía Matt mirando a su alrededor.

-Hasta ahora todo bien, solo espero que Roberto no esté cerca- Dijo Ahri.

-Él no está por aquí ahora…- Interrumpió Perla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo… Lo vi alejarse, descuiden sé que no nos dará problemas por ahora-

-Eso nos facilita un poco todo- Aclaró Matt –Y tenerte con nosotros aún más, bien Perla es tu turno-

-¿Mi turno?-

-Tú llevas tiempo aquí, así que supongo que tu presencia no es nada extraño para ellos, será mejor y menos arriesgado si tú vas por todos y nos vemos aquí- Explicó Matt.

-¿Qué? Espera Matt, no…-

-Lo haré-

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Ahri.

-Sí, creo que al menos les debo eso por todo lo que pasó… Además Matt tiene razón, yo puedo ir y venir cuando quiera por la tribu (Suspiro) Prometo que volveré con sus hijos- Sin más que decir Perla agitó sus alas y se fue volando del lugar, Ahri estaba confundida y a la vez un poco molesta.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué la mandaste sola?-

-Ya lo dije, es menos riesgoso así-

-Mairon…-

-(Suspiro) Bien, escucha, no puedes esperar que la perdone así como así… Lo que hizo no voy a olvidarlo con facilidad… Si en verdad quiere redimirse, si en verdad lamenta todo lo que hizo que lo demuestre- Dijo Matt con firmeza –Solo así la voy a perdonar-

-En verdad, créeme que a veces quiero arrancarte esas plumas de la cabeza… ¿No puedes por una vez en tu vida simplemente perdonar a alguien y ya?- Replicó Ahri.

-Hasta ahora nadie se lo ha ganado-

-Sabes… Con todo lo que has vivido, siempre creí que te haría más comprensivo… Pero parece que entre más desgracias presencias, simplemente te vuelves más frío…-

-¿Qué?-

* * *

"_Por favor que no hayan salido… Esta es nuestra oportunidad para terminar con esta pesadilla"_ Pensaba Perla mientras volaba a toda prisa de regreso al árbol en el que se habían quedado todo ese tiempo.

-¿Mamá?- Escuchó algunos metros antes de llegar.

-¿Tiago?-

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Estaba en… Eso no importa. Tus hermanas ¿Dónde están?-

-Ambas están en el árbol ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nos vamos aquí… Al fin nos vamos de este lugar- Respondió Perla con una gran sonrisa, en cierta manera, ni siquiera ella podía creer que era cierto, esa pesadilla estaba por llegar a su fin.

-¿Es broma verdad?- Dijo Bia.

-Claro que no… Ya tuvimos suficiente de todo esto, es hora de irnos- Respondió Perla.

-Mamá, queremos irnos de aquí tanto como tú pero necesitamos un milagro para salir sin que nos vean, y aun después de eso, Roberto nos encontrará fácilmente- Explicó Carla.

-Escuchen… Sé que no he sido la mejor ave en los últimos meses… Por mi culpa perdimos todo… Y también estuvimos atrapados en este lugar por mí… Pero necesito que confíen en mí ahora ¿Está bien? Por favor-

Bia, Tiago y Carla lo pensaron por un momento. Perla había cometido varios errores, pero había hecho de todo para mantenerlos a salvo en cuanto todos terminaron en las garras de Roberto, le debían al menos eso, además, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? No había manera de que todo eso se pusiera peor, así al menos romperían la rutina de todos los días.

-Esperen… Hay… Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irnos…- Dijo Bia.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Perla.

-Solo espérenme aquí, no tardaré lo prometo- No dio más detalles, Bia solo se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Alguno sabe qué le pasa a su hermana?- Dijo Perla.

-Para nada, en los últimos días ha estado así, desaparece un rato y luego vuelve-

-Ya veo… Esperen, despierten a Yaqui y a Leo ¿Está bien? Les gustará la sorpresa que tengo para ellos-

Perla daba más dudas que respuestas, los dos pequeños aunque parecían haber superado a Matt y Ahri habían cambiado su actitud drásticamente, en su mayoría, siempre estaban desanimados, Perla no podía esperar a ver a su familia reunida otra vez, aunque entre toda esa dicha y alegría había algo que aun pasaba por alto. Blu había sobrevivido, por lo tanto, tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarlo, y su último encuentro no terminó nada bien, Blu literalmente le dijo que esperaba verla muerta, era una ruleta rusa, y solo quedaban dos tiros.

-¡Milo! ¡Milo!- Gritaba Bia volando entre los árboles, recorriendo los lugares que ambos frecuentaban en sus salidas.

-Bia, no dijiste que querías verme hoy- Dijo una voz entre los árboles, como respuesta, Bia lo abrazó fuertemente -Hey… A mí también me da gusto verte-

-Escucha, tienes que acompañarme-

-Claro ¿A dónde?-

-Lejos de aquí-

-¿Qué? Pero dijiste que…-

-Sé lo que dije, honestamente no creí que fuéramos capaces de lograrlo cuando me lo dijiste pero hoy… Mi madre en verdad se veía decidida y… Creo que de verdad podemos escapar- Esperanza era lo que había en los ojos de Bia, algo que Milo no había visto nunca desde que empezaron a estar juntos, era un sentimiento inigualable ver a Bia así.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Dijo Bia separándose de él.

-¿Hice algo malo?-

-No, tú no, es solo que… Estaba tan emocionada por esto y llegué a pedirte que abandonaras todo por mí…- Explicó bajando la mirada, ahora se sentía un poco tonta.

-Hey, no es malo, o habría hecho lo mismo-

-Aun así… No creo que sea justo… ¿O sí?-

-(Suspiro) Pues no es algo muy sensato pero… Creo que podría considerar escapar contigo- Respondió Milo con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

-Ellos… Ellos entenderán…- Respondió nervioso –Además ya tengo edad para decidir por mí mismo… Solo espero que tengan un buen plan porque los vigilantes no son fáciles de evitar-

-Bueno mi madre dijo que había algo, pero tenemos que darnos prisa-

Una vez más Bia emprendió el vuelo, esta vez de regreso al árbol, Milo por otra parte, se quedó parado unos momentos.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si se entera… No quiero imaginar lo que le hará a Bia y a los demás... Maldición… Pero si logro escapar con ellos… No tendré que volver a verlo jamás…"_

-¡Milo!-

-¡Ya voy!... Es ahora o nunca-

* * *

-Ya tardaron demasiado- Decía Ahri recargada contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaban esperando.

-Si no regresan en 10 minutos más iré a buscarlos-

-Ese es otro de tus problemas Matt… Crees que debes mantenernos a todos a salvo, creyendo que no importa lo que te pase a ti- Replicó Ahri –Sé que perdiste a tu familia, conozco esas historias a la perfección… Pero esa no es justificación para querer mantener a todos detrás de ti, tus alas no son tan grandes-

-No es que crea que debo hacerlo… Quiero mantenerlos a todos a salvo… No quiero que tú ni nadie de mi familia sufra… Mírate a ti…-

-No fue tu culpa, yo fui quien se descuidó, si hubieras estado conmigo tal vez te hubiera pasado lo mismo ¿Qué sentido hubiese tenido que ambos muriéramos?-

-Ahri por favor entiende… Hago todo esto por ti, por Yaqui, Leo, por ustedes-

-¿En verdad lo haces por nosotros? O simplemente porque no quieres sentir el dolor de estar solo de nuevo… Eres tan frío que solo piensas en ti mismo sin darte cuenta- Dijo Ahri con la mirada baja, estaba decepcionada, y Matt estaba en shock.

-Así… ¿Así te hago sentir?-

-Sí Matt… Al menos desde que regresamos a este lugar… Siento que solo te preocupa revivir tu pasado… Por eso quieres tenernos tan controlados…-

-E… Escucha… No estoy chapado en hielo… Es solo que… Yo…-

-Ni siquiera sabes qué decir… Por una vez en tu vida acepta que estás haciendo algo únicamente por ti… No es tan malo… A veces también necesitamos ser un poco egoístas… Yo lo he sido también- Matt ya no sabía cómo responder, se sentía pésimo consigo mismo, era cierto, había tratado de mantener a todos bajo sus alas sin detenerse a pensar en cómo estaba haciéndolos sentir.

-Espera, creo que los veo- Dijo Ahri sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Carla.

-Esperen y verán-

-Mamá ¿Estás segura de que lograremos escapar todos nosotros?- Preguntó Tiago empezando a dudar un poco de la situación.

-Pues, eso depende de qué tanto confíen en mí- Respondió una voz entre las ramas.

-¡Matt!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿Y yo qué estoy pintada?-

-¡Ahri!- Loas abrazaos y las preguntas llegaron de todas partes, por algunos minutos así fue hasta que todo se aclaró.

-Hey, ¿Dónde están nuestros hijos?- Preguntó Ahri esperanzada.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Papá?-

-Hey, ¿Nos extrañaron?- Las dos pequeñas aves no dudaron en volar hasta sus padres, ambos lloraban y sollozaban.

-Está bien, ya pasó, ahora estamos juntos otra vez- Decía Ahri tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-¿Cómo fue que lograron salir vivos?- Preguntó Tiago.

-Es una larga historia, y con gusto se las contaremos, pero no ahora, hay que escapar- Respondió Matt.

-Los vigilantes están en cambio de turno en esta zona, así que si nos damos prisa podremos salir sin que nos vean- Dijo Milo entre todos.

-En efecto… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Matt.

-Yo, bueno vivo aquí, debo saberlo- Respondió nervioso.

-Matt- Murmuró Ahri.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, hay que salir de aquí-

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

-¿Disturbios?- Preguntaba Roberto a los vigilantes que acababan de terminar su turno.

-Hasta ahora nada, desde los taladores ya nadie se acerca a la tribu-

-No me preocupa quienes se puedan acercar-

-Nadie ha salido, al menos no en nuestro turno, todos los Spix azules se quedaron en las delimitaciones de la tribu-

-Perfecto, ahora si me permiten tengo otros asuntos que atender-

Roberto se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho, sin importarle las vidas que había destruido. Para él solo era su victoria y sus trofeos.

"_Seguramente a Perla le alegrara verme"_ Pensaba victorioso mientras volaba rumbo al nido en el que solía alojarse la familia azul, hasta el momento no se había acercado a ese lugar, respetaba el convenio que tenía con Perla, pero ese día estaba dispuesto a romperlo, iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa al llegar.

-Perla… ¿Estás aquí? No me digas que sigues molesta por lo que pasó- Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba por el interior del nido, esperando toparse con Bia, Tiago o Carla, después de un par de minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna las cosas empezaron a parecerle algo extrañas.

-¿Dónde demonios están? ¡Perla!- Pero aun no recibía respuesta alguna. Finalmente entendió de qué iba todo.

-Tú- Roberto no tardó ni 15 minutos en llegar a la frontera más cercana.

-Señor-

-¿Ha salido alguien por aquí?-

-Nuestro turno acaba de empezar, no hemos visto a nadie entrar o salir-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que llegaran a sus puestos?-

-No más de 10 minutos- Era imposible pensar que en tan poco tiempo tantas aves pudiesen moverse entre toda la tribu pasando desapercibidos, pero parecía ser lo más lógico, Perla y su familia simplemente se desvanecieron.

* * *

-Ya tardaron demasiado- Decía Felipe caminando de un lado al otro sobre el techo de una de las cabañas del lugar.

-Yo pienso que te preocupas demasiado, los dos se veían muy seguros de que lo lograrían- Respondió Naia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A caso el exceso de confianza es un mal de familia? Matt es exactamente igual a usted- Replicó angustiado.

-En primera se llama Mairon y en segunda no tiene nada de malo ser seguro de uno mismo-

-Se nota que no conoce a su hijo-

-No puede ser tan malo-

-Muy bien, usted lo llama seguridad, todas las aves que han vivido con él estos años lo llaman tendencias suicidas o autodestructivas en todo caso-

-Estás exagerando-

-Está bien, cuando regrese asegúrese de preguntarle sobre el estanque de cocodrilos de hace 3 años… Mi hermana me contó esa historia ayer-

-¡Naia!- Llegó diciendo una guacamaya azul –Regresaron… Y son varios-

-Increíble- Decía Perla mirando a su alrededor, la gran tribu escondida entre los árboles -¿Cómo es que Roberto no los ha encontrado?-

-Mi madre me dijo que nadie se acera a este lugar por temor a los humanos que solían habitar este pueblo, nadie le ha dicho a Roberto que ahora solo hay aves- Explicó Matt con una sonrisa.

-¡Mairon!-

"_Maldición"_

-¿Mairon?- Dijo Perla confundida, a lo que Ahri se lo explicó todo susurrándole al oído –Es broma… ¿Verdad?- Respondió tratando de contener la risa.

-Gracias, ahí quedó el resto de mi reputación-

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?- Preguntó Naia.

-Pues, viento tranquilo, y largo, todo bien-

-Me alegra que lo hayan logrado-

-¡Ahri!- Exclamó Felipe -¿Están bien?-

-Estamos bien, todo salió a la perfección-

Bia, Tiago y Carla no tardaron en adaptarse al entorno, principalmente Bia ya que en cuanto pudo escapó con Milo. Yaqui y Leo no se separaban de Matt y Ahri, menos aún ahora que acababan de conocer a su abuela.

-Hehe, entonces estos son los pequeños- Decía Naia jugueteando con las dos pequeñas aves -¿Qué pasa con sus plumas?-

-Bueno, rojo y azul, igual que nosotros- Respondió Matt.

De entre todos, solo Perla estaba apartada, aun no se recuperaba por completo de lo que había pasado.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Ahri con gentileza.

-Sí solo… (Suspiro) Pasaron muchas cosas allá… No puedo creer que al fin se terminó…-

-Descuida, se te pasará-

-Ahri… Blu… ¿Dónde está Blu?-

-Bueno él… Será mejor que tú lo veas-

Ambas volaron hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba, no estaba consciente, aun no despertaba.

-Está…-

-Vivo pero… No ha despertado desde la explosión…-

-Entonces aun no puedo hablar con él- Dijo Perla bajando la mirada.

-No, lo siento-

-No importa… Creo que es mejor así… Veras Blu y yo… No terminamos bien la última vez que nos vimos-

-Lo sé… Matt me lo contó todo… Pero aun así, deberías pensar en lo que le dirás cuando despierte… Hará falta-

-Lo sé… Te importa si me dejas sola con él-

-Tomate tu tiempo-

Ahora finalmente todos podían relajarse un momento, aunque Roberto descubriese su ausencia, no los encontraría tan fácilmente. Las dos familias podían tener su merecido descanso, para ellos su única preocupación ahora sería Blu, pero a pesar de que no despertaba, se veía en perfectas condiciones.

Por el resto del día Matt y Ahri se encargaron de divertirse con sus hijos, Bia y Tiago ya no tenían que estar ocupados como niñeras y Bia pasó todo el tiempo a lado de Milo, solo que ahora estaban pensando en la mejor manera de decírselo a Perla. Fue un día, a falta de otra palabra, perfecto, algo que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

-(Bostezo) Creo que nos hace falta dormir un poco- Decía Matt entrando en el nido. La noche había llegado hace un par de horas -¿Dónde están los niños?-

-Se quedaron con tu madre, descuida están en la cabaña de enfrente… Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Primero… Quería disculparme por todo lo que te dije… Te hice sentir mal ¿Cierto?- Dijo Ahri apenada.

-Creí que esa era la idea-

-Lo era pero… Bueno estaba algo molesta contigo… Lo siento-

-No… Tenías razón en todo, soy yo el que debe disculparse… No quiero hacerte sentir que no me importa cómo te sientes- Dijo Matt abrazándola suavemente, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Te amo Matt… No tienes idea de cómo me hace sentir saber que seguimos vivos aun después de todo esto-

-Imagínate a mí-

El pequeño abrazo continuó hasta que terminaron besándose, Matt se mantenía con las patas en la tierra (Por decir algo) Pero Ahri tenía otros planes. A como pudo lo hizo tropezar hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-¿Ahri?-

-Vamos sabes de qué va esto-

-Lo sé pero… Ahora no es buen momento… No quiero lastimarte- Admitió apenado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

-Dijiste que ya no me tratarías como si estuviera hecha de cristal-

-Lo sé, pero estas herida… Y sabes que pierdo el control…-

-Matt… Es por el hecho de que estoy herida, por el hecho de que casi muero que necesito esto… Te necesito a ti… Tu amor, olvidar todo lo que pasó… Y sé que no vas a lastimarme… Nunca lo has hecho… O al menos no físicamente hehe- Dijo sonriente.

-No lo sé... -

-Confío en ti… Mairon-

Por primera vez en su vida, Matt logró dejar de lado sus instintos para enfocarse solamente en Ahri y hacerla olvidar todo lo que pasó. De todas las noches que habían tenido de ese tipo, esa fue la mejor de todas.

A la mañana siguiente no podían estar mejor, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, la vida en la tribu recién empezaba y Matt y Ahri estaban juntos de nuevo.

-¡Matt, Ahri!- Llegó diciendo Tiago.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Papá despertó- Inmediatamente toda la familia azul, y la joven pareja fueron donde Blu. Perla era quien estaba junto a él mientras terminaba de recobrar el conocimiento.

-¿Blu?-

-Matt… Fue un golpe feo ¿No?-

-Sí que lo fue…- Respondió sorprendido -¿Estás bien?-

-Solo algo adolorido-

-Blu- Dijo una voz tenue a lado de él –Hola- En cuanto Perla empezó a hablar todos se quedaron callados, incluyendo a Blu –Antes de que digas algo… Por favor escúchame… Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero quiero que me perdones… Todo lo que hice, por lastimarte, por mentirte… Por todo… No tienes idea de todo lo que pasó… Ahora más que nunca te necesito… Por favor Blu… Por favor dame otra oportunidad…- Nuevamente solo había silencio. Matt y Ahri estaban nerviosos al ver cómo respondería Blu, solo querían paz, era todo lo que querían. Finalmente el suspenso terminó Blu habló.

-Perla… ¿De qué estás hablando?-

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos luego. Paz**


	29. Historias del pasado: Parte 4

**Hey, para los que se lo preguntaban no, no estoy muerto, en fin los dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos al final del mismo, hay algo qué decirles**

* * *

-¿Perla de qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Blu poniéndose en pie.

-No… Blu… Tú sabes… Lo que pasó hace… Hace un mes…-

-¿Hace un mes? ¡¿Llevo un mes dormido?!- Cuestionó sorprendido.

-Yo diría más bien en coma- Aclaró Matt con una sonrisa sínica.

-Matt- Replicó Ahri en voz baja.

-Blu en serio ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-la verdad… No sé de qué estás hablando… Recuerdo el viaje, llegar aquí, un poco sobre Roberto pero nada más… ¿Me perdí de algo importante?-

-Pues…- Perla estaba a punto de hablar, irónicamente con la verdad esta vez.

-¡Nada!- Interrumpió Ahri –Nada de nada, solo te diste un muy feo golpe ayudando a Matt a detener a los taladores, fuera de eso todo normal- Explicó con tranquilidad.

-Oh, entonces… Todo salió bien al final ¿No?-

-Sí… Todo bien- Respondió Matt con cierta indiferencia, no era que estuviese molesto, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de que Blu hubiese perdido la memoria.

-Perla ¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera un segundo?- Dijo Ahri.

-Am… Claro…-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Preguntó Perla confundida.

-(Suspiro) Escucha… Ha sido todo un infierno estar aquí… Nuestras familias pelearon, se rompieron, nos separamos, todo ha sido horrible para todos… Ahora existe la oportunidad de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… ¿No extrañas eso?- Explicó Ahri.

-Claro que sí, es solo que… Mentira, tras mentira… Perdí a Blu… Ya no quiero seguir así…-

-Perla, nos dieron otra oportunidad a todos, incluyéndote, si Blu olvidó todo ese odio que sentía hacia ti… Bueno si yo estuviera en esa situación, no tendría el valor para decirle a Matt lo que hice… Si tú vas a hacerlo adelante, pero creo que deberías dejarlo así-

-Matt ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Blu al ver al ave de plumas multicolor con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, solo pensaba un poco. Me alegra que estés de vuelta Blu, en cuanto te sientas mejor ve comer algo, hay mucho por los alrededores- Matt no dijo otra palabra, simplemente se fue volando del lugar.

-¿Qué extraño?-

-Blu-

-Perla ¿está todo bien?-

-Sí, solo quería saber si… Bueno ¿Te gustaría salir a volar un rato?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-Por supuesto-

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la selva, no había tanto regocijo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios dejaron que 6 aves salieran como si nada?!- Replicaba Roberto furioso.

-E… Estábamos en cambio de turno… Nadie vio nada Roberto…-

-Créeme que si no los necesitara los mataría a todos… Bien escaparon, pero ahora toda la selva me pertenece… Más les vale encontrarlos…-

Guiados por el miedo, todas las aves frente a Roberto se pusieron a volar, la verdad era que a pesar de que las palabras de Roberto eran ciertas, la selva era un lugar muy grande para buscar.

-Perla… A pesar de mi amabilidad, así es como me pagas… Decepcionante- Empezó a murmurar –En cuanto los encuentre… No pudieron haber ido lejos, Hmp, ¿Quién va a ayudarlos ahora?-

-Roberto- Dijo otro guacamayo azul al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba sobre la rama en la que se encontraba Roberto.

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-No, creo que también escapó con ellos-

-Imposible, Milo no ha estado cerca de… Imposible…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Ese maldito traidor…-

-Mairon- Dijo Naia gentilmente, al ver a su hijo arrojando una mora una y otra vez.

-¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó distraído.

-Te pregunto lo mismo, ¿Todo bien?-

-Podría decirse que sí… Es solo que… (Suspiro) Olvídalo, no es nada-

-Vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras-

-Lo sé, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme en esto- Explicó Matt con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro? Una madre sabe cómo hacer de todo ¿Recuerdas?-

-Claro que sí, lo recuerdo bien-

Sin entender el por qué, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de todo el lugar. A pesar de que habían hecho las paces, aun había varias cosas de las que no habían hablado, y una de ellas rondaba constantemente los pensamientos de Naia "Casi lograron matarme" Era algo que no podía ignorar.

-Mairon… ¿Qué paso cuando dijiste que querían matarte?- Preguntó temerosa.

-¿Te refieres a la primera o a la segunda vez?- Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa, para él todo era solo un mal recuerdo, o al menos así lo hacía parecer, a pesar de que él no lo sintiera así.

-¿Hubo más de una?-

-Sí… No fue el mejor día de mi vida, pero sigo pensando que pudo haber sido peor-

* * *

-Maldición…- Decía Matt con la voz ahogada mientras en cierta manera se desangraba por la herida recientemente hecha en su cintura.

-¿Va a estar bien?- Preguntaba Ahri con preocupación.

-Claro que sí, solo necesito algunas plantas-

-Felipe ven conmigo, Ahri, tú quédate con él-

-¿Vas a dejarlo con ella?- Replicó Felipe antes de salir.

-Déjame recapitular la situación, te pedí que te adelantaras para empezar a hablar con Eduardo, y en vez de eso empezaste a discutir, en parte es tu culpa que él haya terminado así… Sé que tu hermana lo mantendrá a salvo, a diferencia de ti- La verdad era que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con él, Felipe siempre había respetado la autoridad de su padre, en cuanto daba una orden, no volvía a cuestionar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Ahri poco después de que Erick y Felipe se fueron.

-Algo… Algo mareado…-

-Perdiste mucha sangre… Mi padre no tardará mucho en regresar… Solo no pienses en eso… ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo?-

-Ahora no Ahri…- Había sido un golpe muy duro. La tribu de los Spix azules había sido la única familia que Matt tuvo en los últimos años, ahora de un momento a otro, era un traidor ante Eduardo, y su mejor amigo lo había amenazado de muerte, eso bastaba para romperle la moral a cualquiera.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó…-

-Sí… Igual yo…- Repentinamente Erick y Felipe regresaron con varias flores y plantas.

-Ahri, Felipe, esperen fuera-

-Pero…-

-¡Háganlo!-

-Lo salvaras ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Ahri poco antes de salir.

-Te prometo que lo haré-

-Bien Matt, no te mentiré… Esto va a dolerte mucho- Dijo Erick acercándose al moribundo guacamayo azul, quien no dijo palabra alguna. Matt simplemente tragó un bulto se dispuso a esperar lo mejor.

Unos cuantos gritos lograron escucharse fuera del árbol. A Felipe le daba igual lo que pasar, Ahri por otro lado constantemente trataba de ignorar los gritos de Matt, aunque simplemente no podía ignorar la agonía de su mejor amigo. Al poco tiempo Ahri empezó a sollozar, a sí mismo, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Felipe se percató de esto, quizá Matt le daba igual, pero Ahri no.

-Oye, tranquila, papá dijo que lo ayudaría- Dijo tratando de sonar condescendiente.

-A ti no te importa…- Respondió Ahri entre su llanto –Te da igual si muere o no…-

-¿Qué? Claro que… E… Escucha Ahri, quiero entender por qué te importa tanto, pero simplemente no puedo… Ni siquiera es de nuestra misma especie-

-¿Y eso qué? Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace 2 años… No quiero perderlo… Y tampoco puedo hacer nada por él… Pero tú pudiste haberlo evitado… Y no lo hiciste… Solo lo empeoraste- Dijo empezando a resentir lo que Felipe había hecho –Es tu culpa que esté así-

-No era mi intención… Roberto empezó a decir tontería… Yo solo lo…-

-¿Solo lo qué? ¿Eh?- Replicó Ahri –Dime algo Felipe… ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Tanto odias que sea amiga de Matt?-

-Ahri… Yo no… Esa no era mi intención- Respondió intimidado, no acostumbraba ver su hermana enojada con él.

-Ahri…- Escucharon ambos.

-¿Papá? Está… ¿Está bien?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Sí, ahora solo adolorido, pero estará bien… Deberías ir con él- Ahri solo sonrió y lo abrazó para luego entrar en el árbol.

-Felipe…-

-Estoy en problemas ¿Cierto?-

-Más de los que te imaginas-

-¿Matt?- Dijo Ahri con temor mientras se acercaba.

-Hola- Respondió débilmente, tratando de sentarse.

-Espera, no es necesario- Dijo ella corriendo hasta él.

-Descuida, estoy bien… O al menos algo mejor…-

-Sobre lo que pasó… Creo que no hay disculpas suficientes-

-No es su culpa… Yo acepte… Y sabía lo que podría pasar…- Respondió bajando la mirada.

-Sí… Pero fue por mi hermano que todo salió mal…- Dijo Ahri desviando la mirada.

-Bueno… Pudo haber sido peor- Afirmó Matt sonriendo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo pudo haber sido peor?-

-Pudo haberte pasado a ti…- Ahri se quedó congelada, en verdad era su mejor amigo. Después de algunos minutos de silencio rápidamente lo abrazó. Matt por su parte disfrutaba de las suaves plumas de la guacamaya roja frente a él.

-Siempre vamos a estar juntos Ahri-

* * *

-Obviamente no cumplí del todo esa promesa- Dijo Matt bajando la mirada.

-Vaya… No creí que… En verdad lo siento Mairon…- Respondió Naia.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenías razón… Si no hubiera estado ausente durante… Bueno… Durante toda tu vida, no habrías pasado por todo eso…-

-Escucha… Lamento todo lo que dije ese día… Estaba… Acababa de perderlo todo… Pero ahora me doy cuenta… De haberte tenido junto a mí, tal vez no hubiese conocido a Ahri, o a Blu, a nadie… No todo en mi vida han sido tragedias y desgracias- Explicó Matt con una sonrisa –Pudo haber sido peor-

-Es lo que tu padre siempre decía cuando algo salía mal "Pudo haber sido peor"- Dijo Naia respondiendo la sonrisa de Matt –Pude no volverte a ver y sin embargo… Aquí estás…-

-Aquí estoy-

-¿Sabes hijo? Cuando tu padre y yo encontramos este lugar, creímos que estaría a salvo siempre… Pero ahora no hay líder-

-¿Qué? Pero tú…-

-No, claro que no, yo solo doy consejos, nunca he sido del tipo que lidera, tampoco del tipo que sigue ordenes- Explicó Naia con una pequeña risa –Tú tampoco sigues ordenes, nunca lo hiciste… Dejando eso de lado… Mairon… Matt… Este lugar necesita un líder-

-Espera, espera… Mamá, nada me da más gusto que estar contigo otra vez… Pero esto es otra cosa ¿Yo líder de una tribu? Nah, hay varios factores que impiden eso- Respondió Matt.

-¿Cómo cuál?-

-Para empezar que soy tu hijo… Ambos sabemos todo lo que eso conlleva… Además… Lo único que quiero es irme de este lugar y nunca volver… ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?-

-(Suspiro) Varias veces he pensado que huir sería lo mejor… Pero míralos- Dijo Naia dirigiendo su atención hacia las aves que volaban por toda la aldea –Ellos tienen su vida hecha aquí… Es lo que conocen… Es lo que los hace sentir seguros… Y no van a dejarlo así como así… Yo no soy su líder… Pero no puedo abandonarlos tampoco-

-Bueno… Eso dificulta un poco las cosas… En fin, será mejor cambiar de tema y…-

-Hola a todos- Dijeron Blu y Perla aterrizando junto con Ahri.

-Blu, ya no pareces cadáver- Respondió Matt con una sonrisa.

-Sí y tú ya no te ves tan amargado-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Fue un día difícil-

-Como digas… Mairon…- Se terminó la atmosfera amistosa.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- Cuestionó molesto al ver a Ahri tratando de reír en silencio.

-¿Qué? Claro que… Sí- Respondió satisfecha.

-Llevamos años siendo amigos y jamás nos dijiste tu nombre, eso duele- Replicó Blu tratando de contener la risa.

-Hay razones por ello, y ésta es una de ellas-

-Ustedes en verdad son un grupo muy especial- Dijo Naia poniéndose en pie, lista para volar –Escuchen, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer, hay que divertirse un poco-

-Bueno, vamos Mairon- Dijo Blu preparándose para volar, antes de ser detenido por Matt.

–Escucha Blu… Mi madre, Ahri y Perla pueden llamarme así, solo porque son hembras y no puedo hacerles nada… Pero tú eres macho… Así que si vuelves a llamarme Mairon me aseguraré de que termines en coma otra vez-

-E… Entendido y anotado…- Respondió nervioso.

-Bien, ahora hay que irnos Blu…-

-Creo que estaba mejor dormido…-

Ahora que todo estaba en orden en la pequeña aldea, la familia azul solo tenía que disponerse a escapar y dejar atrás otro horrible recuerdo, solo que esta vez no sería tan fácil.

Cubriendo una gran parte de la selva, Roberto tenía a casi todos los machos de la tribu buscándolos por todas partes. Más que una necesidad, se trataba de una obsesión, ahora se hacía más notable, había algo muy mal con Roberto, varios de los Spix azules empezaban a notarlo, ¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por un montón de aves que escapo? No es como si solo ellos fuesen a terminar con todo lo que Roberto había creado. ¿Qué lo motivaba a seguir adelante? A ese punto, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

-¡No me interesa si tienen que buscar debajo del agua! ¡Los quiero a todos de vuelta ahora!- Gritaba furioso a un grupo de buscadores.

-Roberto, ya le dimos vueltas a toda la zona, si ellos escaparon ya no están en la selva-

-Oh, claro que lo están… Tienen que estarlo- Respondió en un tono casi demencial –No esperé 3 años para nada… Ya asesiné a Matt… Me encargué de Blu… Y Perla estaba a punto de ser completamente mía… Así que más les vale…-

-¿Y si en realidad no murieron?- Dijo una de las aves presentes.

-¿Perdón? Cuestionas lo que hice… ¿Tal vez quieras comprobar qué tan efectivos son mis métodos?- Respondió Roberto en un tono altanero, a la par de amenazante.

-No me refiero a eso… Nunca nadie intentó escapar y de la noche a la mañana ellos lo planean y lo hacen ¿No lo parece raro?- Ahora todo empezaba a cobrar cierto sentido. Había pasado un mes, y Perla estaba completamente sometida y rendida y de la nada puf se desvanece a la perfección y sin dejar rastro, ella no era tan buena, mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Solo alguien podría haber hecho eso de manera tan impecable y Roberto lo sabía bien, la idea no le gustaba para nada, pero sabía que era cierto.

-Matt…- Murmuró furioso -¡Síganme!- Exclamó empezando a volar con todas las aves detrás de él, su destino era el lugar en el que dio por muertos a Blu y a él, de ahí, todo tendría un punto de partida a seguir.

De regreso en la aldea, todos reían alegremente, estaba siendo una tarde perfecta entre las dos familias, ahora que estaban completas. Bia, Tiago y Carla y ahora también Milo estaba integrado. Yaqui y Leo se la pasaban casi todo momento con sus padres.

-Y ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Blu curioso –Estamos todos juntos y Roberto cree que estamos muertos- Agregó sonriente, aunque Matt volvió a notar algo fuera de lugar.

-Pues no lo sé… Tal vez…- Trató de decir Perla.

-Nos vamos- Interrumpió Matt.

-¿Qué?-

-Escuchen, no hay que tentar a la suerte… Logramos escapar y todos estamos vivos… Solo hay que irnos, esta vez para siempre-

-Pero Matt… ¿Qué hay de tu madre?- Dijo Ahri sorprendida.

-Descuida, Mairon tiene razón… Ya sufrieron mucho estando aquí, lo mejor es dejar todo esto detrás… Además yo puedo visitarlos- Respondió Naia, al parecer no tenía problema alguno.

-Supongo que tienen razón- Dijo Perla.

-Sí, eso creo- Agregó Blu -¿Cuándo nos iremos?-

-¿Por qué no se van mañana?- Sugirió Naia –Así podrán descansar-

-Suena bien para mí- Dijo Matt.

-Bien, si es nuestro último día aquí, hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer- Dijo Perla poniéndose en pie -¿Vienes Blu?-

-Claro que sí-

-Espera ahí, ¿Te molesta si te lo robo un momento?- Dijo Matt tomando a Blu de un hombro.

-Am… No, está bien-

-Bien, Blu ven conmigo-

-Ambos volaron hasta alejarse del grupo. Volaron hasta los árboles que marcaban el final de la aldea, ahí nadie podría molestarlos.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?- Preguntó Blu confundido.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- Respondió de manera seria –Sobre lo que pasó hace un mes…-

-Escucha, no hay mucho que pueda hacer… Fue un golpe muy feo y…

-Blu… Tú no perdiste la memoria-

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Y ahora. Siguiente punto importante, perdón por toda toooooooooooooooooooooooooooda la tardanza pero bueno estoy trabajando en otros 4 fics y 4 escritos independientes, así que bueno estoy algo corto de tiempo, sé que debería administrar mejor mi tiempo y no hacer tantos proyectos juntos pero meh, ya lo hice. Sé que hay una escena eliminada faltante, esa pronto la subiré. Les pido me tengan un poco de paciencia, llevo 3 años escribiendo en este fandom, en algún momento iba a retrasarme, pero bueno pronto acabará este fic al igual que "La historia que nos unió" Y espero se queden hasta el final. Procuraré actualizar estos fics más seguido desde ahora. Paz **


	30. ¿En qué nos quedamos?

_**Heya... ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Demasiado pienso yo, pero bueno, después de varias amenazas de muerte y peticiones y porque yo prometí que terminaría este fic junto con los demás, bueno aquí está el regreso, algo corto, mientras retomo el hilo de la historia, espero que quede gente leyendo esto, hehe, bueno, eso sería todo por mi parte, ahora, ¿En qué nos quedamos?**_

* * *

-Blu tú no perdiste la memoria- El silencio no tardó en hacerse presente, solo el viento hondeando las hojas de los árboles, solo el sonido del agua corriendo por el río debajo de ellos, el crujir de las ramas soportando su peso, nada más que los sonidos de la selva llenaban el ambiente, nada más que la naturaleza en su único y propio lenguaje expresando tranquilidad, expresando calma, era todo lo contrario a lo que estaban viviendo las dos aves azules en ese momento.

Matt miraba a Blu con frialdad, no había sonrisa, no había emoción alguna, más que la indiferencia, ¿Estaba molesto? Podría decirse que sí, pero era engañoso. Blu estaba estático, parecía asustado, estaba nervioso, sentía sus alas temblar ¿Tanto poder tuvieron esas 6 palabras? O era que Matt tenía razón, ¿Blu estaba mintiendo? Blu tragó un bulto, aun así sentía un nudo en la garganta, lentamente embozó una pequeña sonrisa, buscaba ocultar cómo se sentía y no podía permanecer callado por siempre.

-De… ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Blu, no soy estúpido, sí, te golpeaste varias veces al caer, pero no alcancé a ver que alguna de las ramas te diera en la cabeza, a mí por otra parte, casi vuelo en pedazos, así que dime ¿Qué estás tramando?- Dijo Matt avanzando un par de pasos, plantándose con firmeza frente a Blu, cruzó sus alas aguardando por una respuesta mientras que el ave frente a él solo retrocedía, preguntándose cómo salir de ese aprieto, más que nada preguntándose cómo fue que entro en él en primer lugar.

-Sigo esperando- Dijo Matt.

-E, escucha no sé de qué hablas ¿Está bien? No recuerdo nada antes de la pelea con Perla y…- Muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, de igual manera Matt se encargó de terminar con su historia.

-La última vez dijiste que no recordabas nada más allá de Roberto y el viaje-

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió Blu desviando la mirada, tratando de retroceder un poco más, por desgracia, se le había terminado la rama, su espalda estaba contra el tronco del árbol y Matt estaba frente a él aun mirándolo, ahora se veía mucho más amenazante que hace algunos minutos.

-Lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Qué estás tramando?-

No tenía sentido seguir con ese ridículo juego, Blu lo sabía bien, no había manera de negarlo, todo empezó a salirle mal desde que Matt lo acusó de estar mintiendo, y las reacciones que mostró no le sirvieron de mucho, en verdad era malo para mentir. Blu suspiró y de alguna manera reunió el valor suficiente para mirar a su amigo a los ojos, había cierto sentimiento de culpa en Blu, no solo había engañado a Matt, había engañado a toda su familia y amigos, empezaba a preguntarse si el motivo había sido suficientemente bueno o si solo había sido un deseo egoísta.

-¿Blu?-

-Solo… Solo buscaba un motivo para perdonar a Perla-

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron por completo al escuchar eso, la frialdad que recién había mostrado desapareció por completo; trataba de hablar, abría su pico pero ninguna palabra, ningún sonido escapaba de él, estaba estupefacto, perplejo en varios sentidos.

-Eres, no, tú-

-Vas a golpearme ¿Cierto?-

No hizo falta una respuesta por parte de Matt, su ala simplemente impactó con el rostro de Blu obligándolo a inclinarse casi hasta tocar la rama en la que estaba parado, ya esperaba una reacción así, pero los golpes de Matt por alguna razón eran simplemente dolorosos para él.

-Eres el ave ¡Más retorcida que conozco!- Gritó tomando a Blu de los hombros para luego dejarlo contra el árbol detrás de él -¡Blu ella te mintió, te engaño, nos hizo daño a todos y cada uno de nosotros! Y lo único que se te ocurre para perdonar todo eso es simplemente "Olvidar todo" No puedes simplemente ignorar lo que hizo-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- Exclamó Blu obligando a Matt a soltarlo -¡Sé que todo lo que hizo estuvo mal! ¡Sé que es imperdonable! Pero…- Blu no encontró palabras para seguir, todo lo que pasaba por su mente no tenía sentido, no sabía cómo se debía expresar, cómo debía responder, se sentía perdido, había pasado tanto, a tal punto de tener miedo de perder a su mejor amigo por una mala elección de palabras; el silencio parecía ser la mejor alternativa una vez más, no fue necesaria tal cosa.

-Pero la amas- Interrumpió Matt desviando la mirada, aplacando por completo todo vestigio de ira en su ser, en su mirar, reemplazándolo por melancolía –Te lo dije, no soy estúpido, y he vivido lo suficiente con ustedes como para saber eso-

-Sí, en verdad dolió todo lo que hizo, y parte de mía sabe que en algún momento lo volverá a hacer, ahora no puedo evitar dudar de ella, dudar del ave que amo pero aun así, Perla es mi mundo-

-(Suspiro) Blu, he tratado con todo mi ser de perdonarla, de olvidar todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo, Ahri lo logró sin mayor problema, tus hijos igual, incluso tú, a ti que te hizo más daño que a ninguno, lograste perdonarla, estabas dispuesto a olvidar todo con tal de estar junto a ella una vez más-

-¿No harías lo mismo por Ahri?- Mustio Blu sin dirigirle la mirada a su amigo, éste no respondió, se sorprendió al escucharlo, lo habían golpeado justamente en su punto más débil.

-Sí, claro que lo haría, incluso más-

-Entonces ¿Por qué es tan malo que yo lo hubiese hecho?- Preguntó Blu, confundido por todas las reacciones de Matt.

-Porque yo no puedo, porque sin importar cuanto lo he intentado, una parte de mí no quiere perdonarla y eso me hace sentir destrozado, saber que le guardo tanto rencor a quien alguna vez fue mi amiga, a quien lo sigue siendo- A cada palabra solo decaía más y más hasta estar al borde de la desesperación otra vez; no lo iba a admitir, de hecho ni siquiera él estaba consciente de ello, pero todo lo que vivió recientemente había dejado una herida, y una muy profunda; En ese momento, desde que despertó y vio a su madre la cordura de Matt estaba pendiendo de un hilo, hasta ahora, todo él era inestable, alternando entre lo bueno y lo malo una y otra vez, estaba por llegar a su límite, por eso tenía tal urgencia de escapar, de abandonar el Amazonas, sentía que así lograría recuperarse de todo, tal vez era cierto, o tal vez eso solo acabaría con él. Matt se sentó en la rama con la mirada hacia abajo, viendo el agua correr -¿Qué clase de ave soy si no puedo perdonarla? Ahri tenía razón, con cada desgracia que me pasa, solo me vuelvo más y más frío, tratando de apartar a todos lo que me han fallado-

Blu lo miró por algunos segundos, ahora se daba cuenta de todo el daño que regresar a la selva le había ocasionado. Lentamente se sentó a su lado, lo miró por algunos segundos sin decir nada, no es como si se le ocurriera algo en ese momento.

-Yo no creo que seas frío- Dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Blu, esto está poniéndose raro- Respondió Matt alzando la mirada.

-Sí, lo sé, (Suspiro) Escucha, sé que todo esto ha sido una pesadilla, pero estamos a punto de irnos de aquí para siempre, creo que podemos darnos el lujo de olvidar todo lo que pasó ¿No crees?-

-Tal vez, pero aun así, me gustaría irme sabiendo que sigo siendo la misma ave que fui cuando vine a este lugar por primera vez-

-Oye, claro que lo eres, sigues teniendo una suerte pésima- Rio Blu golpeando el hombro de Matt.

-Pero, hay algo que quiero pedirte- Agregó Blu.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mira, esperaba que, todo esto solo se quedara entre nosotros, no, no le digas a Perla ¿Está bien?- Dijo desviando la mirada nuevamente.

-¡¿Es una broma?!-Exclamó Matt poniéndose en pie –Blu…-

-Espera, espera, sé que es una estupidez, sé que es tonto pero, por favor, ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?- Interrumpió levantándose también, no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Blu, entiendo que quieras perdonarla pero no por ello debes dejar todo así- Matt no cedió ante su temperamento otra vez, trató de calmarse y ponerse en la situación de Blu –No te diré que hacer, y claro que voy a mantener esto en secreto, pero pienso que deberías hablar con ella, dejar en claro que no pude seguir haciendo cosas como esas, no solo por ti ni por nosotros, por ella misma-

No había sido un reencuentro como todos esperaban, bueno, tal vez lo fue para unos pocos, Ahri, Bia, Tiago, Carla, incluso para Felipe, había sido la única cosa buena desde que regresaron, lo único que valdría la pena recordar.

La selva era apacible, el sol iluminando los árboles, resaltando el brillante color verde de las hojas de los árboles, hablaban con el viento, se hondeaban de un lado al otro, bailando al ritmo del día. La vista a lo lejos era maravillosa, un gran plano verde con líneas azules, los árboles acaparaban la mayoría de la vista, mientras que los ríos se abrían paso entre ellos, resaltando perfectamente los unos de los otros.

En la pequeña tribu la vida de las aves iba de maravilla, a penas y sabían algo de lo que pasaba a lo lejos, de toda la crueldad y violencia de la que Roberto era autor, le historia de su hogar estaba escrita con sangre, la de todas las aves que se habían puesto en su camino, él había ansiado por años agregar a Blu y a Matt a dicha creación, pero fracasó, cuando menos así parecía para él. Siguiendo los ríos, siguiendo cada mínimo rastro de las dos aves azules que dio por muertas hace un mes, la locura y la venganza lo cegaban por completo, poco le importaba la seguridad de las aves que se suponía debía liderar, las que debía proteger, las abandonó, las dejó a su suerte mientras él buscaba culminar lo que empezó hace tanto tiempo, no debía haber mayor problema en ello, después de todo, se había librado de Eduardo y al parecer de Felipe también, ya nada podría amenazar su hogar, estaba convencido de ello, quería estar convencido de ello, porque muy en el fondo, detrás de esa falsa seguridad que tanto presumía, había miedo, miedo a Matt, miedo a Blu, a lo que los dos juntos podrían llegar a hacer si resultaban vivos.

-Tienen que estar en algún lugar- Decía girando sobre sí mismo, observando a su alrededor, tratando de ver más allá de las ramas, más allá de las hojas.

-Roberto, seguir buscándolos no tiene sentido- Una de las aves que lo acompañaba habló –Cayeron al río, podrían estar en cualquier parte, si es que lograron sobrevivir, de lo contrario, algo los devoró-

-No lo entienden ¿verdad? Esos dos no son fáciles de matar, seguramente de alguna manera lograron sobrevivir y ahora están burlándose de mí- Decía en un tono demencial, estaba por perder los últimos vestigios de cordura que le quedaban.

Todas las aves a su alrededor habían empezado a darse cuenta de ello, era por miedo que decidían no señalarlo, temían las cosas que Roberto era capaz de hacer ahora, ya no era el mismo de antes.

-Traigan a todos los exploradores ¡Los quiero a todos!- Gritó fuertemente –Noche y día, buscando cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa que no me pertenezca, quiero saber dónde está-

-Pero Roberto aun debemos buscar árboles de nueces-

-¡No me importa! Lo único que deben estar preocupados por encontrar son Blu y Matt, y no aceptaré ningún tipo de discusión ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí señor-

La locura de Roberto terminaría con él, eso era seguro, pero aún faltaba tiempo para que ese destino se cumpliese, y también faltaba por descubrirse si sería ocasionada por él, o si alguien más la propiciaría.

Ahri aguardaba tranquilamente sentada en el borde del techo de una de las cabañas, le sonreía al horizonte, dejando que el viento surcase sus plumas, la hija en su cintura tapaba su herida, aun no sanaba, pero era mucho menor la carga, sobre todo ahora que nuevamente estaba con Matt, más que él, nuevamente estaba con su familia, con toda ella. Suspiro, erró los ojos por un momento, se concentró en su respiración, en el latir de su corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una tranquilidad así, era vigorizante, pero también tranquilizante, dos sensaciones muy contractarías, pero así era. Abrió los ojos vio a sus hijos jugueteando con más niños, también tuvo una pequeña visa de Bia volando con Milo, no era necesario que alguien se lo dijera, era más que obvio que esos dos ahora estaban juntos, la sonrisa en su rostro creció un poco y regresó su vista al horizonte.

-¿Piensas en mí?- Escuchó tras ella, lentamente giró la cabeza y Matt estaba ahí.

-Habla del diablo y se te aparecerá- Respondió Ahri levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

-He, casi, pero la de plumas rojas eres tú- Dijo Matt tomándola delicadamente por la cintura.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó curiosa, colocando sus alas sobre los hombro de Matt.

-Claro que sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo está bien-

-¿Y cómo estás tú?- Ahri le sonreía con tranquilidad, aunque de alguna manera lograba sentir cuando algo, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera, molestaba a Matt, y este parecía ser uno de esos momentos.

-Estoy bien, solo, no puedo creer toda la suerte que tuvimos, de nuevo-

-Sí, me pregunto si alguna vez se nos terminará- Bromeo Ahri, acompañando el momento con una pequeña risa. Miró a Matt por varios segundos, no hubo palabras, solo había silencio pero ambos se sonreían, disfrutando la compañía mutua, no hacía falta nada más.

Ahri lentamente acercó su pico a Matt, directamente a su cuello, deslizó su pico desde abajo hacia arriba, lo hizo a un ritmo lento pero sin pausar, Matt suspiraba, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, sentía sus alas temblar y su respiración cortarse, no se explicaba cómo ella lograba ese efecto en él.

-Adoro cuando haces eso- Dijo en cuanto la hembra lo miró a los ojos nuevamente.

-Por eso lo hago-

-Lo sé-

Junto su pico con el de ella, un aunque pequeño, intenso beso, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? Ninguno se preocupada por ello, querían olvidar todo, y ese estaba siendo un buen inicio. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, pero aun sonreían, era un momento único, hasta que el sonido de aleteos los distrajo, ambos miraron al origen, toda la familia estaba ahí, no había ira, no había tristeza, desesperación, ni nada así, solo, amor.

-Bueno- Habló Naia –¿En qué nos quedamos?-


End file.
